The Final Ending
by eliteprobe
Summary: After tons of reset Frisk found a way to save the last one. But, will her insistence in saving Asriel lead her to happiness? Is this the real happy ending? Read to find out. And FriskXAsriel(Friskriel). OC included! Warning: spoilers of genocide and true pacific run inside! Rated T for language and intimacy. Made some BIG changes!
1. Chapter 1 The final ending

The eliteprobe left a message.

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English.

Done!

Hi! Folks!

Welcome to my fanfic.

Before you read this story, there are some points you have to know to make everyone delighted.

This is a FriskXAsriel story; close this page now if you hate that.

OC are included in this story, one or two of them are even one of the main characters. Don't like that? Click on "the previous page" now.

I know my writing is poor, but I did my best, I will "Upgrade" sometimes it if my writing made some progress.

I like feedbacks and supports, it means a lot! So don't be shy to leave reviews after reading.

PLEASE, if you want to spread hate on my reviews, take a piece a paper to write on and rip it. You will feel better.

I accept constructive criticism. It's good to know where I can work on or fix.

I won't write lemons. Not only this is Rated-T, but also I have difficulties writing it.  
If lemons are about to happen, I will simply carry over. Fill the details by yourself.

Only the story and OCs are mine, the game Undertale and its amazing characters belong to Toby Fox.

Some CRIME activities ARE included!

ALWAYS ask for permission if you want to use my OC or do anything to my story. Violators will be "greeted" with Photon Cannons accompanied with tons of flying "Cheese" and a report.

Lots of gaming stuff and lines from game characters.

Rated-T for violence and blood, intimacy, and coarse language. DON'T TELL I DIDN'T WARN YOU!

Main characters will have "bad times". (Don't worry it's not death, but is death the worst?).

Chinese and Taiwanese slangs included.

Feel free to PM me for questions, or visit my Tumblr-selfieprobe.

Still here?

Thank you for hearing me "rambling". Now let's go, into the final ending.

Special thanks to Keyblader Zen to beta this.

* * *

Chapter 1: The "Final" Ending

Frisk LV1 365:00

Last Corridor

-Save- -Return-

The SAVE file floats in front of its owner.

'Is this the right way to SAVE him?'

Every time, he was left behind, alone waiting for his final fate.

It wasn't his fault for being killed, or his wish to become a wicked flower. He gave his first friend his loyalty, friendship, and trust. What does he get in return? Despair, loneliness, and betrayal time and again.

But, she couldn't help. She tried everything she could do, even murder. She killed Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, and all her monster friends at least one hundred times.

On this RESET, she killed no one, and befriended every monster. Only one thing was different. She didn't accept Sans's invitation once and didn't buy his hot dogs. Although this change seemed to be irrelevant to saving Asriel, everything was worth a try to Frisk.

'OK, let's take Sans's judgment.'

What surprised her was, Sans wasn't standing in the corridor. He was leaning on a pillar with his hoodie on, tears were filling his eye sockets.

"Why?" Sans choked out, "Why would you do this?"

"None of your business, Sans. Just do what you have to do."

However, she was shocked by the reaction of the now-weeping skeleton.

"Frisk, you need to stop this madness! I don't want to see you hurting others and… yourself."

"But I… I…"

It was too much. The memory of her friends becoming dust under her blade. The betrayals, the pain, the sickening sensation of the knife cutting through monster flesh. It was a shock to her that she hadn't developed some sort of psychological trauma at this point.

"He's always left behind. After every 'true' ending, I have dreams about him."

-One of Frisk's dreams-

In the dark, Frisk was looking for someone.

"Asriel! Where are you? Please say something if you hear me!"

A beam of sunshine shone on a flower bed, Asriel laying upon it with a smile. But Frisk knew that he had given up hope and was ready to become a flower once more.

"Asriel, don't…"

Asriel was gone, leaving his clothes and a locket there. The demonic flower stood in his place.

"Who are you calling? I'm Flowey the flower."

"NO, you are Asriel, the prince of monsters!"

Flowey's signature demonic grin contorted upon his face.

"YOU IDIOT. You really think you can save everyone? Stop being so naive and face the music. You don't have a chance to save me, so get out of here or I'll kill you a million times over!"

-Back to now-

"I can't leave him there. I can't. It makes me feel I betrayed him, just like the first child did."

Sans's body posture loosened, his bony hand forming into a fist, then relaxing. He now came to realize that every noble act and gruesome murder Frisk committed was all for one monster who had died for a long time and destined to fade from all memories.

The question was this - why would Frisk go so far merely for Asriel?

An idea sparked in Sans's mind. Something his former mentor, Gaster, had mentioned to him when he was the royal scientist.

"Hey kiddo, instead of endless of RESETs, why don't you take advice from a lazy skeleton?"

"If you want me to give up, the answer is never, Sans. If you try to stop me I will…"

Sans placed his hand outward, a grin forming in his face. Frisk certainly was stubborn, he had to give her that.

"Chill down kiddo! I'm not tellin' ya to give up. I'm offering you a way that might help you get the ending you want. I've got'n idea. I heard that someone is workin' on artificial SOULs. He might have the solution to your problem."

"Who?"

"The former royal scientist, Gaster. If I recall correctly his research was complete."

"But isn't Gaster…"

"Lost in the void? Yes. But his research handwritings are in Alphys's hands."

"So, Alphys can perform Gaster's research results."

"Ya got it kiddo. I will have a talk with her on your next RESET and learn the details; then we will meet here."

"Well, I'll RESET and get the 'true' ending… No the 'final' ending. I swear if all of this works. I will destroy the 'RESET' button. I will never ever send you back underground again."

"Stay determined, kiddo, good luck."

"Bye-bye. I hope next time is the last time we have a chat here!"

-RESET-

In the gap between RESET and her appearance on the flower bed, a monster's face appearing in Frisk's mind's eye.

"Greetings, Frisk. I believe we had met before. My name is Tempest."

"I heard your voice before, you were the stranger who helped me escape my horrible parents but are you just a human kid?"

The lizard-like monster grinned.

"I can take the form of a human child. Next time, if you want to run away from home, please tell me or at least plan for it. You almost gave me a heart attack. Not every child does this at your age."

"Was it another surprise for you to that I end up like this?"

"Nope. Wait, I'm not here for talking good old times!"

"I'm here to warn you. This 'final' ending is filled with obstacles and hardships. But... if you manage to make through, I give you my word, you will never think of RESET again."

"Don't worry. Thought I can't help you directly now, I will be watching over you, and give suggestions if you need them. Safe travels, my friend, may the elements illuminate your path."

Frisk woke up to find herself on a bed of golden flowers.

'Tempest?'

"Always here, shouldn't you be doing something? Go now. Show me your DETERMINATION! SAVE everyone you love!"

Frisk stood up, intent on embarking on her "final" journey.

-At the last corridor-

Frisk and Sans met again.

"Hi Sans."

"Hey there, kiddo. Now…l believed ya heard too much what I goin' to say, let's skip to the point OK? I've done some askin', I'm against the idea now."

"But… it might be my only chance."

Sans placed his hand on his head. He wasn't certain whether Frisk was filled with DETERMINATION or if immovable rocks filled not just her skull, but her entire body.

"According to Gaster's writings, and artificial SOUL has two parts. One is the vessel, the other is soul power. Let's put soul power aside first. When making a SOUL vessel, a piece of SOUL is required. But not any SOUL is suitable; it must be a RED SOUL which is filled with DETERMINATION. In other words, your SOUL."

"I don't give a shit, Sans."

Sans was astonished. Frisk would never say something rude like that. Had this child been keeping a very vulgar side of her at bay?

"I'm determined to do this, if you really know me, you wouldn't stand in my way. And… I might fall for him."

It all happened in the 15th true ending.

-Wind backward-

She met Asriel at the flower bed.

"Don't worry about me; someone has to take care of these flowers."

As Frisk looked to Asriel, a bizarre thought crossed her mind. It was a long-shot, but as implied in Zootopia, "Try Everything".

'If I kissed him, will he stay who he was? Like The Frog and the Princess.'

Without hesitation, she pushed her lips against Asriel's.

Asriel stood still as she broke the kiss. The young monster stepped backward with a hand on his lips, clearly in shock.

"Frisk… why did you do that?"

Frisk's face flushed. Speaking of Zootopia, humans from the surface may have gotten the wrong idea if they were to have seen this. Though, Asriel's fuzzy lips did have an exotic, cute charm about them.

What was she thinking!?

What was going through her head!?

"No…nothing. It's just a kiss goodbye."

'Besides, if this didn't work you will not remember what I did anyway..."

-Back-

Well, as things played out, she was quite wrong. Not only this, but she was embarrassed every time she met him from then on.

She placed her palm on her lips. She could still remember that kiss. Asriel's lips were tender and warm.

After that kiss, she had a brand new view to Asriel.

After that kiss, she had fallen for him.

After that kiss, she was even more determined.

"His sound was like heaven's harpoon. He was cute, considerate, and kind. His fur was cozy and warm. I loved his emerald-colored eyes. And…"

In response to her rambling, Sans let out a moan of disgusted annoyance, snapping her from her crush-induced trance.

"OK. OK! One, too mushy for my taste. Two, kiddo I know you love him, but I have some points here you have to consider."

Sans placed his bony finger in the air.

"Point one, no one knows what will happen if one's SOUL is broken. Die? That is the best-case scenario. The whole thing could make you a demon, like Chara the dirty brother killer."

A second bony finger erupted from San's closed hand.

"Two, even though the prince is back, will he be happy or curse himself?"

A third finger rose.

"THIRD, if you think RESET or LOAD can handle it, I have to tell you that can't work. You have to have enough DETERMINATION to do that, but if your SOUL is incomplete, your DETERMINATION is also not enough to SAVE or RESET. Meaning, whatever happens will be the last results... no turn-backs.

Yet another finger rose.

"Fourth, about soul power. Boss monster's soul power slowly flows into their child, making their child grow and parents age. But what will happen to the queen and the king remains unknown when their kid is brought back. Maybe their soul power slowly flows like when they have a child or maybe it instantly drains their soul power."

Sans's expression darkened, his hand now a fist.

"The worst situation is they die of lacking soul power, and even if the prince's parents gave all of it, that is not a one-hundred percent guarantee it will be successful. The worst scenario is the Dreemurrs are all dead, and that's the ending, for good. Got it, kiddo? You're not only risking your life, but also you Mom's and Dad's."

Giving a huff, Sans looked down.

"There's one more thing. What if the prince is brought back, but the rest of the royal family are dead? He will be lonelier than before. Are you willing to make him experience this?"

Frisk smiled, approaching Sans. She was certain everything would be fine. For someone without skin, this bonehead sure was a worry-wart.

"Sans, nothing will go wrong. I'm more determined that before, I will overcome everything with my DETERMINATION. Please, don't stand in my way. If you are really my friend, help me."

"I'm sorry old lady. I can't protect her from harm…"

Sans whispered the words to himself.

'This is why I never make promises.'

Looking to Frisk, Sans sighed in resignation.

"OK, kiddo. Looks like if I don't help, I'm gonna have a bad time. Meet me at the lab after everything's done. I'll tell Alphys and make her ready."

-Later-

"Urah ha ha... Behold my TRUE power!"

'This is it. The last battle.'

"I can feel it... Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you..."

"Still you're hanging on...? That's fine. In a few moments, you'll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in your next life!"

"Ura ha ha... Still!? Come on... Show me what good your DETERMINATION is now!"

Frisk SAVE her friends by using the glowing SAVE button which replaced ACT.

"Huh? What are you doing...?"

'The final person to SAVE.'

"Wh... what did you do...? What's this feeling...? What's happening to me?"

"No! NO! I don't need ANYONE!"

"STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me!? I'll tear you apart!"

"...'Frisk'... Do you know why I'm doing this...?"

Before then, Frisk was doing everything the exact same way as she did before, SAVE her friends, and then SAVE Asriel by continuously pressing the SAVE button.

But this went outside of her expectations, as Asriel always calls her Chara in this fight. This fillled her with DETERMINATION to SAVE Asriel and live with him on the surface.

"Why I keep fighting to keep you around...? I'm doing this... Because you're special, Frisk. You're the only one that understands me. You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore."

"... No... That's not JUST it. I... I... I'm doing this because I care about you, Frisk! I care about you more than anybody else! I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave."

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again... So, please... STOP doing this... AND JUST LET ME WIN!"

As Asriel unleashed his final attack, Frisk could barely stand still. She began to dream.

Asriel and her were eating Toriel's snail pie together, they both entered the same school, and… the kiss on the 15th true ending.

All those dreams filled her with DETERMINATION and hope, and helped her survived the death ray.

"STOP IT!"

"STOP IT NOW!"

Finally, Asriel gave up.

Without hesitation, Frisk pressed the glowing SAVE button.

-SAVE-

"... Frisk ..."

-SAVE-

"I'm so alone, Frisk..."

-SAVE-

"I'm so afraid, Frisk..."

-SAVE-

"Frisk, I..."

The whole world went white.

-After the fight-

In a dark place, Asriel was saying his "last" words. Frisk was silent in a physical sense, but responded mentally.

"Ha… ha. I don't want to let go."

'You can hug me anytime later.'

"Frisk… You're going to do a great job, OK? No matter what you do."

'I will SAVE you and live on the surface with you.'

"Everyone will be there with you, okay?"

'Including you… I won't leave you behind again.'

Her lip began to quiver.

"Well, my time is running out."

'Yeah, that's true, but 'our time' is beginning.'

She began to tense up.

"By the way, Frisk. Take care of Mom and Dad for me, OK?"

She was unable to bear it.

"No! It is 'we' are taking care of them!"

"But…"

"Come with me please."

As Frisk seized Asriel by the hand, the darkness faded away and revealed their location - the flower bed which Frisk fell on. Without hesitation, she dragged Asriel to the Hotlands.

-At the lab-

-Swoosh-

A robot showed up. It was Mettaton.

"Oh, darling! You here to visit me!"

"Good to see you charged and repaired, do you know where Alphys is? I have something important."

"She went in that door with a skeleton; she seems worried. Hey! Sweetie! You brought someone with you! Hello, I'm Mettaton. What's your name, little guy?"

"I'll introduce him later, I'm in a hurry now. See ya!"

"Well, see you later darling!"

Frisk and Asriel took to the 'true lab'. Gaster's lab. Upon reaching their destination, they found the "DETERMINATION extraction machine". Sans and Alphys were waiting for them, filled with anxiety.

As not to worry Asriel, Frisk had requested that Sans take Asriel away until the process was complete.

"A…Are you sure about this?" Alphys asked with concern.

"Sans asked me that about like a hundred times. Yes, I'm sure, and I'm informed what might happen."

"Well, please step in this machine, I'll start the procedure. I'm going to take the minimum amount of your SOUL in order to minimize the side effects, but it isn't means everything will go right If you change your mind, just yell stop."

"I won't. Just do what you have to do."

-In the video room-

Sans was talking to Asriel.

"Promise me one thing... Never hurt Frisk. No matter what happens."

"Why would I hurt her?"

Sans eyes sockets turned black as he spoke in a threating tone, "Listen up, goat boy. I don't care whether you are a prince. Frisk did too much for you! She gained EXP and LOVE against her will! She betrayed her conscience by sending all her friends underground again and again! All of these was to SAVE you!"

Sans stood over Asriel, looking him in the eye as is socket glowed a bright blue, "If you dare to ignore her efforts and let her down, you are going to have a bad time."

As his eyes shifted back to their normal state, Sans reached out his hand, returning to his usual, comedic self.

"A ba-d time, Goat-boy... We're cool here?"

Nodding, Ariel accepted the gesture.

-Frrrrrrrrrrrtt-

"The farting mat trick doesn't get out of fashion. Isn't it?"

-Meanwhile-

Alphys was busy in making adjustments to the machine, Frisk waiting inside. After the adjustments were finished, she asked Frisk for the final time.

"A…Are you…"

Frisk interrupted Alphys before she could speak another word.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"W…Well let's start."

The machine began to split Frisk's SOUL into two pieces. Not into two equal pieces when she got a "game over", but into non-equal pieces.

One piece was three-fourths, and the other was one-fourth. The larger piece returned to her chest; the smaller one leaving.

Alphas took the small SOUL fragment and began to alter it. Gradually, an empty SOUL with a red outline appeared.

Frisk was happy that stage 1 is complete, but her eyelids became heavy. She felt her life force flowing away with her consciousness fading.

The last thing she heard is the machine's loud beeping sound and Alphys yelling.

"No, no, no!"

Blackness.

-On a grassland in the Land of Dreams-

Frisk woke up to see Tempest familiar, smirking face.

"Hello! We meet again, Frisk! What troubles do you bring now?"

"Am I dead?"

"You are now in the Land of Dreams. If go further down you will see the Gate of Death. In view of your conditions now, if I don't help you, the gatekeeper will take you to the gate and force you to pass it. After that, you are dead. However, I knew you would end up here, so I'm here to help. Drink this!"

Tempest removed out a beautiful, embroiled flask decorated with gold lines; filled with white, dense, luminescent substance similar to a monster SOUL.

"What's this?"

"It's called the Eternal Flask, it collects spent Mana and… Oh, forget it! All your you need to know is that the liquid in this flask is called SOUL power and it helps your SOUL to recover."

Frisk hesitated, looking at the flask.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? I can hear the gatekeeper coming, hurry! And get back to the real world! Your friends are worried!"

A sound of a horse dashing came from the other side of the grassland.

Frisk immediately drank the sticky substance. It tasted like Toriel's butterscotch pie. As she drank, she felt herself being filled with immeasurable power, eventually becoming so overwhelming that blanked out. As her vision faded, she heard Tempest arguing with the gatekeeper in Chinese.

She woke up.

She found herself in a bed with her friends surrounding her.

They were all horrified and surprised.

"Frisk… I was so worried. I thought you were dead."

"What happened, Azzy?"

"After Dr. Alphys took your SOUL, your life signs were gone. We tried everything to SAVE you, but all in vain."

Asriel couldn't continue, beginning to sob.

"But your SOUL somehow grew back and you came back to life." Sans added, easily seen to be more furious than worried.

"I'm sorry to make you worried."

She noticed the eternal flask was in her hands and at half capacity.

"The container, did you use it Azzy?"

Asriel said nothing, only to lower his head.

"This is the bad news. Though we put the container into the prince, the soul power didn't fill it up as we expected. At any moment now, he will turn into a flower." Alphys sighed, seeming disappointed in herself.

When all hope seemed to be gone, suddenly, Tempest's words resonated in Frisk's mind.

"All you need to know is that the liquid in this flask is called SOUL power…"

An idea sparked. Without a second's hesitation, she grasped and tilted Asriel's head, stuffing his mouth with the flask, forcing him to drink.

Asriel's soul slowly filled up, only for it to be white with a red outline.

-At the surface-

"I haven't seen my child for some time, I wonder if she is fine." Toriel sighed.

"Your majesty, all of us know how strong that punk is. Maybe she's just running around the underground one last time." This was Undyne's comforting reply.

Toriel and Asgore felt something familiar. Something they only had known when their loved one was alive.

"Tori, did you feel that?"

"Don't call me that Dreemurr, and yes I notice it. But…this is impossible."

They both looked back to the barrier to see two figures. Their mouths widened in shock at the two.

One was their child, Frisk.

One was holding hands with their child, Frisk.

One was Asriel, the prince of monsters.

One was their long dead son.

"H…Howdy, it's me, Asriel."

Asriel's voice shook at his words.

It was real.

"It's you, my child!"

Toriel shouted the words, holding her chest from shock.

"How this can be? Am I dreaming?"

Asgore whimpered the words while pinching himself.

"Yeah, your majesty. This is ASRIEL as it is."

Sans grinned at his pun.

Toriel chuckled, tears flowing from her eyes.

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE, SANS. STOP BOTHERING PEOPLE WITH YOU INSUFFERABLE PUNS, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY BRAINS?!"

Papyrus chastised Sans in annoyance, placing his hand on his face.

"I can't understand what ya sayin', bro since I only have a 'BONE' head."

This pun caused Toriel to laugh from her stomach.

After the skeleton brothers finished their entertaining conversation, or rather bickering, Toriel and Asgore ran to the couple for a heartfelt embrace.

Tempest was sitting on a cloud, looking to the Dreemurrs with a smile.

"Not a top class ending, but good enough."

Tempest whispered the words, folding his arms.

The Prince is back.

Here starts a new ending.

But new problems?

-Somewhere in the void-

"So you wanna play with me? Well, then I will play with you to the end! All of you!"

* * *

Author's notes

Phew! That's ch1.

Enjoy!

With the help of an OC character, and Gaster? The Prince is back to life.

The soul vessel idea is from GLITCHtale. If you guys haven't watch it, I recommend it a lot.

This chapter took me some time since English isn't my native tongue.

Change log:

Fix some grammar issues, and some minor problems

Merged the chapter!

The "Upgrade" was complete.

Added more scenes, details, and fixed problems.

Most of the dialogs and scenes descriptions are not changed.

I made another patch, with a spell checker, believe me, It was fully red!

A Beta help me to fix up the chapter. It looks quite better now!

Special thanks to Keyblader Zen to help me improve this.

Please leave a like or review, if you want.

Here's my tumblr, selfieprobe welcome to ask questions!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Oh! Stay determined!


	2. Chapter 2 The guardian's redemption

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

* * *

Chapter 2 The Guardian's Redemption

MAJOR CHANGE: Tempest is no longer a Pokémon!

Thanks to KeyBlader Zen for betaing!

-Three months after the barrier went down-

The return of monsters naturally caused fear in the humans and drew hostility. However, thanks to Frisk acting as the ambassador of the monsters, said fear and hostility slowly reduced, and the curiosity toward the long lost race increased.

A town mostly composed of monsters was founded on the bottom of Mt. Ebott. The school was under construction, and at least nine more months would pass before it would be finished.

When Frisk made certain that this is the ending she wanted, she called Sans and her brother to meet at the town park.

The skeleton looked to her warily as she called out her save file. To his shock, she raised her fist, bringing it down upon the RESET button with a loud "Swoosh! Bing!"

Just as Frisk promised Sans, she destroyed the RESET button.

"I will never betray you all again. From now on I only continue."

"Good thing kiddo, it quickly gets boring and annoying to get through the same things again and again."

"I'm so sorry…"

"That's okay kiddo. By the way, what happened when you were 'gone'?"

The question was prompted. As she trusted the two, Frisk told Sans and Asriel everything, including the Gatekeeper, the Land of Dreams, and Tempest.

"Quite an interesting encounter you have, Frisk. Tempest… that name sounds familiar to me."

This was from Asriel.

"Yeah. I felt a bit sorry about Tempest, he helped me so much, but I barely know him."

"Well then, let me introduce myself."

The three of them turn to the source of the voice, only to find a grinning human boy sitting upon the ground.

"Who the hell are you?"

Sans's question was met by a snicker from the strange child.

"Well, my name is Tempest, don't let the human form fool you."

At this, Tempest closed his eyes, his form shifting into that of a red, humanoid lizard.

"This is my true form!"

Upon the words, the red creature grinned, clasping his white claws in pride.

Frisk whispered to Sans and Asriel, "Do you guys know what a dragon is?"

Sans shook at the question, which Asriel answered.

"I heard Father talked about them once, he described them as traitors. Dragons are actually a kind of monster. They were well known for their loyalty to the king and proficiency in elemental magic, but they refused to fight when the war breakout. They even taught humanity magic and showed them the true power of DETERMINATION, so in return the humans let the Dragons stay on the surface. Some monsters say it is their fault causing the monsters locked underground."

Closing his golden, slit-pupiled eyes, Tempest heaved a sigh.

"It was a harsh decision then, the elders knew the monsters was doomed to lose the war since we didn't have the DETERMINATION they had. It was only a matter of time they would find out, and use it to defeat us. If all the monsters were sealed underground, they would be completely helpless when they get back to the surface, since the era must be a lot different then. This is why we betrayed the king."

As he opened his eyes again, Tempest's gaze became one of stern pain.

"We sacrificed our honor to leave a race on the surface. To help our kind live on the surface without difficulties, if they come back. Your highness, loyalty isn't only obeying the master's orders, sometimes you have to do things that might make your master unhappy to protect him."

"Although we were remained hidden in the human society, we accumulated plenty of wealth to found a country. In fact, among the funders of monster town, more than ninety percent of them are dragons."

Asriel was still digesting what Tempest had told him. Suddenly, he remembered where he heard the name Tempest.

"Ah! I remembered Dad told me that before he met Mom, he encountered a powerful Dragon, the Dragon defeated him with ease and insulted him by trampling on his flower garden which was the only thing Grandma and Grandpa left to him and saying him was a useless, wimpy, worthless king. He got nothing from the megalomaniac but his name, Tempest."

They looked to the Dragon, only to find he had turned his back to them. From his body language, was clear that he regretted it, perhaps more than he should.

"Are you…"

"Stupid young times. I didn't know how much that flower garden meant to him then. I made a bet which was defeating the king and humiliate him."

Tempest's voice quivered as he continued.

"I felt horrible when I learned that it was the only bequest from his parents. Even after all of the monsters were sealed underground, I had never stopped regretting what I'd done to the king. I seek for redemption. Finally, my chance came, helping the child destined to free the king's people, now I have one last thing to do, apologize to Asgore personally."

-At the Dreemurrs new house-

Since Toriel wanted her children to have a complete family, she had allowed Asgore live with them. This delighted the old king, despite the fact that was forced to sleep on the sofa at night.

As they approached the house, the group found Asgore tending his golden flowers in the backyard. They hoped he would still be in the mood for such a thing after the apology.

"He's in the backyard, Tempest."

"No matter what happens know that I started this. Don't accuse your father of being a murderer. I deserved it."

Frisk and Asriel watched Tempest strode miserably into the backyard where Asgore spent most of his free time on planting flowers.

"I wonder if Dad will kill him?"

Asriel's question was met by a wary glance from Frisk.

"I believe he won't, but he is sure to have a bad time."

The couple chatted about some RESETs Frisk had made to save him. Frisk was currently enjoying a glass of water.

"I have something to ask, Frisk."

"What is it, Azzy?"

"Did you kiss me in one of the RESETs?"

The question caused Frisk to choke on her drink.

'How on earth did he know that, isn't it only Sans and Flowey can remember everything after a RESET?'

Frisk's expression became one of complete mortification as she contemplated the thought. Upon recovering, she felt herself flush.

"Y…Yes! I don't know what thoughts crossed my mind then, it made me think kissing you can help you stay who you are… How did you know that? I thought only your horrible alternative ego knew that!"

She looked to her brother. By his expression, it was likely that his own face was likely flushed, albeit invisible underneath his fur.

"I don't really remember but I've got a feeling you might have done it before. After all, you can't erase everything by LOAD and RESET. Some people will get a déjà vu."

"And time travelers like Sans and Flowey remember everything."

"Yeah."

"My children, what do you want for snack today?"

"Snail pie."

The two had asked for the dessert in unison as they looked to each other with their paired blush.

Toriel had noticed the atmosphere between the two, deciding to ask a question for a distraction.

"And where is the guest you brought home?"

"Tempest? He went to the backyard."

Asriel's response was met by Toriel's sternest expression.

"Stay here. I'll check out what those gentlemen are up to."

Toriel had been Asgore's wife. As such, she was fully aware of the events that transpired between Tempest and her husband. She would be forced to interfere they were to begin fighting. If this were to happen, it was likely that they would set the entire town ablaze.

-After ten minutes-

The trio arrived through the door. Tempest seemed to be relieved. Asgore had a seemingly calm expression. Toriel on the other hand, had an air of lethargy around her.

"Guys, your father accepted my apologies, since I saved both of you. And…from tomorrow I am part of the royal guard without pay in order to make up my mistakes."

Tempest's relaxed words were paired with a tiny grin.

This event seemed to pass in a very mild way.

Due to Asgore having nominated Tempest as a royal guard, it would be Undyne's job to determine his salary. As such, it was necessary for them to travel to the town's outdoor gym to meet her.

As per usual, Undyne wore were now her casual clothes. A T-shirt which a green soul logo is printed in the center and her signature blue jeans.

Tempest, on the other hand, wore a light green sweater with old style lettering which read, "I'm not a Dwarf, nor a Hobbit" paired with black pants.

"Attack me!"

At Undyne's shout, Tempest placed his hands upon his head, kneeling on a single leg with his head lowered. He was completely reluctant to fight.

"I don't want to hurt innocent people… can we have mercy?"

Undyne's eyes narrowed in frustration at Tempest's somber words.

"Are you deaf? Hit. Me."

Tempest stood up, approaching Undyne with the same weak posture, meekly striking her in what was likely the lowliest manner she had seen.

"Are you really the dragon that defeated Asgore?! Give me a break! You can barely defeat a froggit! The king must be kidding me!"

"Please… I..."

"Show me what ya got, shorty!"

The breeze which formerly blew suddenly died down, only to be replaced by a cold gale.

Tempest ceased begging for mercy

Frisk and Asriel shivered.

"Should we interfere, Frisk? It's getting nasty."

Before Frisk could respond to Asriel's question, Undyne stopped her.

"No, punk. YOU STAY THERE! So, that's what you care! Attack me and I'll take it back!"

Tempest jumped backward, eyes blazing as if they were embers. He raised his head. The friendly monster who Frisk knew was gone, replaced by a furious Dragon wishing to murder his offender.

"WELL, THE CASE IS DIFFERENT IF YOU MEAN THAT! YOU IDIOT."

Frisk and Asriel shivered again. That line was Flowey's signature line.

"YOU'VE JUST EARNED YOURSELF A DEATH WISH AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA."

Tempest raised a hand in the sky, similar to Asriel when casting "Shock Breaker".

The space behind him began to tremble, a cascade of golden weapons of all varieties emerging from the void while the air rippled with energy.

"TIME TO MEET GOD, ROTTEN FISHFACE!"

Tempest waved his hand, pointing to Undyne. At this, the barrage of flying armaments shot towards her. To his surprise, she parried the multitude of weaponry using her spear.

"Finally, we're talking!"

Another wave.

Parried.

A third barrage.

Parried.

Undyne's expression shifted from delight to shock. She couldn't find a chance to fight back. Every time she tried to get out of the barrage and attack, there would always be weapons on her way out.

No matter how she dodged, the weapon barrage was like a golden cage which became smaller as time passed. The only thing she could do was parry every weapon until Tempest made a mistake. The mistake, however, didn't come to pass. Tempest's weapon barrage seemed to be flawless. There was no way out.

They continued until Undyne missed a sword aimed at her soul.

She waited for death.

But it didn't happen.

The sword froze before touching Undyne, and disappeared.

"That will serve it. Please don't call me a shorty anymore, it makes me think of bad memories."

Tempest seemed calmer at his words.

"Undyne, are you OK?"

Heaving a chuckle, Undyne nodded to Frisk.

"I'm fine punk. That dragon, he's very strong. The speed and power of the flying weapons increase after every attack, and I don't feel he used his full power. It was like he was testing me, and did you notice the wind dies when he's mad? That means he is familiar with wind magic, and he didn't use it in the fight. If he said he wanted the leader title, I probably let him have it!"

"I'm not interested in leadership; I prefer to be a pawn."

The anger upon Tempest's face was gone, replaced by the friendly expression which usually adorned his face.

"Actually, you were the first monster that could survive my attacks when I was mad. Anyone who did that couldn't live long enough for me to cool down."

With a giddy expression, Tempest placed his claw in the air in a thumbs-up motion.

"So what kind of work did I get?"

Undyne pondered for a moment.

"Well…Let me think what job I have for you. It seems that it is a waste of your battle talent if I give you a regular job. I'll give you an answer tomorrow."

"Yes, madam. I will handle anything you assign to me."

Tempest saluted upon saying the words.

"Now I have a bunch of questions, what the hell are those golden weapons? They are not like magic-created. How did you develop that kind of attack method? How did you accelerate them? Why didn't you use wind magic?"

"Easy! Let's talk about this in another place, shall we?"

Tempest winked at Frisk as he left with Undyne in tow, leaving Frisk and Asriel alone. Before he left, he whispered "Good luck" into Frisk's ears by using wind magic.

It was obvious that Tempest purposely brought Undyne away to create "their own personal time".

"It's you and me again, Azzy."

"Yeah…"

"What do you have in mind now?"

"Mom is busy writing textbooks for school, so she won't cook tonight. How about eating at Grillby's?"

"That's a great idea! But, I have something to show you, let's eat dinner later."

"What is it?"

"Just come with me!"

Frisk seized Asriel's hand, dragging him away as she did at the flower bed.

The couple ascended Mt. Ebott.

Higher.

Higher still.

"Here we are Azzy!"

Frisk had brought them to a platform on the halfway point of Mt. Ebott. In sported a clear view of the sky and the town underneath.

It was 18:32.

The sun was going down, dying the entire world in a shade of red.

The scenery was breathtaking.

"I found this place when I climbed Mt. Ebott, before I met you guys…Hey! Azzy! Are you listening?"

Asriel was still mesmerized by the event, only to snap out of it at Frisk's words.

"I…I'm so sorry, I haven't seen this in my life. You know, there's nothing called 'sunset' underground."

"That's OK."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you climb Mt. Ebott? Did you know all of this would happen?"

"Well, where should I start?"

Frisk sighed.

"OK. First, I had no idea I would have an encounter like this.

"Second, I was…adopted. My legal parents just view me as an achievement of their kindness. They don't care about me if you read Harry Potter. You will know he lives in a shelf. But my case is worse. Thought I lived in the attic, which is a little better than him."

"I was forbidden from going out on non-school days and talking with others. It was like they wanted me to be a ghost. The fewer others knew about me the better."

"They didn't give me tools to study, not even a pencil or an eraser. I scavenged all the stuff I needed from the trash or sneak out at night to buy necessaries. The only thing I got from them was food, and believe me, it was not like Mom's delicious ones. It was actually leftovers, cold, hard, and gross. Well, I still could bear all of this if that didn't happen."

"One day, my adoptive sibling was stealing this locket which I scavenged from our household trash."

Frisk removed her locket and shook in front of Asriel. The locket had some words carved on it.

"Best Friend Forever"

"We got into an argument. She claimed that was hers, and her parents, of course, supported her. I flew into anger and stormed out of the house. At first, my legal parents chased me by car. As they were about to catch me, a human showed up and set their car on fire by using magic, and stopped them."

"Was that human…"

"You got it, that human was exactly Tempest."

"After that, he walked to me and gave me a cue to climb Mt. Ebott in search of a better life."

"Although rumor has it that those who climbed Mt. Ebott never return. I had nothing to lose. It doesn't hurt to try, so I took his advice."

"While climbing, I found this place, but I was not in the mood for admiring the view. Go up a few meters that way lies the hole which I fell down. You know the rest of the story after I fell down."

"I know this sounds weird, but I found the locket which my adoptive sister stole from me again in the new home. It might have been a hint that I'd meet you, my best friend, Asriel."

She opened her locket. Inside was the Dreemurrs family picture on one side, and Asriel's portrait on the other.

The scene caused Asriel to break into tears.

"You're still that crybaby when I first met you. Here, use this."

Frisk passed her handkerchief to him.

Although they were unaware of this, Frisk was treating Asriel as if he were her boyfriend, rather than a best friend.

"This place is a secret, only you and I know, Azzy. Keep it that way!"

While Asriel was wiped his tears and readied to reply, a furious voice boomed out.

"SO HERE YOU ARE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU CAUSED ME!"

They turned back. It was a human.

Frisk couldn't believe her eyes. It was her legal father!

"YOU COME WITH ME! I'LL SHOW YOU THE DEFINITION OF RESPECT!"

The man grabbed Frisk, pulling her towards a charred car nearby.

Asriel couldn't act. He wasn't used to his magic yet. He might kill the human if he called on magic, which might cause another war between monsters and humans.

He called for help.

A strange high pitch noise responded.

WULULULULULULULULULU~~~~~~~~!

A black figure with glowing green goggles rushed out the bushes and dropkicked Frisk's legal father, knocking him out.

"NOW CRY FOR MOM TO CHANGE YOUR DIAPERS!"

The black figure had taunted the so-called "parent" an odd radio-styled voice while hitting the earth with his baton.

"Oh! Sorry to scare you!"

The figure took off its goggles, revealing Tempest in his human form.

"Some humans and I having a cosplay party about Payday 2. I was passing this place to get to the party and I heard your SOS. Now, I have a party to go to. Ta ta. Oh yes. You two, go home now. The queen is being 'nice' to everyone."

They looked at their watch. It was 20:18; They were doomed to get scolded.

'How the hell did time go that fast?!'

This thought came from both Asriel and Frisk.

"Well, time flies when one is happy, hurry!"

Tempest had answered as if he knew what they were thinking.

Without delay, they rushed back home. Although the received a lecture from Toriel for being late, this was all that occurred before she tucked them in and kissed good night.

-The next day-

Tempest had paid a visit to the Dreemurrs house. What he said surprised Frisk.

"Really? How did you do that?"

This was from Frisk.

"Dragons are 'everywhere', especially the government. We have a bigger influence on the humanity than you thought. It's not a big deal for us to change some data. Or how did we stay hidden in the human society? Take myself as an example, I have faked death twelve times, all by erasing data and then moving to other places."

"I wiped out any memories related to you. Next time you meet your "ex" parents, they won't recognize you if you don't remind them. Also, we altered the adoption system and the census registration data. You are now considered as an orphan in both of the systems, just ask your mom or dad to adopt you and we'll take care of the rest if they say yes. Though I expect the answer will be yes."

"Why did you do this for me?"

"The Dragons and I agreed that you deserve a better family. You are worthy of a happy ending. This was just a little gift for your freeing monsters from underground."

* * *

Author's note:

Hello! It's me again.

If you're interested in the how does the kick taunt sound?

Here's the site. (NOT MINE)

Please use the mobile site to copy the address, and kill all the spaces and commas for me, fanfic net really hates URLs. (Just click on the smartphone icon on the upper left on the page, if you're on the PC site. App users, switch to browsers!)

ht,tps : /,/www . youtube . c,o,m/watch?v=CIP3TLiJj18

The line Tempest yelled is between 32s and 34s.

And the WULULULULU?

Here it is!

ht,tps : /,/www . youtube . c,o,m/watch?v=ztYhXDAhgG4

Well here's another one, Tempest might sound like this if he doesn't have a player.

Ht,tps : /,/www . youtube watch?v=wgphj45cawE&list=WL&index=29

Sunset image vivid on this site! (NOT MINE)

ht,tp : /,/razzleluff . deviantart . c,o,m/art/Sunset–REVAMP-603786179

Isn't it beautiful?

I promise there will be more FriskXAsriel in chapter 3.

Don't expect for lemons!

Give them a break, they're only 14 now.

And I don't have the courage to write lemon scenes.

I don't have read proof, sorry about bad grammar or weird writings

I know Tempest is a bit OP but he has a weak spot, give you guys a hint.

Tempest is bonded with wind and fire magic.

What do you guys think when you heard fire?

You'll get it.

I'll make updates on Fridays or Mondays occasionally in order to be friendly to those who don't have a FF account, which means you only have check on for two days not the whole week, but since I live in Taiwan, the date might be different for some of you, if I recalled correctly my time zone is +8.

Which makes my time 16 hours earlier than US Pacific Time Zone.

Thanks to KeyBlader Zen for betaing!

MAJOR CHANGE: Tempest is no longer a Pokémon!

Remember to leave a like or review if you want to!

Stay determined!


	3. Chapter 3 Days Before School

Chapter 3 Days Before School

-After nine months-

A lot of things happened during the nine months.

The Dreemurr kids grew up, Asriel grew to 170 cm, which is far taller than Frisk, and his horns were pointing out.

Frisk grew a bit too but only to 163 cm, and developed more…in some places.

Toriel and Asgore got together again in the fifth month, they now sleep in the same room.

The couch which Asgore slept on is slowly getting back in shape.

Alphys and Undyne got married.

The wedding was an epic one.

Papyrus got some cooking lessons and became a famous chef.

Well… his spaghetti somehow didn't change.

Sans…he's still himself, lazy, likes to make bad puns, and mysterious?

Mettaton got some upgrades from Alphys; he could stay in his EX state as long as he wanted without worrying about running out of power. He is now a SUPER star with his cousin, Napstablook, who is Mettaton's personal DJ. A few days ago, they left the USA to Taiwan for a concert.

Tempest lost a bet to Undyne; the bet was being Asriel's bodyguard.

At first, he was reluctant to be a crybaby's bodyguard.

But slowly, he started to like Asriel, and the prince paid him the same amount of affection.

They were like brothers.

Even though the bet was over, Asriel begged his parents to let Tempest stay with him.

Asgore, though unwilling to, appointed Tempest as Asriel's "official" bodyguard.

He shares room with Asriel now.

The Dragon race was forgiven and all of them were allowed to move into town, including Tempest's siblings.

It was another interesting story to tell.

The Dragons helped Asgore to make peace between monsters and humans. Frisk also helped a lot; Asgore made her the official ambassador between the two race.

Frisk and Asriel skipped one year of school since they were busy settling down.

They are going to the same high school which had completed construction this month.

Well, so far so good!

Countdown of school: 3 days

-In the Dreemurrs house at 09:00-

"Over my dead body! I won't go there!" Yelled Tempest.

"Come on, Tempest. It would be fun!" Said Frisk. "Azzy! Help me to convince him!"

Ariel cleared his throat and said, "Tempest, as your master, I command you to go to the beach with us. No excuses."

"I hate you when you say that. But you can't take me there if I disappear now! Farewell!"

Tempest was trying to runway, but he bumped into Sans.

"What's the hurry? Got yourself on "fire"?"

"Stop making puns about my magic and get out of the way!"

"THIS IS SO EXCITING; I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A BEACH BEFORE!" Papyrus shouted with enthusiasm.

"Now, who's not here yet?" Asriel asked.

"Alphys said she will drive there with Undyne, so it's Mom and Dad," Frisk replied

After five minutes, Toriel and Asgore came out the master bedroom.

Toriel's face looked a bit red while looking at Asgore.

"Behold! The nuzzling champs are here!" Tempest joked.

Toriel's face got completely red, and Asgore seemed close to explosion.

Tempest hung a smirk.

"Sorry, my children. We're late." Her face was still red after that.

"Let's go! And Son, can you teach your bodyguard manners?"

At the beach nearby

"Here we are!" Asriel said while breathing in fresh, salty, and humid air.

This was another thing he hadn't experience underground.

The breeze from the sea was just cozy and cool.

"OK! Girls! Let's go changing!" Frisk shouted.

The girls and boys went changing.

-Five minutes later-

Everyone changed into their swimming gear if you don't count Sans and Tempest.

Sans is lying on a beach mat, napping.

Tempest was staring at the sea as if he saw a pool of acid.

When they all came out the changing rooms. Asriel almost got a bleeding nose. Frisk was wearing a purple striped blue bikini, and she was just so HOT in it. But he controlled himself, showing the face of determination. (-_-)

"He doesn't like it?" Frisk pondered. "I should have picked the yellow striped green one, but I'm worried that might make him think of Chara."

Before Toriel got into the water, Sans and Tempest called her.

"Hello, what is the problem?"

"Your majesty. You must have known why we called you." Tempest said.

Toriel looked back at Asriel and Frisk. The latter was playing beach volleyball, while the former is grilling barbecue with his eyes peeping at Frisk.

She sighted.

"I know. They are clearly in love with each other. My daughter doesn't prefer to wear something like a girl, but today she wore that to the beach. Not to mention how much times did she looked at my son and observed his expressions in the past hour. And I can't know more about my son. Although he tried to hide it, I can tell he is excited about Frisk's new outfit."

"What's interestin', they have no idea they are in love with each other. Meebe they need some help." Said Sans.

"That is not the point! I'm worried if they get into trouble or not! Love is great, but it also brings a lot of trouble."

"Don't worry, your majesty. I've got an eye socket on _**Frisk**_ just as I promised you."

"Your majesty. I'll take care of my master, _**Asriel**_ , no matter what happens."

"Well, then that is settled. I can trust you two on this."

Toriel left.

Tempest suddenly asked Sans a question, "Sans, if Asriel hurts Frisk's feelings what will you do?"

Sans eye sockets turned black.

"He's gonna have a bad time."

"Oh! If that's the case…"

The wind went wild.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY. I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!"

"So, we're going to fight then?"

"Yeah, sorta."

They stared at each other with hostility.

Tension began to build between the skeleton and the dragon.

The beach party would become a beach war at any moment.

Frisk noticed them and came.

"Hey, you guys want to play with us in the water?"

Tempest returned normal and answered, "Frisk, stop kidding me. You know I can't immerse myself in water since I'm bounded with fire."

"And you Sans?"

Sans turned back into the lazy skeleton Frisk knew and said, "Sorry, bones don't have buoyancy. I'll sink to the sea floor if I get in there."

"Why don't you wear a life jacket like Papyrus did?"

"Kiddo, I'm just bein' lazy here. Like dry bones on the shore. Dry. Bones. That's what I want."

"OK. But you guys are going to regret it!"

Frisk left.

That relieved the tension.

"Well then, let's worry about that if it happens." Claimed Tempest.

And they went back to their business.

Frisk's and her friends had a nice day at the beach if you didn't count Tempest.

Countdown of school: 2 days

-In Frisk's room at 1:00-

It was that dream again.

The worst run she had almost gone through.

-In dream-

-POW-

"Y... you... really hate me that much?"

Toriel asked in surprise.

"Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you there."

"Not you..."

"But them!"

She said hysterically.

"Ha... ha..."

She laughed and knelt on the ground.

Toriel turned into dust.

Her soul lingered for a few seconds.

Split!

Shatter into pieces.

Frisk held back her thoughts to RESET or LOAD.

"This is all for him." She thought.

She crossed over the dust pile and continues her journey with tears.

She felt her sins crawling on her back.

She met Flowey.

He started to talk about his point of view to her.

"You're Chara, right?"

This is the last sentence Frisk can hear before she wakes up.

-wake up-

Frisk woke up with a start.

She felt cold. Even it is summer now.

Although the genocide run wasn't completed, thanks to Sans who saved her from Chara, she couldn't get rid of the memory which she killed almost all of her friends.

And the feeling which is slowly possessed by Chara as she gained EXP and LOVE.

Stood up from bed, she walked downstairs to get a cup of milk to drink.

When she opened the fridge, she accidently split the flour bag nearby.

She got flour all over herself; it made her think of monster dust.

It made her feel sinful.

Without hesitation, she ran to the bathroom to wash up.

Before taking off her clothes, she glanced the mirror.

Frisk was surprised that her pajamas turned into a yellow striped green sweater with brown pants, and a shiny, sharp dagger appeared in her hand with her face hanging a creepy smile.

"4 left." A sound in her head spoke lightly.

"Finish the job!"

It was unmistakable that sound was Chara's voice.

Frisk knelt down and started to weep.

She couldn't stand it. She couldn't.

-In Asriel's room-

Asriel was chatting with Tempest.

"Does Frisk hate me?" Asriel asked Tempest.

"Why are you thinking like this? If she hates you, why would she risk her life to save you?" Tempest questioned.

"I know that. But she ignored me when I wanted to talk with her after we got home."

"Relax! Perhaps she's just tired, or…"

He pointed at Asriel and said,

"She's mad at you because you didn't give any reacts to her bikini!"

"Hey, I like it! She was gorgeous in it!"

"Tell her then! What are you afraid of? Being rejected? Or being called pervert?"

"I… shhh. Tempest did you heard that?"

"Heard what? Your mom and dad banging out?"

"Stop joking! Oh, golly! It isn't very nice of you to tell someone is doing that!

Father was right, I really should teach you some manners!"

Asriel claimed with his face blushing.

"I'm not kidding! I'm telling the truth!"

"…"

Asriel almost forgot every sound that went into the air couldn't hide from Tempest's ears since he is not only bounded by the fire element but also with the **wind** element.

"No, someone is crying."

"Oh. You mean that sound."

"Stay here, I'll check it out."

Normally, Tempest will ignore his orders and follow him.

But this night, he obeyed it and gave him a strange look.

That made Asriel suspicious.

"Why is Tempest acting abnormally?" He thought.

He went downstairs.

The crying noise became louder and louder as he followed the sound.

He saw Frisk on the floor, crying miserably.

The scene made his heart break.

"Frisk…" He reached out to her.

"Go away! I'm a demon!" She shouted while swatting Asriel's hand away. "I murdered all of them! Every single one them!"

Asriel now realized why Tempest obeyed his order and gave him that kind of look.

He must have heard Frisk crying, and he knew why.

The weird look was a cue, which meant that Asriel, who wasn't killed by her in all of her runs, is the only one can help her now.

"Frisk… It's over now. You're now here living with us. Who cares what you did? You're not Chara. You're Frisk… the one that freed the monsters, the one that showed everyone that humans can be friendly, and…"

With tons of DETERMINATION, he confessed his feelings,

"the one that I love."

Frisk stopped crying and looked at Asriel.

Asriel felt exposed in front of Frisk's gaze.

"You can share everything with me. Don't take it all on to yourself." He said with his hand gently patting on Frisk's back.

With Asriel's words and his patting, Frisk slowly lower her defenses and started to tell him her worst nightmares and memories.

Asriel forced himself not to scream or flee when hearing every horrible thing Frisk had done...

After an hour, Frisk finished and lay on Asriel's lap.

"Thank you." She said weakly.

"Listening is what a friend should do, don't thank for it."

"I know you were afraid; I can feel you trembling. But you didn't run away.

That is what I want to thank you for."

Frisk hesitated a bit before saying this.

"And… did you said you love me?"

Asriel's heart skipped a beat.

Is she going to reject him?

"Yes." He answered with embarrassment.

Frisk took a deep breath.

"Well… I love you too. Asriel."

Asriel couldn't believe his ears.

Did Frisk just proclaim her love to him?

"I… I don't know what to say…" Asriel stammered.

"Then don't."

Frisk pulled Asriel's pajama collar and gave him a kiss.

Asriel felt overwhelmed and he returned the kiss with passion.

They didn't how much time had passed away. All they know was each other and the kiss.

Finally, they broke the kiss and went into silence.

Asriel broke the silence.

"That… was just good." He commented.

"Yeah. Maybe we should go to bed now."

"Sure, but you better clean up first, you look like a human size Blooky." He joked.

Frisk nodded and giggled.

"Can I ask for something, Azzy?"

"What is it?"

She hesitated but asked.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Asriel's eyes went wide.

"Frisk! Oh, golly! What on earth are you thinking? We're only 15, and…"

"STOP!" Frisk yelled with her face completely red.

"Why all you boys always think about that when it comes to sleeping together? I just want someone to keep me company on this "bad time"."

Asriel calmed down and said OK.

After Frisk washed up and changed, they went in Asriel's room.

"Frisk, am I your boyfriend now?" Asriel asked abruptly.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking?"

"Oh no." Asriel thought.

"You are already my boyfriend."

That was a relief for Asriel.

Tempest was asleep, which is much better for them.

They really need some rest now.

If Tempest saw them like this, he would definitely ridicule them.

The couple collapsed on bed with fatigue.

"Good night, Frisk."

"Sleep tight, Asriel."

They hugged and went to the land of dreams together.

Countdown of school: 1 day left!

-At the Dreemurrs house 7:00-

Toriel went upstairs to wake up the kids.

She opened Frisk's room only to find there's no one there.

"OH MY GOSH!" She cried.

Asgore rushed upstairs.

"What happened, Tori?"

"My daughter, she's gone! Where is she?"

"Had you search the house?"

"No, I'll search…"

Toriel got interrupted by a huge yawn.

Tempest walked out of Asriel's room.

"What's the matter? Your majesty."

"Oh, Tempest! Frisk is missing! Help us find her!"

"Well then your majesty, I had already found her."

"She's in… this room!" Tempest pointed at Asriel's room with an exaggerative pose.

Asgore and Toriel looked at each other.

"OK. Now please let me go downstairs. I'm starving."

Tempest walked downstairs, leaving the king and queen there.

-In Asriel's room-

Toriel came in with a worried look.

Frisk and Asriel were cuddling in bed.

To her relief, the worst didn't happen.

Though they were sleeping together, it seemed that nothing happened.

Toriel took a picture and set it as her cell phone wallpaper.

"They're so cute like this!" Toriel thought.

After that, she woke them up.

"Wake up children! It's a beautiful day outside, and you're going to school tomorrow.

Don't you want to go out?"

"Mom I want to slee…"

Asriel woke up.

"MOM!"

Asriel panicked; he is sleeping with his adoptive sister and his mother saw it.

"I…I…"

Toriel enjoyed seeing her son panic; it was just funny.

"I know my child. You had done nothing to Frisk."

"Now, why don't you wake your sister up? Breakfast is ready and Tempest just went downstairs…

Oh my gosh! I have to go now or Tempest will devour everything!"

Toriel ran downstairs, leaving the two alone.

"Come on Frisk! wake up!"

Frisk slowly got up from bed.

"Morning…"

"Well, Frisk what to do today? It's our last day before school!"

"I don't know."

Frisk answered with a sleepy face.

"But anything is fine if you are around."

"Well, maybe let's watch anime with Alphys and Undyne."

"Great idea!"

"Did someone said anime?" Tempest rushed in the room asked with excitement.

He showed a handful of anime clips in hand.

"I have a lot of storage!"

-At Alphys and Undyne's house 20:00-

They were watching Fate/Stay Night serving as the last anime of the day.

When one of the main Characters-Gilgamesh attacked, Undyne shouted.

"Tempest! Isn't that your attack?"

"Yeah! You don't know most of my attacks are inspired from anime?"

"Really?" Undyne said in surprise.

"Just need a little imagination and lots of trying.

What to discuss more what I found in this anime?"

"Sure!"

"OK, I've got an idea of Saber's Excalibur…"

The two anime fans started to talk about how to make anime attacks real, and Alphys decide to pause and wait until they finished talking.

"Well." Tempest spotted the movie was paused and everyone was waiting. "Let's talk about this someday later. Don't hang everyone there!"

"Oh. OK. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Met you here at 20:00!"

The five kept on watching until it's 21:00.

"Well, that was a good anime." Asriel commented while walking to the door.

"Fate series are the best!" Tempest yelled.

"It's a nice day watching anime with you two. Bye!" Frisk said.

Undyne and Alphys said goodbye to them.

-While walking back home-

"Well, Frisk. How do you think about today? Happy?"

"It will be perfect if you kiss me."

"Here? Tempest is…" Asriel looked backward.

Tempest was gone.

He left a note which read "Have fun! And don't get too "Frisky" you two!"

"You're lucky to have such a considerate bodyguard, Azzy."

"Not more than you, Frisk."

"Aww, you smooth talker, this is not the Asriel I know, who taught you that?"

"Tempest."

"Hey, Azzy do you think he is or has been in a relationship?"

"Maybe, he's an expert when it comes to things like this. Father told me that Tempest gave him some tips to make Mom love him again.

But, he told me that the main reason which made him an expert is because he can mind read."

"Mind read? No wonder he always wins a fight, it's meaningless to fight if your opponent knew your next move."

"No Frisk. Tempest said focusing and gazing at the target for 3 minutes is necessary to gain access to the target's head, which is impossible to execute in battle. He won all those battles by himself, not cheating."

"Well… Wait. Why are we talking about Tempest?"

Frisk thought for a while and yelled,

"I got it! You are afraid of kissing me, so you chat other things as a distraction!"

"I can't hide anything from you, right? OK, you got me, here's what you want."

Asriel pecked on Frisk's lips.

"You called that a kiss? You're stingy!"

"Or what do you want?"

"A classic Hollywood kiss, please!"

Asriel stood shocked.

After 30 seconds, he hung a smirk and said,

"Fine, you win."

Asriel held Frisk's thin waist and made her lay on his arms with his lips on Frisk's.

-camera sound-

They broke the kiss and search for the source of the sound.

It was Tempest with his cellphone.

"Oh! This is so sweet!"

"Why are you here? Aren't you leaving us some "privacy"?"

Asriel asked with his face red as a tomato.

"Just making sure you two are safe. The queen got mad at me when she learned that I left you unprotected. Don't worry I won't "tell" anyone what happened."

The couple sighed in relief.

"But I can "post" it on Undernet! Oh! Everyone is gonna love this! The prince and the human are a pair! What a good news!" Tempest thought.

Coming chapter: It's High School Time

Author notes

OK, as I promised more FriskXAsriel in this chapter.

And will Sans and Tempest get into a fight in the future?

Well, let's see.

But now let's enjoy the peace when it's in present.

The next chapter is focused on background settings.

Sorry, I didn't give many details to some fluff scenes, I defiantly will rewrite it if my writing skills improve.

And from now on, I update one complete chapter on one update.

I will fix mistakes of the other chapters on the update, too.

I'm terribly sorry for my continuous changes, making you guys confused or mad.

And I'm going to college on 9/12.

So, I post a day earlier just in case I can't post on 9/12, which is Monday.

Also, Updates are doomed to be late.

I mean very slooooooow.

But I will hang in there as long as I can.

Change log: With a word spell check. Tons of mistake.

Well, that is all.

See you on the next chapter!

Stay determined!


	4. Chapter 4 It's High School Time!

Chapter 4 It's High School Time!

6:45 In Asriel's room

Beep be beep

-Whack-

Asriel woke up.

It's his first day of high school. He had better be on time. Because his mom is the principal of the school and his magic teacher.

Everybody knows teacher's kids are asked to be more disciplined, let alone he's one of the royal family.

But his warm bed was beckoning him.

"Just 5 minutes. It won't hurt." He thought and lay back in bed.

-Downstairs-

The Dreemurrs and Tempest were eating breakfast without Asriel.

"Tempest, where's Asriel?" Asked Toriel.

"Hmm…" Tempest used his super hearing.

"In his room… sleeping."

"Go wake him up." Toriel commanded with an unhappy face.

"Yes, your majesty!" Tempest ran upstairs.

Tempest entered the room loudly.

"Hey, bro! Time to get up!"

"Tempest… let me be…I'm tired."

"Don't make me use it!"

Asriel just rolled around and kept on sleeping.

"OK. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Tempest took a deep breath and stared at Asriel for 3 minutes.

Tempest entered Asriel's mind.

Information in Asriel's head showed up in front of him as windows.

"Let's see what we can do here…"

In one of the windows, he saw what dream was Asriel making.

"Oh! No wonder he doesn't want to leave bed. That's a fabulous dream, yet orders are order. If I can I would rather leave you there, but I can't."

He swiped the windows as if he were using a tablet.

"Ah. If he doesn't want to wake up because of sweet dreams. Maybe a nightmare can do the trick. But what kind?"

"Chara? No, that's too brutal."

"Flowey? Nope, he doesn't remember… weird. He should remember. Why?"

"AHHH! That's not the point! Focus on the job! Hmmm…"

"How about receiving a Dear John letter from Frisk?"

"Na… He will hate me for sure…"

"I got it! A roller-coaster ride! That will defiantly make him wide awake."

He tapped the "control panel" window, a digital keyboard appeared, and he started to key in commands.

-In Asriel's dream-

He was making a good dream, which is Frisk asked him for watching a romance movie.

And they were about to kiss on the climax of the movie.

It suddenly changed.

He was no longer on the movie seat but on a roller-coaster.

"NO. NO. NO. NOOOOOOOOO!"

The ride was crazy, horrifying, and made him sick.

After a brief delay, he threw up in the ride.

-Back in reality-

He woke up, again, and sick.

Looking at the grin on Tempest's face, he realized that his sweet dream was interrupted by him.

In rage, he yelled at Tempest.

"What kind of bodyguard will get in his master's head? Tempest, you knew that I always puke on rollercoasters."

"Sorry, your highness. The queen's orders. And brace yourself, you gonna have a bad time!"

It suddenly came to him that today is his first day of school.

"Oh golly! Tempest, what is the time?"

"7:15. You must hustle now!"

Asriel ran downstairs.

After getting a lecture from Toriel, she gave the kids a ride to school.

The Dreemurrs arrived at school.

"Children, here we are. Remember to…"

"Mom, don't worry. We are just going to school!"

Toriel was anxious. Not because the kids are going to school, but their unawareness of what might be waiting for them.

When deciding whether let human students enter monster town high or not, it almost caused a riot in the school affairs council.

Almost everyone, including monster and human teachers, agreed that it will cause bully events and racial discrimination since among the humans, teens are the most against the idea of living with monsters.

Just watch the news for more.

Human teens wrecking public facilities in monster town, sending hate mail, paint spraying words of discrimination on other's home… and so on.

The social news is filled with these almost every day.

Even the royal family couldn't avoid this.

A few days ago, Undyne and Tempest caught a punk who was trying to destroy Asgore's garden with fire.

If Undyne and Tempest weren't discussing anime attack moves with Alpyhs at the backyard. Only God knows what will happen.

What's worse, when human teens start to bully monster ones, monsters will surely fight back.

The loop will end up getting worse and worse. Eventually, totally chaos.

But Toriel, the school principal, made a good point.

"We can't avoid this problem forever. Someone has to solve this first."

That convinced everyone in the council.

But it's still a hard task.

Toriel sighted. This was always causing her a headache.

She made up a smile. "OK. See you two later!"

"Bye Mom! See you at magic class."

Toriel drove away to park her car.

After they found their locker, which is amazingly next to each other, they headed to their first class.

"And that's done. Let's go to class."

"Isn't it a coincidence that our timetables are exactly the same?"

"No, I believe Mom must have done some "adjustments"."

Frisk grabbed Asriel's arm. "It's a pleasure to have the same class with you."

Asriel contained himself from hugging his girlfriend.

"Don't flirt me now. Our relationship isn't known by the public."

"Then, when do you plan to tell everyone our relationship? I really want to have some romance with you at any time."

Asriel put out the face of determination (-_-) and thought. "I NEED A COLD SHOWER NOW, THANKS FRISK."

"Let's have a chat with Mom and Dad first; then decide when should we do that."

"Didn't Mom find us sleeping in bed together? She already figured that out. When Mom knows, Dad must know. So, what is your point to tell them that?"

"I mean "officially" telling them. Or It's very awkward if you suddenly start a conversation about this."

"You're right."

"Magic class, I wonder how Mom will teach that if there are humans there. Humans can't use soul power. How they can cast magic?"

"Not only Mom is the teacher. Tempest is, too. Maybe he will teach humans magic just like how the Dragons did during the war."

"Then why they didn't split up the class into human magic and monster magic?"

"It might be Mom's another "adjustment", she wanted us to stay together."

"Perhaps."

Asriel glanced at his watch.

"Let's hurry! We are going to be late!"

First class

Math

Mr. Brandly

Their math teacher is a human.

But all the monster students weren't worried that the teacher might treat monsters and humans differently.

Thanks to Tempest and his magic. There shouldn't be any racist teachers here.

But unfortunately, students couldn't be picked.

"Class, open the index page, we are going to have a quick view of your course this semester."

"This semester is focused on Permutations and Cubic Equations…" Mr. Brandly stated.

Aerial felt something hit his head.

It was a paper ball which read, "Crawl back where you came from! Abomination!"

He looked back and found a human with a scornful look on his face.

He sighted.

"What is the problem? Mr. Dreemurr."

"Nothing."

"Then, pay attention to class."

Mr. Brandly kept on teaching.

Asriel felt down. "Why humans couldn't live in harmony with monsters?" He thought.

He couldn't focus on class anymore because his mind was occupied by this thought.

-After class-

"Azzy, what's wrong? Your ears are drooping."

"My ears are always like this, what do you mean?"

"When you're sad, your ears always stick close to your head."

"Why do I don't know that?"

"It's just because I'm your girlfriend, and I care about you. Maybe you know something about me that I don't know."

"Yeah, do you know that you will play with your hair when you're happy?"

"No, I don't! OK! Back to the point! What was making you upset?"

Asriel showed Frisk the scrap of paper.

"Oh my god! You should report this to Mom or Mr. Brandly this! This clearly racial discrimination!"

"No. I won't."

He burned the scrap of paper with his fire magic.

"I don't want to cause anyone trouble. Even those who hate me."

"You're still the kind monster I know. But you have to know, sometimes MERCY can't solve everything."

"I know… Peace is based on weapons and war."

Frisk and Asriel went into silence.

This is the last thing they wanted to talk about.

There are a lot of Floweys out there, which won't accept MERCY easily.

They needed to be strong, in case they need it.

A skeleton teleported behind them.

"Heya, kiddo. What ya talkin'?"

Frisk was surprised.

"Sans! Why are you here?"

"Volunteering guard work, so that I can keep an eye socket on you, kiddo."

Frisk really doubted that the skeleton who always dozes off at any time can do this job well.

"What's the face? Ya don't believe me? I admit I'm "BONE" tired now since I didn't sleep well last night. That doesn't lead that I can't get the work done."

Frisk could understand that. Sans's bed was messy and hard; made him have a low sleeping quality.

But this also made Frisk puzzled, why didn't Sans get a better bed or clean it up?

"Ok, kiddo. Aren't ya going to your next class? Meebe we can have a chat later."

"Oh right! See you Sans."

They went to their next class.

When they get in the class, the bell rang; they received a warm welcome by the teacher.

"Hello." The teacher said. "You're almost late. Now please take a seat."

History

Darkness Jiang

Their History teacher was a tall man, about 220cm.

He wore a sports T-shirt and sports pants with sneakers.

His muscles are well toned, and his body is in shape.

If the blackboard didn't read "History", Frisk and Asriel might think they were attending P.E. class.

"Jiang? That sounds familiar to me." Frisk said.

"Jiang is Tempest's last name." Asriel replied.

"Is he Tempest's relatives?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Dreemurr please don't chit chat in class."

Frisk and Asriel stopped talking.

"Now class, please open your book to page 245. Today, we are talking about the war between human and monsters."

Someone raised his hand. It was the boy who gave Asriel that trash message.

"Yes, Mr. Baker. What do you want to ask?"

"Can we skip this? I really don't feel like learning about "weirdo's" history."

"Well… Mr. Baker. That was inappropriate language. Tell us why you spoke this in class."

"Because they are different from us; they are like aliens, and we are better!" The student said with superiority.

"Different from you? Better that you? Let me ask you a few questions."

"Mr. Baker, how many friends you have?" "A lot."

"Then how many of them are dragons?" "Five."

"Did you notice anything different from them?" "No."

"Class, monsters are like humans. They have emotions, they pass away, they feel, and they social like humans. The things that make monsters different from humans are only life spam and appearance, that is all."

"What makes you think you're better than monsters?"

"…"

"There is no such thing that one race is better than another. History had shown us racial superiority never led to happiness and victory, only tragedy and misery. This is why we learn History, avoid mistakes that our ancestors made in the past."

"And Mr. Baker, your words offended me, too."

Darkness Jiang started to glow and turned into a black dragon.

The student stared at his teacher in surprise.

"Now Mr. Baker. Normally, I should report this to the principle and you will get severely punished, but in view of this is you first. I won't do that this time."

The human sighed in relief.

"Yet, I will give you extra work today. Come to my office after school, I'll tell you the details then."

The human's face turned green.

"OK, class. Sorry about delaying your time. As an apology, no homework for all of you today!"

The class cheered.

After that, Darkness started to teach history. His teaching methods were interesting, making a boring subject vivid and fun.

-After the class-

Frisk went to ask Darkness questions.

"Are you Tempest's relatives?"

"Tempest? What Tempest?" He said playfully.

Knowing that Darkness was playing with her, she gave him more accounts.

"Oh. That Tempest. She's the last in our family. How is she?"

"Good to know… Wait… YOU SAID SHE?" Frisk's eyes went wide open.

"Yeah, she. Anything wrong?"

"But he is a boy!" Yelled Asriel.

"It's a long and sad story… but she was a girl when she was born. That shorty didn't tell you that, right?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Shouted Tempest from the hallway. "YOU ARE A DEAD MEAT!"

"Don't listen to her, she's just joking!" Darkness whispered.

"Have any more questions?"

"No." They both said.

"This is my first time being a teacher, I really need some feedback, can you give me some?"

"I think you are the first one who can teach History so great!" Frisk replied.

"Thanks for that! Holy elements! You only have 3 minutes left till your mom and my cousin's class starts. Better hurry up!"

Magic Class

Toriel Dreemurr＆Tempest Jiang

"Good morning, class. Welcome to your first magic class!" Toriel said.

A girl raised her hand.

"Teacher Dreemurr, humans can't cast magic since we are not able to use soul power. Why did you let humans attend this class?"

"Well here comes my part." Said Tempest, who is Toriel's assistance now.

"If you had paid attention to History class, you will know during the war the Dragons taught humans magic.

So, this is why I am here.

To cast magic, you need a power source. For monsters, it's soul power, and for humans, some of you might think it is DETERMINATION, but actually DETERMINATION is incompatible with regular magic. It was too strong that it even jams and messes up magic working normally. It needs to be processed. The product after the process is called "Mana", a weaker type of DETERMINATION."

"In part of this class, I'm going to teach and demonstrate you how to convert DETERMINATION into Mana. Don't worry! It won't take long, and it's easy as ABC."

A monster wanted to ask a question.

"Teacher Tempest, you can use Mana because you have DETERMINATION, right?"

"Yes. That is correct."

But monster can't stand high density of DETERMINATION. Why can you have DETERMINATION without destroying yourself?"

"That is a good question. It involved some history and monster biology."

"After the monster were sealed underground, the Dragons found that they couldn't cast magic by using soul power.

The reason is because the seven humans who created the barrier not only sealed the monsters underground but also restrict soul power from being used outside the barrier, which means anything outside the barrier can't use soul power.

That was a major setback to Dragons.

But the elements gave us an offer. They promised us if we were willing to bond with them, they would help us wield DETERMINATION without getting ourselves killed.

We agreed and the elements gave us high dense bones in order to have a container to hold DETERMINATION.

But in return, we are automatically bonded with one or two of the four basic elements after that.

There is a huge disadvantage to be bonded with an element, take myself as an example, I'm bonded with wind and fire. If I soak myself in water, my power will drain rapidly, and the worst? Death. But…"

Tempest went more and more excited as he speaks.

Toriel stopped him by giving him a cue.

"Oops, sorry that I am rambling. Now, back into the main part. The key to create Mana is your mind, or spirit if you want to call it that…"

-After 15 minutes-

Tempest made sure every human can generate Mana, and state, "OK, now all student in class has the ability to cast magic. Ms. Dreemurr, you can take over from here now."

Toriel took the microphone from Tempest.

"Magic has a lot of categories, like element magic, blue magic, alteration magic, summon magic, creation magic, healing magic, unique magic… and so on."

"Today, let's practice the most basic magic - light magic."

"Turn to page 10 on your textbook."

"When the monsters are locked underground, the most urgent need is illumination.

Apparently, because there is no sunlight underground.

Thus, everyone who lives underground must learn this magic first before leaving home.

But the original light magic was hard and wasn't very effective, causing elder or young monsters having a hard time using light magic.

After many years of testing, an easy version of light magic, which is written in your book, was invented by the former royal scientist, W.D. Gaster."

"Now. Please follow the instructions in the book, and try to conjure some light. If you have any questions, feel free to raise your hand. Tempest or I will assist."

Frisk read the book and tried out the magic.

Her light was unstable; it always goes flashing.

"Looks like my Mana is quite unreliable, let's try another way."

She tried another way, and felt something familiar coming out from her soul and powered her light.

This time her light shined as bright as a lightbulb.

"Oh golly, Frisk!" Asriel said in surprise, he was also holding a light. "That is very bright!"

Toriel and Tempest, who are sensitive to magic, noticed Frisk and her magic.

"Your majesty, is she…?" He whispered.

"Yes. Tempest. She isn't using Mana; she is using soul power! How can this be possible?"

"I don't know. Maybe It's because of that event."

"What event?" Toriel was worried.

"It's a long story. Let's talk about this after class."

-After the class-

Tempest told Toriel everything.

"We need to talk to Sans, Alphys, and my children on the next weekend."

"Yes, your majesty. I'll inform them. And do you want to call the king?"

"Of course, he is the kids' father."

"Yes, your majesty. Tempest out!"

Tempest bowed and left for lunch.

-Lunch time-

When Tempest and Toriel were talking about the past.

Asriel and Frisk went to the School Cafeteria for lunch.

Frisk had some spaghetti with apple juice.

Asriel got a hamburger and coke.

After they got in seat, Frisk told Asriel what she spotted when she came in.

"Hey, Azzy did you notice there are human girls watching you?"

"Really? Where Frisk?

"Over there, by the stairs."

He turned around and looked at the girls for a while, and the girls are chatting.

"You'd better not be thinking about which girl you should pick! Mr. Dreemurr."

"Shhh… I'm listening… Got it!"

"You can hear that far?

Asriel flopped his ears with his hand.

"Although not called as super hearing, these ears are not decorations."

"What are they saying?"

Asriel blushed and said, "It seems like they are going to have a competition which is who will ask me out first."

"How dare they want to do that! You're mine!"

"Don't worry. None of them will win because I only have eyes on you."

"Speaking of the devil, here they come."

One of the girls came to Asriel's side and said hello.

"Hello, Prince Asriel, may I sit next to you?"

Asriel was in a dilemma. If he says no, he can't bring up a sensible excuse, which could make the scene awkward. The matters will get worse if he said yes, he already felt Frisk was glaring at him.

Luckily, someone gave him a hand.

A familiar sound appeared.

"Sorry. There's no seat here!"

It was Sans voice.

The girl and the Dreemurr kids looked at the "was" empty seats. The last two vacant seats in their table were occupied by Tempest and Sans. No one saw them there before. They just came out of nowhere.

The girl left with frustration and her group of friends giggled.

"Kiddo, the queen will pick you two up today. Don't take the bus or other transportation." Sans stated.

"OK. The "royal" stuff is done. I'm so hungry that I only have skinny "BONES" left. Dig in!"

Sans popped open a bottle of ketchup on his food tray and started to drink it.

Frisk took a look at Tempest's food tray.

She was astonished.

Tempest got tons of beef and a liter of milk. The pile of meat was so high that she couldn't see him on the other the side of the table.

"Oh golly! Tempest. I have no idea you can eat so much!"

"There are so many things about me that you don't know, my friend."

"Like you were a girl?"

Tempest felt awkward.

"Well… Yeah… about this please don't consider that I'm a freak and help me keep it as a secret."

Frisk cheered him up.

"Who will view you as a freak? Tempest, you are just unique; everyone is. Don't feel shame about it! And don't worry, we'll pretend that haven't heard anything, right guys?"

"Sure, Frisk."

"OK, kiddo."

"Thank you all for this."

After that, they ate silently.

When they finished lunch, it almost time for the Dreemurr kids' next class.

They went to class.

The afternoon classes went smooth. Nothing special happened.

-After school-

Toriel drove them back home.

"How was the first day of school?"

The Dreemurr kids looked at each other, and said, "An "interesting" day!"

Coming chapter: Happy Family Day?

Author's notes:

Ch4 complete!

Alright, the first week of college wasn't that bad, it was quite fun actually.

And I was not as busy as I expected, at least now…

Gave some explanations about some things that I mention in the previous chapters.

I want to control the chapter around 3K words long, so there are still many things remain unexplained, for this, I'm so sorry.

Writing is surely a thing that improves as you write more, a chapter like this took me about a total of 10 hours to finish in the past.

But now, I only need 7.

I thank everyone for reading my story. Seriously, I didn't expect so many people reading my story.

And the followers, thanks for following the story!

There's one thing left.

If my favorites and follows went over 10 in total, I'll write a short story.

And what is the topic?

It's a secret!

Well, see you on the next chapter.

Happy Undertale one-year anniversary.

Changelog : fixed mistakes

Remember to leave a like or review if you want to!

Stay determined!


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Family Day?

Chapter 5 Happy Family Day?

-The next weekend-

Although a year had passed by, Alphys's large experiment equipment still remained underground.

Because everyone agreed if Alphys bring all the huge stuff to the surface and plugged them in, electricity bills will go crazy, and the city power plant couldn't handle that much needs.

So, Alphys left those things underground, in order to have access to the CORE's free magical-electricity.

You could say the only two things which were still working down there now was the CORE and Alphys's lab.

But this quite scene won't last long, Mettaton was planning to re-open MTT resort underground.

According to his last interview on local news, he pointed out underground was a nice place for humans who wanted a vacation, and showed his intentions to re-open MTT resort.

Well, that's not the point of the story now.

Normally, if you want to go to Alphys's lab, you have to go "backward" or "forwards".

The "forwards" version

The place where Frisk fell down, the Ruins, Snowdin town…etc.

The "backward" version

The place of the barrier, the Throne Room, the Last Corridor…and so on.

No matter which was chosen, it would take so much time and cause lots of trouble.

Luckily, someone who "knows" a lot of shortcuts provided some assistance.

Sans made a shortcut from Alphys's home to the SAVE point which is in front of her lab by using his blue magic.

Blue magic is a kind of magic about reacting with the physical world, like floating objects, accelerate non-magic created items, teleporting, and the most well-known, changing gravity or making SOUL "BLUE". Skeleton monsters are all gifted with this kind of magic.

In return, Alphys gives Sans a dozen of bottled ketchup a month as rent.

Now the Dreemurr family, Tempest, Sans, and Alphys are using that shortcut.

-Underground-Alphys's lab SAVE point-

When they arrived at the SAVE point, something was there.

A shadow which was hard to identify.

"Who are you?" Asked Frisk.

The shadow floated close to Frisk.

This made everyone nervous.

Tempest raised his hand, ready to throw weapons, Sans's left eye glowed blue and a pair of Gatserblasters appeared behind him, locked and loaded, Asriel and Toriel were preparing to cast fire magic, Asgore summoned his trident, and Alphys took out some kind of Taser.

"SAVE me… Frisk." This is the last word which the shadow said in a strange voice, and it banished.

"What the hell was that?" Sans seemed surprised.

"I don't know, but it's not important as long as it doesn't attack us. Let's move on." Tempest stated calmly. But from his facial expression, Frisk and Asriel could tell he really cares about the true identity of the shadow and its purpose to be here, waiting for them.

They went in the lab.

"Golly!" Yelled Asriel.

The lab was a mess. Potato chip bags, used soda cans, anime films, comics, and research handwriting were everywhere. It seems like Alphys hadn't cleaned up for a long time.

"S…Sorry, I should clean up before you came. There is some soda on the table. P… Please feel free to have a drink."

Alphys went in the pile of mess, looking for something.

When Alphys was searching, some of the other guys got themselves a can of soda and discussed the shadow they saw outside.

"Why did that shadow called for my child?"

"I don't know, Tori. But it seemed that it had no intentions to hurt her."

"I'm worried. I have a feeling. We will meet it again."

"Don't worry. I will protect all of you, even costing my life."

"That is what I am worried about if you die now the kids will have no father and… I can't call your cute nickname again, Gorey." Toriel said with her face red and kissed Asgore.

Frisk and Asriel turned away, blushing.

Sans blew a whistle.

Tempest yelled something in Chinese, which was his native tongue, with putting hands on his eyes.

"Stop flashing! (A Chinese slang (translated of course) used to stop couples from showing affection in public or…in front of you.) My eyes! My eyes!"

Alphys notice nothing.

-Hiss-

Asriel popped his soda with his face still red.

"Frisk, do you know what was that thing?"

"I don't know Azzy. But… I have a feeling. I might saw it before."

"You saw it before? Where?"

"I can't recall, but it looks familiar to me."

"Shorty, had ya saw that before?"

Tempest's anger management had made some improvements in the past nine months, so instead of blowing up and attacking the skeleton. He took a deep breath and made up a smile.

"Don't call me shorty! You're nowhere taller than me."

"Dwarf."

Tempest took another deep breath. This time, his smile was gone.

"Don't say that again."

Sans ignored Tempest's warning and continued.

"Hobbit."

Now, Tempest looks completely mad.

"I swear to the elements if you…"

"Yordle." (a kind of creature which is only 100cm in the universe of League of Legends)

-BANG!-

The soda can which Tempest was holding exploded because of the intense heat from his hand.

"THAT IS IT!"

"Come on calm down, don't get yaself too "HOT"."

"If you were not Frisk's friend, I will make you dead "BONES" for dogs."

"See? It's not that hard to make puns." Sans said casually.

Sans behavior, somehow, calmed Tempest down and made him wanted to laugh.

"Looks like I can help you "COOL" down." Sans joked again.

-Laughing sound-

The two looked backward.

Toriel was laughing with her hand on stomach.

"Th… That was…Ha! Ha! … too… Ha! Funny!"

"I still don't get it. Why Tori thinks your bad puns are so funny?"

"Me neither." Said Tempest.

Asgore squinted at Tempest. Though his hate toward him had decreased a lot during the nine months; especially Tempest gave him advice to make Toriel love him again, he still didn't forgive Tempest for what he did in the past.

Tempest sighed. "Hope I can RESET like Frisk, and…"

Alphys's sound stopped Tempest's train of thoughts.

"Found it!"

She pulled out a controller and pressed the big, red button on it.

An X-ray machine showed up from the floor.

"P…Please step in the machine."

"Last time, you were dying so we didn't give your SOUL a close examination. This time we are about to take a better look."

Frisk stepped into the SOUL X-ray machine.

"Take a deep breath, and hold it for 3 seconds."

-BING-

"You can come out now."

"Now let's see…" Alphys type some commands into her computer and gasped. "Oh my god. This is crazy."

Alphy's words made everyone worried.

What happened to Frisk's SOUL?

Alphys grabbed a controller from her desk and pressed a few buttons.

Slowly, a TV screen lowered from the ceiling.

Two pictures were put on the screen.

Alphys used a laser pen to point out the difference between the two pictures.

"The SOUL on the left is a normal human SOUL, the color of it is determined by the main personal trait of the human.

For example, this SOUL is orange, orange represents bravery, which means the owner of this SOUL must be a courageous human.

We all know Frisk's soul color must be red since her main trait is DETERMINATION.

But the X-ray photo showed that Frisk's SOUL wasn't completely red."

Alphys circled a part of the SOUL photo with her laser pen, the red SOUL had a quarter of it white.

"There is a white part in it."

"White stands for monster SOUL."

"So, Frisk somehow had a part of monster SOUL in her SOUL. That is the reason why she can use soul power. But it's still a mystery how that part of SOUL got in there. But I'm pretty sure her SOUL was still red before she stepped in the DETERMINATION extraction machine."

Everyone was shocked. Frisk had a monster part?!

With all the information gathered now, something started to come together in Frisk's mind. "The key must that thing Tempest gave me when I'm close to death."

"Tempest, in the land of dreams, you gave me something to drink can you explain what it is?"

"You mean the eternal flask? Sure!"

"We invented it in order to save Dragons, after the barrier…"

"Not the history! I want the usage part!"

"Ok."

He took out his eternal flask and started to explain.

"It works likes a recycle system when spending Mana some of it are wasted, released into the void. This flask gathers all those wasted Mana and converts it into soul power; then turns it into a dense, sticky, and white substance."

Tempest pour out some liquid from the flask to show how dense the substance is.

"But that is not the end of it, it can also fix broken SOULs by using the soul power inside. That is why I made you drink it. To fix your broken SOUL."

"Nope, not this one." Frisk kept on asking.

"Why did you left it in my hands?"

"I noticed the prince also needed it. His SOUL desperately needed soul power or something bad would happen. But I can't teleport like someone to fix the problem myself."

Tempest took a look at Sans. Sans gave him a lazy smile as usual.

"So, I left it there hoping you can find out how to use it."

"That is not the answer, either." Frisk thought and continue her questions.

"What kind of race was the flask design for?"

"Monsters, of course. We are not… Oh! I get it."

"Since the flask was used to fix monster SOUL, it fills and repairs with white SOUL for sure.

BUT, this time I used it on a human, will it fill it with human SOUL? Or monster SOUL?

Well, the answer is quite obvious… I'm so sorry I didn't notice that. This should be prevented. I screwed it, right?"

"You are blaming yourself again." Asriel said.

"If you didn't do that then I and Azzy won't be standing here. And it's not a big deal."

"Yeah, ya saved the kiddo, no need to doubt that."

"We are all satisfied that my child is still alive, why we care about minor problems like this?"

Tempest had no expressions on his face after the all the nice comments.

He abruptly gave an excuse to leave.

"I have better go back and do some asking and reading. Perhaps there are some other cases like Frisk's."

Tempest rushed out the lab leaving everyone behind.

"It seems Tempest doesn't like to be phrased, Azzy."

"I know why. He felt sinful of his past, so he believes he doesn't deserve any kind of positive feedback. That is also the reason why he blames himself when anything goes out of his anticipation, even if it wasn't his fault. I wonder if he will get through of this."

"My child, someone like him needs help and care. If you want to help him we can assist, he saved both of my children. He earns it." Toriel ended.

-At the Dreemurrs house 18:00-

"Frisk, it is high time that we tell them this. After we finished off dinner. Tempest won't be having dinner with us today. It's only you, Mon, Dad, and me."

"Children, it's dinner time!" Toriel yelled from downstairs.

"OK, Azzy. Let's go."

Normally, Tempest will join their dinner.

But he had work to do.

So he just made himself a sandwich and went off to work.

Tempest was out to do some scouting; monster town wasn't quite these days.

A series of monster murder took place, and there was no clue for who was the killer.

Undyne and the Royal Guards were working like crazy to crack the case.

But after a week of search, nothing was achieved.

"We were really worked to the BONE." Sans commented on his last visit.

Even the most energetic monster in the Royal Guards, Tempest, was starting to get weary of the work.

Last time he saw Frisk and Asriel kissing, he did nothing but walk away; he had no strength to mind them anymore.

-After dinner time-

"Mom, Dad. We have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Frisk and I are… a couple."

Asgore and Toriel looked at each other and giggled.

"We were wondering when you two will tell us. Do you know that this was already news on Undernet?"

"WHAT?"

-Flashback-

Breeze86: "Hello?"

Tutorial16: "Who is this?"

Breeze86: "It's Tempest! I've got something for everyone!"

Tutorial16: "You finally got yourself an account, congratulations!

Breeze86: "Please help me to join a group which DON'T have Asriel and Frisk inside!"

Tutorial16: "Why?"

Breeze86: "You will know when I show it to the folks."

Tutorial16: "OK. Wait a minute."

Tutorial16 invited Breeze86 into the group

Breeze86 joined the group

Breeze86 joined the talk

StrongFish91: "Sorry, who are you?"

Breeze86: "GO MET GOD, ROTTON FISHFACE. Is that clear enough?"

StrongFish91: "Oh, it's you. About One Punch Man, do you have ideas?"

Breeze86: "Not yet. But I figured out the Naruto thing you gave me!"

NAPSTABLOOK22: "Sorry, why are you talking about anime?"

SuperMTT23: "Those guys are "rambling". Don't mind them."

Breeze86: "Hi! MTT! How is your concert?"

SuperMTT23: "Fabulous, but we have a minor problem here."

NAPSTABLOOK22: "We are lost on our way back to the airport. The signs here are written in Chinese and locals here can't speak English."

Breeze86: "Take a picture and post it. Taiwan is my homeland. Perhaps I can help."

NAPSTABLOOK22 post a photo

Breeze86: "What the hell, you're at my family grave. It's in Hualien. Aren't you going to Taoyuan National Airport?"

NAPSTABLOOK22: "Isn't this place Taoyuan?"

Breeze86: "Not even close. You're lucky, my older brother, Stream Jiang, is seeing Mom and Dad there.

I'll PM you his picture. Find him and tell him you are my friend. He will help you."

NAPSTABLOOK22: "Thank you!"

Breeze86: "You're welcome. Hey, all. Do you know Frisk and the prince are lovebirds?"

ALPHYS: "Really?"

BadPuns92: "Com' on, typin' can proof nothing. Throw us a BONE."

Tutorial16: "Ha! Ha!"

CoolSkeleton95: "STOP BOTHERING OTHERS WITH YOUR PUNS!"

Breeze86: "This picture will blow your mind up. I'm not sure…"

StrongFish91: "Just show it!"

SuperMTT23: "Don't hang us there!"

BadPuns92: "Post it or have a bad time, choose one."

CoolSkeleton95: "I'M CURIOUS."

Tutorial16: "I'm curious, too."

Breeze86: "OK! Don't tell I didn't warn you! NERF THIS!"

Breeze87 post a photo

ALPHYS: "OMG! So sweet!"

Tutorial16: "I didn't see that coming. But it's awesome!"

StrongFish91: "How did you get this?"

Breeze86: "Easy, be sneaky, shifty, and prepare your phone at any time."

SuperMTT23: "Are you a paparazzi?"

Breeze86: "No, but I was one."

CoolSkeleton95: "WOW, THIS IS AMAZING."

BadPuns92: "Sure thing."

Tutorial16: "Oh! I have something else here!"

Tutorial16 post a photo

ALPHYS: "Awwwwww so adorable!"

Breeze86: "COD: Overload Sweetness."

StrongFish91: "It's sure they are really a couple!"

CoolSkeleton95: "I'M HAPPY THAT THE HUMAN FOUND HER PRECIOUS."

BadPuns92: "So do I."

SuperMTT23: "Did they tell you yet?"

Tutorial16: "I'm still waiting."

Breeze86: "Let's make a bet! I go for this weekend, 10 bucks!"

Tutorial16: "Br86, this is not a gambling channel! And this not a game!"

-Back to now-

After Asriel learned that Tempest posted their "Hollywood kiss" on Undernet, he felt embarrassed.

He called for Tempest.

Thought on duty, Tempest was still Asriel's bodyguard.

He must immediately appear in front of his master if he calls him.

Tempest showed up with one knee on the floor, yawning.

"Yes? My lord."

"Didn't you say you won't tell anyone the kiss?"

"Yes. But you didn't tell me I can't "post" it."

Asriel seemed furious.

"Don't do that again." He ordered in a deep voice.

Tempest put a fist on his chest and an arm behind him with a sleepy face.

"OK, I promise I won't play "word games" next time. Cross my SOUL." He responded without vigor.

"Now your parents seemed to want to have a talk with you. Tempest out."

Tempest slowly went outdoors to continue his scouting.

"My children, if you decided to stay together, your father and I are responsible for having a "serious" conversation with you. Gorey, can you please take your son to the backyard and have some nice tea outside?"

"Sure, Tori."

"This is going to be a long and painful talk." They both thought.

-After 1 hour-

The Dreemurr kids were almost "killed" by the information that their parents gave them.

"If you want to destroy romance, you just need a talk like that."

Asriel commented with tiredness.

"Sure…"

"It's a crazy day today, Azzy."

"Is this some kind of family day? After all, we went out and talked with our parents."

"NO. DEFINITELY NO. This isn't the family day I expected."

"Well then, what kind of family day do you want?"

"Only the four of us, no annoying Tempest wrecking the atmosphere, no "serious" stuff, no worrying. Only relax and fun!"

"That's nice. Maybe we can ask Mom and Dad someday."

"Sure."

"Frisk, after talking with Dad I felt nervous about our relationship."

"Just ignore what they told us now. We are not at that point yet…"

A kind of strange tension built between them.

"Well, Frisk what do you want to do now?"

"Finish homework and get in bed. I had enough today."

-Outside-

Sans and Tempest are doing scouting duty.

They spotted the same shadow which appeared at the lab's SAVE point.

It was fighting a monster and trying to kill it.

"Stop right there!"

The shadow fled.

The chase began and ended.

Because Sans just teleported in front of the shadow and froze its SOUL with his blue magic.

"Tell us, who the hell are you?" Sans asked.

"I'm Chara."

Sans suddenly flew into anger.

He left eye glowed. He used his magic to grab Chara and slammed her against the ground.

"Any last words, dirty brother killer? You caused everyone trouble and pain, now you are going to have a bad time."

"I only have one request. End my misery."

Sans summoned a HUGE gasterblaster to blow her up.

"Well then, so be…"

Before Sans commanded the gasterblaster to fire, a ridiculously loud sound boomed out.

"STOP!" A car nearby was shaking because of the volume.

Sans and Chara were both shocked by Tempest's voice.

"You are controlled, right? Let me help!"

Coming chapter: The Void

Author notes

Chapter 5 complete!

Making this story is getting more and more interesting.

The next chapter, we will go back to when the barrier went down.

But this time, the story will focus on the void and the CHARActers inside.

College life is starting to making me busy.

But nothing can stop my DETERMINATION.

Someday I'm going to rewrite Ch1 for sure, adding more details and scenes, but when?

Seriously, I don't know.

Again, sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

OK, nothing else to tell!

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all on the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	6. Chapter 6 The Void

New chapter warping-in.

Translating Protoss machine language into English…

Complete!

Chapter 6 The Void

-Wind the timeline back to when the barrier went down-

-In the void-

"So you wanna play with me? Well, then I will play with you to the end! All of you!"

A black, ugly, and huge Temmie threw its drink into the space.

This Temmie was not the Temmies that you usually see on the street.

Cute, speaking improper language, and excited at any time.

This one had a creepy aroma, and you definitely don't want all Temmies to be replaced as this one or every time you see a Temmie is a guarantee to have a nightmare that night.

The glass vanished into the void.

With uncontrollable anger, it called someone with a roaring voice.

"Chara!"

A shadow appeared from nowhere.

"Yes, my lord."

"I give you my trust, but you even can't deal with a meek skeleton. Ruining our best chance to take over the timeline!"

"Sorry to make you disappointed." Chara said dryly.

This was not what she wanted to say.

She wanted to say: "BURN IN HELL, YOU IDIOT, who cares your plan!" and point her middle finger at it.

But her lips didn't obey her thoughts, they spoke other things as if they were not her lips with her hands doing nothing.

"How are you going to fix it? The monster prince is back to life, and you didn't kill that GOD DAMN HUMAN and replace her. Everything is getting out of hand!"

Chara was puzzled. Every time it talks about this, it will always remind Chara if the mission failed to make sure Frisk's SOUL was destroyed. "Why it is so insisted in killing Frisk?"

"I'll think about how to punish you later. I don't want to see you anymore. Get lost!"

Though reluctant, she left.

-Somewhere in the void-

"So genius. It thinks that a Temmie like that with freaking me out? Give me a break!" Chara thought.

Every time Chara meets "that thing", it always changes its appearance.

Last time, it took the form of Toriel, but a creepier version.

That really got her out of her wits.

Chara could clearly remember how did "Toriel" look like then.

Her robe was torn and messy. There are knots in her fur, and her teeth… were as long as a saber-toothed tiger.

But what makes Chara remember the most was the bloodlust and insanity oozing from her eyes.

She shivered. "Darn, stop thinking little girl. You're scaring yourself. You clearly know Mom doesn't look like that, and will never become that horrible in the future.

"Why do I have to take orders from that abomination?"

"Oh, right. I was corrupted and my SOUL was controlled by that thing."

Corrupted SOULs couldn't feel positive emotions; only negative emotions could.

And their SOUL was controlled by "that thing", making them its excellent servants… or SOUL slaves.

When "that thing" gave her SOUL an order, she will lose control of it and her SOUL will automatically finish the command.

From Chara's point of view, it was like watching a live show on TV. She can do nothing but watch everything happen.

"That thing" gave Chara's SOUL an order a few days ago.

Possessing the human who was trying to go through a genocide run in order to take over the timeline.

And destroy Frisk's SOUL no matter the mission was accomplished or failed.

She was unwilling to do this but her SOUL didn't follow her will.

She possessed Frisk, and her SOUL grew stronger and stronger as it gained EXP and LOVE.

Eventually, Chara's SOUL took over Frisk's body.

When everything seemed to be the end, Sans appeared.

And sent Chara's SOUL back to the Void using the hard way.

To Chara's SOUL, Sans was too strong to defeat.

A 1 ATK and 1 DEF monster was amazingly victorious over a 19 LV with 99ATK and 99DEF SOUL.

And he seemed to know Frisk was possessed, all his attacks were aiming at Chara's SOUL, not Frisk's.

She got killed and killed until her SOUL ran out of DETERMINATION to LOAD.

Sans offer her mercy on the last LOAD.

Her SOUL fell for it, and Sans gave it the last blow by puncturing her SOUL with tons of bones from the earth when her SOUL was off guard.

She could still remember what Sans said.

"Geeettttttt dunked on!"

Although Chara was mad at Sans for his killing her tons of times, she still wanted to thank him for making her SOUL fail the mission, or God knows what will happen.

"Quite a surprise, the weakest was the hardest to kill. And I can't believe my SOUL was stupid enough to accept Sans's mercy." She thought.

Her thoughts drifted to her family.

She sighted. "Azzy, I'm sorry. You treated me as your sister, but I betrayed and used you so many times just for my STUPID REVENGE PLAN. Mom, sorry to make you lose two children because I couldn't put aside hatred toward humans. Dad, sorry to…"

The sentence wasn't finished because she started to cry.

"I deserve this ending. I hurt too many monsters and broke too many hearts." Chara kept on saying this again and again.

A sound behind stopped her.

"Ahem! Chara, may I bend you ear for a moment?"

Chara looked behind her. There was nothing there but darkness.

"Show yourself!"

"Sorry, let me make some light."

A ball of light lit up.

It was a skeleton about 200cm tall, his left eye was blue and right eye was orange.

His palms had a hole in both of them and a crack on his skull.

For some reason, the skeleton in front of her made her think of Sans and Papyrus.

That blue color, Chara couldn't be more familiar with it. Another skeleton who had the same blue left eye had caused her tons of trouble.

"Who are you?"

"The name is W.D. Gaster.

"You are Gaster? The former royal scientist who disappear without a trace?"

"Yes, that was me."

"So you are corrupted, too?"

"Actually not, you might don't know that only human SOULs can be corrupted. I'm just lost on "journey"."

"Only human SOULs can be corrupted? Why?"

"The reason is unknown. What I am saying now was based on observations, many years of it. Well, years isn't a proper description because the concept of time is meaningless here."

"So, are you willing to have a nice talk with me?"

"Ok."

"Now, let's move to my place."

Gaster both eyes glowed and teleported both of them.

-In a lab in the void-

"Welcome to my lab, Chara. There isn't much here, since lacking resources. Please make yourself home."

Chara took a quick look around the room. There was nothing in the room that represents a lab like strange machines, experiment samples, or test tubes.

Only a computer on a desk, some chairs, and tons of books in the massive bookshelf at the back part of the room.

In fact, it was more like a study.

"Here, have a drink."

Gaster took out a can of tomato juice from the fridge which was hidden under the desk.

-HISS-

Chara made her first question.

"Why do you want to have a talk with me?"

"I was convinced that everyone has a chance to make up their mistakes, so I'm offering you your chance to fix it."

Chara looked at Gaster with disbelieve.

"I don't believe you, no one will offer a chance like that easily. Speak, what do you want from me?"

Gaster sighted.

"Poor kid, you're too mature in view of your age…, but yes. I have something that needed your help."

"Well, go on then."

Gaster took out a piece of paper from his desk drawer.

"Give this note to Sans and don't get killed by him. That is all."

"Really? That easy? Then…" Chara asked doubtfully.

Gaster interrupted, "Let me finish, please. You have to hand this note to Sans "in person", and tell him the "secret code"."

Chara's face turned white, she killed Sans's brother and all of his friends before, so if she just appeared in front of him again, he surely will "dunk" her on before she could say anything. Not to mention handing him the note.

This is a suicide mission for sure.

Chara yelled, "ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU MUST KNOW WHAT DID I DO TO HIM IN THIS TIMELINE. YOU ARE ASKING FOR MY SOUL AND LIFE. SO, MY ANSWER IS NO, FIND SOMEONE WHO HE DOESN'T HATE TO FINISH THIS!"

"I had no other options, I found a way to help corrupted SOULs temporarily gain control to their own SOUL, but it needs a RED human SOUL, in other words, a DETERMINATION SOUL."

"There are many of corrupted RED SOULs out there. Why didn't you pick them?"

"After some observation, I found that all those RED SOULs in the Void had a point in common.

All of them hate monsters, and their DETERMINATION came from determined to slay the whole monster race.

So, it pointless to send some who hate monsters to send Sans the message. I don't want to get his hands dirtier or make innocent monsters hurt."

"So, what about me?"

"You love monsters, or at least your family.

That should mean you won't kill monsters like killing ants."

"How did you know that? I told no one about this."

"I saw you crying and regretting. If you don't love them, why would you cry for them?"

Chara felt embarrassed, Gaster saw all of that?

"But Sans…"

"Don't worry, I already had a plan for you. If you followed it, you are safe and are able to make up your mistakes in that timeline. All you have to do is say yes, and I'll tell you my plan. I'm giving you five minutes to think. I'll be reading at that corner."

Gaster left.

"This could be my only chance to see Mom, Dad, and Azzy again…" She thought. "And things couldn't be worse than now. So, yes I will help him."

After deciding the answer, Chara took a Gaster's desk.

Chara spotted something interesting.

There was a file on Gaster's desk, some personal information was written on it with a note and picture beside.

The note read "Next corrupter, remind her to "get rid of" it."

The picture was a Japanese fox mask.

"What does a corrupter mean? And who is Gaster going to hire to kill it?"

"Chara, didn't the king and queen taught you peeping other's files isn't polite?"

"Sorry."

"So, your answer? Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"OK, here is the note."

Chara took a look.

"What the hell is this?" She thought.

"And the secret code is "I am a super badass farter". Just tell Sans the code and give him the note."

"The plan is a bit hard. YOU MUST APPEAR IN FRONT OF SANS AND TEMPEST AT THE SAME TIME AND ONLY IN FRONT OF THEM, NO ONE ELSE. Tempest will protect you from being "dunked" by Sans."

"Can I met Tempest first?"

"No, you can't. Tempest doesn't know you."

"Isn't he able to mind read?"

"He needs to concentrate to mind read, in the concentration state he's completely off guard. So unless you are confirmed not a harm, he won't read your mind first. He will view you as a hostile when you met him."

"But, if Sans "captured" you, Tempest will concern you are "harmless" and search your mind for information. That is your chance, once he knew everything. He will stop Sans."

"Here, take this."

Gaster gave Chara a machine.

"You can start it with your mind force."

"Start." Chars thought.

The machine responded, but it died soon.

"This machine can let you control your SOUL again for 5 minutes and the order that your SOUL received will be erased, but after that five minutes, your SOUL will execute the previous non-erased order that it had taken. It can be activated as long as you have DETERMINATION. By the way, the cooldown time is 2 hours and you can't use it in the Void. Use it wisely."

"How about the SOUL slave thing? This machine can only work for 5 minutes!"

"Tempest has the solution. Don't worry about it."

"WHAT? Can he…"

Chara didn't finish her sentence since a sound interrupted her.

"Chara!"

"Looks like "that thing" is calling you. Chara, remember never let it know we met here or both of us are going to have a bad time. I'll teleport you out. Good luck!"

Gaster's eyes glowed.

Chara was teleported.

She appeared right in front of "that thing".

"Oh, you're here. Where were you?"

Since that wasn't an order, Chara could lie.

And she did.

"Nothing just looking around."

"Well then let's get to the point."

"Now." "That thing," said. "Instead of punishing you, I have a mission for you to make up your mistake."

"Listen up carefully, kill monsters randomly in monster town, and don't let anyone find you or capture you. If you are captured taunt the capturer to kill you, never give any information.

I want to crack the trust between monsters and humans and disturb the peace there. Don't fail me this time."

Chara's lips disobeyed her will again.

"Yes, my lord, all hail the corruption."

"Damn, I really hate this." Chara thought.

-After a while-

-POW-

Chara turned the first monster into dust by using a screwdriver.

The dust covered her weapon and herself.

"Should I start the machine now?" Chara pondered. "No, I don't know where Tempest and Sans live, it's meaningless."

-POW-

As she thinks, another poor monster became dust.

"Shit, I hope this ends now, how long I'm going to bear this? I want to start the machine and erase this order! But… if I activate the machine and erased this order, My SOUL will execute the previous order, which was possessing Frisk. Nope, that's not good, I don't want to meet my family so early. I'm not ready."

So, Chara did nothing but watch.

She felt her sins crawling on her back.

"Why do I have this feeling? Last time my SOUL killed tons of monsters, and I didn't feel guilty."

After some thinking, she got it.

"Last time, I can't do anything, so I don't feel guilty. However, this time I have a way to stop the killing spree, but I refused to use it… that was the difference."

With guilt, she saw her SOUL kept on killing and running away from Royal Guards' pursuit.

"Sorry… everyone. I can help, but I didn't."

-After some days-

-POW-

Chara killed a monster.

"The 10th monster I didn't save…"

She counted with guilt.

"I can't bear this anymore; these innocent monsters shouldn't be killed because I couldn't face my family!"

When she was going to activate the machine with mind force, "that thing" called her.

She went back into the void.

"New order, meet me at the lab's SAVE point. I will tell the details there."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Chara thought.

-At the lab's SAVE point-

It had been twenty minutes since she got here.

During the twenty minutes, "that thing" made a plan and input it into her SOUL.

First, wait at the point until Frisk and her friends came.

Second, pretend she needs help and floated close Frisk.

Last, stab her in the heart with a dagger which "that thing" gave her.

"Oh my god. This plan might work. Frisk can't reject someone who is calling help.

She will definitely tell her friend to put down their guard and let me come close. Then…"

Chara couldn't think further because it was too horrible.

If Frisk was dead, the peace between monsters and humans would collapse, and she couldn't face Asriel anymore because she murdered his girlfriend; even though that wasn't her will.

"This must be stopped!"

The thought filled her with DETERMINATION.

Frisk came with her friends and her parents.

Chara started to observe everyone.

"Mom and Dad are still the same."

"Azzy is… WOW! much taller and his horn are coming out."

"Who is that yellow monster?"

"Sans is still Sans, I wonder will he recognize me and dunk me on."

"That monster must be Tempest. Well, I expect he was taller…"

Chara's train of thoughts stopped because her SOUL started to put the plan into practice."

"SAVE me… Frisk." Her SOUL tried to make the tone convincing.

And Chara floated close to Frisk with a dagger behind her, ready to stab Frisk.

"No! I can't let this happen! Start!" Chara thought.

The machine did its work.

Chara gained control to her SOUL.

She retreated into the Void with the dagger.

Chara threw away the dagger and it banished in the Void.

"Phew, that was close."

Her relief didn't last long.

Just as Gaster said, the machine couldn't work in the void, it died after a short delay.

Her SOUL went to monster town and automatically conduct the previous order it got, kill monsters who lives in monster town.

"Shit, I didn't see that coming."

The killing spree began.

Chara sighed internally.

She would rather die than be controlled to do this.

As her SOUL kills, she felt more and more sinful.

Because she didn't start the machine at the beginning of the slaughter order.

That will erase the kill order and make her possess Frisk, and even if "that thing" gave her the kill Frisk command she can erase it and keep on possessing Frisk since the slaughter order was erased.

Possessing Frisk was apparently much better that kill monsters or kill Frisk.

She called for help.

"Some please put an end to this!"

But nobody came.

-After a couple hours-

She was trying to kill another poor monster.

Someone yelled.

"Stop right there!"

She turned around.

It was Tempest.

Her SOUL attempted to run away from him.

It tried but failed.

A skeleton with a left blue eye teleport in front of her, blocking her way to escape.

The skeleton was Sans.

After that, he froze her SOUL with his blue magic.

After a short delay, he asked a question.

"Tell us, who the hell are you?"

Since she was captured, her SOUL taunted Sans.

"I'm Chara."

Though short, the information in the sentence was enough to piss Sans off.

Sans flew into anger.

He slammed her against the ground.

"Tempest, you had better started to read my mind! Sans will kill me soon!" Chara thought.

"Any last words, dirty brother killer? You caused everyone trouble and pain, now you are going to have a bad time."

Her SOUL kept on taunting Sans.

"I only have one request. End my misery."

Sans summoned a huge gasterblaster.

"Well then, so be…"

"STOP!"

Chara felt her eardrums pounding.

"What kind of volume is that!?" She thought.

"You are controlled, right? Let me help!"

"Finally, you know everything. Now it's my turn. Start!"

Coming chapter: Secrets

Author's note

OK, Chapter 6 done.

In my story, I don't consider Chara as a murderous child.

Yes, she wanted to revenge toward the humans who made her life miserable, but as time passed she realized she already had a perfect life with the Dreemurrs. There was no need to do that.

She felt sorry for it.

I found that the main arc of the story was going too fast and there were tons of stuff unexplained, so I'm deciding to slow it down.

But how?

Adding additional arcs and some daily life descriptions might do the trick.

Rated-T coarse language is really confusing me.

I have no idea how far I can go.

Because in Taiwan films, the f-word in Chinese is sometimes allowed for 12 and above.

But I'm pretty sure that it is forbidden in a Rated-T fic.

So confusing.

Again, sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

The machine part, I tried my best to explain it clearly.

I was going to use WingDing in Gaster's note but FF can't accept that.

-sight-

That is all.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all on the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

New chapter warping-in.

Translating Protoss machine language into English…

Complete!

Chapter 7 Secrets

"I am a super badass farter!" Yelled Chara.

Sans stood shocked.

"You said the secret code, tell me what ya got."

"A note from Gaster."

Sans deactivated his blue magic.

"Show it to me."

Chara gave him the note.

"Hmmm… interesting. This is surely G's note. Looks like shorty and I are goin' to be busy these days."

Tempest was so tired that he missed the word "shorty".

"What does it read? It looks like some sort of unknown alien language to me." Asked Tempest.

"It's called WingDing, and it's a kind of font," Sans explained. "Sans repair the machine, I will teach Tempest how to do it, and help this girl, G. Weird, how is he goin' to teach you? He was lost in the void."

"That's not a problem. When a living creature sleeps, its conscious will dive in the land of dreams. No matter where the creature is. I met Gaster there sometimes. He's a good monster and we have some nice chats."

"It seems that he's gonna teach ya there."

Tempest's face went green.

"I don't want our casual chit-chats to become machinery teaching! Though I'm good in computer software, it doesn't lead that I can fix or make machines, well, except making and modifying weapons."

Sans left eye glowed.

"Learn it. Or you are going to have a bad time."

"Wo, easy bro. I'm willing to help Gaster. What are you mad about?"

Sans said nothing with his eye turning back normal.

"Alright, this is settled. Now let's work on Chara."

"Before I start, I have to let you know one thing. Do you allow me to alter your SPIRIT status?"

"What the hell is a SPIRIT?"

"It's an abstract concept, I'll explain it someday. It's kind of your conscious and memory."

"Is this the only way to help me?"

"Yes."

"Then do it."

"OK."

Tempest open the "command panel".

== a=open("SPIRIT:/ controller of the SOUL", "w")

==b= ()

==print(b)

After typing in these, the result come out.

==controller of the SOUL:The lord of corruption

Tempest frowned. He changed the text.

==c= ("The lord of corruption", "Chara")

==print(c)

Another text came out.

==controller of the SOUL:Chara

"Good." Tempest thought.

== (c)

== ()

After that a red warning came out.

==warning! need to reboot to set changes

"Chara, I'm going to reboot your SPIRIT, you will lose conscious for 3 seconds"

"Just do what you have to do!"

"Got it."

==reboot=yes

When Tempest hit "enter" on his digital keyboard, Chara fainted, then she woke up.

"How do you feel now?"

"As for myself. Nothing special. Are you sure this would work?"

"We shall know when the machine goes on cooldown."

"So…"

"Yes, you are the first subject… I've no idea whether this will work or not."

"Shit, I'm not your god damn lab rat!"

"Or do you have another option?" Tempest retort her.

"…"

-After five minutes-

The three waited, waiting for Chara to do something.

But nothing happened.

"Looks like it worked!" Tempest claimed with joy. "But…"

"I know you what you want to say, my SOUL is still corrupted, so I still can't feel positive emotions, which makes me Flowey 2.0."

"Yeah, but a better version of Flowey, you can regret. That will stop you from slaughtering everyone."

Chara suddenly asked a question.

"Tempest, Sans can you do me a favor? Please don't tell anyone about me.

And Tempest no word games!"

"OK, I'll keep this a secret!"

"Fine, dirty brother killer. For the sake of your helping G."

-Around 22:00-

Sans and Tempest placed Chara in Tempest's siblings house as a temporary solution to where she should live for now.

Apparently, Chara couldn't stay with Tempest because he shared room with Asriel.

Sans was worried she would kill Papyrus again, so he refused to let her live in his house.

But, this was only for a while.

Chara had to face her family soon.

"What a day, Sans."

"Yeah."

"Now, how are we going to tell Undyne this? Clearly, Chara was the "murderer", but she is not a problem anymore. And we promised her not to tell anyone her appearance."

"I dunno. How 'bout usin' your magic to make everyone forget it?"

"You mean wiping out everything, including the victims? NO. I don't like to wipe out others existence. I have an alternative, let me make a call."

Tempest took out his smartphone and dialed.

"Yes... It's me. Bring that guy to me in my house tomorrow morning."

"Who are you callin'?"

"A dragon friend."

"Sans, all the monsters killed recently were not all murdered by Chara. A young punk was caught "white"-handed by my friend yesterday, so I'm going to frame him up for all the murders Chara committed, that will end the case."

"Are ya sure this will work?"

"Well, I need to work out a sensible script and then implant it into that punk's head.

After that, I will deal with people and surveillance footage that can be his alibi.

I don't need to take care of witnesses, there weren't any, or how come this case was so hard to solve?

Then comes evidence, I have the weapon that Chara used these days."

Tempest took out a screwdriver.

"I immersed it in bleach and wiped it thoroughly, that should kill any collectible DNA or fingerprints, but we all know monster dust wasn't a kind of DNA, it won't be erased like that. The victim's family will know this was the murder weapon since they can feel the essence of it. So, all I have to do is make that punk hold this weapon and BANG! A perfect frame!"

"WOW! How do ya know all of this?"

"I have a complicated past which I want to keep as a secret. That is all."

Tempest was reluctant to give more details.

Sans changed the topic.

"Looks like tomorrow is goin' to be a busy day for ya."

"Sure…"

-Beeb Beeb-

Sans's watch rang, it's time for the skeleton and dragon to shift.

"OK! Let's go shift with Greater dog and Lesser dog."

"Hope your plan will work, I want to be lazy "bones" on the couch."

"This plan has a downside, Sans. The Dreemurrs will be busy in calming down monsters since this horrible random murder was committed by "one" human. So you can't be "lazy" bones. We have to help them."

"I hate ya say that."

-Meanwhile in Asriel's room-

Something woke him up.

A feeling.

"What is this kind of feeling?"

Suddenly, he figured it out.

He took a look at Tempest's bed, or… his mat.

Tempest never sleeps on a bed; he always sits on a mat to sleep.

He wasn't there.

In fact, he wasn't in the room.

"So, this wasn't Tempest's prank."

Deep inside him, he hoped that this was a prank because only one human can make him feel like this.

That human started all of it. Asriel's death, Asgore declared war against humans, Toriel left Asgore… all of it.

Asriel had already forgiven her, but he worried that she might mess up his life, again.

"Chara." He said quietly in case someone was overhearing. "You are back."

-At the same time in Frisk's room-

Frisk also woke up.

"No, it can't be."

She was surprised. She could sense that the first child, who caused everyone suffered, is back.

"I must warn Sans and Asriel!"

She jumped out of bed and rushed to Asriel's room.

When running, she bumped into Tempest, who was going toward Asriel's room to rest.

"Ouch! Watch where you are going, 8 7!" (8 and 7 together sound like "idiot" when pronounced in Taiwanese.)

"Sorry! Are you hurt?"

"I'm OK. What's the hurry? Your highness."

"Tempest, do you know Chara, who was the first human fell underground?"

"You mean that kid who possessed you?"

"Exactly."

Tempest made a frighten face.

"OMG, that's big news."

"Tempest, do me a favor. Bring Sans in Asriel's room. I'm going to tell Azzy about this."

"OK."

Tempest went downstairs and left; then he dialed Sans's phone.

Frisk opened the door without knocking.

"Azzy I…" She blushed. Asriel was wearing nothing, she can see his…

"Sorry, I will come in later…"

Frisk closed the door.

"Oh golly. This is not happening."

"What's up, dude? Feeling nervous about your girlfriend seeing you naked?"

"Tempest! Sans! How did you come in? Our house should be anti-teleport."

"Ya left the window open. We took a "shortcut" in."

"Aren't you supposed to be dressing up? Or you want to meet Frisk like this?"

Tempest smiled widely.

"Oh! Are you going to…"

Asriel stopped Tempest from continuing with his face red.

"STOP! For heaven's sake!"

"As you wish, my lord."

Asriel dressed and opened the door.

"Come in please."

Frisk came in with a flushing face.

"Azzy, why are you not wearing anything?"

"You know, this fur is fuzzy and warm in the winter, but in the summer. It's like wearing a heavy coat under the sun and you can't take it off. It's too hot tonight."

"Then why don't you turn the AC?"

"AC? What is that?"

"Azzy, you have been living on the surface for a year and you don't what an AC is?"

"I really don't know."

"AC is an abbreviation which stands for "air conditioner". Weird, I didn't see one underground."

"Your highness, the temperature underground is always around 22 to 24°C, there was no need to place an AC. Even in MTT resort."

"Meebe your family need one, kiddo. I'm pretty sure most of the royal family must have a bad time fightin' the "heat", especially the prince.

"No, I'm not!"

"Asriel! Stop arguing. Your "buddy" just rat you out!"

Ariel looked down, his "buddy" really betrayed him, and then he looked at Frisk.

Frisk already turned away her head.

"…"

"Can you boys be more mature? Guys, we are here not to talk about this. Chara is back!"

"What?! That little dirty brother killer?" Sans said with "surprised".

"Nice acting skills, such a shame that Sans didn't go to drama school." Tempest thought.

"What do you have as proof? Your highness."

"I can feel her."

"Feel? I can't believe that. Give me something more real."

"I trust you, kiddo, you won't be crazy like this if it's not IMP."

"Tempest, I can feel her, too. My SOUL fused with hers before I died, so it is possible that I have some "special" connections wit

h her."

"I can accept that. So why do you what us here? Just telling us this?"

"I want to you to be alarmed. Among all my friends, only Sans have the chance to defeat Chara and you are Azzy's bodyguard."

"Then why don't ya tell all?"

"No one will believe this except you two."

"Nothin' else to say?"

"That is all, sorry to bother you resting, Sans. I know you have a poor sleeping quality."

"It's OK, kiddo. Just call when ya need help."

Sans crawled out the open window and teleported.

"Now, I should go to sleep now. Good night."

Tempest sat on the mat and feel asleep in a split second.

That leaves Frisk, Asriel, and an awkward atmosphere.

After that "serious" talk, they always feel nervous when they are with each other.

"Good night, Azzy."

"Sleep tight, Frisk."

Frisk left the room.

After Frisk closed the door, Asriel sighted.

"When can we have a normal talk as usual?"

Tempest's eyes opened.

"Asriel, you have to be more aggressive."

"Tempest, why are you awake?"

"I'm never totally "asleep", part of my mind is still working and alarmed, in case of an emergency. And bro, you are too shy. The problem wasn't Frisk, it was you."

"I have "that" feeling to her, Tempest. It always makes me anxious every time I want to talk to Frisk."

"Relax! It's normal to be sexual appealed by your girlfriend. Just remember to contain it when dating with Frisk, or we are all in trouble."

"Tempest, sometimes I think you really acted like my bigger brother."

"I always wished I have a little brother like you since I was the "smallest" in my family. Go to sleep now, my friend, you have classes tomorrow. Or you need some help? Holy elements, I'm infected with puns by Sans!"

Asriel ignored his last sentence.

"Help me please."

"OK."

After concentrating for 3 minutes, Tempest pressed the "Sleep" button on his window.

"Good night, young prince."

-The next day at 4:00-

Tempest got up very early to "fix" some stuff.

"OK, last night I hacked the surveillance system, altered some data and wiped out some people's memory. Let's see what we got left… Oh! the fake evidence."

He took out the screwdriver and took a look at it.

"There's one final fix. Fingerprints."

He left the house to make the "adjustment".

-Later-

Tempest was assigned scouting duty again this morning, but instead of scouting, he was placing the screwdriver.

"OK. The fake evidence goes here."

Tempest placed the screwdriver in a pile of grass while wearing latex gloves.

"Perfect, now…"

He activated his telecom.

Tempest faked a frightened sound.

"Madam, we have a situation here! I found a tool which is coated with monster dust! It might be the murder weapon! Over."

"Stay where you are and keep the weapon safe! Here I come! Over."

Tempest took off the gloves and burned them.

"Now the show begins…"

Everything just went like Tempest said to Sans, with the fingerprints on the weapon and some footages that Tempest faked. The young punk was arrested.

-The same day 6:00 p.m.-

After a day of hard work, the Dreemurr family sat on the sofa.

They fetch some news on the TV.

Toriel gasped upon watching the news.

-News-

Random Murder Case Solved

This morning, one of the royal guards, Tempest. Found a suspicious screwdriver in the bushes near the town park.

After matching, the screwdriver was confirmed to be the murder weapon.

The screwdriver was a breakthrough to the mass murder case.

Investigators looked into surveillances nearby the park and spotted a suspect.

According to the police, when the suspect was brought in for questioning, he immediately told officers that he was responsible for the crime and laughed.

Tune in for more details after the break.

-End-

"I can't believe it! How can someone kill that many monsters without feeling guilty?"

"I don't know, Tori."

"Because they view us as ants."

Everyone turned back.

It was Tempest.

"Some humans are getting more and more self-centered these days. That's not a good sign. Do you guys know that is not the end of the event?"

Asriel's eyes went wide open.

"What? Tempest are you serious? This is not the end?"

"This is the first monster murder case, so this is will be a chance for the authorities to choose sides.

Whether support monster rights or not.

Because if a human judge, who represent as the justice, didn't sentence the human guilty for murder with "clear" evidence like this. That means the government didn't support monster rights. That will be a huge setback to the peace between monsters and humans."

"Tempest, you are too arbitrary. One case can't decide everything."

"Oh? I don't think so. Because I saw this too many times. Sometimes, judging system can't work on its own; it has politics involved."

"So, this is not the end of the job."

"Exactly, the hard part is starting now. Brace for it."

-At 22:00 in Asriel's room-

"Good night, your highness."

Asriel didn't say goodnight back; he cast a meaningful look at Tempest instead.

"What's the matter?"

"Tempest, what are you hiding?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I heard you talking to yourself this morning, you were planning to frame someone."

"HOLY ELEMENTS. Why he was awake?" Tempest thought.

Tempest managed to control his facial expressions and didn't say anything.

Asriel wanted to believe that Tempest did nothing and forget what he had heard. But this was too severe; he needs to know why Tempest did this.

"Are you trying to start a war? Why did you try to frame a human?"

Tempest remained silence.

"If you don't answer, I have no options but to hand you to Mom and Dad."

Tempest's mind ran through all of his available options and chose the best one.

Tell Asriel everything.

"FINE! YOU WIN! I DID FRAME THE HUMAN."

"Then why do you frame the innocent human?"

"Innocent? I don't think so. Call Frisk here, she has the right to know what's going on."

-Outside Frisk's room-

Asriel knocked on Frisk's door.

"Come in!"

"Frisk, Tempest had something to say, come with me!"

"Azzy, what is it?"

"I don't know. This morning I found Tempest framing a human. After some asking, he said he had something to tell us."

"Framing a human of what?"

"Monster murder."

"OMG, Azzy. Why did he do that? He clearly knows that will end up chaos. We must tell Mom and Dad right away!"

"No, Frisk. Let's listen to him first. Thought Tempest has a crime background; I believe that he won't frame someone unless he has a good reason."

"A CRIME BACKGROUND?! AZZY, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Oh golly. I forget that I promise Tempest to keep this a secret. Every time I stay around Frisk, I can't think thoroughly."

"We can talk about this later, Frisk. What's more important now is why Tempest framed the human."

"Sure, Let's go."

They entered Asriel's room; Tempest was waiting.

"I was wondering what was taking you guys that long. I thought you might be busy in "doing" something."

Frisk ignore Tempest and asked.

"Tempest why did you frame the human?"

"For one person, Chara."

"Really? That Chara?"

"Yes."

"Tempest, you lied to us that you said you had not met her, you better have a good reason."

"Chara made me swear to keep her appearance a secret."

"Who else knows?"

"Sans."

"You are lying; Sans will kill Chara on sight."

"Well, it's a long story. Why don't we sit down and talk?"

Tempest told the whole story, the Dreemurr kids were shocked of the truth.

Frisk came back to reality first.

"Let me get this straight."

"She was controlled, and forced to go on a killing spree."

"Yes."

"You put her in your sibling's house."

"Yes."

"And you are sure she will not kill monster or humans anymore."

"Yes."

"And the human on TV actually did kill a monster, you just "added" the quantity."

"Yes."

"Well then, I think Asriel and I can understand and forgive you."

"Thank you!"

"But next time, tell us, please."

"OK, your highness. Next time when I need to take some "actions" you two will be the first to know."

"One last thing. Tempest, can you tell us your "suspicious" background?"

Tempest glared at Asriel.

"I've only done assassination, framing, and robbery. I did those was all for the Dragon race, not for my own good."

"Why? Aren't many dragons in a high social state? Why don't your kind solve problems by using the law?"

"There are some problems in the world that you can't deal with by the legal way. Especially when you need the problem to be solved quietly. That is all I can say.

And about Chara, keep a secret, you two. The news that all this murder was mostly done by a SOUL will surely cause more panic to monsters."

"When can we meet Chara?"

"She needs time, young prince. Wait for her."

Coming chapter: Magic!

Author's notes

OK, Ch7 done.

There was a Chinese saying.

"Arrows from the dark are the hardest to defend."

Someone has to keep an eye on those dark places and watch out for our royal couples.

The person has to stay in the dark, and observe every underworld force inside, sometimes even destroy them.

So sorry if I made the story too "dark" for the ending.

Oh! There's some good news. I upgraded Ch1.

The computer language part, some of the commands are REAL to make it clear that Tempest is really good at software.

Finally, I can slow down the storyline because the Chara event was settled down by now.

I've got a hard time thinking of chapter titles.

Or maybe I should pick a word or sentence in the chapter, and make it the title if I have no ideas? Many Chinese novels do that.

Yeah, I will do that next time if I have a "title" block. I don't want to delay the updates because of this.

Busy, Busy, and busy. I barely complete the chapter before Friday.

I need to slow down my upload rate because college work was crawling on my back.

But that doesn't mean that I'm giving up.

If I want to quit, I will surely let you know.

Again, sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all on the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	8. Chapter 8 Magic!

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

Ch8 Magic!

-At School-History class-

Darkness was teaching the final results of the war.

"The humans were victorious after the final battle on Mt. Ebott."

He frowned upon reading this one.

"In order to stop the monsters to launch another war. Seven humans who have seven different traits, bravery, kindness, integrity, patience, justice, perseverance and DETERMINATION sacrificed their lives and SOULs to create the barrier and locked most of the monsters underground until last year."

Darkness closed his book.

"Class, have any questions?"

Monster Kid had questions.

"Don't Dragons have DETERMINATION? Why don't they break the barrier by using it?"

"That was a good question. Barrier magic had "two sides". One side means "strong", the other side means "weak".

The humans who created the barrier made a smart move.

Instead of letting the strong side face inside making monsters inside hopeless, they let it face out."

"Did they know your kind will get DETERMINATION?"

"There was no knowing whether they knew Dragons will gain access to DETERMINATION or not.

The Dragons did try to destroy it from the outside, yet failed.

After calculation, the stronger side of the barrier needed more than 20 billion human SOULs, to crack.

 **20 billion class.**

That was far more that the global population.

The only chance was to break it from inside.

Although called the "weak side", it still needs 7 human SOULs to break.

But everyone in the class should know, all the monster SOULs which are underground wasn't even equivalent to one human SOUL.

All in all, the barrier was indestructible then, no matter from inside or outside."

Monster Kid asked another question.

"Then why don't you send Dragons to go inside and help?"

"It's was true that if you gather one monster SOUL and one human's, you can cross the barrier.

BUT, after the elements helped us. Our SOULs became different… Let me show it."

Everyone in the class gasped.

A hole appeared in the place where the SOUL is, revealing Darkness's SOUL.

It was a classic monster white SOUL, a white, upside down heart SOUL, but there was a purple cross on it.

"Somehow, we have a human-like SOUL part in us."

Darkness chest went back normal.

"Because of this change, we can't acquire a human SOUL and keep it, our SOUL will refuse it."

"How about monster SOUL?"

"Well, we didn't try pure monster SOUL, since there wasn't any on the surface. They were all locked deep underground."

A human raised his hand.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what? Be more specific, please."

"Letting us see your SOUL."

"It's a little trick by using alteration magic, maybe you can ask your magic teacher for details."

"Any more questions about the chapter?"

The bell rang.

"Class, remember to hand in your report next week and have a nice day. Class dismissed."

-At the hallway-

The Dreemurr kids walked in the hallway with awkwardness.

It has been some days after the "serious" family talk, but they still felt embarrassed with each other.

Asriel remembered Tempest's advice.

So, he tried to start a conversation and being more active.

"Wow! Frisk, I don't know that Dragon SOULs look like that!"

To his relief, Frisk responded him.

"Darkness's SOUL was purple means perseverance… Hey, Azzy do you know what color Tempest's SOUL is?

Asriel decided to make Frisk laugh.

"I don't know? Maybe light-blue?" He clearly knew that was incorrect.

Frisk laugh out loud.

"Azzy, are you out of your mind? Tempest gets mad easily, I'm sure he doesn't have any patience."

"Well, orange? I know he is brave."

"Perhaps."

"Maybe we should ask him in person, Frisk."

"Sure."

-Later-Magic class-

"Class, turn to page 50."

"Today, we are going to introduce advance magic and find out your magic tendency.

"Advance magic is mostly used in a fight, so we have some rules on this. Teacher Tempest will tell the details."

After taking the microphone, Tempest suddenly slammed the table, that caught everyone's attention.

He spoke in a deep, warning voice.

"Class, advance magic can cause death. So we warn you, don't use it in school unless life threatening situations or in class practice. Violators will receive a severe punishment, even expel. That is all."

Toriel was quite shocked.

She hadn't see Tempest like this before.

She thought Tempest would give a "friendly" speech or so.

That was totally out of her expectations.

She took the microphone from Tempest and started class.

"Advance magic contains many magic categories, like blue magic, element magic, summon magic… and so on. Different from basic magic, no monster can learn all of them. So that is why they are called advance magic. When you are at eleventh grade, you will be choosing which advance magic to master."

"Every monster who cast magic had his or her magic tendency. It affects how well do you cast advance magic. For example, my tendency was fire and healing magic, so I can learn both of them without difficulties."

A monster asked a question.

"Can I cast or learn advance magic that wasn't my tendency?"

"Yes, you can, but it's really hard and the payback is not that much. Everybody knows King Asgore's triton, yet summon magic wasn't his tendency. He spent a long time practicing summon magic. The result was, he only can summon one weapon at the same time and can't let the weapon leave his hand.

On the other hand, Undyne, whose tendency was summon magic can create many spears at one time and send them flying away from her."

Frisk raised her hand.

"Do humans have tendencies?"

Tempest responded.

"Yes, Mana users have that, BUT they can bring out the full potential of all the advance magic while soul power users can't.

Which means, with enough time and proper training, you can cast blue magic like a skeleton, or use element magic as good as a dragon!

But all of those convenient has a drawback, you have to use much more Mana than soul power to make the same effect.

So, Mana users! Brace for harsh headaches and mentally exhausted because you are going to use all of your brain juice to convert enough Mana in order to cast the magic! By the way, here are some painkillers, if you can't stand a headache, please take some of these and rest.

Overusing your head now isn't a great option, you still have classes later."

Toriel activated another mike and warned the class.

"Soul power users, be aware that soul power is also your life force. Don't push too hard if you can't cast a spell, or your SOUL will break and disappear.

Class, there are Eternal flasks at the front desk and in the back of the classroom in case of an emergency. If you found your classmate or yourself in a critical condition, don't ask for permission, just run to it and use it."

"Now, we are going to run a test of you magic tendency. Teacher Tempest?"

"Got it!"

He took out a board from his bag.

The board had a series of numbers on it. From 00 to 99

"This is called "The Bingo Board" after you know how it works, I think I don't need to explain how it got its name. By the way, It was invented by Dr. Alphys."

"This board will fetch the information in your soul power or Mana, and then the data will be showed on the board by glowing numbers. After that, line up all the glowing numbers like playing Bingo.

Each lineup means one magic tendency.

Let me show how to use it."

"First, place your hands under the board.

Second, put your Mana or soul power in it.

Last, line the numbers and I will find the results in this book. For example…"

Tempest put his hand under the board.

Some numbers glowed.

"One of my lines is at B line. So I look up the B line in the book and find it means wind magic."

"After that, report the outcomes to Mrs. Dreemurr. That is all. Now! Who wants to be the first?"

-After a while-

It was Frisk's turn, she walked towards Tempest, and placed her hand under the board.

She hesitated.

"Which power source should I use?"

Knowing her thoughts, Tempest gave her a cue.

"Use Mana, Frisk. You are considered as a Mana user."

After that, the results showed.

"Healing magic, protection magic, support magic, and unique magic. Well, suitable to a pacifist like you. Tell your mother the results, please. Next!" Tempest stated.

Asriel stood by Tempest.

"So, let's find out what you are good at, master."

Asriel put his hand beneath the board.

Numbers glowed, but it seemed to be shifting between two different sets of numbers.

"Holy elements! So then…"

Tempest suddenly took away Asriel's hand.

The numbers settled down.

"OK. Let me see. Fire, earth, lighting magic, summon magic, healing magic, alteration magic, and unique magic. Wow, there's a lot to pick from. You better have a chat with your parents when you go home because, except unique magic, you only can pick three to master. Ask them for advice.

By the way, if you learn earth magic, doesn't it mean that I have to be careful while you are around?"

Asriel chuckled.

"Next please!"

-After class-

"Your majesty, there is something wrong with my master."

"What is it?" Toriel was worried.

"The numbers were "jumping" when the prince took the test."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. But I will ask Dr. Alphys what this means. After all, she invented this."

Tempest knocked on the board.

"And you need to talk to your son, he had some decisions to make. There are so many things he can learn."

-After school-

Tempest paid a visit to Alphys's lab.

-Swoosh-

"Oh, It's you, Tempest, are you here to return the comics?"

"I have them here."

Tempest raised a paper bag.

"By the way, it's a good series. Maybe I'll get some copies myself. But there is another thing I have to tell. Something weird happened to our prince."

"What is it?"

Tempest told Alphys the whole situation.

"Really? It was shifting between two different set of numbers!? Are you sure it wasn't broken?"

"Nope. It was good. I tried it myself after the class."

"Then, there is only one reason. The board received two kinds of information, so it can't decide which to show."

"You mean that…"

"The prince might have used Mana and soul power at the same time, making the board to malfunction."

"WOW, that's great news. He can use Mana!? Doesn't that sound a bit crazy?"

"It's sensible, Frisk can use SOUL power because she had a monster SOUL in her.

Before the prince is SAVEd, he was a flower mixed with DETERMINATION, so DETERMINATION was already part of him. Not to mention, he has a part of human SOUL in him."

"What? Human SOUL? How?"

"Do you know I took a piece of Frisk's SOUL to make the container?"

"Yeah, I know, what does that have to do with… OH!"

"Well, sorry to bother. Have a nice day, Dr. Alphys."

"Can we have a chat about comics someday?"

"Sure, just call me if you want, you know my number and my Undernet account!"

Tempest left.

-Later-At the Dreemurr's house-

When Tempest got there, Toriel asked him a question.

"How worse is it?"

"Your majesty, don't worry! Your son is not in big trouble or in a critical condition. He's fine, but there need to be some changes."

"What changes?" She asked with worry.

"I have to teach him how to use Mana."

"Mana? Isn't that only humans and dragons can use that?"

"That's not accurate, everyone who has DETERMINATION can use that, yet it needs a high density of it. The concentration needed is too high that it will kill monsters. But .."

Tempest stopped to think.

He knows Toriel doesn't know about Flowey, and it's not a great idea to tell her that now.

So, he hid some of the truth.

"Asriel's case was different, he has a human SOUL part. That makes him be able to use DETERMINATION."

Tempest sighed inside.

"It's quite hard for me to lie to someone like Toriel… She always makes me think of Mom. By the way, I haven't been to my family grave for a long time…"

"What will happen if we let him like this?"

"It seems like he can convert DETERMINATION into Mana unconsciously. He will get really tired even he did nothing because his SPRINT can't rest."

"What is a SPIRIT?"

"Well…"

Tempest felt empty again since that question was asked by Chara once, and he knew Toriel and Asgore loved her and missed her.

"Another lie." He thought.

"It a concept of conscious and memory, and it's very I'll explain it at the right time. All I can say now if the prince overused his SPIRIT, he will feel tired all the time. So I have to teach him to stop his SPIRIT from working all the time."

"OK, I get it. And Tempest, are you joining us dinner today?"

"Sure!"

-At the dining table-

Today, Toriel cooked snail pasta as dinner.

"Where did you bought these snails, your majesty? Its quality is very good!"

"From Napstablook's snail farm."

"Oh, speaking of him. Isn't he and Mettaton should be back from Taiwan a week ago?"

-Ding Dong-

Tempest's and Toriel's phone rang.

NAPSTABLOOK22: "Sorry to make you worried, we are going back today."

"I wonder what takes them so long." Asriel said.

"Who knows, maybe they decided to go sightseeing before coming back."

"Gorey, kids, tomorrow I will be busy at school, so you have to eat out."

"Maybe not. I know some dishes."

"Really? Then you will cook tomorrow!"

"Got it! I will prepare for it!"

-After dinner-

"So, did you have a chat with you girlfriend?"

"You are right. All I need was to be more aggressive."

"Told you so!"

"Your cousin show his SOUL to the class."

"Oh?"

"His SOUL was purple."

"So? What's your point?"

"I want to ask what your SOUL color is."

"Light-blue, Errr… what's the long face?"

"You're lying. You don't have patience at all!"

"Having a quick temper isn't totally relevant to not having patience."

Asriel remembered that he asked Tempest a math problem when Tempest was busy in grading homework.

Tempest stopped to help him.

Tempest taught him about 1 hour because it was too hard.

In the hour, Tempest didn't frown once and kept on explaining again, again, and again

"The reason why I get angry is not because I don't have patience. It has other reasons."

"So what is the reason?"

"Not now, please. I'm not ready to tell others this."

"Frisk is not going to believe this."

"Take a picture then!"

Tempest revealed his SOUL.

It was really light-blue.

Asriel took a picture with his smartphone.

After that, he ran to Frisk.

"Frisk!"

"What is it, Azzy?"

"You won't believe this. Tempest's SOUL is light-blue!"

Frisk stood still.

"Azzy, are you in a fever?" Frisk touched his forehead.

"No! I'm serious! Here's the proof!"

He showed the picture.

"WOW! This is fresh news."

"Yeah!"

"…"

Frisk stopped to think another topic, but she can't call up anything.

"Be active." Tempest whispered in his ear.

Asriel was surprised, this whisper, he can feel Tempest's breath right by his ear.

"She won't ask you out if you keep being a piece of "wood"."("Wood" in Chinese is a slang, used on those who are not sensitive or had no sense to relationships.)

"Frisk…,"

Asriel asked with a red face.

"Can we have a date on this weekend?"

Frisk looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes, you pick the place."

Something slapped him in the head.

"YOU IDIOT, letting her decide where to go. Isn't that mean you made the decision hastily and you haven't thought it thoroughly? Because if you do, you will a have a list of places to go. That's not a good move for sure!"

"Oh no."

"Better hope she doesn't care or didn't notice it."

To Asriel's relief, Frisk didn't notice it.

"How about the water park nearby?"

"Clearly, she had thought about me. Asriel, don't think. Grab the chance."

"OK!"

Frisk left.

"Tempest! Where are you?" Asriel yelled into the air.

"I'm here. Behind you!"

Asriel turned, no one was there.

"Tempest, stop kidding me! Where are you?"

"You're looking at me! See? I'm doing jumping jacks!"

"I can't see you!"

Asriel felt something pulling his shirt.

"I'm pulling your shirt!"

"WOW! You're invisible. How did you do that?"

Tempest showed himself.

As he said he was in front of Asriel.

"The same principle that my cousin did in your class."

"If you did some pre-study, you will know the concept of alteration magic.

Alteration magic works in the opposite way of blue magic do. It interacts with the material world. Changing shape, mass, chemistry compositions, volume, physical properties , and color… and so on. All dragons are gifted with this after the barrier was made."  
In my case, I used it to change my color into nothing."

"So you can change an apple into a chocolate apple?"

"Yes, I can."

"Why didn't heard this kind of magic before?"

"This a new kind of magic. It was originally used to let dragons blend into human society by taking the form of a human. By the way, which magic are you going to master?"

"Fire, earth, and alteration."

"Earth? You want to make me worried, don't you?"

"Hey… Do you ever used this to do something "not good"?"

"Errr… No, I think?"

"Tempest!"

"OK! OK! You got me! I always take pictures of you two while "unseen", that is the story!"

"Tempest, what are you? A stalker? Show me the pictures!"

Tempest reluctantly took out his phone and gave it to Asriel.

"WOW! You sure do have a lot of pictures."

"Delete it if you want."

"No… In fact, can you print this for me?"

Tempest took the phone.

The picture was Frisk with a huge smile.

"OK, how big do you what?"

"The size should be small enough to fit my wallet."

"Ok then."

"Don't tell Frisk this, please. And no word games."

"OK."

Tempest smiled.

Asriel was nervous. Was that smile mean he is going to make a prank?

He was totally wrong, yet he will never know.

-At night-

Tempest was printing some using the printer.

-Printer finish sound-

Tempest took a look at the results.

Today, two of his friends asked him to print pictures.

One was Asriel, the other was Frisk.

Before the talk between Asriel and him, Frisk caught him stalking her and did the same react as the prince did.

She also asked for a request after "admiring" his collection.

"Print this for me and don't let Azzy know. As usual, no word games,"

The pictures. One was Frisk with a cute smile, the other was Asriel.

In the picture, Asriel was concentrating on his homework, and the photo was a side shot. He looks great in it.

"These two surely love each other." He said softly.

Author's note

OK! Ch8 done!

Used a lot of time to write this.

As I said collage work is crawling on my back.

But I will keep on going!

Thought updates might be slow.

Thank you for all the support.

By the way, I won't be updating after a few weeks.

I need time to study for the mid-term exam.

I don't want to get expelled on my freshman year.

After the mid-term, I will come back to life.

OK, that is all.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all on the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay deter…

"Stop!"

"What the hell, master? Can't you see I was saying goodbye?"

"You forgot something."

"OH! That thing! Wait."

The eliteprobe warped-in another story.

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English.

Done!

This small story happened in the nine months between Ch2 to Ch3.

The Pokémon Go Mayhem  
On 7/7

Niantic co. launched a new game making tons of phubber and Otakus "Cellphone Zombies" which go outdoors without watching surroundings, causing problems around the globe.

Monster town was no exception.

Especially, this town was a nice place to catch Dratini, Dragonair, and Dragonite, which makes this place a No.1 war zone for Pokémon trainers.

Rumors have it that Mew was been spotted in this place.

That makes matters even worse.

Now, Monster town is filled with "Cellphone Zombies".

They cause even more trouble than aggressive human teens.

Those human teens only wreck things and commit crimes sometimes.

But "Cellphone Zombies" are always there when the weather is nice.

Jamming traffic, causing car accidents, trespassing… anything you can think.

Today is a holiday, and the Dreemurrs are planning to go out for a picnic with Frisk's friends.

When the royal family and Tempest was about to go out, Asgore took a peep outside.

"Oh golly! What is going on? There are humans everywhere! Are they declaring war again?"

"Your majesty, your house just happened to be a gym, so there are tons of "Cellphone Zombies" out of your house.

"What gym?"

"A Pokémon gym. It's a place where Pokémon trainers duel."

"I didn't see anyone duel outside."

"They are dueling in a VR world. You can't see it without the app."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I had played it, but I quit. My account was suspended because I was moving too fast with wind magic."

"Hey, Tempest. This Pokémon looks like you!" Asriel showed No.004 on the Pokémon index to Tempest on his cell.

There were only three things different.

Tempest's eye color was gold, he doesn't have a yellow part on his stomach, and his tail is not on fire.

Except for those, they look alike!

"NO, don't tell me that, my brother and cousins already made fun of me about that like for a thousand times. Last time Darkness, my cousin, 3D printed a Pokéball model and threw it on me, and said "Why didn't it work", I almost snap out that time."

"Whatever, we are still going to a picnic with everyone today." Frisk said.

"Sure." All of them said.

-At the town park-

Toriel sighted.

"How are we going to place a mat when there are so many people here?"

"Cellphone Zombies" occupied the park openings, making Frisk and her friends had nowhere to have a picnic, and they did nothing but phubbing.

"Well, it seemed meebe it's nota good day to have a picnic."

"BUT I LOOKED FORWARD TO THIS FOR A LONG TIME!"

"NGAHHH! Is it too much to ask for a picnic?"

"This has to be stopped. As the king, I can't let this continue. First is surrounding houses; then was the jamming traffic, now… we have this. No one in town will be happy with these humans around."

"Dad, we can have a picnic anywhere, and we can't stop them from using their phones."

Asgore inhaled and exhaled slowly. "You have a point, Son. Let's go eat somewhere else."

They had a picnic at another place, where there wasn't any Pokéstops and gyms and had a good time.

-Afternoon-

Frisk and Asriel went out to their secret place.

"Frisk, we are alone now."

"Yeah. Why did you call me here?"

"I have something to tell you."

Frisk's heart skipped a beat.

"Is he going to…?"

"Come closer, please." Asriel said in a gentle voice.

The sunset shone on his face, making him more handsome.

Frisk obeyed.

"Close your eyes."

"My eyes are never open." Frisk joked.

"Then don't watch."

Frisk flirt him. "You better not be playing something, Mr. Dreemurr."

"Don't worry, it's all good. No pranks."

Asriel closed the gap between them, and his lips were about to touch Frisk's.

Suddenly, a sound came out.

"Dragonite! Guys, come catch it!"

That killed the atmosphere.

Frisk jumped backward, away from Asriel.

"WHAT, AZZY! I BELIEVED YOU!"

"I… I didn't do that." He stammered.

"GOODBYE."

Frisk left with anger.

Asriel sat there, looking at the sunset.

Slowly, his anger built up.

He was planning this for a week, finding a time when they are both free, calculating the sunset time to add romance, asking Tempest for advice... and so on.

All his hard work was in vain.

What's worse, it even caused the opposite effect.

It was all those "Zombies" did it.

"Tempest." He said in a deep voice.

Tempest appeared.

"Yes my lord?"

"I don't care how you did it. Get those "Zombies" out of town."

"Yes! Sir!"

-Three days after-

Everyone who tried to open Pokémon Go in monster town will get a suspension on their accounts because their phone's GPS will fail and "teleport" their character somewhere far away. Making the system think they were going too fast and impose a penalty.

The reason why their GPS failed was unknown.

But, it made "Cellphone Zombies" left monster town.

The town return to peace again.

Author's "small" notes

I didn't forget what I promised, 11 in total now.

I don't how did Pokémon Go affected you guys, but part of this story is true in my life. My city just happened to be a No.1 war zone for trainers.

And it was really a mess.

And in Taiwan, we really called Pokémon trainers "Zombies".

Yesterday, a "Zombie army" walked passed my home.

I was praying that Dragonite doesn't show up.

Well…! Enjoy this short story I promised!

Eliteprobe warp-out for the real time.

Stay determined!


	9. Chapter 9 Found and Hidden

New chapter warping-in.

Translating Protoss machine language into English…

Complete!

* * *

Chapter 9 Found and Hidden

-The next early morning-In Snowdin Town at Sans's secret lab-

"Sans, you had better have a reason good enough to call me here." Said Tempest. "I don't like being in the underground. I don't like the feeling that the earth element is surrounding me."

"The machine you will help me fix is right here."

Sans took off the cloak on a mysterious object.

"Wow, it looks like a portal or something. What was its main purpose? Did you tried to repair it yourself?"

"I don't know. G left too little "clear" info on this, and how I'm goin' to fix a thing that I don't understand? But I know this is the main cause of G's "lost on journey"."

"What happened?"

"I was a kid then. I can't recall every detail clearly. Meebe you have to ask G yourself."

"OK then."

"Did G meet you last night?"

"Not yet, I waited for him in the land of dreams for the whole night; strangely, he didn't show up as usual."

"Why didn't he appear?"

"I don't know, but one thing is sure, he didn't sleep or someone or something made him can't sleep."

"What do ya mean can't sleep?"

"Like be chased by hostiles, threaten, or forced to stay awake. Whatever the problem is, we can't help. He's in the void, we are here. He has to solve the problem on his own."

"Feels powerless that we can do nothin' here."

"True. By the way, can you give me the all the "unclear" info that Gaster left?"

"I don't think ya can understand it."

"Why? If it's the WingDing problem, you can translate it."

"No, the writin' is English. The problem is the context, The words are meaningless."

"Meaningless?"

"Here, take a look."

The info was written in English, but the letters in a word are a mess.

"It seems like a code to me, have you tried any decoding method?"

"G didn't give me any hint about how to decode it. I tried some, but failed."

"Oh… Wait… What is this?"

Sans and Tempest took a closer look.

"Enigma, does that mean anything?"

"Yes! That was a type of encoding machine. It was widely used by the Nazis in WW2, and this message Gaster gave me on our last meeting finally make sense!"

Tempest took out a piece of paper, it has a series of numbers and words on it.

"It's the machine model and machine settings!"

"Clever, G, you cut the information and gave it to two monsters that can't understand the message they got. That can make sure that no one on Earth can solve it until this "dirty hacker" and I put the information together."

"Yeah, even someone recognized that coding was "Enigma", they can't do nothing to it, since they don't have the model and setting info. And about mine, I don't believe that someone can know that these series of letter and number are Enigma related without cue and actual using experience.

"What? You have used it before!? How did G know?"

"I actually have one in my storage magic, but unfortunately the model isn't right. And I have known Gaster for a long time. We usually chat about WW2."

"How did you chat?"

"He invented a device that can make him remember what happened in the land of dreams. We have nice conversations. He was interested in human coding systems then."

"All of this make sense now, G already knew you, and he knew that you can save that dirty brother killer, and decode this. So, what are we waitin' for? Get the machine and solve the code."

"Easy! Do you have any idea that this is a WW2 machine? WW2 was about one hundred years ago. Put aside if it can work or not, the price of it will definitely be expensive, and having money doesn't lead that you can get one, the quantity was too little. But I'm curious, how did Gaster get an Enigma machine? Isn't he in the void?"

"I dunno, but if G wanted us to decode this that way. He must have given us some hints about how to get the machine."

"Maybe…, Sans, translate this for me."

Tempest turned the back side of the paper.

There was a line of Wingding on the back side.

"This is an address. Let me write it down."

"OK. I go check it out later."

Tempest took the note and looked.

"What?! This far?"

"If ya need help, I'm here."

"Teleport there yourself first, and come back tell me whether it is raining or not."

"OK."

Sans left eye glowed.

He disappeared and came back.

"It's not rainin', but we have a problem."

"What?"

"Come with me."

They teleported.

The address Gaster gave was a mansion and it seemed to be high secured.

"So Gaster is asking me to steal shit out. Well then, so be it. But I need to let the Dreemurr kids know first before I take action."

"What if they don't let you?"

"Then I won't do it, you have to help me convince them or wait for Gaster to explain the machine to me orally, and it will be hell slow."

"Why don't you write it on paper or key it in a computer?"

"Although I'm allowed to enter the land of dreams with flesh and clothing, I can't take too much "additional" in and out. The maximum amount is a pen with a small piece of paper, like the message I showed you."

"Who made that rule?"

"I don't know. But last time I tried to violate it, it took away all the additional stuff, and placed it on my mat."

"Go get the permission ya need."

"OK. I'll ask them after school. If I met any problems, I will call you. Bye!"

-Before going to school-

"Azzy, can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure, Frisk what is it?"

"Pretend that you don't have a girlfriend at school."

"Who was the one said that she wants a romance with me at any time?"

"I know. But I don't want to be the center of the news yet."

"How horrible is it to be the center of focus?"

"Azzy, you have no idea how did people treated those who are different in the past.

Though the situation is better nowadays, I think that our relationship should be hidden for a while. You might not know, many humans accept monsters, but that doesn't mean that they will accept interspecies couples."

"What is the matter with it? I wasn't asking them to date a monster!"

"Many humans are afraid of "unknown", Azzy. Some of them will pretend that they didn't see it, others will try to destroy it. Our relationship is a kind of "unknown" for them, get it?"

"But they will know it some day."

"I know, but not now. The recent monster murder case has not come to an end yet. It's not a wise move to make more events. If you still can't understand, you can ask Tempest, he lived in the human society for a long time. I'm sure he can explain better than I do."

"OK, you're the boss. Should we tell someone about this?"

"We don't need to. If you want to fool someone, fool your friends first. Make those who know think that we broke up."

-At school-

The Dreemurr kids pretended to be "not a couple".

Well, maybe over done it.

They sit as far as they can in class, they did not chat in the hallway, and they didn't eat lunch together.

It seems that they were strangers to each other.

That made Toriel quite surprised when she saw them.

"Weren't they chatting happily together yesterday? What happened?"

She posted the news on Undernet.

\- Tutorial16 joined the talk-

Tutorial16: "Guys. There something horrible happening."

ALPHYS: "What is it?"

Tutorial16: "My kids seemed to have a bad time."

CoolSkeleton95: "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

Tutorial16: "They were acting as they don't know each other."

Breeze86: "Can you give more accounts?"

Toriel elaborately described what happened.

Breeze86: "Smart kids, but not enough."

CoolSkeleton95: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Breeze86: "They are pretending."

Tutorial16: "WHAT!?"

ALPHYS: "Are you serious?!"

CoolSkeleton95: "REALLY?!"

Breeze86: "I'm sure, they don't want their relationship to known to be the humans now, so they made this "act"."

CoolSkeleton95: "SANS! WHY DID YOU STEAL TEMPEST'S PHONE?"

Breeze86: "Holy elements, I'm infected by his puns totally. By the way, Tu16.

Tell them that they overdid it, it will not hide their relationship. In fact, it makes them more suspicious. Someone with sharp eyes will notice it."

Tutorial16: "OK."

-Later-

Before the kids walked home, Toriel called them.

"What's the matter, my children? You're behaving strangely today."

Asriel made a mad face.

"ASK HER! IT'S HER FAULT."

"NO!" Frisk retorted. "IT'S YOUR FAULT."

"WOW! My kids are gifted in acting, if I haven't got the information in advance, I might be fooled." Toriel thought.

"Kids, Tempest is cooking dinner tonight, and you have to walk home. By the way, he said that you went a bit "OVER"."

Toriel emphasized "over" by stretching the word and her hands making quotation marks.

The Dreemurr kids were shocked.

"I have work to do, see you two later!"

Toriel went in the school building with giggles, leaving two stunned kids.

-On the way home-

"How on earth did Tempest figure out?"

"I don't know. We need to ask him later. That can help us to act better."

"Yeah…"

Hearing the odd pause, Asriel asked a question.

"What's the matter, Frisk?"

"Are we still going to the water park?"

"Well… I think we still can."

"But that might blow up our cover."

"Just invite someone else who is willing to help us, and make the date like a group trip; then we will find a time to get alone and have a real date."

"Where is the Azzy I know? You became shifty."

"If you stay with a crime master, you will learn some useful tricks. Sorry… do you hate me doing things like this? If you do, I won't do this anymore."

"No, Azzy. I'm actually happy."

"Why?"

"Because you learned tricks for me, I know you hate to play tricks. All of that means you care about me."

Asriel's face turned red.

"It's… nothing. Glad that I did help, and… don't flirt me here. It makes me uncomfortable."

"How come? You don't like it?"

"I like it, but I have to curb myself from hugging or kissing you now."

"I'm sorry."

"That's OK. I wonder what will Tempest cook today."

"He said he will tell us when we arrived home."

"So it's a surprise. I like surprises."

-At home-

"Yo, you're back!"

"What do you cooked for dinner?"

"I don't know whether you eat meat or not, so I went all green. Or do you want meat?"

"All veggies will be fine."

"OK."

A sweet scent came from the dining room.

"The king is waiting for you two! You're torturing him every minute that you are standing here! Let's go in."

The three went in.

Asgore was waiting in agony.

"Oh, Golly!"

Instead of dining at home, it was more like eating in a fancy restaurant.

7 dishes of food were placed on the table, all of them are cooked elaborately and looked tasty.

"7 dishes? Tempest! Are you mad? How are we going to eat all of this?"

"Don't worry! I'll be eating all the remainings! Dig in, guys."

-After the meal-

Nothing was left over, they didn't spare any scrap of food for the bin.

"It's so delicious! I can't stop eating."

"Maybe next time we don't need to eat out when Mom can't cook!"

Even Asgore, who didn't like Tempest, gave some positive comments.

"Thought not as good as Tori's, nice food you made."

Tempest, instead of making excuses to leave the place, he thanked everyone for the feedback.

-Later-in Asriel's room-

Tempest was helping the Dreemurrs to finish their homework.

"Tempest what on earth you can't do? You can fight, teach, play games like a pro, and cook!"

"I can't make or fix machines, any water related things, play with mud, drive cars… and so on. And… I think you two need some tutoring in acting."

"How did you find out we are pretending?"

"Like I told the queen, you over did it.

Rule number one when hiding something, never deliberately do things to cover up. Natural is the main option. Just act like you are relatives! That is much more unsuspicious than acting like strangers.

Rule two, even your cover was blown up, don't panic and stay cool.

Always assume that the guy who asked you has only a feeling.

If you panicked, you confirmed his guessing was true.

According to your mom, you violated this rule when you heard my message.

Rule three, your chance will be better if someone is willing to help.  
Tell that dude to spread rumors for you!  
Do not underestimate the power of rumor.

If you follow the rules, about 90% will be fooled."

"What about the 10%?"

"8% are just wanting to dig out secrets or something they post on news, so they already assumed that there is something that can get from you; they actually have no idea of your relationship.  
1% for those who you let to know.  
And 1% for those who has a keen eye for secrets as I do."

"So, the real threat is that 1% of people." Asriel said.

"Correct. But they can't do anything to the info, since lacking evidence. But matters will be different if they got a picture."

"Golly! Why hiding secrets is so hard?"

"Well, Gaster made a nice comment."

Tempest took out his notebook and played the file "abc_123. ".

"Yeah, that was true." Asriel commented.

"So, who is going to spread the word for us?"

"I think Sans will be suitable."

"So, Tempest anything else that we should know?"

"I made sure that your house is safe, I put some specialized ECM jamming devices in the house. Not bugging or peeping device can work in this place. And I made cast some magic around the house, anyone who tries to take long photo shoots will get nothing but "ghost" pictures. (Usually, people from Taiwan will call blurry pictures "ghost pictures". Because you can't see anything clear, like watching paranormal pictures, but it seems that Tempest had other meanings here.) So, if you want to do "something", just wait until you get home. OK? Don't tell me that you can't stand it!"

"Thank you, Tempest!" Asriel thanked.

For the very first time, Asriel and Frisk saw Tempest felt shy for the thanks.

"It's nothing. One more thing, I need your authorization, master."

"What for?"

"Steal stuff."

"Why do you need to steal things?"

"For one person, W. D. Gaster."

"Can you describe what are you going to steal and where are you doing it?"

"In a rich man's house. An old decoding machine. That is all."

"What does an old decoding machine has to do with saving Gaster?"

"Ask Sans for details."

Frisk made a call.

-After 10 minutes-

The kids had a discussion.

"OK, what Tempest said was true, but should we let him do this?"

"Frisk, we should, we actually own Gaster once."

"How?"

"The artificial SOUL research was conducted by him. Without him, I won't be standing here."

"Right."

"Tempest! Permission granted! One condition included."

"Yes, sir!"

"Killing is your last option."

"Thank you, master! And don't worry, on missions like this, I prefer to not committing murder. By the way… I think that I'm a "lightbulb" now. Bye-Bye! And don't get too frisky. Although I think you won't take my advice for sure." ("Lightbulb" means "the third wheel" in Chinese.)

Tempest disappeared and the door opened then closed.

"Azzy, do you think that Tempest really left? Or he is still in the room, ready to take pictures?"

"I don't know, but at least he won't pop up and jump scare us."

"That's true."

"Then let's finish our homework, Frisk."

"Azzy, can we do something more "fun"?"

"But Frisk, we have to hand this in tomorrow. If we had some fun now, we are doomed to fail to meet the deadline. Hey… Why all the homework is done?"

The homework on their table was all finished, and neatly placed.

Asriel took a look.

This writing was definitely his and Frisk's handwriting, but he had no idea when did he do it.

"Weird." He thought.

Asriel turned around, and deeply looked at Frisk.

"If it is fun you wanted, so be it."

He pulled Frisk into his embrace.

They both can feel their SOUL resonating with each other.

"Hmmm…"

They both enjoyed this feeling.

"Kiss me."

"Yes, madam."

First, Asriel's kiss was gentle, but as Frisk responded, his kiss became passionate and aggressive with his hands rubbing Frisk's back.

Suddenly, Frisk pushed Asriel away.

They breathe heavily.

"That should be enough for today."

After a short delay, Asriel came back to reality.

"Thank you, Frisk."

"For what?"

"For breaking the kiss, I barely lost control."

"Don't worry. If you did something that I don't want. I will kick that part of you to wake you up."

Out of instinct, Asriel shivered.

"OK. I better be careful. I don't want to get kicked, that really hurts."

"What time is it?"

"22:00. Time for bed."

"Azzy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Here, in your room."

-Outside-

A paparazzi with a cam took a picture from Asriel's open window.

"OMG, the boss would love this!"

Without delay, that paparazzi took his cam back to HQ.

He rushed to the CEO's office without asking.

"What's the hurry?"

"Boss! I got some breaking news!"

"Show it to me."

The paparazzi put the picture into a computer and displayed the picture he got.

His boss flew into anger.

"Is this a joke? You don't need to work tomorrow. Pack your stuff and leave."

"What? But…"

The paparazzi took a look at the picture.

The kiss photo became Napstablook's portrait.

There was a message in the upper right corner of the photo.

"What are you doing?

Looking for secrets?

Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong.

Or you might learn something you DON'T like...

Get lost YOU DIRTY PAPARAZZI!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Author's notes

OK! Ch9 Done!

I will go AFK from November 7th to 11th, during these weekdays I won't reply any questions and reviews. Oh! And no updates.

After that, I will come back.

By the way…

"You've not enough minerals."

"Let me finish this first, then you can work my ass off."

Now where were we?

Oh, yesterday I played Yandere simulator. There a special mode called _**"Bad time"**_ mode. Got any clues what is it?

It occurs to me that I should make a rival who likes Frisk or Asriel.

But to threaten their relationship, this rival must be "nearly" as determined as Frisk.

A rival with a Yandere personality might be suitable.

Well, it's all just an idea.

Whether I will introduce this character or not is still unknown, and even I will, it's going to take a few chapter to set up the situation.

From Ch10 we'll go the "legal" part of the society, and have a good look at it.

And the trail of the monster murder case will begin soon.

I need to make some research about how the justic system works in the USA.

After all of that… well. I shouldn't talk too much. I have minerals to gather or the nexus master will be mad at me.

And I didn't post the recording "file" on the internet!

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all on the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	10. Chapter 10 Legal Business

New chapter warping-in.

Translating Protoss machine language into English…

Complete!

* * *

Ch 10 Legal Business

In Monster town, there is a city government and city council.

They worked just like regular city government and council.

But one thing is different.

Most of the state laws didn't apply to this place.

Which means monsters have to legislate most of the laws needed themselves.

Although it seems to be a good news to monsters, they can defend their own freedom by making the law more on their side.

But actually, this is not good news.

Why?

Think of it, does a monster have any idea of how does a democracy government work when they got to the surface?

The answer, of course, is no.

So what will be the ending then?

Humans will take over, right? And what if those humans hate monsters?

Laws which are unfair to monsters will surely be imposed.

A huge set back to monster rights, or maybe a trigger to war.

But that won't happen since the dragon race was on the surface and learned a lot from the humans.

The council had 64 councilors in total.

32 were monsters, and 32 were humans.

Quite balanced, isn't it?

But the monsters have no choice.

Though they have more votes in number, they already gave their votes to the 32 available monster candidates.

There are not many monsters that are qualified to be a candidate.

The rest 32 seats, were filled by humans.

Asgore suggested Tempest that he become one of the councilors, but Tempest didn't take the advice. He claimed that although he knows a lot of politics, he hated to get involved in it.

Only Frisk and Asriel knew the true reason. He's a criminal.

If Tempest became a part of the government system, the chance that his crime background is spotted will increase significantly.

The scene will be ugly if the press finds out.

And for the city government, the mayor is Asgore.

The monsters were superior in number, so Asgore had no problem winning this one.

He nominated a human as the MTPD chief.(Of course, the human was checked and has enough knowledge of monsters)

Frisk was the ambassador between humans and monsters.

A serious issue was going on in the council.

"Laws of Magic Restrictions"

This issue had been stuck for some days.

Because the human side always gives out ridiculous drafts, like shut down magic teaching classes and list casting magic and crafting magic related items illegal, making the monster side rejecting it. And the monster side draft also gets rejected by the other side.

And the cycle goes on, on, and on.

This must come to an end.

The ambassador, Frisk, had to intervene.

She talked with a lot of humans and monsters to know why it was stuck.

After that she got it.

All humans in the council are unfamiliar with magic. That is why the humans made insane drafts like those.

So she decided to make a speech to let human councilors have a better idea of magic.

She discussed with Asriel how to deliver the speech.

Tempest was only standing behind them, listening when they were talking.

Of course, the Dreemurr kids asked Tempest how to do it, but Tempest refused to give any tips.

These two kids will be the leaders of the monster race if things didn't go wrong.

Tempest believed it will be better for them to figure out answers on themselves.

Today, Frisk is going to make the speech in front of 32 councilors and a bunch of cams.

She felt nervous.

Frisk was shivering."Azzy, I'm so nervous. What if I screwed it? It will make matters worse."

"Don't worry. You prepared for it. Nothing is going to stop you and your DETERMINATION."

"I know, but I still feel nervous."

"Here, let me help."

Asriel gave Frisk a "friendliness" hug.

Frisk struggled to get out, but Asriel's grip was tight. "Azzy, you know there are many eyes here."

"Don't worry, most of them will think this is only a brother and sister hug. And you feel better, don't you?"

"Sure, It's so nice to have you around."

"Good luck."

Asriel patted Frisk back and sent to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good morning. Today, we are talking about magic.

Is magic a problem?

It depends on how do you treat it, like any other regular tool.

A computer is a convenient tool, everyone knows that.

Shopping online without going out, solving hard problems, managing data… and so on.  
All those purposes make life better and help the society to develop.

But what if a hacker owns one?

That leads to cyber-crime.

Data stealing, altering bank accounts data, and even murder."

The human councilors started to murmur.

Sitting behind a screen and typing can let you kill someone?!

"I know this sounds unbelievable. But a recent murder case was commit by a hacker who hacked into a hospital record system and alter the data of a patient. Making the patient's doctor don't know that the patient is allergic to some kind of medicine and used it. Eventually, the patient died of allergy.

The same principle can be applied to magic.  
If well used, it will help tons of lives.

But on the other hand, it can kill thousands.

Magic is not dangerous itself, like all the tools in the world.

It was those who used it wrongly made it dangerous.

Forbidding magic is not the main point.

The main point is to punish those who didn't use it in the right way.

That is my speech, thank you for listening."

A human asked a question.

"If we already forbade magic, why there will be magic usage problems? Isn't forbidding magic more effective?"

The human thought that this question will knock down Frisk, but Frisk made an interesting point.

"Then magic will become an underground business. Don't forget, humans can cast magic with enough training. Criminals will have access to it because they don't care about the law. Then what are we going to use to fight them? We all know guns are not enough."

The human had nothing to say.

Sooner that day, the council drew up a sensible draft, and it passed the broad.

When Frisk and Asriel came home, everyone was waiting.

"Nice speech, kiddo."

"HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOVES YOUR SPEECH."

"Good job, punk. That human who questioned you didn't stand a chance!"

"My child, what a nice speech you made."

"Looks like Tori and I can retire soon."

"Frisk, that was nice!"

"Great job, Frisk. I really thought you're screwed when the human asked you a question like that."

Toriel slapped Tempest in the head and glared at him.

"Ouch! Why do you hit me in the head?"

"Thank you all!"

Suddenly, the door opened.

Mettaton and Napstablook came in the room.

"We are back!"

"Sorry to make you worried, Taiwan was a fun place, so we decided to stay a bit longer that schedule."

"What did we missed?"

"A lot. Both good news and bad news."

To celebrate Frisk's first successful speech in public, they decided to eat dinner in Grillby's together.

-Later- At Grillby's-

Frisk explained what just happened this morning.

"WOW! Darling, you're so fabulous!"

"It's nothing."

"Frisk, how can you make connections between crime and magic?" Asked Alphys.

"If you know a lot of people, you can receive a lot of information and perspectives." Frisk stated while looking at Tempest.

"Sorry, I want to ask something. What it's in the law?"

"Let me tell you." Asriel said.

"1. Basic magic is allowed at any time, in any condition.  
2\. Advance magic is also allowed in daily life, but must not be used to fight, threat, and any crime activity.

3\. Using magic to "self-defence" is allowed.

4\. Background checkings are required when an individual wants to attend magic classes.

classes must register to the government.

That's for the five main rules.

Oh! Golly! there is a list of rules for every kind of advance magic here and a lot of things that I can't understand."

"You need to understand, master. You will be reading a lot of this in the near future."

Asriel was confused. "Why humans have to make this so complicated?"

"This is the one of the main difference between monsters and humans, Azzy."

"What kind of difference?"

"While monsters are easy to be satisfied, many humans can't. They always wanted more.

But the resources in the world is limited.

What happens next?

They fight, and even kill each other for it.

Those who can hurt others more, which means have higher LOVE, was victorious.

They caused the world pain and tragedy.

Thus, rules are set. It bans humans from getting what they want by gaining LOVE."

Asriel was quite shocked of what he just learned. "That's quite…"

"Azzy, you are using a monster perspective, adapt a human one. It will help you to understand."

"OK. By the way, does that mean Dad have to establish a place in the city government that deal with magic problems?."

"You mean something like the Ministry of Magic in _Harry Potter_?"

"Exactly."

"That's not our business for now, Azzy."

"But it will someday, at least we should have a rough idea."

"You're right. Well, let's talk about this later."

"Sure."

-while eating-

Frisk suddenly called Asriel.

"Azzy."

"What is it, Frisk?"

"I'm worried."

"Why? You're living happily with all of us."

Frisk started to tilt her cup with her finger. "I'm scared that all of this is a dream. Everything was just too perfect. I have a family that cares me, tons of friends that support me, and a boyfriend that loves me. One day, I will wake up and find out all of you are not real and I'm in my ex-parents house."

Asriel looked into Frisk's eyes. "Frisk, you know… I'm afraid, too."

"Really?"

"My worries are like yours. When I wake up, I will find out I'm still a flower and I can't feel anything."

"Speaking of Flowey, do you remember what he did?"

"No. I think."

This triggered Frisk's thoughts. "This is a bit odd. In other timelines, Azzy will remember what Flowey did. Is that a problem?"

Undyne stopped her train of thoughts.

She held her tea cup high in the sky. "Everyone, let's cheer for our ambassador, Frisk Dreemurr!"

"Cheers!" All of them touch their cups together.

They all drank their beverages.

-spitting sound-

Everyone looked at Tempest.

He was whipping his mouth, coughing.

"Who put alcohol in my 7-up? That is not funny!" Tempest yelled furiously.

Sans made a "W" position. "I dunno. Meebe Grillby made a mistake."

Tempest calmed down. "Well, I'll ask him. Grillby. There is alcohol in my drink, did you made a mistake?"

"Mistake? Let me check." Grillby took out a paycheck. "The order I received wrote, "add Vodka into the 7-up". Here is the paycheck."

Tempest looked the paycheck.

2$ or 4G - Vodka mixed 7-up

An ominous smile appeared on Tempest's face, and he looked at Sans "smiling". "Sans, you know that I really hate alcohol drinks, right?"

Sans hung his signature lazy smile on face. "I know."

Tempest's face became even more ominous. "And if I recalled correctly, you made the order. Correct, Sans?"

Sans stood up from his seat a bit. "Yeah."

Fury was the only thing you can see on Tempest's face now. "HOW DARE YOU PUT THAT ABOMINATION IN MY MOUTH. I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

Tempest threw the paycheck at Sans.

Sans launch from his seat to dodge the flying paycheck.

-missed-

Tempest called a golden sword and slashed Sans.

Sans dodged the attack.

"STAY STILL AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

Sans still played it cool. "Not feel like staying still."

Sans and Tempest started to chase in the place.

"GO TO HELL!" Tempest cursed.

"Not going." Sans replied casually.

"DIE!"

Sans kept on dodging. "Nope, not now, never."

Everyone laugh out loud.

This was just hilarious.

Two adult monsters are acting like kids.

The Dreemurr kids looked at each other and laughed.

Sure, all of this might be really a dream.

But, at least it's a good one.

* * *

After the new magic restrictions rules are deployed, the royal family and Frisk's friends are busy.

Asgore was busy in establishing the department just like Asriel said, on some days, he didn't return home until the next morning.

Toriel, who was the school principal and magic teacher, had a lot of meeting and issues to handle.

Undyne was helping the police to select members of the newly founded unit, SWATM( **S** pecial **W** eapons **A** nd **T** actics for **M** agic) and discuss tactics with the police; then became the squad leader. When SWAT cope with heavily armed criminals and dangerous situations, this unit specializes in dealing criminals who have a high level of magic proficiency.

All of this is a response to the recently raising rate of criminals using magic to commit a crime.

Well, as for the Royal Guards…, they dismissed, since they don't have a leader, and there was no one suitable.

Tempest took even more anger management classes because his magic always gets out of control when he was mad. If he keeps on getting mad like this, he will get into trouble one day.

Papyrus, who was a famous chef to monsters, was preparing for a cooking competition, and he's excited since this is his first time.

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. WILL BE FAMOUS AMONG BOTH MONSTERS AND HUMANS AFTER THIS COMPITION! I CAN SEE IT! PAPYRUS, THE FIRST MONSTER WHO GOT FIRST PLACE IN A COOKING COMPETITION!" He stated to Frisk with excitement.

Sans took driving lessons.

"Sans, don't you think it is ironic that you take driving lessons?" Frisk asked when she learned that Sans is learning how to drive a car.

Sans took his hand out of his hoodie pockets and make a "W" position. "How? Kiddo."

"You can just teleport or take shortcuts to where you want to go! Why do you need to spend money on buying a car and paying for the gas to make it move? And driving much slower that teleporting!"

Sans put his hand back in his pockets. "According to Paps, there are many rules on blue magic. I'm just too lazy to read all of them. Ya know kiddo, I don't need to remember the rules if I don't use blue magic, and I don't want to use my tricycle. It's too slow."

Frisk felt weird for Sans's reason. Is learning how to drive a car easier than knowing rules?

"OK. By the way, what car do you want to buy?"

"I dunno. I'll decide after I passed the test and get my driver's license."

Alphys was researching magic-related gear for the SWATM team because apparently, standard SWAT equipment will not work when facing magic criminals.

Mettaton was recruiting human employees because he is going to re-open MTT resort after a few months.

Napstablook was taking care of his snail farm, looking for inspiration to make music.

Everyone, except Mettaton, had no idea how does raising snails are related to music.

-After a few days- Dinner time-

The Dreemurrs finally have time to eat dinner together, but Frisk was absent.

She was busy upstairs.

-Upstairs-

Frisk took a deep breath.

There are nearly 150 emails in her mailbox.

"Thirty down… more to go."

Frisk was trying to reply all the letter she received.

After a few days, the trial of the monster "mass" murder case will begin.

Frisk was occupied with questions from the victim's relatives.

She checked every letter in her "official" e-mail box and replied them one by one.

Among all the questions, the most asked were how will the results be.

To be honest, she has no idea how the event will end.

All she can do now is calm every monster down.

She kept on typing.

Asriel entered the room.

"Frisk, you have sat here for 2 hours. You should take some rest and have dinner."

Frisk didn't look at Asriel, and keep on typing. "No. Azzy, I have to help every monster."

"But… You really need a break. You look tired."

Frisk didn't respond.

Asriel left her room.

"Son, is Frisk joining us dinner today?"

"No, Dad. She is determined to reply all the letters she got."

Toriel looked at Asgore with worry. "Our daughter working herself like this for 5 days, Gorey. I'm really worried."

Asgore sighted and place his hand on Toriel's. "She's determined, Tori. There's no way that we can change her mind. We only can support her. But I will stop her when it's too over."

The Dreemurrs ate dinner without Frisk.

When 20:00, Frisk was still working.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out for a walk." Asriel suddenly said.

"Be safe."

Asriel took a jacket and went outdoors.

When walking, Asriel met Gerson.

"Greetings, Your highness."

"Hello, Gerson."

Gerson, the old tortoise monster, squinted. "It seems like you have some problems, normally, teens like you won't take a walk at this time. And you showed signs of worry on your face."

"Yes, it's Frisk…"

"What's the matter? You can tell it to me, a lot of humans and monsters ask me for some life guidelines."

"I think she is too determined, but isn't DETERMINATION a good thing? I feel strange about it."

"Your highness, personality is made you who you are, but it's also your burden."

Asriel was completely confused. "I can't understand."

The old monster started to explain. "Let me make an example, assume someone is kind, every loves him, but on the battlefield, this will become a burden because he is not willing to hurt people.

Just because he can't fight, he might indirectly cause his friend's demise.

Since he can't fight the person who is trying to kill his friend."

"OK. I got it. But…" A monster crossed his mind.

"What is it?"

"I can't see any problems that you said on Tempest. Except for some mischievous behaviors and quick temper, I can't see any defect in his personality."

Gerson started to think."Tempest… I don't think he's real."

"Real?"

"That means not a real, living monster." Gerson said unsurely. "I think he is living with masks on his face."

Asriel really can't understand that one. "Errr… thank you, Gerson. And goodbye."

"Farewell, your highness. You can ask me questions next time."

After the chat, Asriel kept on think what Gerson just said.

"Not real? Wearing masks? What does Gerson really mean?"

There is no clue why Gerson would say that.

Asriel returned home.

He saw Frisk was sitting on the couch and eating the already cold dinner.

This made him heartbreak.

Frisk was surely working too much.

"Frisk…" Asriel said with concern.

"Azzy, you're back." Frisk weakly replied.

With tons of DETERMINATION, he told Frisk his thoughts.

"Frisk, you have to stop working like this."

Like stepping on a cat's tail, Frisk suddenly become alive again. "But, Azzy! I need calm every monster!"

Folding his arms in front of his shoulder, Asriel shook his head. "You are getting more and more tired, time to take a break."

Frisk showed the face of DETERMINATION. (-_-) "Azzy, don't stop me. I have enough DETERMINATION to get through this."

Asriel stopped arguing.

He couldn't convince Frisk; he was sure of that.

"Gerson, you are right. Frisk's personality is really keeping her away from resting properly." He thought.

After some thinking, he decided to help Frisk in another way.

He walked to Frisk, sat beside her, and touched her shoulders.

"Look, your shoulders are as hard as stone. Let me ease them for you. Please lie on my lap."

Frisk made a serious face. "Is this some kind of dirty trick you learned from Tempest? Mr. Dreemurr?"

Asriel hung a smirk and put a hand on his chest.

"You hurt me so much! You don't believe me! I can feel my SOUL cracking."

"Alright." Frisk hold her laughter and lay on his lap. "I don't want you SAVE you again."

Asriel started to massage Frisk's shoulders.

With Asriel's massage, Frisk's shoulders slowly soften.

"Good…ZZZ."

Frisk fell asleep on Asriel's lap.

Asriel smiled and carried Frisk to her room.

He placed Frisk gently on her bed; then covered her with a blanket.

Looking at her for a while, he kissed Frisk's lips.

"Sweet dreams, Frisk."

* * *

Author's note

Ch10 done!

Looking at the favorites and follows increasing makes me happy!

I will get more thrilled if I get a nice review or a constructive criticism.

So, our Gerson points out a few points that might happen in the near future.

AND I WARN ALL OF YOU. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A DEATHBALL OR A PAINBALL IF YOU WANT TO CALL IT THAT WAY.

Since this is the first "bad time" scene. I will nicely warn you.

But next time I won't be kind anymore.

Actually, hints of a "bad time's" occurrence and how will it happen will be given in the previous chapter, no matter directly or indirectly.

After all, Rome can't be build in one day, the same thing as negative emotions or a horrible scene.

It needs to be build up in order to blow up.

That is all!

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all on the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	11. Chapter 11 Grounded

New chapter warping-in

Translating Protoss machine language into English...

Complete!

* * *

Ch11 Grounded

-Some days before the trial of the monster murder case-9:00-

Frisk was sleeping upstairs; she was exhausted by the heavy work.

To let her get enough rest, Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel didn't wake her up and eat breakfast first.

While eating, Asgore talked to Asriel some things about the trial.

Asriel eyes widen upon hearing what his father said. "Dad, what do you mean we can't know what's going on in the trial?"

Asgore put a hand on his forehead, it seems like long days of continuous working it's taking its toll on Asgore. "This murder case was committed by a teen, so the court won't be open to the public. Only those who are related to the case can go there."

"Why?"

"To let youth have a chance to change. You have to understand, son. It's very hard to return to the society after everyone knows someone did a crime. If the news of that teen is guilty spread out, he might never have a chance to stand up."

Asgore deeply approved that the humans deal juvenile crime like this, but also worried.

When everything goes in a black box, who on Earth will know whether the trial will be fair or not?

"How are we going to know the results then?"

Tempest jumped out of nowhere. "Master, don't worry. The news will surely let everyone know the results, but in an indirect way."

"Indirect way?"

Asgore took the question. "There will be no name, face, and personal identity reveals, which is against the law. But reporting the results isn't. Such a big case like this, news will spread quickly."

"Oh, so we will know after a few hours."

"Exactly, son."

"Dad, what happens if the teen was sentenced unguilty?"

Asgore sighed and put his face in his hands. "Then, it will be a harsh time for all of us."

Asriel knew what was his father saying.

If the human was released unguilty with such clear evidence like this, that means monster murder isn't considered as a crime from the government's point of view.

It also means the authorities view monsters as animals, which have no basic rights.

This almost can be considered as a declaration of war.

Asriel whispered to Tempest. "Psss, Tempest, can you play "tricks" on this one?"

"Yes, I can. But I don't think it's a good idea."

Asriel had a bunch questions marks hovering above his head. "Why?"

Tempest stared at Asriel as if he said something that offended him. "Master, you're going to be a leader someday. Use your head, it's not a decoration! If I keep on telling answers to you like this. You're nothing but a puppet."

Recently, when Asriel or Frisk asked Tempest about politics, they usually got this response.

Asriel thought for a while.

"Maybe… we can get through this one, but you have no idea whether you can interfere the next time." He said uncertainly.

Tempest folded his arms. "100% correct. I'm a good **strategist** , but not a God, master. I can't control everything, and I never thought I can. Once you play a "trick", you need more "tricks" to cover it up. From my experience, messing up the justice system is the last thing I would do."

Tempest took a look at his phone. "Oh, I'm going out. Have some things to do!"

Tempest left the house.

"Asriel, is Frisk awake? She has been sleeping for 13 hours. Go check her out."

"OK, Mom."

-In Frisk's room-

Frisk was lying on her bed saying sleep talks. "No… Asriel stop… It itches… ahahaaa…"

Asriel's face went red.

What on Earth was Frisk dreaming?

"Let's give a kiss and let her continue her dream." He thought.

Asriel leaned over and kissed Frisk's forehead.

THEN, things got out his expectation and insane.

As if responding the kiss, Frisk suddenly placed her hands on Asriel's head.

Feeling the temperature from Frisk's hands, Asriel was staggered. "What?"

Frisk kept on murmuring. "Thank you… now here's your gift… Like I promised…"

Asriel had completely no idea what was going on. "What gif…"

Frisk dragged Asriel to her lips and shut his mouth up with a deep kiss.

Asriel was totally shocked by the kiss.

Normally, when they want to kiss, it was Asriel who was more aggressive.

But this time, it seems that Frisk was the one who was out of control.

Frisk suddenly woke up with a start.

Frisk put her hand on her mouth. "Oh my gosh. I…I thought that was just a dream."

Asriel squinted at Frisk with arms folded. "Frisk, can you please tell me what on earth were you dreaming?"

Frisk flushed. "Can I say no? It's quite embarrassing."

Asriel decided to tease her. "Well, you won't talk. Then I'll ask Tempest, I think he will tell me happily."

Frisk glared at Asriel, the power of her gaze can melt through walls or boil water.

It was at that moment that Asriel knew, he *bleep* up.

Asriel's smirk slowly turned into panic. "Oh no, what have I done."

Frisk threw a pillow at Asriel and yelled. "Asriel Dreemurr, I warn you! If you dare to ask him, I will break up with you and kill you!"

"OK. OK. Chill. I won't ask! OK? It's only a joke." Although saying so, he was very curious what kind of dream will make an innocent person like Frisk so crazy.

Frisk grumped. "You better keep that promise, Mr. Dreemurr."

"Alright! Got it!"

"By the way, what time is it?"

"9:30."

"OMG, Asriel! Why don't you call me up earlier? I have tons of stuff to do these days."

"You don't need to. Dad and Mom agreed that you are working too much. So, you're "grounded". No work, no official stuff, only rest and more rest for some days. Today is day 1."

"I can't do anything on these days?"

"Yes! Just relax! Or some do recreational activity!"

"Can I cancel it?"

"NO. Dad already canceled all your schedules. Frisk, can you stop please stop being a workaholic?"

"Alright!" Frisk said reluctantly.

-Noon-

Frisk tried to lay down and do nothing, but her DETERMINATION was begging her to go to work.

Although she wanted to listen to it, she couldn't.

Her schedule today was canceled by her father, and her computer and phone were taken, in case she kept on working by using them.

Not to mention, there are so many eyes on her. Her mom, Toriel, her father, Asgore,

her boyfriend, Asriel, and all of her friends. Once she was spotted that she was working, she will be stopped.

It was like the entire world was against her.

Frisk don't know what to say in this situation.

She sighted. "Why? I just wanted to help others! Is that not right?"

Toriel asked her to go to Mt. Ebott with everyone.

In order to let everyone believe that she is "really relaxing", she said yes.

-On Mt. Ebott-at 1500m-

Mt. Ebott was about 4000m in height; it's impossible to reach the summit in half a day. So, they decided to drive to the end of the road on Mt. Ebott, which is around 1500m, and stay there for 2 hours.

Undyne put her hand above her eyes, wanting to see further. "Wow, the view here!"

"This is beautiful, dear." Alphys said, shivering.

Alphys was used to the high temperatures the Hotlands; she can't stand the cold up here.

She was wearing a heavy yellow coat, a white wool scarf, a knitted hat, fur boots, and so on…

That dressing was like a professor who wants to pay a visit to the South Pole.

But the temperature here was only 16 degrees Celsius here…

The royal family was only wearing jackets.

Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, and Napstablook didn't change their appearance.

The craziest outfit belongs to Undyne and Tempest.

They can feel the cold. Not like Mettaton or Napstablook who can't.

They wore tanks and shorts.

16 degrees Celsius, that is not very cold, but it's not a smart idea to have an outfit like that in this temperature!

Undyne was not a surprise to everyone since she wore the same outfit in Snowdin; clearly, she doesn't care about the cold.

But Tempest, everyone didn't expect this.

Since he was with the fire element, shouldn't he be keeping himself warm?

Undyne was the first to ask the question.

"Hey, aren't you bonded with the fire element? You should be wearing like my wife."

"Don't forget! I'm also bonded with the wind element!" Tempest opened his arms and took a deep breath. "Ahhh! The fresh air up here! The cold caused by altitude doesn't affect me. In fact, it makes feel home."

Asriel was excited. "Hey, Frisk! The scenery is just like our secret…"

Asriel didn't finish the sentence. Frisk was absent, she was thinking other things and was not listening to him.

That made Asriel depressed. "She is thinking about work again… I have to make her stop thinking about it."

Asriel pulled her jacket.

"Hey, want to take a walk with me here?"

"Oh… what… Oh… OK!"

Her response hurt Asriel. She was clearly not listening to him.

"Forget it." Asriel said dryly.

Frisk's DETERMINATION makes her blind. When she is determined, she will do everything to reach her goal. But it also makes her blind to others.  
Everyone have a good time on the mountain.

But a prince was in agony.

-At night-

Frisk was watching night time TV, soullessly.

She can't get her head off helping others.

She is determined to do so!

Asriel came over and sat beside her. "Hey, Frisk want to see a movie with me?"

Frisk look into Asriel's eyes and said how does she feel now.

"NO. Azzy, I can't relax. It makes me feel guilty."

That was it, the breaking point.

All of the prince's worry, agony, and depress which were built from the day when Frisk started to overwork herself turned into an uncontrollable burst of anger.  
"So, that means you can ignore others worries? Frisk, did you know Mom haven't slept well these days? She was looking after you! She was so afraid that you would faint out and need to use healing magic on you; then call 911!" Asriel yelled out loud.

Frisk replied weakly in the face of Asriel's fury. "You can tell her don't worry."

That sentence made Asriel even more furious. "What? Tell her don't worry? Does that solve the case? Frisk, even you told others don't worry, those who care you will still worry, but they won't show it in front of you. That is not solving the case! In fact, it makes the case worse!"

"But…"

Asriel interrupted her; tears were rolling in his eyes. "Frisk, let me ask you one question. Have you ever thought of my feelings?"

It was that sentence that knocked Frisk awake.

Yes, she was working a lot, and she thought everyone who was close to her will support her.

But it never came to her, she was actually hurting people that loved her. Especially her boyfriend.

She stood there, speechless.

Asriel went from crying to whining.  
"Just as I expected.  
The answer was no, right?  
You don't know I hate you pushing yourself like this.  
You have no idea that I'm suffering to see you exhausting yourself.  
You don't have any idea how worried I am."  
Asriel put his hands on his head.  
"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore, it's just too painful…"

"What did you said, Azzy?!"

"Like I said, I can't stand it. Find someone else who can bear this!"

Asriel ran upstairs, leaving a path of tears.

Frisk took a split second to process what Asriel just said.

"Azzy! Wait!"

She also ran upstairs.

-Bang! Ching!-

Asriel slammed the door and locked it.

-In Asriel's room-

Tempest was writing a script.

Suddenly, Asriel ran in and lock the door.

Tempest hid the script behind him as if he was doing something not good and was caught red-handed.

But Asriel was in an emotion storm, he didn't notice Tempest's odd behavior.

Asriel lay on his bed, sobbing.

He put his script in his storage magic, and he asked the prince what happened.

"Holy elements! Master! What the hell was going on? What happened to you?"

Asriel can't reply because he was busy in crying.

"Well…"

Tempest knew that Asriel will not listen to him right now.

-Knocking sound-

Tempest didn't need to open the door to know who was it.

Frisk was knocking the door outside.

"Asriel! Please open the door and listen to me!"

"No!" Asriel yelled on the bed. "I made myself clear!  
I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore! It's too painful!"

"Please!" Frisk desperately begged.

"Leave me alone! Get lost! And never come back!" Asriel yelled.

-Crying sound outside-

Frisk left crying.

"Oh no." Tempest said.

-The next day-

"Folks! Reassemble at the town park fountain! Don't ask why! Just do it! I will explain later!" Toriel posted on Undernet in the morning.

After a while, Frisk's friends and parents gathered at the place.

Sans asked with both hands in pockets."Your majesty, what's the matter?"

Toriel buried her face in her hands."My children broke up last night!"

"What!?" Everyone yelled, except those who lived in the same house with Frisk and Asriel.

After that, they look at Tempest.

If he is smiling, that means everything is OK.

But Tempest made a poker face and said. "What are you looking for? A smile? Sorry to ruin you hope. I can't smile because this is not a false alarm, THIS IS TRUE!"

Undyne was totally surprised. "What happen to the prince and the punk?"

Tempest shook his head. "I don't know."

"Tempest, didn't you have mind reading abilities?" Alphys asked.

Tempest frowned."I don't want to use it on them unless things go out of control."

Toriel was mad, her kids were suffering and Tempest was doing nothing to help? "Tempest, is this "under control" from your viewpoint?"

Tempest replied her in a nearly angry voice."Do you know that every time I mind read, I'm actually exposed to the target's emotions? It's really uncomfortable to feel negative emotions, and there is a chance that I will get depression after it! So I don't bother those who are in a bad mood! I will normally wait until they feel better! I wanted to help! But I'm not risking myself that easy! OK?"

Toriel felt sorry, she became inconsiderate and irrational."I'm sorry, Tempest. I don't know."

"That's OK, everyone was overwhelmed by the horrifying news. I almost lost my cool when explaining, too."

"Now what are we going to do?" Napstablook asked.

"Let's gather what we know first, and understand the whole picture." Asgore said.

"OK. Let's exchange intelligence." Tempest said.

-After 15 minutes-

The group gathered all the info they got.

Sans made the conclusion.

"So the main problem was Frisk's DETERMINATION to help others, and the prince's feelings were severely hurt."

Toriel sighed heavily. "Seems to be so."

Tempest yelled. "How are we going to help? None of us can convince Frisk to put down her DETERMINATION. It's her main trait! If she throws it away, I'll jump into a pond of icy water!"

Asgore came up with a solution. "We don't need to convince her to ditch her DETERMINATION away, we just need to let her know that she can share the work with others. I think she will accept it since it didn't conflict with her DETERMINATION to help others. As for my son's feelings, let's do our best to help him, damage caused by feelings can't be healed easily." Asgore took a look at Toriel.

Toriel returned him a hearty smile.

Suddenly, something dawned on to Toriel, and she lightly bumped Asgore with her shoulder. "But Gorey, after everything is done, we need something to "hold on the results", you know that clearly!"

True, even though everything was set up and ready, they need something to secure the "repairing results", or Asriel and Frisk would break up again easily.

No one had an answer.

"Well, let's deal this one by one. Who is going to help my daughter?"

"I will do it. It's a mother's job to take care of her child." Toriel said.

"Then, it is settled. If anyone got any idea, just post it on the group!"

They left the place.

-At home - in Frisk's room-

Frisk was lying on the floor like a piece of trash, listening to sad music.

Toriel knocked on her door. "Frisk, dear. May I came in?"

"Leave me alone to die." She replied.

Frisk turned the music louder.

This is a situation that needed Toriel to use her parental rights to intervene. She was worried what was Frisk doing in there; especially when she heard the word "die".

Toriel turned the doorknob, it was locked. And the only key to the door was in Frisk's room.

"I need to do something to get in." Toriel thought and then sighed. "Alright, though I don't want to use this anymore, but this is an emergency."

She took a hairpin and started to pick the lock.

Toriel and Asgore did a lot of crazy things when they were young.

One of them was breaking into an abandoned house to have a creepy date there.

Toriel learned how to pick a lock then.

As she grew up, she swore that she would never use this skill again. But now, in this situation, she has to use it.

While picking the lock, Toriel smiled. She wondered that whether Frisk and Asriel will do the same things as Asgore and she did. She can remember, they were called "the trouble couple" then.

-Click-

The door opened.

Toriel walked inside.

Frisk completely ignored her and kept on listening to her music.

"Dear, can we have a talk now?"

Frisk didn't reply.

"I heard the news, you have a bad time with my son, right?"

No replies.

"If you have any problems, you can tell it to me. I'm your mother, it's my job to help you, my child."

Frisk finally spoke.

"Why Mom? Is my DETERMINATION a bad thing? I was blind because of it, I can't see I was hurting all of you."

"No, my daughter. Your DETERMINATION isn't bad. Actually, if you don't have it, we will not have this talk at the first place."

"Then what is wrong?"

"It's your thoughts, dear. You don't want to bother anyone and do all the work yourself. Try to call for help. It's not shameful to ask for assistance, and there are so many people out there are willing to give you a hand. That will make everyone more comfortable because they are helping, instead of only watching you suffer."

Mustering all the DETERMINATION she had, she asked the question that she cared the most.

"How is Azzy?"

Toriel thought for a while.

"I think you better leave him alone and let him clear his thoughts."

Frisk was almost to cry. "Does he hate me now?"

"Don't worry, my child. Once someone fell in love with you, he can't forget you.  
Just give him time, he will come back to you soon."

* * *

Author's note

OK, kill me then!

This is the pain!

Well, this story is going on a temporary hiatus.

I have to stop typing and study for the mid-term exam.

Or something bad will happen.

For the worst case, I have to put this story on hiatus for a month or even more.

So I have to stay determined and pass this hardship.

Not too much to tell here.

Since I was only study, study and,study.

Oh right! I got a delta rune shirt from Fangamer, and I loved it!

That is all!

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all on the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	12. Chapter 12 Repairing Things

The eliteprobe left a message.

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English.

Done!

* * *

Chapter 12 Repairing Things

-The day of the trail-

The king and queen were sitting at the dining table, waiting for Tempest's news.

Tempest left in the early morning to go to the court, he was listed as a witness.

They waited for a long time.

Almost dinner, Tempest returned.

Tempest displayed a poker face when he came in. "Alright, what news do you think I bring?"

Knowing that Tempest was going to play with them, Asgore made an order. "Tempest, as the king, I order you to get straight to the point."

Tempest frowned. "Com'on that is not fun! At least guess! Good or bad ones?"

Asgore seemed furious of Tempest behavior, but he didn't say a word.

Toriel became mad and glared at Tempest. "Is this a joke for you? This is serious business!" Something flashed through her mind. "Unless…"

Tempest put a grin on his face. "Unless the result were good, or I won't be in the mood of making jokes." He finished.

Asgore crossed his fingers and placed them on the table. "So, that teen was sentenced guilty?"

Tempest lean on the door. "Yeah, he was sentenced guilty of murder. But you know the law to minors, the punishment won't be very harsh. That is all I can tell."

Both the king and queen sighed in relief.

The worst didn't happen, they won't face a crowd of mobsters, and much potential chaos if the case ended in another way.

Tempest took a seat at the dining table. "So, how is the prince going?"

-Reverse - Morning - At school-

Asriel was taking his Math textbook for the next class.

He inputted the code on the lock, after that he put some books in and took some out.

Frisk suddenly came beside him and opened her locker.

Since their lockers were next to each other, it was quite natural for them to stand side by side when opening lockers.

Frisk tried to strike a conversation. "Azzy, I'm sorry."

Asriel didn't reply what did Frisk say, and Frisk couldn't see Asirel's face since the steel locker door was blocking her sight. The only response she got was that Asriel speeded up packing his books and then left for his next class.

Clearly, he didn't want to talk with Frisk.

Frisk had tried this again and again, but Asriel never gave any feedback.

All he did was trying to leave the place as soon as possible. They were acting this loop these days.

When it is lunch time, Frisk got another chance.

She took her food tray and sat next to Asriel.

When she sat down, Asriel stood up and walked away with his food.

The cycle goes on for about 5 times.

At last, Asriel gave up running away.

Frisk sat down beside him. "Azzy, I'm sorry."

Asriel ignored it and started to eat his food.

Frisk placed her hand on Asriel's "I know I have caused you a lot of pain. Can you please…"

Finally, Asriel can't stand it. He decided to end this loop that was going on these days and make it "clean" and "neat".

Asriel talked in a deep voice and drew his hand away. "You know that; then why don't you leave me alone?  
You caused me pain, too much that I can't feel comfortable around you anymore, and you ruined my appetite." After saying that, Asriel rose from his seat, dumped his food into the bin, and left.

Frisk was totally shocked, Asriel won't say something mean like that. Obviously, she really did a lot of harm to Asriel's feelings.

Frisk sat there and didn't chase Asriel. "Mom was right, maybe I should give him time to sort out his thoughts."

-Later-

Asriel went in a toilet, locked the door, and sobbed.

"Frisk… Why are you making this so hard? Or right… you are always filled with DETERMINATION. If you gave up, it will be Doomsday tomorrow."

Asriel really didn't want to break up with Frisk, but as he said to Frisk, now when he sees Frisk he only can think of pain. His SPIRIT was rejecting her, while his SOUL was eager for her.

It feels like be ripped in two halves.

He kept on crying.

A sound came from the toilet next to him. "Hey, Goat boy."

"Sans?"

"Ya got it."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nature's call, of course."

Asriel was curious, how do skeletons have nature's call?

"It seems that you are not here for that, right?"

Asriel didn't say anything.

"Let me tell you a little story then. Paps and I had a serious argument before, we didn't talk to each other for two weeks."

Asriel was surprised, Sans and Papyrus was well known as the closest brothers among the monster race.

"What happened?"

"Do you know that Paps wanted to capture a human on himself to get famous?"

"I know, Frisk told me before."

He can remember Frisk's smile when she told him what happened, but the smile just reminded him Frisk's ignorance of his feelings.

"I was against the idea then. I thought it was too dangerous for him. I did a lot of things to stop him, and one day, he found out what I did. He became… Let's just say not as nice as usual. A cold war started between us."

"Then, how did you solve it?"

"We both took a step back. I let him do what he wanted to do, in a condition that I am participating. After the cold war, we became closer than before."

Asriel was thinking. Sans normally won't give stories like this, he must have some special meanings hidden in it.

Asriel didn't need to think anymore because Sans gave him the answer.

"This story is quite like you and Frisk, goat boy. Everyone will get in a fight.

But after the fight, you would find you got a better relationship with who you fought with."

Asriel was thinking.

"Welp, I gotta go. See ya."

-flushing sound-

-door open sound-

Sans's little story cheered up Asriel, but he still felt painful when he thought of Frisk.

Apparently, he needed more help to recover.

-Later-

-Door open sound-

Asriel took a step in. "Mom, Dad, I'm home."

Toriel greeting him. "Welcome back my child!"

Asriel saw Tempest sitting on the couch, watching TV.

He threw his backpack aside and asked Tempest a question. "So, Tempest. What were the result?"

"Go ask Frisk. I already told her. I'm busy in watching this." Tempest casually said and kept on turning the channel.

Asriel frowned.

He purposely stayed in school until Frisk left school for 10 minutes.

That was why Frisk was earlier than him to arrive home and learned the news earlier than he did.

He did that because he didn't want to face her.

Tempest should notice that since he is an excellent **strategist**. He should know what's happening around him and then make accurate guessings according to what he know.

But what Tempest was doing now was like suggesting him to meet her.

Tempest realized what he did wrong, after seeing Asriel's frown. "The results were good. The human was sentenced guilty. I'm sorry."

Recently, Tempest was making more and more mistakes like these, he was absent-minded, and can't be alert to what he should notice.

That make Asriel a little worried, what was happening to him?

He quickly shook off the thought.

Asriel had a truckload of problems himself, he didn't have time to worry about others now. Maybe later.

He went upstairs to finish his homework.

-Dinner time-

It was quite awkward for Asriel to have dinner with Frisk, after all, he broke up with her not long ago, and he still had no idea how to face her.

He expected that Frisk would try to do something.

But amazingly, she didn't take any action, if you didn't count gazing as one.

Asriel thought she gave up, but looking in her eyes, he was sure that she didn't and she would never give up in the future.

There was only one explanation for this, she wanted to give him room to think, and give her an answer after thinking.

Asriel was thankful for her consideration, he really needed it.

-Night time-

Asriel was studying for the mid-term exam. It will take place about some days later.

He was not very confident on this one because this was the first time took an exam like this.

Frisk and Asriel were studying in their own room, of course, this caused a lot of trouble to Tempest because he needed to run back and forth between Frisk's and Asriel's room to help them study better.

"Just like Papyrus said, "I can't feel my feet"." Tempest joked to Asriel when he asked how did he feel.

-After 3 hours-

Asriel closed his Magic textbook. "OK, that is enough for today. I feel my head pounding."

Tempest shouted with joy. "Finally! I don't need to run in the hallway anymore! I'll be in Frisk's room, Master! If you need anything, feel free to call me!"

Asriel's eyes went wide, Frisk was still studying? How can it be?

"She's more diligent that you, master. Or maybe you are just not used to studying subjects? By the way, you need to give Frisk an answer soon, Frisk doesn't have as much patience as I do, it won't take long for her to lose her patience. And… do you want some advice from me about this?"

"OK. I needed all the viewpoints from everyone who knows this."

"I'll talk with you at bedtime. I have to take care of Frisk first."

-22:00-In Asriel's room-

Asriel and Tempest sat on the floor.

"So, where should we start?"

"I want to ask you. If my SPIRIT and SOUL are having different thoughts, which should I listen to?"

"There's no standard answer to this, it's up to you. When you make a decision, your SPIRIT will use your memory to make a decision, and your SOUL will follow its main trait and "instinct" to make it. Sometimes these two don't have a same opinion on the same subject. This is when "you" should come in and decide which is better to yourself."

Asriel was puzzled. Does Tempest even know what on Earth was he talking?

"I can talk with you about my "theory of self" for the whole night." Tempest hung a smirk. "But that is not the point today. All you need to know is, you pick one, the other will give in eventually and follow "your" decision. So, there is no standard answer to this."

"OK, Then, from your viewpoint, should I be Frisk's boyfriend again?"

Asriel expected the answer would be "yes" since almost everyone who knew this said so, but Tempest said a different one.

"Again, up to you, it's your freedom. If you don't want to, it will support. If you want to, I will still support you. In fact, I will support you as long as that is your own decision…" Tempest rubbed his small claws together. "If someone threatens you to change your thoughts, I will crush him and tell him to say 'hello' to The Gate Keeper for me."

This answer was… mostly like the answer that his parents told him.

Toriel and Asgore said they will support any decision that their son made, but of course, they didn't say to crush and kill someone.

"Well, I'm leaving you to make your own choice. Good night!"

Tempest sat on his mat and fell "asleep".

Asriel lay on bed, thinking what should he choose.

He took a deep breath and started to think.

"She… did a lot of things for me, and I believe this SOUL that she created for me… I don't want to betray it."

Asriel closed his eyes, and listen what his SOUL was telling him.

"True, she caused you pain, but that doesn't mean that you can forget the sweetness between you two."

His eyes shone with DETERMINATION, he had made a decision.

"Though my SPIRIT always reminds me how much damage she inflicted on me mentally, I won't back off. I will be her boyfriend."

-The next day morning-

Asriel waited for Frisk, waiting for her to come downstairs.

"So, you make up your mind, my child?" Toriel asked when she saw Asriel standing by the staircase.

"Yes, I am sure. I will do this."

Toriel hung a smile. "Then good luck. If you need help, just ask."

"OK, Mom."

Something caught Asriel's attention.

It's the sound of Frisk opening her door.

She would come downstairs at any moment.

Asriel listened closely and counted every step he heard.

"10, 9, 8, 7…"

He countdown how many steps would it take for Frisk to see him.

"5, 4…"

His SPIRIT started to replay painful memories related to her.

Asriel frowned but didn't move an inch.

"3, 2, 1…" Asriel rose his head.

Frisk was up there, gazing at him.

Now his SPIRIT was doing its best to cause him pain.

Asriel inhaled deeply. "Frisk, I made a choice."

Frisk lean on the wall. "Go ahead, say it."

"I will be your boyfriend again." Asriel said with a made smile.

"Really?" Frisk seemed to be happy.

"Yes, you are not dreaming."

Frisk ran down stairs and gave Asriel a big hug.

The mental pain grew stronger as Frisk come close, and reached the peak as Frisk hugged him.

Asriel mustered his DETERMINATION, and restrict him for pushing Frisk away.

Frisk, however, didn't notice what was happening to Asriel. She was overjoyed by the news.

-After a while-

Asriel told Frisk the situation he was in.

"Really, Azzy? I'm so sorry! I must hurt you a lot when I hugged you."

"That's OK, I feel a little better knowing that you still like me."

"We need help."

"All of your friends, Mom, Dad, and Tempest are trying to help."

Frisk sighed.

Why can't they have a normal relationship?

Thought Asriel had made up his mind to be Frisk's boyfriend, his SPIRIT had different thoughts. 3 days passed by, his SPIRIT didn't give up like Tempest said. He still felt pain when staying around or thinking of Frisk.

And it was undermining Asriel's DETERMINATION.

This is what Toriel means about the phrase "hold on the results", they need something to make Asriel's SPIRIT stop only thinking negatively, or a little argument between Asriel and Frisk will easily worsen into a serious fight, and then… you know everyone is going to "suffer" again.

And that was the last step, after this, everything would go fine…

But no one has an idea about how to do it for now.

-San's secret lab-

Sans and Tempest was fixing the machine which is called "The Jumper".

About a week ago, Tempest went in the high secured mansion and stole the WW2 machine out and replaced it with a 3D printed model.

He spent 3 days on the mission, managing to infiltrate the security system and get his hands on the machine.

He couldn't hack into the system, it was guarded by someone better than him.

True that he is versatile, but he was not a profession in most them.

His real profession was magic and strategy.

And there were a lot of disadvantages that made the mission "hell on earth".

For example, the WW2 machine was heavier than Tempest, which limited his ways to get out quietly and safely. Tempest was a cat burglar, he uses his agility and stealth skills to get in and out places without notice, but he couldn't use that way on this one, the machine's weight will mess up his agility. Also, the machine was fragile, meaning that he need to carry special protection gear which made him had to carry more weight and have a higher risk to be spotted.

Well, you might ask why don't he use magic to make things better?

That was because the mansion was rigged with magic sensors, if he cast magic, the alarm will go off, and he couldn't shut down the alarm since he doesn't have access to the security system.

"Holy elements! That was very hard! If I want to rank this mission, I would give it a S+. I prefer more only stealing USBs and papers!" He commented after the heist. After decoding, the info that Gaster gave Sans was a password to a sealed computer file which needed a code to open. Inside the file was the blueprint of the machine, but there was no explanation about how does the machine work.

After Sans got the blueprint, he worked himself to the bone to repair the machine.

Now, the machine is fixed and ready. But both Sans and Tempest had no idea how to operate it. They needed Gaster's help.

"Hey, dirty hacker. Did G visit you yet?"

Tempest shook his head. "Nope, not a sound or a shadow."

"We can only wait for him. We can't take the risk to activate the unknown machine."

Tempest's eyes rolled back. "Oh… I really hate waiting!"

-In the Land of Dreams-

Gaster appeared.

"Finally."

He was spotted shortly after he sent Chara to "that thing", and a chase between a skeleton and corrupted SOULs begun.

He spent a lot of time trying to shake off the tail folks; he mustn't lead those things to his lab.

At last, he successfully escaped and went back to his lab to sleep.

Now he is in the Land of Dreams, ready to give Tempest a machinery lesson.

He smiled, he couldn't forget what Tempest did when he wanted to explain to him how does the DETERMINATION extraction machine work.

-playback-

"Wow, I don't know you found a way to extract DETERMINATION."

"So do you want to know how did the DETERMINATION extraction machine works?"

Tempest was smiling, but he staggered.

And then, he started to smash his head on the ground. "MERCYYYYYYYYY! Spare my poor head!"

-back-

He saw a dragon which looked likes Tempest on the grassland, showing its back to Gaster.

"Greeting, Tempest. Are you ready to have a "bad" time?"

Instead of turning around and say hello to Gaster, a feminine voice came from the figure.

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME? I'M NOT THAT LITTLE DIRTY LIFE STEALER!"

He…or she turned around.

Gaster gasped in surprised. This dragon looks completely like Tempest, but the eyes. Tempest's eyes were gold, but this dragon had silver eyes, and they are glaring at Gaster with hostility.

* * *

Author's note:

OK! I'm back in the game!

Well… likely.

I wrecked Calculus and Basic Physics.

I don't want to get a super "F" at the end of the semester.

So, more studies, less writing stories.

I'll make it clear here. I'm not giving up yet.

Although updates might be slow as… SH…stone.

It's a sin to sink the ship, so I saved it.

I'm not planning to do that anymore, but that doesn't mean "happily ever after"  
because I don't believe that.

There is more ahead for this INTERSPECIES COUPLE.

And for the new OC? I won't call her a complete OC.

Give you guys a hint, Asgore must encounter someone extremely arrogant in order to call Tempest a "megalomaniac". But throughout the story. We didn't see signs of Tempest possessing that kind trait. Where did it go?

I'd been recently asked to do something that FF doesn't allow. So, I set up a Tumblr blog for the story(s?) I wrote. If you want Q&A or something which is NOT allowed on FF, just go up there and shout your wants. The blog name is THEeliteprobe.

Alright, I think that was all.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all on the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Oh! Stay determined!


	13. Chapter 13 The Food War

The eliteprobe left a message.

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English.

Done!

* * *

Ch13 The Food War

The dragon who looked like Tempest glared at Gaster.

"Say, what is your name?" The dragon said with pride.

"It's politer to tell me your name first."

"Polite? Why do I need to be nice to someone who is weaker than me? You have no right to know my name first. Loser." The female dragon laughed with her thumbs down.

Gaster had no idea what was going on, but he knew that this dragon was not Tempest. He is not arrogant, and he knew Gaster's name.

Gaster tried to strike a normal conversation. "The name is W.D Gaster. What is yours?"

The dragon pointed at Gaster and said in an extremely arrogant voice. "Listen carefully, my name is Lunar. You will only hear this from me once. Remember that!"

Gaster was sure that he couldn't have a sane conversation with this dragon, so he turned around and walked away.

This act somehow offended Lunar. "STOP. Did I tell you that you can leave?"

Gaster couldn't stand this weird dragon's arrogance anymore.

Gaster didn't turn back and kept on walking. "I don't need your permission to leave." While leaving, he felt cold rushing up his spine, and he looked backward.

Lunar showed a murderous smile and had some kind of creepy aura around her. "FINE, I will make you stay here… IN PIECES."

Lunar drew out a "bone" white Katana from nowhere, this is not a joke because Gaster found that the Katana was made out of real bone!

"Well then! What is your choice? Fight or die?"

Gaster took a step backward. He was not afraid of fighting. In fact, he was quite good at it, but that doesn't lead that he like it. He preferred the MERCY way.

When Gaster was thinking how to solve this peacefully, he saw a tornado coming from Lunar's backside.

"What's the matter? Afraid?" Lunar seemed to have no idea there was something behind. "Then I will strike first! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lunar was taken away by the tornado.

Gaster stood there, still having no idea what just happened.

Tempest's voice appeared behind him. "Yo! Gaster!"

"Oh, Tempest you're here. Supposed that you made that tornado, right?"

"Yes, and are you hurt?" Tempest was concerned.

"I'm fine, thanks. By the way, who was that?"

"My megalomaniac personality." Tempest said quickly, shamefully, and… guilty?

"What?"

Tempest sighed heavily. "I used my magic to split myself into two halves. OK? Just, I don't like that part of me. I don't want her. So, I suppressed her and forced her to live here, quite unlucky for you to encounter her."

Gaster thought that it's not called "problem solved" by only hide and pretend that part of your personality didn't exist, but it seemed that Tempest didn't want to talk further more about this.

So, he didn't give any comments about this, and did what he came here for.

"Are you ready to have a bad time, Tempest?" Gaster joked.

Tempest hung a smirk. "Do what should you do. FINISH ME!"

-The next morning - At Papyrus and Sans's house-

Papyrus was practicing cooking.

As the competition drew closer, he got more excited, and the more he was excited, the more he practiced cooking. He even didn't sleep sometimes.

This caused Sans a big problem.

When Papyrus practiced, he created a lot of noise.

Making Sans, who had a poor sleeping quality, suffered insomnia, but Sans didn't ask Papyrus to lower the volume.

Sans wanted his younger brother to be happy, and for his sleeping problems. He could dose off at every time, not a great deal.

Not long ago, he watched a cooking show, learning how to make the best spaghetti.

About spaghetti, someone had to be "that guy" to tell Papyrus his spaghetti was… interesting, or it will be the judges to do that. The scene is going to be nasty if that happens.

So… who became "that guy"? No one wanted to hurt Papyrus.

This "bad guy role" eventually fell on Tempest.

Why? There are some reasons.

First, Tempest was unfamiliar with Papyrus, making his comment neutral. Second, he can be merciless, which means he can tell the bloody truth without feeling bad. Last, he cooks well, so the chances that Papyrus will accept his comments was higher.

The results turned out to be surprising.

-playback-

Tempest told Papyrus the truth of his spaghetti actually was… not that good.

He expected Papyrus to say that he was kidding him like what his brother did to him, but Tempest received another answer.

"I ALREADY KNEW THAT, TEMPEST. I'M JUST WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO TELL ME." Papyrus said plainly.

That completely caught Tempest by surprise. "What!? When did you notice?"

"I ACTUALLY TASTED IT MYSELF YESTERDAY." Papyrus seemed to be in a low spirit.

"Oh…" Tempest had no idea how to continue the talk.

Papyrus pulled himself back together and regain enthusiasm. "SO, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEEDS HELP!"

"You need help? I'm right here!"

-back to now-

"Good food can heal damaged feelings." The host said when he was showing how to make delicious spaghetti.

He suddenly had an idea about how to deal with the prince's problems.

He posted his idea on Undernet; then received some responses.

"Sounds feasible. Your plan included the two important parts of fixing a SPIRIT, reboot and setup a new program. But…" Tempest typed.

"CoSk95! If you do this, you might get disqualified by the judges! And fail to get first place!" Toriel replied.

Everyone knew how hard Papyrus prepared for the competition, and the plan he made might ruin his efforts.

"I WANT TO DO THIS, AS LONG AS THIS HELPS MY FRIENDS. I DON'T CARE WHAT WILL HAPPEN. CAN YOU GUYS HELP ME?"

After a while, Tempest replied.

"OK. I will arrange everything. Just make sure you can enter the finals. I can't do that for you, of course. Good luck. Breeze off."

"You're such an honorable skeleton, Papyrus. I will remember forever how did you help my son." Asgore thanked.

"IT'S MORE HONORABLE TO HELP THE ROYAL FAMILY AND MY FRIENDS."

-Sans's secret lab-

Sans and Tempest was making adjustments to "The Jumper".

"This button, I think… should been set at 10… No! No! No! At 20! Err… Maybe 76?" Tempest said unsurely.

"Did really met G there? It seems like you dunno what are ya doin'." Sans questioned.

Tempest put his claws on his head. "I did meet him! But he gave me too much information. I can't remember them all! My head is pounding! I need some painkillers!"

"Do you have a way to let me "directly" talk with G?"

Tempest lay on the ground with eyes closed and yelled. "Of course I don't have one! Or I won't be torturing myself here!"

Sans suddenly had an idea and poked the dragon. "Hey, dirty hacker. When you are in the Land of Dreams, with your body have the same image that you saw there?"

Tempest closed his eyes and thought for a while, seemed to be thinking. "Hmm. Yes, if I left my body here, only my SPIRIT goes there. That will happen. But what does that mean? You still can't know what did I saw there! Even though I do that!"

"Meebe not. G invented a machine called "Mind Hologram Projector". Meebe it can help in this case."

Tempest stood up. "A what?"

"A machine that works like ya unique magic, but a downgrade version. It can only show what ya hear and see at that moment." Sans explained simply.

"Ohhhh! That means you can directly listen to Gaster!" After a brief delay, Tempest suddenly became angry. "Why didn't you mention such a good thing like this? Did you do that purposely? Watching me suffer? Is that fun?"

Sans showed his classic "W" position. "I thought ya know."

"Why does everyone think I know everything?" Tempest placed a claw on his forehead. "Alright… Where is the machine now? Don't tell me that I have to steal shit again."

"The machine is in Alphys's lab, and you don't need to steal it. We just need to borrow it, I think Alphys will let us use it."

"Good. Let's go to her house, and ask her."

"Follow me. I know a shortcut."

Sans opened the lab door.

-At Undyne and Alphys's house-

"Hello." Sans said when he came in.

"Sans! Nice to meet you! What brings you here?" Alphys greeted.

"We need something."

"What is it?"

"The 'Mind Hologram Projector', do you remember that?"

"Sure, it's in my lab. Wait for a minute." Alphys went inside, finding something.

"Tempest come here!" Undyne shouted.

"What's the matter?" Tempest said.

Undyne passed Tempest a letter. "Here's a letter."

"What letter?"

"This is a recommendation letter, it can let you enter the MTPD academy and accept training to became an SWATM member."

"What?" Tempest seemed to be surprised. "You want me to a police officer?"

"Exactly. I think you are strong enough, and we need the best in the best."

"But I have teaching work!"

"You can tell the queen that you have other things to do, I think she will accept that, and let you only teach for this semester."

"Well…" Tempest was thinking other things. "Fine, after 'that' all nobody will remember, let's just pretend to accept it." Tempest took the letter and thanked Undyne.

"Well! See you there! I can't wait to test and train you. It's going to be interesting!" Undyne shouted.

Tempest just replied a polite smile.

"Aha! Here it is." Alphys took out a key and hand it to Sans. "Don't forget to lock up before you leave!"

"Thank you, Alps." Sans turned to Tempest. "Now let's go dirty hacker."

"OK!"

-Meanwhile-

Papyrus was at the cooking competition.

He is now number 77.

Quite a lucky number, but he needs more than luck.

The competition will continue for 5 days, and the scale was the whole state.

The first day will be picking first and second place in 50 different districts.

Then 100 selected chefs will go to the capital of the state for another round of competition on the second day; 8 winners will be chosen.

For the last 3 days. They will go on an elimination. And the final winner will be out on the third day afternoon.

About 10,000 cooks in total signed up the competition.

So, in average, Papyrus had to defeat 198 cooks at least for now...

He had one hour to prepare the dish, and the ingredients will be provided by the host.

-One hour later-

One of the judges clapped his hand. "Time's up! Stop now!"

Papyrus watched at his chicken dish he made, everything was good, every detail, cook timing, and every ingredient was at the best quality.

Now, it's tasting time.

200 cooks brought their masterpiece and offered them to the judges.

Now, the three judges will pick dishes that they like out of 200 dishes.

This the real deal.

There was a record that the judges hated all the dishes, and pick no one eventually.

-After 10 minutes-

From 1 to 76 none of the dishes was picked.

The judges even threw some dishes on the ground because it was raw.

Now, it's Papyrus's turn.

Will he be able to end this "zero" pick? Or fail like the rest?

The judges took a taste.

The sleepy face, which was caused by countless of unsatisfying food, gradually disappeared. What replaced it, was three delighted faces.

"This is the best dish for now. The sauce was delicate, it fits well with the chicken, and the seasoning, you managed to make the best of mint and lemon. The whole dish was refreshing; it woke up my tired taste buds. Thank you, and good job you have done here. The three of us agreed that you can stay."

Papyrus felt great… but felt bad afterward.

Since his dish, somehow, set a high standard for the other participants.

No one was picked, after him.

Papyrus got a landslide victory in his first battle.

But there was more waiting for him.

-The next day-

"OK, bro. Here we are, good luck."

Sans gave Papyrus a ride to the state capital.

He got his driver's license and got a free car which was powered by magic instead of gasoline two days ago. 100% eco-friendly car.

This car was a pro-type made by Alphys. She wanted to test whether magic power source can be a new fuel of transportation. And it happens to be Sans just got his driver's license. So, Sans got a free car.

The car had many places to improve.

For example, the conversion rate wasn't very effective.

The total soul power that Sans used to make the car move to the state capital is equivalent to teleporting back and forth the places 5 times with 5 companies.

Another major problem was it couldn't save power.

The user must continuously pump in soul power or Mana in order to make the car move, which is dangerous. The driver needs to be focusing on the traffic ahead.

But for Sans… This is just what he wanted, he needed something to keep him awake when driving. If he dozed off, the car would lose power and stop. Thus, he must stay awake. Dozing off when driving was far worse than distracted.

Though having some flaws, the concept of using magic power source to move transportation was a promising and feasible idea.

"THANK YOU SANS."

"You're welcome."

Papyrus went in the hotel, and prepare for the 98 cooks competition.

-Three hours later-The Dreemurr's house-

Tempest stormed into the house, he sent his arms waving in the air. "Guys! The cooking competition is on! Open the TV…!" Tempest didn't continue his sentence because the royal family was already watching it.

News that Papyrus went on the next stage spread quickly in monster town, and it hit the local headlines.

The First Monster Cooking Champion?

"Where were you, Tempest? You missed a lot!" Asriel asked while watching television.

"Fixing some things with Sans." Tempest replied casually.

"OK, come here and take a seat!"

"Now what's going on? What did I miss?"

"Almost everything. The judges are announcing the 8 winners."

-TV show-

"Now, we will announce the 8 winners. 7, 12, 39, 42, 52, 56, 65,76"

The Dreemurr family cheered when they heard "76".(The numbers were rearranged)

Tempest was completely confused.

Seeing his confusion, Asriel explain what was going on. "Oh, Tempest. Papyrus was number 76."

"Good for him..." Tempest needed to persuade the royal family to go to the cooking competition, Frisk and Asriel in particular, so that Papyrus's plan would work. Thus, he stopped to pick the right words. "Guys, I'm planning to go to the competition, if Papyrus got into the finals, and the date happens to be on Sunday.

How about a nice little trip to the city capital on the weekend? You guys had been working for some time. And if Papyrus got in the finals, we can cheer for him in person!"

"Great idea!" Asriel shouted.

Toriel and Asgore seemed to be moved.

Frisk showed the face of DETERMINATION. It's was like she was going to say "no".

Tempest knew Frisk would be the hardest to convince, especially he knew she had to prepare for some major meetings soon, so he activated plan B.

THREATING, well… likely.

He used wind magic to whisper these into her ears.

"Frisk, do you want to break up with Asriel again?" Frisk glared at Tempest for his saying such nonsense. Ignoring her anger Tempest continued. "He is so excited about this, and YOU pour a bucket of cold water on him. Did you ever think what would happen? Maybe It will be OK, if things are normal. But… is that the case now?" Frisk expressions slowly turned into thinking.

This sentence actually was partially true. Asriel might not be as excited as Tempest stated, but the main goal was to remind her how did she break up with Asriel. That can change her thoughts.

After thinking, she agreed with Asriel.

And it was settled, the royal family is going on a trip two days later.

"Yes, touchdown. Now it's your turn, Papyrus." Tempest thought.

-Two days later-Saturday-

Papyrus got in the semi-finals yesterday.

The boys are carrying luggage to the car.

"Welp, this is the last!" Asriel stated.

In the last two days, Tempest amazingly broke his principle and helped Frisk about the meetings she got.

According to Tempest's statement. He wanted to let Frisk have a relaxed body and mind for the trip.

Tempest wasn't traveling with them. He had other places to go, and he would meet them at the place.

The competition will start at 10:00, and the time was 7:00. They just needed 1.5 hours to drive there, so they have plenty of time to look around the city capital.

-Two hours later-

"Wow! This so tall!" Asriel sighed in excitement when seeing the 60 stories building.

"Do you what to go up there? Azzy? There is a view spot up there. We can see the whole city from there!" Frisk was also excited.

The kids had never seen such a tall building.

Although monster town had some tall buildings, the tallest so far was 40 stories.

Asriel seemed to be afraid. "Err… no…"

"What it's the matter? Oh! You're afraid of heights, right?"

Asriel didn't say a word.

"Guess I'm right. How cute you are!" Frisk tried to pinch Asriel's face.

Asriel stepped backward when Frisk's hand approached.

Frisk remembered what state was her boyfriend was in now.

Awkward started to take place.

After a while, Asriel pointed at a black cloud. "Frisk! Did you notice that cloud?"

It was a cloudless, sunny weather then, quite odd to see there was a little, black cloud there, and the cloud was very low in altitude.

"What's wrong with that cloud?" Frisk asked.

"It was following us!"

Frisk was surprised. "How did you know that, Azzy?

"Two hours ago. I remember that cloud was behind us. But now it's still there! At the exact same spot!"

Frisk was going to say something, but she was interrupted by Toriel.

"My children, its time for us to see Papyrus!"

Frisk and Asriel looked at each other.

"OK! Let's go!"

* * *

Author note's

Howdy!

It's me. Eliteprobe. Your…

Sorry. I just can't help it…

Back into the main point.

There will be two main events in the next chapter.

What is it? I think I gave enough info in this chapter.

Wow! 3,500 views? Thank you all a lot!

And I thank you all for following, favorite, leaving reviews for the story…

"Base is under attack!"

"Oh! Shut up!" (Throws cheese out the window)

Now… what I was going to say then… OH!

You encouraged me to continue the story.

AND the update rate will be messy.

Sometimes, I can update every week.

But there are chances that I can't write the story for a month!

So, here I will make it clear how I update.

Basically, I update on Fridays.

But If I haven't update for 2 weeks, I will immediately update if the chapter is out.

Anyway, that is all.

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!(There are some rules, though.)

The blog name is THEeliteprobe(fanfic blog) or selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all on the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	14. Chapter 14 Spaghetti of Love

New chapter warping in

Translating Protoss machine language into English...

Complete!

Ch14 Spaghetti of love

* * *

-3 hours after-The Arena-

The monsters sucked in a deep breath.

This is it, score reveal time.

Papyrus and another cook let the chefs have a taste of their food, and then the 5 judges would give points on a scale of 0 to 10.

Everyone was worried about Papyrus.

—Playback—

The subject today was Salmon.

During the 1 hour cooking, he screwed the main course of the dish—Salmon.

He accidently burned it, and what's worse, he couldn't afford the time to cook another one.

When all hopes were gone, Papyrus suddenly got an idea.

Instead of desperately trying to cook another fish, he started to cut off the chard parts of the fish and sliced it into pieces.

Everyone was puzzled what was Papyrus going to do.

Papyrus took a look at the countdown clock.

30 minutes left.

Not enough to prepare and cook a fish on time, but…

Papyrus took rice from his food basket.

He remembered the key to solving a puzzle—thinking out of the box.

Tempest realized what Papyrus was going to cook when he started to steam the rice.

"Master! He wants to make fried rice!" Tempest shouted with amazement.

Asriel was surprised. "Fried rice? Tempest! Didn't you mention that fried rice was very hard to cook?"

"No, it's quite easy to cook, but very hard to cook it deliciously. I spent 1 year to make it 'edible' for judges! And that doesn't mean very delicious!"

"Why would Papyrus pick such a risky dish?"

Tempest was looking at Papyrus, who was cooking on stage. "Take a big risk, get a big payday, and he doesn't have enough time to process another raw Salmon, but he had enough for fried rice."

The two of them became quite and watched on.

Frisk, who was sitting beside Asriel wanted to grab his hand for comfort, but she can't.

"How will this turn out? Azzy?"

"No one knows, dear. We can only watch and pray."

Frisk stared at Asriel.

"What's the matter?"

"You called me 'dear'."

"You… don't like it? Or…" Asriel was flushing and quite embarrassed.

"NO! I liked it." Frisk

Frisk originally wanted to hug Asriel. But Asriel's conditions won't let her.

"Oh my, I'll get mad soon if I kept on doing this." Frisk thought.

Papyrus started to prepare ingredients like garlic, eggs, salt…and so on.

He placed garlic and oil in a wok and fried them.

About 10 minutes after, Papyrus took out the hot rice out the steamer.

The royal family gasped.

Papyrus placed the hot rice in the fridge.

"OMG! Why did he do that?" Yelled Frisk.

Asriel remembered some of Papyrus's explanations. "The best in fried rice… had it's rice grain separated, not like steamed rice which is sticky. In order to do that, there are two ways. One is adding a lot of oil, the other is using cold cooked rice." He said.

Frisk and Asriel watched and hoped Papyrus can get in the finals.

Both of them knew, he worked very hard on this.

They only can hope MERCY from the **gods** …

—now—

The scores are displayed on the LED panel.

1st cook: 9.5 9.8 9.3 9.7 9.4 =47.7

"Quite a nice score, now let's look at our second cook!" The host said.

2nd cook(Papyrus): 7.8…

The all the monsters in the crowd gasped. 7.8, that is almost a death sentence.

But… the total score was not revealed yet…

10.0 10.0 10.0 10.0=47.8

When the last 10 points hit on the board. All the monsters roared in happiness.

The skeleton, Papyrus. Accomplished mission impossible!

—ten minutes after—In a fancy hotel—

The royal family met Papyrus and Sans in the lobby.

"Oh my! I could hear my SOUL pounding then!" Asriel stated

"That was a crazy ride. Paps. You almost gave me a heart attack." Frisk followed.

"Nice job ya did there, bro. I was worried to the 'bone'." Sans said.

"SANS! YOU JUST RUINED MY DAY!" Papyrus was still quite allergic to Sans's puns.

Frisk and Asriel giggled.

It was always fun to watch Sans tease Papyrus.

"Well then bro, I'll leave with Tempest. We have some things to do." Sans touched Tempest's head.

"Hey! Don't touch my head! I'm not your rock pet or something!" That was the last sentence Tempest said before they teleported.

"MY IMPOSSIBLE BROTHER…"Papyrus murmured, and turned to Asriel and Frisk. "THANK YOU FOR WATCHING ME!NYEH HEH HEH HEH! I HAVE FANS FROM THE ROYAL FAMILY!" Papyrus was sweating when he was saying the next sentence. "YOU KNOW, EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS THOUGHT I WILL FAIL. THAT WAS REALLY A CLOSE CALL."

"But against all odds, you won. There was no doubt of that. One more victory! Then you can fulfill you dream to be famous to every human and monster!" Frisk said.

"THANK YOU, HUMAN!"

—Alphys's lab—

Sans took out the key and opened the front door.

"HOLY ELEMENTS. This place was as messy as I saw it for the first time. How the hell we are going to find this device?" Tempest was nearly "hopeless" when seeing this.

Maybe it's faster to do it in the original way. Searching in such chaos was mission impossible.

"Don't worry. Alps will only be messy with her daily stuff. Research files and inventions will be stashed neatly." He pointed at a corner.

That was the only place which was neat.

The skeleton and dragon walked to the shelves.

"Let me see," Sans took out a piece a paper which was given by Alphys. "box No.33."

Tempest search on the shelves. "OH… Why is everyone bullying little guys?" The box was placed about 10cm higher than he can reach.

Sans waved his hand took out the box by blue magic and opened it.

Inside the box was a headset-like object.

"Hmm. I expected something more… odd."

"That is the stuff. Let's go back to my lab. K?"

—5 minutes after—Sans's secret lab—

Tempest put the "Mind Hologram Projector" on his head.

"Sans, does this thing has a smaller version? I think it will fall off my head if I lie down."

"Nope, this is the only one."

"Well then… I will sit to sleep as usual. And Sans, please make sure no one will enter this place. If someone with hostility enters, I will wake up."

"Don't worry, no one knows this place expect you, me, kiddo, and the goat boy."

"OK, now. Here it goes."

Tempest took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

—Land of Dreams—

It doesn't take too much effort for Tempest to find Gaster.

"Oh, I was expecting you, Tempest. Guess you can't remember that much, right?"

"Yeah, sorta. But Sans and I got a brilliant plan. Did you remember the 'Mind Hologram Projector'?"

"Let me think…" Gaster placed a hand on his chin. "Oh! That invention. How did you know there was such a thing like this? I never told you before."

"Sans told me that."

"So, how was my invention going to work in your plan?" Gaster seemed to be curious.

"I left my body there, only my SPIRIT came in, so that your invention can be used. If the plan succeeded, Sans is listening to our talk right now."

Gaster invented the "Mind Hologram Projector", so he clearly knows how does the machine work.

"How can you confirm Sans is listening? I don't remember that invention can input information."

"Easy! We had a deal. If Sans got nothing, he will wake me up. It's been a while I have arrived here, and he didn't wake me up. So, I can assume that our plan worked."

"Well, that makes things easier. Unlike you, Sans had been my assistance for a while. If he can hear my instructions, the settings will be done in… approximately 10 minutes."

"Oh my god. Well," Tempest hung a smile. "I'll meet you in our timeline after a short time."

—After 10 minutes—

"Done. That was all Sans should know to operate the "The Jumper". He can wake you up to show me that he understood what I was saying."

—The real world—

Sans was thinking how to wake up Tempest, he had tried some methods, pinching, tickling, shaking, he even slammed Tempest around the room by his blue magic, but none of them work.

"Weird, didn't he said he will wake up if he senses hostiles? How can it be if he is unconscious like this?"

He came up with a good idea.

He teleported to his and Papyrus's house on the surface and opened the door.

The decorations and arrangements of their house were exactly like the underground one, but there was one additional room between the two rooms.

When Papyrus asked why Sans insisted on building a spare room, Sans replied him with bad puns, making Papyrus unwilling to ask more.

Slowly, his brother ignored this odd room.

But today, this room was not in Sans's concern now.

He lightly touched his rock pet when coming in, and put his line of sight on a sock rack.

He took one of the socks and teleported back to his lab.

Sans threw the dirty sock on Tempest's nose.

—Land of Dreams—

"Hey, Gaster. Did you smell something odd?" Tempest suddenly had some twists on his faces.

"What are you talking about? The air is fresh here."

"Something…" Tempest sniffed. "disgusting."

Suddenly, the horrible smell became strong.

Tempest covered his nose, but that doesn't stop the odor.

"I can't breathe!"

—the real world—

Tempest woke up.

He found the source of the smell—a dirty sock.

"SANS!" He yelled and shook off the sock. "Can you just use another way? You know that I'm picky about air quality!"

"Chill down. I pinched, tickled, and shook. But it didn't work…"

The dragon wanted to sit up; a sharp pain came from his back, making him lay back down.

Tempest shouted pain in his native tongue and rubbed his back. "Why I am sore here and there!?"

"Well, that is not the point, right? Let's save G first, shall we?" Sans was sweating a bit.

"Hump. All right. Let's do this first. Don't think I will forget this! I will know the truth!"

—ten minutes later—

"Holy elements, Sans. What the hell did you do to me?" Tempest could barely walk.

"I think you might need some monster food." Sans suggested.

"Sure… Human food can't directly heal us, we need time to digest it and let the energy released heal us. But do you have any of that here? The underground is empty for now."

"I have some hotdog ingredients in this place. Interested?"

"Hotdogs? OK? I think?"

Sans went to a box which was placed by "The Jumper".

It was placed behind the machine, so it can't be seen.

He took out a water sausage, buns, and ketchup out the box; then combine it into a hotdog.

Sans offered the food. "Here ya go. One hotdog."

Tempest ate the hotdog.

—Meow sound—

His sore places recovered in a noticeable speed.

"What the hell? Isn't this a hot 'dog'?" Tempest was quite surprised to hear that sound.

"I made that for kiddo. But she didn't buy it." Although no showing any expression changes, Tempest could tell Sans is quite… disappointed?

"Oh… Well! that's not the point for today! Let's start this!"

—machine working—

A colorful hole appeared in front of the machine, and a tall figure stepped out.

Instead of greeting Tempest and Sans, Gaster summoned a Gaster blaster and blew up The Jumper!

"WHAT THE…"

"Sorry to scare you, but it's too dangerous to keep this for now." Gaster seemed to be a little bit down because of destroying one of his creations.

"OK… Papyrus's cooking showdown will come soon, you guys are coming?" Tempest asked.

—After 10 minutes —The Arena—

The finals.

The last barrier between Papyrus and his dream.

After this, Papyrus will become the first monster champion.

But, that is not what he is concerned with now.

He cares for his friends more.

His dream can wait, if his friends need help.

"Now! Let's see what is the subject for the finals! Here we represent you…" The host pulled off the silver cap on the serving plate. "spaghetti!"

A heavy sound of sigh came from monsters among the audience.

Every monster knew how "interesting" Papyrus's spaghetti is, all of them thought Papyrus will only be 2nd for this time. Well… lucky if he wasn't suspected of cheating in the previous competitions.

"Poor Paps…" Frisk said.

"It's an unfortunate, my child." Toriel said.

"Unfortunate? More likely an "artificial" unfortunate." Tempest had a scorn look on face.

"Tempest! Why do you think everything is suspicious?" Asked Asriel.

"Too many liars and hypocrites I've encountered." Tempest hid his scorn look. "Especially, I don't like humans." He said this sentence quickly and in a suppressed volume.

Only Asriel, who was sitting next to Tempest and had a decent hearing heard that.

He could clearly detect there was hate in that sentence.

It suddenly came to Asriel. Although Tempest had been living with them for a while, they knew not much about him.

Frisk made Asriel stopped from thinking further.

"Where's Sans? Isn't he with you?" Frisk asked.

"Well, he had some things to do… 'they' can't come on time."

Frisk missed the word 'they'.

The royal family and Tempest watched the food war going on.

—one hour later—

The host rang a bell.

"OK! Time's up! Stop!"

Papyrus and the other cook put their hands off their work, Papyrus was confident, this dish was exactly the dish he wanted.

Papyrus's dish was the second dish to be tasted, so the other cook sent his dish first.

The cook explained his dish, and the judges tasted it.

"Good. The sauce was well crafted, the whole dish was clearly created with advanced cooking skills. Nice job dealing with the mushrooms. But I think there was something missing from this dish…" One of the judges claimed.

"Now!" The host stated. "Let's taste our 2nd dish."

Before the dish was offered to the judges, Papyrus stopped the staff.

"WAIT! BEFORE I LET THE JUDGES ADMIRE MY MASTERPIECE, I WANT TO CALL SOMEONE ON STAGE TO TASTE FIRST!"

The audience gasped.

This was clearly disrespecting the judges. Was Papyrus out of his mind?

"Papyrus." One of the judges said with nothing on face. "Are you aware that if you do this; although we will still taste your dish, all the judges will give you zero for sure?"

"YES, I AM." Papyrus felt slightly determined.

"Well, if that is the case." Another judge shrugged. "Call that person up here."

"HUMAN, YOUR HIGHNESS, PLEASE COME UP HERE!"

Papyrus was clearly calling Frisk and Asriel.

The couple went on stage.

"Papyrus! Are you crazy?" Frisk asked Papyrus in surprised.

"I WANTED TO HELP BOTH OF YOU. HERE! TASTE THIS! THE MASTERPIECE FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus hung a big smile.

Asriel and Frisk looked at each other, and then the spaghetti.

It was a normal dish spaghetti, but Papyrus's "interesting" spaghetti was also looked like a normal one. So, there was no knowing whether it's good or not.

Frisk gulped. "Are you ready, Azzy?"

Asriel had a green face. "I will be with you to the end, Frisk…"

Frisk encouraged Asriel. "Com'on! It's not going to turn you into dust!"

They pick up a fork, and then took a little bite.

The flavor of the spaghetti was… "indescribable". It was not that kind which makes you face twist.

The whole dish was elaborated cooked and delicious, this is for sure.

Papyrus must spend a lot of time practicing making it.

And there was more…

The Dreemurr kids found the flavor arrangement was exactly a representative of their love and Papyrus's wish how this would continue.

The first sweet flavor was like seeing things in a fog. It was there, but cannot be tasted clearly. That means the expectations and imagines before confessing. The misty flavor was suddenly replaced by a burst of delighting tastes. The wonderful feelings of a relationship after the confession. But the ride didn't end there. In the symphony of flavors. A sour taste slowly amplifies and covered everything. Ah, the fight. And when the sourness reached the peak, it settled down and lived in harmony with the other flavors. Back to normal.

If this dish was tasted in a normal place and timing, Frisk and Asriel will only think this is delicious, yet, in this place, under this situation, they will notice more about this dish.

The kids looked each other deeply.

Asriel no longer felt painful anymore, Frisk could read that from her boyfriend's eyes.

Both of them bear hugged Papyrus.

"Thank you!" They said in union.

"YOUR WELCOME!" Papyrus replied.

—After the competition—

Papyrus only got 2nd place.

But everyone knew he was actually the champion.

One of the judges even collapsed into tears when tasting his dish.

The dish made them remind their love in life.

But unfortunately, they only could give Papyrus a zero; although unwilling to.

They encouraged Papyrus to take part in the next competition.

And that was not the end of the story! Gaster was back!

Well… not very many monsters cared about that, thought.

Asriel thanked Frisk for not giving up on him.

"Thank you, Frisk! I don't know how to repay you…" Asriel seemed to be shy.

Frisk laughed. "You don't need to give me something, Azzy. Just spread out the love to others!"

—At night—Somewhere—

When everything was seemingly moving toward a better state, a lone dragon was watching a script he wrote for some time.

"The Perfect World for My Dear Friend"

The dragon looked down on his other hand, a Japanese fox mask and a ring were in it.

"This is for your own good…I don't deserve to be **remembered**. My existence will only cause you trouble…"

With DETERMINATION, the dragon put on the ring and masked himself; then walked into the darkness.

* * *

Author's note

Nothing much to say here!

I'm closing this arc.

After some chapters, things will move on to a larger scale.

Well, there is one more place that I haven't revealed yet.

Originally, I gave up the idea because if I want to introduce that place IT WILL BE AN OC ADDING SPREE which is what I don't want to happen. But I found something in the Undertale AU list that was suitable to my needs. Oh, of course, I will credit the author. But this AU was quite popular, I think you guys will figure it out easily when I started to write it. Hehehe…

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is THEeliteprobe(fanfic blog) or selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	15. Chapter 15 Remember or Forget

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

* * *

Ch15 Remember or Forget

—The next day—

Asriel rose from bed, it was a great day yesterday, a series of wonderful events happened.

The first thing he usually did was say "good morning" to Tempest.

When he put his sight on where Tempest sleeps, nothing was there… Even his mat disappeared.

Asriel felt strange, but this feeling didn't disturb him too long; he felt quite hungry right now.

So, he ran downstairs and started his daily routine as a student.

—Magic class—

—bell ringing—

Toriel walked into the classroom.

She took out a text book and started class.

This made Asriel felt strange again, Tempest would never be late.

He playfully bumped Frisk and said, "Frisk, teacher Tempest is late! This is rare! Right?"

Frisk looked at Asriel in surprise. "Azzy, are you in a fever? This class only had one teacher, and that teacher is our mom. Who is this Tempest you said?"

Now it was Asriel who was surprised. "Hun? Tempest, a small dragon!" Asriel used his hand to show how tall Tempest was. "He saved both of us! And helped Chara! Remember?"

Frisk touched Asriel's forehead with a worried look. "Azzy, I think your need some rest and check whether you are in a fever or not, I've never heard such a name before."

"What on earth is going on?" He thought.

After class, he went to ask his mom about Tempest's whereabouts.

Toriel seemed to be confused about Asriel's questions. "My child, I don't know who are you talking about. Is this a new friend of yours?"

"…"

He decided to figure out the truth.

—Later—After History class—

He had done some questioning.

Everyone claimed that they had never heard this name.

Now there was one more question to ask Tempest's relative—Darkness.

"Tempest? Who is he?" The black dragon answered.

Asriel realized what was strange today.

Tempest was missing and no one remembered him.

NO ONE.

Before Asriel left, Darkness suddenly said, "You know, there is someone that really cares about you. Though you don't really 'know' him." Darkness emphasized 'know' by stretching it.

Of course, Asriel got the cue.

A 'stranger' that cares for him…

Darkness remembers him. But for some reason, He couldn't tell Asriel.

"Tempest, what are you planning? A joke?" Asriel thought. "Well… let's play with him then." He pretended to 'forget' Tempest, and continue on his classes.

—At night—

A whole day passed.

Still, Tempest didn't show up.

Now Asriel was getting increasingly worried.

During the day, he also asked Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Gaster, Papyrus, Mettaton, and a long list of humans and monsters.

All of them stated that they don't recognize the name "Tempest".

What's more, everything that Tempest did was changed into another version which he was absent, or completely erased.

It was like Tempest the dragon was nothing but his imagination.

He switched off the light and went to sleep.

—At 2:00—

A masked figure sneaked into Asriel's room through Asriel's room door.

Slowly, it approached the sleeping goat monster, but it accidently stepped on a piece of trash and created a loud crushing noise.

Asriel woke up.

"Who are you?" Asriel asked in a loud voice.

That voice woke up the whole house.

Sounds of footsteps came from the upstairs hallway and downstairs.

The mysterious figure wanted to flee.

Asriel created a wall of **blue** fire around the intruder, but when the intruder walked toward the firewall. Asriel suddenly lost control of his fire. The part of flames which was the closest to the masked figure disappeared. It passed through the hole in the firewall, opened the window in Asriel's room, and vanished into the dark.

Asriel stood surprised, that thing just deactivated his magic.

Fire magic uses color to show how good the caster is.

Blue fire means the magic power was completely converted into flames, nothing was left, which means this fire caster was quite familiar with fire magic and have a tendency on it.

Normally, this kind of flame can stop an average Joe, but this intruder… seems to have a better grasp of fire magic than Asriel did. So, it extinguished Asriel's flames and made an escape.

Asriel's parents and Frisk rushed in the room.

"Son, what's the matter?" Asgore asked.

Asriel stood shocked by what happened. "Someone broke in my room."

"My child! Are you hurt?" Toriel asked in concern while holding Asriel's hands and checked for injuries.

Asriel imminently calmed down his anxious mother. "It's OK, Mom. It didn't hurt me."

"Azzy, did you remember how does it look like?" Frisk asked.

Asriel started to recall. "I remember it wore some kind of animal mask, but I don't what kind of animal is that. Wearing all black. He's about this tall…" Asriel pointed out how tall the intruder was.

Asriel suddenly stopped.

The height he was pointing was exactly Tempest's height, his mind started to spin.

"What if the figure was actually Tempest?" He thought.

"Azzy, are you OK?" Frisk asked with worries.

Asriel stopped thinking further and comforted Frisk. "I'm OK, it's just something that crossed my mind."

"I'll call the police." Asgore said.

—After a while—

The police came.

The officers took some note about the intruder's appearance; thought there wasn't much to tell.

Several officers were assigned to the Dreemurrs house to protect the mayor and his family.

Asriel continued to think after the whole thing was settled.

He sat on his bed and placed his fist on his cheek. "Let's analysis the person's… or monster's motivation."

First, the mysterious person was surely not after possessions. Asriel didn't have very many values. Most of the value stuff were placed in the basement, and it appeared in Asriel's room and tried to approach him, what kind of thief would get close to the residents in a house? Second, it's not an assassin, or Asriel was already dead; thought Asriel's parents and Frisk showed up in the room after a short delay, but that delay was enough for an assassin to kill him. So, the conclusion is… it was after something that Asriel possess, but it's not money or his life.

His secrets? No, if that is the case, why don't search those in his computer or diaries?

He tried to get close to Asriel.

This particular thing is must be on Asriel.

His locket? No, that doesn't worth anything physical.

One thing left, his memory.

Slowly the clues fit each other. A crazy, but the only possible theory which he can draw up for now started to form in Asriel's mind.

Tempest was trying to erase himself from Asriel's life! But why?

—The next day—

Tempest still didn't show up.

Asriel decided to pretend normal, pretending that he didn't know who was Tempest, and waited for a chance, a chance that he could directly talk to him.

At night, his chance finally came.

The same figure managed to cross the police's guard and entered Asriel's room.

Before sleeping, Asriel deliberately opened the window, and took everything off the floor, making his room easier to sneak in.

As the figure approaches, Asriel stood up.

But this time, he didn't yell. He whispered instead.

"Tempest, why did you do this?" He said lightly.

"…" The figure said nothing.

"Are you Tempest?" Asriel asked again.

Still, no responses.

"What is wrong, Tempest? You can tell me… I'm your friend." Asriel tried to make the figure talk.

Tears appeared at the underpart of the mask. "Why are you making this so hard, master?" It was unmistakable. That voice was Tempest's voice.

"Tempest, why did you do this?" Asriel asked again.

"It doesn't matter. Because you will forget." Tempest responded.

Tempest snapped his finger.

A square appeared in the mid-air.

Asriel SOUL appeared in the box, and four options appeared under the box.

—FIGHT—ACT—ITEM—MERCY—

ASRIEL HP 20/20

"What?" Asriel was complete surprised.

"Surprise! You won't think that this will happen to you, right?" Tempest was hanging a sad smirk. "But here is a fact. This kind of fight will only happen between monsters and humans, but both of us are a half monster, half human, so this kind of fight can take place! Although the rules are quite different from a classic one… Now, take your turn…OH," Tempest suddenly realized that he forgot something. "I need to do this first."

Tempest summoned a golden sword.

"Oh no, is he going to destroy the MERCY button?" Asriel thought. He knew what happened when Asgore was fighting Frisk.

Tempest sliced the box.

The box became light-blue.

"There, you can't FLEE now… Let the fight began."

—Music: SharaX - Heartache—

CHECK.

Tempest LV1 ATT20 DEF1. He wants you to forget him.

"…" Tempest spread some swords in the bulletin box

Out of Asriel's expectation, those swords were flying quite slow.

He dodged them with ease.

Wait… LV? Tempest can gain LV!?

He opened ACT again.

CHECK—TALK—ASK—BEG

"Errr…" Asriel had no idea how to use these four options to spare Tempest. He tried ASK first.

"Hun? You want to know more about me? OK. After all, you will forget. You know that I'm a criminal, right?" Tempest replied but his mouth didn't move.

Tempest placed a tracking sword, this time, the speed became faster a bit.

Now Asriel got the idea, when Tempest used this mode, his aim is to kill. But he didn't want to kill Asriel, he only wanted to weaken him enough to capture him and change his memory. That made him unused to the attacks he was doing now, but this state won't last long.

Once Tempest got used to it, Asriel was done for.

Asriel got an idea.

If he did nothing and wait. It would never be Tempest's turn.

And they could keep in this state until help came.

"No," Asriel thought to himself. "Tempest has patient. If the first he didn't succeed, he will surly try again, and he WILL make a better plan; eventually, he still wins. What chance do I have?"

He couldn't beat Tempest, he couldn't run away, and he couldn't procrastinate.

But there was one hope.

Tempest wasn't as determined as Frisk.

It is possible for him to find a way to convince Tempest to stop this, but he needs to know what makes Tempest do this.

Now he got a general idea how to use the ACT.

ASK

"Although the elders and the dragon race honored me as a hero, doing what they couldn't do, they are afraid of me, I can sense that."

Tempest unleashed a barrage of swords.

ASK

"You know, when someone heard 'criminal', they shut their mind and tag this person or monster dangerous. Even the kindest of humans—Frisk, is one of them."

Asriel suddenly recalled what did his father say. "You have to understand, son. It's very hard to return to the society after everyone knows someone did a crime."

Tempest attacked.

—POW—

Asriel got hurt! 16/20HP

ASK

"I don't know who should I believe… so I did the most logical option. Part me away from society and learn a lot in order to rely on my own. Never trust others unless there are interests involved. Now got the idea where did my capability come from? From disbelieve and loneliness."

The sword rain started to speed up, Asriel found it harder and harder to dodge.

ASK

"I wore masks in front for people, covering my real thoughts, it just so tiring. But…how I'm going to live without them?"

Another memory flashed through.

"That means not a real, living monster," Gerson said unsurely. "I think he is living with masks on his face."

When Asriel was recalling, and sword struck his SOUL.

—POW—

12/20HP

ASK

"I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to cause you any trouble, master… What will the people think if they know the prince is a friend with a criminal?"

Tempest was clearly getting more and more used to this attack method.

Another hit.

7/20HP

Asriel knew it's "game over" when his HP drops to 1, but now he got the idea why Tempest did this. He understands now. This music playing now represented Tempest's thoughts, he had a heartache just like when Toriel blocked Frisk's way. That is his break-in point!

TALK

"No, this is the best for you. I will still help you in the shadows. And you will stay clean from the dark side of the society."

Tempest's attack got less extreme!

But Asriel still got hit.

2/20HP

TALK

"I don't want some who cares about me to get hurt. You know… you are the second dummy that still trusts me after knowing my 'suspicious' background."

Tempest didn't want to attack.

TALK

"Please, take you perfect ending and forget me.

No attacks were made.

BEG

"Could you please stop this? There's no benefit for you to let me stay around!"

BEG

"…"

BEG

"…"

BEG

"…"

BEG

Finally, Tempest gave up. "Alright, you win. I will stay."

Tempest is offering mercy you.

SPARE

Both of them exit the FIGHT.

Tempest took off his mask and wipe off his tears under it. "Weird, right? It should be you that is the cry baby."

Asriel remembered what Frisk said. "You don't need to give me something, Azzy. Just spread out the love to others!"

Frisk gave him the best in the world, now it was his turn to give it to someone else.

He was thinking of a spell which was created for a long time ago, and only can be used by the royals. "Tempest, I have a request."

Tempest look upwards in the prince's eyes. "What is it? You can ask everything."

Asriel showed a serious face and said. "I want you to become my servant by using the royal servant spell."

"R…Royal servant spell? Are you serious?" Tempest couldn't believe his ears.

It needs nearly blind trust to make this spell happen. A slightly hesitation, disbelieve, or having any "other" thoughts will make it fail, and this kind of spell is not a joke. It ties two SPIRITs tightly.

Emotions, feelings, and thoughts will be shared through this special link.

"Yes, I am. Do you accept it?"

Tempest thought for a while, he believes Asriel. "Yes, I do."

Asriel seized Tempest's left claw. "Well then. Repeat after me." He started to chant the spell.

Gods and goddess please witness this pledge

From this day

Asriel Dreemurr will accept Tempest Jiang as his servant

And fulfill the obligation as a master

Tempest Jiang will also fulfill his duty as a servant

We will use our full trust and full power to support each other

The pledge will last until the end of our time

After Tempest repeat then said the last word, a sharp light came from their left paw and claw, and the Delta Rune was placed on it.

The spell worked.

Asriel smiled at Tempest. "Tempest, it's not that bad to trust others, right?"

"Maybe… But now I only trust you." Tempest said dryly, he seemed to remember something unpleasant.

An image of a dead creature flashed through Asriel's mind.

"What was that? Forget it, it's not important for now. Fixing this situation is more important." Asriel made an order. "Now here's your first order, put everything back to normal."

"OK! Master!" Tempest saluted.

Asriel frowned when hearing the word "master". "Order number two. Call me Asriel or Azzy from now, never call me master again."

"Got it, m…Asriel." Tempest almost missed that word.

Asriel was satisfied. "Good, now finish your job."

Tempest ran away through the window

He looked at the window which Tempest left. "Frisk, I spread the love out as you said…"

—The next morning—

Asriel woke up.

Although last night was a crazy ride, he still had to go to school.

He looked at the place where Tempest sleeps, a note was left behind.

Dear Asriel

Everything is restored, no one will know what happened yesterday unless you tell them. I have to leave earlier to tie up some "loose ends" before I can become a police officer. (Yes, I decided to become one. Don't judge or laugh.) See you at school. Feel free to call me when you need help.

PS. I'm curious how your dad is going to react to this.

Your Servant

Tempest罡風

Asriel couldn't recognize the last two Chinese characters, but he guessed that this was Tempest's Chinese name.

Asriel put his paw on his forehead. "Oh right! I have to tell Dad about this…"

—Later—

Asgore was astonished. "Son, you accept him as your servant?"

"Yes, I did." Asriel said with showing him the Delta Rune on his left paw.

Asgore can feel the special magic emitting from the mark, it was surely the mark of master and servant.

"Can't believe that megalomaniac will trust others… Perhaps he really changed…" Asgore thought. "We have some business to do. According to the royal law, the master must provide his servant accommodation. So… our house needs some renovations."

Speaking of new rooms, Asriel thought of Chara, who was still living in Tempest's cousin house. "How will Mom and Dad react when they know Chara is alive and what she done?" He wondered.

Author's note

Alright, that was Chapter 15.

I don't know how do you think of this chapter, but this all of this is just an edge of an iceberg of past.

And what's coming next is casual, joke, or fun chapters and introductions of the next arc. Enjoy.

By the way, final terms are coming.

AFK and slow updates for me again.

When winter break starts, update rates will ROCKET.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is THEeliteprobe(fanfic blog) or selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	16. Chapter 16 The Bet of Exams

New chapter warping in... (finally!)

Translating Protoss machine language into English.

Complete!

* * *

Chapter 16 The Bet of Exams

—After a week—

Exams, the boss and nightmare of all students.

The Dreemurr kids were no exception.

One more week and they are going to face their first high school mid-term exam.

Frisk had some experience in junior high, so she will be fine.

But Asriel? Hope the gods bless him.

—In the Dreemurr house—

After a long day of school, the Dreemurr kids had to study for the exam, and Tempest was sitting between them, being their tutor.

Asriel shut his Mathematics textbook, rested his head on the table and looked at Tempest with a sleepy gaze. "Tempest. How did you survive this? It's so hard."

Tempest played with Asriel's fluffy ears with and offered a smile. "It's not that hard, you should see what the heck Alphys, Gaster, and Sans are studying, that was literally alien language to me. This was just nothing compared to that."

Frisk stared at Tempest for playing Asriel's ears and encouraged Asriel. "Azzy, don't feel pressured. Just make sure you know everything that teacher taught in class, and use them on the exam."

"That doesn't help! Thank you!" The prince rolled his eyes.

His girlfriend and servant stood still, staring at him. The whole place became quiet, they even can hear Toriel and Asgore were watching movies on Netflix downstairs.

Frisk was the first one to talk. "Wow! Azzy did you know how cute was that?" She seemed hyped.

"Wait. Wait." Tempest took out his phone and opened the camera app. "Do that again, please!"

Asriel's face blighted. "Tempest! Who on earth is the master! Stop that!"

Tempest puffed and put away his phone. "Fine, but I have a hidden cam on myself…" He though.

"Tempest," Asriel said.

Tempest managed to control his face. "Oh shit, did my thoughts leaked?"

"what was that phone?"

The dragon took out the smartphone and shook it. "You must be talking about this i-mon, right?"

"What is that?" They both said at the same time.

They looked at each other, flushing.

One minute passed, they still stayed like this.

"Sorry," Tempest stated. "I don't want to be the lightbulb (the third wheel) here. BUT, is this the right timing to do this?"

Reality struck them. Sure, it's not a right time now to have a good time, but it's quite hard to resist.

"Looks like you guys need some motivation. Let me help. I'll make a bet with you two. If you win, I will arrange your first "water park" date and make it whatever you wanted." Tempest said.

"Wow! Frisk! This…" Asriel shouted with excitement.

Tempest stopped Asriel by shaking his claw. "Nuhu. A bet is nothing without losing, right? Here is the deal. If I win… I will ask for a Rated-T kiss pose and I will be choosing the pose… word games proof."

The kids looked each other with worry; although Tempest said the kiss will be Rated-T, which means it won't be explicit, but they know Tempest too well. He WILL pick the most embarrassing pose and post it on Undernet.

Asriel made a question. "So, what is the bet?"

Tempest hung a smirk. "It's simple. No "close actions" between you two, and I will put a bounty on it, making all of your friends keeping an eye on you. Of course, you don't need to accept it. I'm giving you five minutes. After that, if I get no response, I will assume that you don't want to take it, and I shall pretend I haven't made such a deal."

Tempest left the room, leaving the couple to discuss.

Asriel turned to Frisk. "Frisk… How do you think?"

"He's your servant, what do you think is more important. Are you sure that he serious?"

The prince nodded. "He's not kidding. I can feel that, and…"

"What is it?" Frisk asked in concern.

"It's so embarrassing," Asriel spoke in whispers. "I don't know whether Tempest did this on purpose or not, some images of kiss poses came in my mind. All of them… Golly!" Asriel buried his face in his paws and he can feel his cheek burning. "I don't think taking this is a good idea, Frisk. It's really insane, all those poses."

"Don't worry." Frisk confronted. "We both have DETERMINATION. There's nothing in the world we can't solve! We will win this bet!"

Asriel didn't know what to say to stop Frisk, so he agreed.

Frisk hung a big smile. "Let's see how that LITTLE dragon will react when we win!"

After the last word was spoken, the door opened.

Tempest walked in the room with his arms folded. "Time's up, your answer? Asriel, FRISK." Tempest emphasized Frisk's name by raising the volume. Clearly, he heard what Frisk just said.

Frisk fought back with a larger volume. "We will take it."

"Well~ Well~ So be it." Tempest answered.

Asriel felt a sense of slyness coming from the link, which makes him worried. Suddenly, he understood. "Oh no. We forgot to make Tempest promise us not to play tricks…"

As if knowing what Asriel thought, Tempest sent something through the link. "Prepare to kiss, losers! Asriel, if you surrender now. I can let you pick the pose. Special offer for today! Lose this time, and you won't get it!"

He looked at Tempest who was now putting an "L" on his forehead with his lizard tongue out of his mouth.

"Oh, golly." Asriel thought. "This week will not be nice to me…"

—The next day—Undernet—

Breeze86: Guys! I need reinforcements! Like now!

Tutorial16: What's the matter?

Breeze86: I just made a bet with the couple.

BadPuns92: What does that have to do with us?

Breeze86: I bet them can't stand without having fluff with each other, so I need some surveillance.

BadPuns92: It's ya bet, why are we helping ya?

Breeze86: Oh? Because I will pay… like this.

—Breeze86 upload a photo—

SuperMTT23: (O_O) How did you get this? It's so fabulous.

StrongFish91: WOW!

CoolSkeleton95: THIS IS GREAT!

Tutoral16: How sweet!

Fluffbuns15: Oh golly!

Breeze86: Err… who are you?

Fluffbuns15: YOUR MASTER'S FATHER.

Breeze86: OMG. I get it. Please spare the caps lock.

Fluffbuns15: MY PHONE GOT GLITCHY.

Breeze86: Stay there, I will go over to help.

—ALPHYS joined the chat—

ALPHYS: Hey guys, what did I missed?

Tutorial16: You missed a picture.

—Tutorial16 upload a photo—

ALPHYS: Oh my.(_)

Breeze86: I'm back. Looks like our king's phone got hacked, but don't worry. I took some emergency measurements. Luckily, that was just a script kiddie's horrible work. I'll take care of it later. All right! Looks like everyone is here. Now I am announcing that whoever can bring me a picture like what post. I will give him or her 10 exclusive pictures and one bonus picture that will blow your mind up. The deadline is next Friday.

Tutorial16: Isn't that the day when the mid-term exam end?

Breeze86: Hey hey hey! Go guess! (:D)

—Reality—

Tempest closed his phone and put his attention on Asgore's phone which was connected to his "safety computer."

Tempest keyed in some commands. "And… done. Backdoor destroyed. Seriously, your majesty, I'm sure I secured your household wifi here. How the hell did this Trojan virus get in your phone? I'm serious! If this was done by a pro hacker with bad intentions, the damage will be far more that this!"

Asgore, of course, didn't know the answer. "I hadn't download anything from suspicious sources. But I had used free Wifi in a coffee shop."

"FREE WIFI IN A COFFEE SHOP? YOU GOT FUR IN YOUR BRAIN?" Tempest shouted with wide eyes; he seemed quite mad now. "I'm sorry, but as prince Asriel's servant, I need to tell you, free Wifi is the same word as hacker's heaven. You MUST always use cellular data unless you're at home or in the city hall. You have to take care of your data security! GOT IT?"

Asgore's face twitched a bit because of Tempest's mocking and commanding tone, but it soon smoothed. He knew if something bad happened to him. Asriel will feel depressed, which is the last thing that Tempest want to see. Even if Tempest was disrespecting him on his tongue, he surely was thinking for him. His anger also indicates this was really important.

"OK. I will take your advice." Asgore said dryly.

Tempest suddenly felt bad and apologized. "I'm sorry, I can't control myself when I think of how this event might end. It's really nasty."

Asgore is curious, he took up his phone a gave it a look. "How can hacking in a phone cause damage?"

Tempest turned to the king. "Well, I know you use a bank app. Let's take that for an example. The hacker will have full access to your phone and everything in it. Your bank app data is no exception. He can use that info to financially ruin you. E.g. Withdraw out tons of cash from your account, intendedly using your name to borrow an insane amount of money, transferring money out of your account… All of that was only for the bank app. Want more? I know even more despicable and horrible hacking cases."

Now, Asgore realized how grave the issue was, and why Tempest was so angry.

"Oh, golly!" Asgore shouted, and he took a look at his phone again. "Well, I shouldn't use this… right?"

"No," Tempest replied. "It's a bigger problem if you don't have a smartphone. Don't worry. I'll check up your phone every day. Just remember a few easy tips about data security, some minor changes WILL cause a lot of trouble to hackers.

—Asriel's room—17:00 —

Since the couple didn't want any "accidents", they decided to study in their rooms, which made Tempest running back and forth again.

"I understand. You two want to make me suffer, and I might surrender, right?" Tempest teased Asriel on his 20th run.

Asriel replied him with a truckload of Mathematic questions.

"Fine. You don't care." Tempest said and started to teach.

After the tutoring, Asriel asked Tempest to help him practice magic.

Tempest showed a sly smile. "Oh? Do you know Frisk was asking me the same thing? Why don't you two practice together while I can help you both?"

Asriel mentally slapped himself for giving Tempest a chance to put them together.

"Can you teach us one by one? Or ask Mom or Dad to help?" Asriel hoped there was a way to avoid this.

But his hopes were in vain, Tempest had already prepared a perfect excuse. "Asriel, you know that I have to go to the MTPD test after 1 hour. Only gods know why they choose this weird time. I need 2 hours to teach you one by one." Tempest analyzed the situation. "Your dad is busy on town issues. Your mom is having a meeting in school now. Both of them are likely not coming back before 21:00, and for Sans, who is coming to look over you, I don't think he will teach you since he's too lazy. So, your only chance for today is now."

"OK…" Asriel said.

"Good. Come with me!"

The kids thought Tempest will make the practice as embarrassing as possible, but the opposite was the truth.

Tempest gave them "proper" tutoring.

—After one hour—

Asriel and Frisk were soaked wet after the intensive practice.

"Here, two nice towels for the worn out." Tempest took out a green towel and a purple one.

"Thank you. Tempest."

"OK! I'm leaving!" Tempest said when he heard Sans teleport at the front door. "Say hello to Sans for me." He launched himself into the skies.

Watching Tempest disappearing from their sight, Asriel turned to Frisk. "Frisk, I think Tempest wanted to purposely lose the bet."

Frisk was surprised. "Why Azzy? Tempest wasn't that kind of dragon who like to lose."

"He can prank us easily when he give practice instructions, but he didn't. Don't you think this is a bit suspicious? He wasted his chance?! Yet, I have no idea why he did this. What's the point of him losing the bet?" Asriel scratched his head on the last sentence.

"Wait…" Frisk thought. "The date after the mid-term is…"

Frisk understand why did Tempest spare them at that moment.

—Later—

When Toriel came back home, she found Asgore resting on a sofa. He didn't change his outfit which was a ridiculous looking suit. It was not out of laziness that he didn't change clothing, but out of exhaustion. "What a day…," Asgore complained to Toriel. "The last time I have been busy like this was The War."

Toriel was quite tired. So, she sat by Asgore… Well, likely "by". The sofa, though visually wide enough for two boss monsters, it was actually too small for Asgore and Toriel to sit side by side, making Toriel had to slightly sit on Asgore's lap.

This sofa actually had some history to tell.

Toriel still "hated" Asgore, after reaching the surface, and her interest was slowly turning to Sans. When Asgore was going to give up the idea to be with her again, the monster he hated the most in the world appeared in front of him.

"Are you willing to let her go like this?" The orange dragon said plainly.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS." Asgore shouted at Tempest.

"Com'on," The dragon ignored Asgore and continued. "she still loves you, I can tell."

Asgore went completely mad. Was this dragon making fun him? "No, she doesn't, or why she left me then?" He replied with anger. "She didn't even look back when she left!"

"That is the point, she didn't look back." Tempest lightly said. "She didn't look back because she didn't want to see you suffering from doing what is against your will."

Asgore seemed to be moved a bit, and keep on asking. "What do you want to say, exactly?"

Tempest grinned, knowing his words just aroused the king's interest. "Maybe, I can help you."

"Why?" Asgore questioned. "Suddenly, you are helping me? After all you done? How can I trust you?"

"OK, looks like you don't want to accept my help. But let me ask you some questions… Do you have anyone that can help you in this case? What is your next step? Wait like an idiot? Give up like a loser? Or give another hasty try and fail?"

"…" Asgore remained silence, he surely no idea what to do next. The last time he tried to talk with Toriel, she gave him a death glare; then claimed she had nothing to do with him, which blocked everything that he wanted to say. What's more, he knew nearly all of the monsters will remain neutral on this issue. "It seems like you have some ideas."

"I have. I can help you to convince Toriel to let you stay in her house no… "your" house."

"Why are you helping me? There is no profit for you in this." Asgore was still worried this was another trick on him.

"Believe it or not… Doing this makes me feel better." Tempest's eyes flashed through sorrow.

Asgore recognized that kind of sorrow, it was the same thing that he saw in his mirror reflection after Toriel left him. Out of some kind of sympathy, he decided to accept Tempest's help. "OK. What is your plan…"

After two weeks of talking and Tempest's help, Asgore successfully convince her.

Coming up next, buying new furniture for the new house.

Guess who picked the furniture after the new house was built?

It was Tempest, who was paying for it, and Asgore, who was "king" in the house… It doesn't need much guessing to know what was going on in their heads.

In the beginning. Toriel was suspicious when the sofa was bought, but now she loved it.

Toriel started to massage Asgore's stiff shoulders. "Gorey, you have been working for quite hard on yourself."

Asgore sighed with tiredness. "There is a crime wave recently, and the councilors were not happy about it, they threw some harsh questions in the council today."

Toriel was surprised. "It was not your fault that a crime wave took place, why they blamed it all on you?"

"They thought the MTPD didn't do their job well, and I was the one who nominated the chief." Asgore shrugged. "So, they asked me and the chief for answers." Asgore had an idea and tried to stand up. "Maybe, I can…"

Toriel placed her paw on Asgore's chest and pushed Asgore back in the sofa. "Relax," She used a soft but firm tone to stop her king from leaving. "if you keep on thinking of work at home, what is the point that you return? Give your body, SOUL, and SPIRIT to me."

Asgore followed his queen's orders and closed his eyes. "Tori, your massaging skills are getting better… sometimes I wish I can stay home and have a full body massage."

Toriel flushed. "Aww, our fluffybuns got fluffier." She snuggled her muzzle on Asgore's.

While enjoying, they didn't notice a skeleton walking downstairs.

Sans watched the royal couple for a while and made a cough.

"Ahem." Toriel and Asgore nearly jumped out of the sofa. "Tori, ya majesty. The kids just went to sleep. Please forget I'm here. Oh, by the way…" Sans opened the door and turned back to the royals. "Don't get to "horny" K? The kids are still here."

Toriel covered her face, she seemed extremely embarrassed, and for Asgore… "SANS!" Of course, he blew up.

"Oops, gotta go. I promised G to help his study. Bya!"

—Ping—

Sans disappeared.

If there was a world record of pissing people or monsters off, the winner must be Sans. The second place? The winner is already annoying enough.

After Sans made that horrible pun, the king and queen are both not in the mood of continuing what was interrupted.

"Golly, that skeleton…" Asgore murmured with anger.

"Gorey, forget about it. Let's go change and then sleep."

"All right, Tori."

With tiredness, theDreemurrs supported each other to walk up the stairs and ended the day.

* * *

Author's note

I only can write this chapter in like 5 to 10 mins every day, it was because the New Year break that let have the time to finish "MOST" of it.

Trying out some "Asriel" here.

OK, I know… know… that's not funny.

Hiya. Posting this to tell you that I'm NOT DEAD.

—wham~~wham~~wham~~~—

Final exams approaching. Alert, must initiate AFK mode until 13th.

Well, you hear the alarm.

I gotta leave.

Hope I can get out Ch17 soon.

That is all.

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

Note that I'm not a hacker nor a script kiddie, just a civ who have some knowledge about them.

The blog name is THEeliteprobe(fanfic blog) or selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	17. Chapter 17 Before the Exam

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

* * *

Ch17 Before the Exam

The attendants were chatting quietly when they saw a little, orange monster walked in the MTPD training fields.

Since he was orange, the silver ring on his left claw and bandages wrapped on both claws was quite... special.

"Is that cute thing lost?" One of the judges said.

"You won't say he's cute after you know what he can do." Undyne answered.

This test is for gaining admission to SWATM courses. Normally, it only accepts senior or talented police officers to sign in, but with Undyne's recommendation letter. Tempest can attend even though he is not a police officer. But also, this made a serious question, since only senior or talented police officers are the attendants, they must know each other quite well. Tempest was completely an outsider. Perhaps, that will become a problem in the future.

Tempest looked at Undyne in the judge seat, and Undyne was pointing thumbs up with a large, pointy teeth smile. He almost can hear Undyne shouting. "Show them the definition of painball!"

But Tempest didn't give any feedbacks, he just turned around and stared at the human attendants. He can clearly hear what were they talking about.

"This must be a joke."

"That thing will be beaten up like a sand bag."

"Who heck is he?"

A sense of hatred was burning inside the dragon.

"Humans had never changed, even though they claimed that they are more evolved… judging others by their looks and stereotype. Never look to the depths of the SOUL and SPIRIT."

A sound appeared in his head. "Why are you holding back? You hate them! If it wasn't for humans, you won't be here at the first place, you will be living happily. Leave your body and SOUL to me. I will take revenge on them!"

Tempest frowned and answered mentally. "Show some respect to our mother, Lunar. I know which weapon will you use to do that. She didn't want me to go on a massacre. And remember, YOU were the ULTIMATE reason why I am here."

Lunar fought back with a mocking tone. "I thought you already forget it on that night."

"Shut up!"

Close Combat

The subject was a competition, scores are graded by win rate.

No weapons and magic allowed, only bare hands.

Before going on stage, the fighters were searched thoroughly and the place was planted with magic sensors. If anyone tried to cast magic, the alarms will go off, and the violator will be disqualified for sure.

Tempest's first opponent was a 200cm, muscular man.

The human looked down on Tempest, a 120cm tall monster.

"Is this a joke? I don't where do you come from, little kid. But this isn't a game. You should be staying in your room." The man laughed.

Tempest expressions did not change. In fact, he wasn't looking at his opponent. Making the human furious.

"I'm talkin…"

"Shut up." Tempest said in a plain tone. Finally, he had eye contact with the human. After they have eye contact, the human was staggered. There was no kindness, warmth, mercy in his eyes. Only coldness, hate, and anger.

NO MERCY

"This…" Tempest's opponent thought. "Is this a fight?"

In his mind, Tempest was no longer there, but behind him. He placed a katana on the human's neck. One swipe, only needed one swipe, and death would arrive. The fear of death frightened him.

"You got it." As if knowing what was he thinking. The imagination dragon behind whispered in his ear, he swore he could feel the monster's breath rubbing his cheek, and the chilling feeling of the blade on his neck. "This is a fight for sure, BUT ALSO AN ASSASSINATION. I ALSO WIN THIS IF YOU ARE DEAD. AND YOU, PIECE OF TRASH, ARE ALREADY DEAD."

There was a lot of humans chatting in the background, but after that. They all went quiet, shivered as if the temperature dropped to the freezing point, and they all looked at Tempest, who was staring at his opponent. Undyne was also shocked, too. She had never seen Tempest act like this. Only a few seniors officer recognized this kind of coldness. It was the feeling of professional assassin's appearance.

—Ding—

The bell rang. Time to fight.

The human got back to his senses and managed to punch.

Tempest countered it by swatting the punch aside, making the human lost his balance. Tempest jabbed the human's air vent; then crouched, grasped the human's arm from below, and sent him "flying" over the dragon's shoulder by using the human's forward momentum.

—THUMP—

A loud sound came from the floor.

The audience was completely astonished, all that only happened in a split second. The human was already lying on the ground before they could catch up.

Slowly, Tempest walked toward the lying human, who was struggling for air.

He grabbed the human's arm with one claw, pull it backward, and knelt on him. The other claw was pressing the human's head, forcing it to smell the fresh dirt.

"Let me ask you before I do this," Tempest asked with indifference and slightly twist the arm, making the human utter a gasp of pain. "Do you surrender, and apologize for discrimination? Or you want months of hospitalization?"

Before the human could answer anything, one of the judges shouted.

"Stop! The winner is Tempest!" Apparently, if the competition continues, the human would have broken bones and dislocated joints. And… the odds were clear enough. There was no point to continue.

Tempest let go. His grip was so tight that there were claw marks and bruises on the human's arm.

"..." A ring which Tempest was wearing on his left claw flashed a dim green light. Tempest took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When they open again, though the cold feeling was still there, the anger and hate were gone, he turned and walked to the washroom.

The judges were arguing about this monster.

One of the younger judges expressed his thoughts. "This dragon's close combat skill was clearly superior to any other attendants in present." All the judges nodded with agreement. "Maybe he can be a good SWATM member if trained well." Another judge had worries. "But that coldness was a warning. To achieve that, LOVE must be higher than 20, which is the fine line between murdering with excitement and cold blooded murderer. I'm really horrified what would happen if we didn't interrupt the fight." The judges went silence. Although whether Tempest did other crimes was still unknown, murder was sure on the list, lots of it. And judging by what he had done to the human, this monster perhaps has a violence tendency.

It's a very big risk to take him in. Thought he was good physically, he might be abnormal inside. More assessments must be done.

"Perhaps," Someone made a theory. "On the application form, Tempest claimed that he was involved in WW1 and WW2. He might gain LOVE then. And we all heard it clearly, his opponent insulted him at the first place. In addition, if he wanted to kill the man, he had already done it."

While other judges agreed, Undyne spotted a HUGE leak hole in their talk. The fact that Tempest had more than 20 LOVE was impossible to her knowledge. Humans might not know, but the basis of a monster is love, compassion, and hope. AND gaining LOVE was completely against all of these!

Which means, LOVE is poisonous to monsters, the level of toxic was even more that Buttercup to monsters.

Undyne recalled the day when the blue SOUL human was killed. After king Asgore gave the human the final blow, he also collapsed, close to the "falling down" state, it was his DETERMINATION which came from the sense of duty to free his people that kept him alive.

"Sorry," The king weakly said in his bed. "It looks like I pushed myself a little too over." Asgore didn't want his news to spread out and cause horror, so only Undyne, Alphys, Gerson, and a little white dog knew this secret history, and they were all asked to keep it as a secret.

"It took nearly a year for king Asgore to fight again…" Undyne thought.

She remembered Gerson was busy being Asgore's speaker, using a variety of lies and evading questions to cover up the true reason of the king's absent.

Humans can kill monsters without serious penalties, but monsters had to be careful, they need to be aware of LOVE undermining their basis. This is also a reason why did monsters lost the war.

A monster can neutralize little LOVE after resting, but 20 LOVE was a different case.

If LOVE went over that, it meant the person… or monster, in this case, could completely give up **love, compassion, and hope**.

That was what Undyne found, if Tempest really had over 20 LOVE, he should be dead already, but… she couldn't explain what happened previously if she denied Tempest didn't have 20 or above LOVE.

"NGAHHHHH! What the heck is going on?" Undyne lost her patience and shouted mentally.

—Toilet—

Tempest took a deep breath and relaxed in this "private" space he had now. "Good job, Tempest. The first time you didn't go for the kill in a fight when facing a human. Keep on the good work."

—After the test—Undyne and Alphys house—

Alphys was astonished by the fact. "R…really? LOVE over 20? Are you sure, dear?"

"I'm sure. As a warrior, I was trained to evaluate how much LV a human had. I can't make a mistake!" Undyne claimed.

"But that was literally impossible!" Alphys still cannot believe it, this fact was against everything she knew about monster biology. "A monster will die if they gain LOVE! Especially such a high level like this!"

"So this is why I ask you! You are the smartest lizard I know. If someone knows the answer, it must be you!" Undyne said while holding Alphys's claws.

"Ohh…" Alphys's yellow face became orange. "Don't…I'm not… smar…"

"Yes, you are!" Undyne encouraged Alphys. "And I believe you can find the answer!"

"What if… I failed…" Alphys remembered the amalgamates. The last time she said she will success, but it ended up as a catastrophe.

Undyne patted Alphy's back. "Everyone fails! I don't know how much time I got kicked ass by the king when he was training me! It doesn't matter how many times you fall, standing up is the point!"

Alphys knows that she always becomes nervous when someone is counting on her after the "fusion" event, and she was trying to improve that.

Undyne also knows that fact, so she usually gives her some problems to solve, in order to help her to regain her confidence.

"O…OK." Alphys respond. "I will try to figure it out. But I need help, dear."

"OK!" Undyne knocked her chest with her left hand. "What do you need? Just tell me!"

—Meanwhile—Dreemurrs house—

Asriel was quite overwhelmed by school studies. He was grabbing his horns and lay back on his chair.

"I need to ask Frisk…" When he realized what on earth was he thinking, he shook his head, making his floppy ears going left and right. "Bad Azzy! Bad! That was foul!" He shook hard, trying to get that thought out of his head.

—giggling sound—

Tempest's voice came out of nowhere. "I'm back."

"…" Asriel didn't know what should he say, so he made a command first. "Become visible, please."

As his master's order, Tempest became visible and was holding his i-mon.

"So… How was the test?" Asriel asked.

Tempest leaned on a wall. "OK, I think. But it's up to the judges whether to pick me or not."

"Err…" Asriel was struggling to make a new topic, but he didn't have much to talk about.

"It's late now. You should go to sleep." Tempest said.

Asriel glanced at the alarm.

—23:30—

Asriel suddenly felt tired when he learned that he had continuously studied for several hours. "Oh, golly. I thought I only studied for an hour!"

"That's a good sign." Tempest committed. "It means that you were focusing! But now…" Tempest offered a cup of herbal tea and a note. "Your parents asked me to give these to you."

Asriel,

Before you sleep, please drink this tea, it will help you sleep better. (Heat it if it's cold)

Love

Mom and Dad

"Caring parents, hun?" Tempest walked toward his mat and sat down.

"What was that on his face? Depressed?" Asriel thought.

"Here's a fact, although close to collapsing, king Asgore and queen Toriel were determined to make that tea after they knew you are still studying."

Asriel noticed there were bandages on his claws. "Tempest! Are you hurt?"

"Nope. I'm just covering the mark of servant." Tempest said.

Asriel couldn't understand, this mark was considered as an honor to monsters, so the dragon should show it with proud.

"I'm just too lazy to explain when others saw it. That's the story."

The prince can feel that Tempest was lying. "I know you are lying, what is the true reason?"

"Guess I couldn't lie in front of you anymore, right? You like to care others… just like your mom." Tempest sighed. "OK… Here is the real deal. I'm quite afraid if I was found being a criminal and being your servant. That will ruin…"

"No." Asriel cut off the sentence, held Tempest claws, and burned the bandages off his claws, making the Delta Rune and a ring became the only decorations on Tempest's claws. "I was clearly aware of what might happen, and the pledge was not a joke. If I was afraid, why did I take you as my servant at the first place? I'm happy to have you as my servant, please be proud of it."

Tempest smiled. "Seriously, there are moments that I'm very worried about your kindness. Sometimes you need to…" Tempest hold the sentence. "forget it. Just stay like that. Thank you for your consideration." He sat on his mat and closed his eyes.

Asriel called a little fireball and started to heat the tea, pondering what did the dragon wanted to say. Not knowing whether he was too tired or the herbal tea was too effective, Asriel felt asleep after finishing off the drink.

—After a few days—

Asriel and Frisk barely talked for an entire week.

Half because they were too busy preparing, and the other was for the bet.

"Two more days…" Asriel thought and smiled. "And then we can rip Tempest off for our date!" He looked at the direction where Frisk's room was. "You must be thinking the same, right Frisk?"

—Frisk's room—

"I wonder when was the last time did I talk to Azzy? Yesterday? Last week? Last month? Last year? Waiting is so painful…" She looked at the calendar. "Two more days." she thought. "Just two more!" The thought filled her with DETERMINATION to continue her studies.

—downstairs—

Toriel and Asgore were chatting about house issues.

"Tori, we have to move to somewhere when our house is going under renovations."

"So, how long is it going to take? Should we need to pack up?"

"I asked some people. We only need to add a room that dragon, not demolishing and rebuild a house. So, it will only take for 5 to 10 days, depending how big and complicating the room is."

"Then who is going to decide the designs of the room?"

"Tempest, since he was the one who is going to live in it."

"I don't need decorations." Toriel and Asgore looked behind them, Tempest was standing in the hallway eating a banana? Was that a banana? It's yellow for sure, but the size of it was much smaller than a regular banana.

"Just make a space, and paint it like Asriel's room. I will take care of the rest. Now I'm going upstairs. The kids are doing the final rush. They will hate me if I ditch them now."

Asgore and Toriel sat there. "Well," Asgore stated. "If that was the case, it will only take 3 days, perhaps shorter… I wonder if everything spoken in this house will be heard by him."

"Gorey, are you sure? Maybe he just didn't want to cause trouble to us… Maybe we should…"

Asgore interrupted her. "Tori, sometimes over-caring can cause others trouble or harm others' dignity. If Tempest said that he can handle it, he must already have plans in head. Let's just do what he said. Remember, he's not much younger than us. In fact, he could be you or my brother, if his age is the only concern. You usually consider him as a kid."

Toriel sat still, and giggled. Since Tempest was always acting like a teen and with his appearance, there were many times people forgot he was actually older than a lot of monsters.

Toriel sometimes even treated him like a kid.

But instead of being mad and state that he is not a kid, like he did to others who did that, he remained silence. Somehow, Tempest had a lower resistant to motherly monsters, the only time he got mad at her was Asriel broke up with Frisk.

Others, except Asriel and Papyrus (Seriously, everything this skeleton did never make him mad), let's just say he was always ready to blow up. Especially Sans, like his brother said, he's impossible.

"Tori, do you have any idea where should we live during those days?"

"I suggest that we can go on a short vacation. Maybe somewhere out of town."

Asgore nodded. "That's a good idea. But when?"

Toriel started to search a spare time in her calendar app. "Winter break. I think. That is when the kids don't need to go to school, and I'm not too busy. Also, it's distant enough to give you enough time to arrange your schedule."

And that was official, the Dreemurrs will go on a vacation during winter break.

After the event was settled,Toriel's thoughts drift to her children. "Hope my children can do well on the exam tomorrow…"

* * *

Author's note

Hi, back from AFK.

This story was actually mostly done before I went into AFK mode.

And the final exam ended earlier than I thought.

So, I reviled Tempest's hate toward humans in this chapter. The reason why? Maybe after a lot of chapters.

It's obvious that the next chapter will be mostly (likely) Frisk and Asriel in the exam.

Also, I had some things not solved.

For example, Chara.

Plus, winter break is officially on.

I'm thinking about writing more about others...

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is THEeliteprobe(fanfic blog) or selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	18. Chapter 18 Exam

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

* * *

Ch18 Exam

—Right before the first test subject—

Asriel was anxious. He was memorizing formulas. "This formula should be applied to this kind of question…and that…" Asriel's head went blank. "I'm doomed. I can't remember."

Frisk, who was sitting beside her, tried to calm her "secret" boyfriend down. "Azzy, you don't need to deliberately to memorize everything. You will know what to do when you see the questions."

"But how?" Asriel was still panicking. "I don't know what to do!"

—Tick-tock-tick-tock—

The clock was ticking without MERCY, one more minute left, with every tick, Asriel got more horrified, and buried his face in his paws.

It hurt Frisk to see her loved one suffer like this, but she had nothing to do. She had done anything she can do to ease Asriel, under the condition that not blowing up their cover as a couple.

Suddenly, a sound appeared in his head. "Asriel."

Asriel raised his head. "Tempest? Is that you?"

"Or who are you expecting? I sense chaos in your SPIRIT."

"My head is completely blank, what should I do?" Asriel mentally asked.

"I'll tell you the answers…"

Asriel interrupted. "Tempest! Mom will kill you if she knew this! I can't believe you will do such thing! I know I would rather fail than to cheat on this!"

"What?" Tempest sent a picture of his "innocence" face, which was quite funny somehow. "I wanted to say 'the answer to your panic problems'."

"Oh!" Asriel was quite sorry, he should listen to others first.

"My friend, got the cue how to deal with it?"

"Golly! What cue?" Asriel didn't receive any advice from him.

"Be calm, give you a hint, you're not panicking anymore."

"Err…"

"Can't get it?"

"Of course, I get nothing!" Asriel was annoyed, he was in trouble and his servant was playing games with him.

"OK. I think I need to make this clear." Tempest paused for a while.

"Look, keep in mind when you panic or everything is going out of control, make a joke or something, distract yourself from focusing. After you are ready, get back to the fight. This is a little trick I used when an assassination plan goes wrong. Don't worry about that wasted 1 minute for rebooting. It's much better that lagging for 10 minutes."

Finally, Asriel understood. "Thank you!"

"NB. By the way, good luck. I will cut off communications from now. I know you don't like to cheat. Tempest off."

—Bell rang—

"Let's do this." Asriel bulked up his DETERMINATION and started to process the test sheet.

About 50 minutes later, Asriel finished off the whole side of the test sheet.

"OK, how much time I left?" Asriel took a look at his wrist watch. "Oh golly. 30 minutes left?"

He started to check his answer, debugged all his answers after 15 minutes.

"25 minutes left… What should I do?"

He idled about 5 more minutes; then out of boredom, Asriel turned the to back of the test sheet.

His eyes went wide open, 5 more questions on the back.

"No, how can I finish this in 10 minutes?" Asriel was in a mess. He tried to read the question, but he couldn't make a coherent thought

"Calm down. Like the dragon said." Asriel started to dream, dreaming the date after 1 day, his panic slowly fade away, and DETERMINATION slowly filled up the gaps.

He re-opened his eyes, and his pencil started to dance on the paper. Answers slowly formed under his pencil.

A: (28,1) & (14,1)

The bell rang when the last answer was written.

Asriel put down his pencil, and the teacher collected all the answer sheets.

Frisk came to Asriel's side. "Azzy, how was it going?"

Asriel felt a little dizzy and wondered whether this is the side effect of over focusing. "I think I did OK, Frisk. Although I panicked in the middle of it."

"You look tired." Frisk offered a small chocolate bar. "I don't know if monsters are the same, but when a human used a lot of brain juice, normally they will feel dizzy because the brain used up too much blood sugar. Eating candy will fix that."

Asriel took over the chocolate and stared at it for a while.

"What's the matter, Azzy? You didn't do well on the first test?"

"Mom and Dad are going to add a new room for Tempest, should we ask them to make an extra room?" Frisk was quite confused about the strange request, so Asriel added more information. "Who we both know likes chocolate?"

"Oh!" Frisk had almost forgot, there is still a Dreemurr member outside in Tempest's sibling house. She started to think. "I don't know, really. In view of her case right now…it will hurt Mom and Dad to know this. But it's also not good to hide this anymore…"

This was like defusing a bomb, one step wrong, and bang! Everyone in range gets hurt by feelings.

Of course, you might ask why Asriel's servant didn't help. He decided to let them deal with this on their own, serving as a practice for dealing with even more complicating politics in their future, the reason was the same, leader's training.

"Perhaps, we need to pay her a visit soon, and ask her how does she think." Asriel stated.

"Good idea… it's quite a while since then. And I'm curious how does a dragon's house look like!"

"Alright, I'll tell Tempest later, but first let's deal with this first."

They proceed on the next subject.

—Dreemurrs house—

When the kids arrived at their home, they already smell the sweet scent of a pie outside.

"Wow, Frisk. It's not usual that Mom makes pie for us." He said while unlocking and entering the room.

"Sure, she had been busy recently." Frisk smelled the air again. "And it was a long time ago after I drank Dad's golden flower tea."

Asriel also noticed that; it was such a coincident that they both are vacant.

"My children! Your home!" Toriel greeted them as usual.

"Hi, Mom." They both said.

"I made snail pie for you! Come and…" Toriel stared at the place where she placed the pie. "Where did it go?"

She went in the living room.

Asriel felt a sharp pain on his head and put his paws on it.

"I know who took the pie, Frisk." Asriel rubbed his head.

"Who?"

"A dragon who has a great appetite."

"Oh. So how do you know then?"

"The pain on my head… Looks like Mom bashed him in the head with something."

Frisk was surprised. "Azzy, you didn't tell me that you can feel his pain."

"Most of the time, I can't. Tempest will intentionally block pain and negatives feeling from passing the link. But for me, in the other hand. I can't even keep a secret…" Asriel was quite embarrassed about this, it means every secret Frisk told him, Tempest will know. He need to solve this sometime.

To Asriel's relieve that wasn't Frisk's main concern for now. "And why can you feel it this time?"

Asriel made a guess. "I think my servant didn't expect Mom hitting him… so he missed that."

Frisk couldn't believe her ears. "Did you mean Mom sneak on him with a pan or something then attacked Tempest off guard? Azzy, are you crazy? We are talking about him! How can that happen?"

"Well," Asriel explained. "Tempest told me how did he detect enemies. He used LOVE detecting."

Frisk was confused, she knew the truth of LOVE, but hadn't heard such a thing before. "What is that?"

"Well, this is his theory. No matter what race. Monster or humans, have inbuilt instincts to feel LOVE. In eastern lands, some call this "bloodlust sensing". When you wanted to kill someone, your LOVE will temporally go up a bit. It will drop back after you lost the notion. I think don't need to say what will happen if you really did it. Those who are sensitive enough will notice this change, Tempest is one of them."

Frisk though for a while. "So, if I approach him with a knife he won't react, right? Unless I wanted to kill him. According to what you said."

"Yes, but it's not a great idea to do that. He's already annoyed that there is a murder weapon around him." Asriel paused. "This is his bottom line. If you think of murdering around him, he will surely take you down without asking a question. Perhaps kill you if there is a lethal weapon in your hand. Safety first."

Frisk thought an example. "What about killing insects? It's quite weird for him to suppress me for using bug spray."

"Only murder intentions towards those that can make your LOVE increase will have the effect I just said. In other words, monsters and human murder." He used two toes on his both paws to highlight "monster and human murder".

Of course, Frisk had a lot of weird examples which she wanted to ask in mind. But she tried to forget all of them. It's not the time to bother Asriel with questions like these.

"Sorry, my children…" Judging from her voice, she was not very delighted. "Looks like my son's servant decided to eat a pie in a different way." She showed them the pie. Tempest ate some of it… in a different way. There was a right triangle hole in the round pie.

The kids don't know what to say.

Although it not wrong to eat a pie like this, it causes others inconvenience. Quite selfish on that.

Frisk looked at Asriel. "Azzy, I think your servant is not that kind of monster who thinks about others. Are you sure you pick the right monster?" For some reason, Frisk doesn't like Tempest.

"What is wrong with Frisk?" Asriel thought. "Being the nicest human I know so far, why she don't like Tempest?"

In the underground, there was a bunch of monsters wanted to take her SOUL, but she repaid them with MERCY on the first run. Now, this was nothing compared to what did the monsters done, why did Frisk have a different opinion?

Tempest walked out of the living room, rubbing his head.

"And that was an angry queen with a frying pan," Tempest commented. "So, how's going. Screwed it? Or…" Tempest couldn't continue since someone was using her death glare. "Err… I assume that you did well."

Tempest was scratching his head. "By the way, Asriel, did my advice work?"

"It helped a lot, thank you!" Asriel shook Tempest's hand.

"You're welcome." Tempest looked at Frisk. "I'm here for the details of our bet… It seems like that I'm going to lose."

Asriel teased him. "Are you giving up? Why don't you try harder?"

"Well, I tried but both of you are determined." Tempest answered, but he was thinking something else. "After all, winning you wasn't my goal, I lay my eyes on a bigger prize. If I was serious, you two were already done for."

Though what was the dragon thinking didn't go through the link, Asriel can tell Tempest was not serious on the bet.

"What was he up to?" Asriel thought.

Frisk answered Tempest. "Can we talk about this after the exam? I don't want my mind always think about dating on the last day."

"OK, but your date will postpone to Sunday. After all, I need time to deal with it. Deal?" Tempest exchanged a wink with Frisk without letting his master notice it.

"Deal." Frisk also gave him a wink.

—The next day—

The last day of exams was quite easy for the kids since the hard ones were taken yesterday. And they come to the last subject, magic.

—Before the test—

"Azzy! One week of waiting! One week! And it is coming to an end!" Frisk was thrilled about this.

"Yeah. What do you want to do first after we get home?" Asriel asked.

"Planning for our dating details of course! That dragon needs one day to plan and execute." Frisk said.

Asriel stopped making magic practices. "Frisk, let's talk about this after the test is over. We know the teachers personally, it not a great idea to put them in a dilemma by getting poor grades."

"Sure. Azzy." Frisk started to make a final wrap up.

Asriel was quite worried, this magic test will be easy to monsters since they use magic in everyday lives. But for human, the term "magic" was only used to describe something amazing, or some tricks before about a year ago. This subject was completely new to every human teen. Actually, Frisk's class was the first high school magic class.

Sensing her boyfriend was worrying about him, Frisk eased him. "Don't worry, those hellish practices Tempest gave me will pay off."

True, Tempest had no MERCY on magic practice. Every time the kids ask him to watch them practice. He always picked out every mistake he can find. The first time, he picked out nearly 50 mistakes on Frisk's magic and 30 on Asriel's. He didn't care about whether his comment will be destroying their confidence or not.

Seriously, Toriel and Tempest almost have an argument over this.

She though this is not helping her children; it was ruining their self-esteem, while Tempest considered this is the fastest way to improve.

This issue, eventually, they both took a step back, Tempest will only pick 5 major mistakes in a practice.

Though not being nice, it was this kind of pickiness that made Asriel's and Frisk's magic powers improve faster than anyone in their class.

In the test, students are asked to come to Toriel and Tempest one by one, and they will ask the student to do something with magic, the question would be picked from a box which is full of problems written on scrapes of paper. For example, form a shape of a star by using light magic. The speed of casting, how delicate the magic was cast, and efficiency of energy usage will be graded. But also, magic is the hardest subject to get a really high score, since there is no standard A+ answer. Take that star for an example. You can make a white star, but how about a rainbow one? Why does the star need to be static? Is making a spinning one wrong? This also connects to another important factor of casting magic, imagination. But due to this class was only teaching you how to "cast" magic, Toriel and Tempest agreed that this will be only a factor to distinguish A and A+.

So, the rules are simple, be fast, effective, and do whatever the teacher says. Then you are OK.

Asriel was assigned to Toriel, and Frisk was assigned to Tempest.

—On Frisk's side—

"All right Frisk! Let's see what you got…" Tempest put his hand in a bucket and grabbed a piece of paper. "Store 10 chalks in your storage magic, and take out one green, yellow, red, and white chalk." Tempest pointed at the table beside him, there were lying chalks on it. "Here are the chalks."

Frisk absorb the whole table into her storage and put it back.

Tempest took a close look.

The table was at the exact position where it was absorbed, and there were four chalks "standing" on the table with their color name shown under by using colorful light magic. One green, one yellow, one red, and on white. On the exact same order that Tempest said, from left to right.

"Good. You can leave now." That was a clear demonstration how good Frisk's magic was, and she presented the results in a different way.

—On Asriel's side—

Toriel asked him to show her a sentence which was written on a paper by using light magic.

Asriel took a quick look and thought for a while.

Instead of letting the letters appear at once like others did. He pointed in the air with his right paw and started to write down what he just saw using his paw toe as a pen, light magic as ink. When he noticed that he misspelled a word, Asriel raised his left paw and wiped it out, as if his left paw was an eraser. After he was finished, he changed the font to the same font which was used on the question. From handwriting to all kinds of fonts.

There was Comic Sans, Papyrus, Times New Roman. He highlighted every kind of font by blue, red, and white.

Toriel was surprised. So far, her son was the only one who noticed that the fonts are different and did a response to it. Plus, Handwriting the sentence was much more complicated than only showing the results.

"Good job, my child." She thought.

—Dreemurrs house—

Asriel and Frisk look at Tempest with a questioning gaze.

"Go ahead," Tempest said. "The bet is over. I lost."

And when the final word was told, all the stored passion over a week turned into an assault of kisses and hugs.

"…" The scene made Tempest wanted to take out i-mon and take a video; then title it "what happens when you separate love birds for a week". But he decided not to be an idiot now.

—After five minutes—

Asriel and Frisk finally separated. They are both out of breath.

"OK. Let's talk about the details of your date." Tempest said plainly.

It was fast, actually. Asriel and Frisk didn't ask a lot. Only a private party with anyone who knows them in person, and no media or paparazzi, of course.

"OK. I'll make that happen. But why are you inviting others?" Tempest was curious, it's not usually that others will be invited to a date…

"Because it will be weird for us to be in that water park alone." Frisk answered.

"Oh…"

Normally, there will be a lot of people in a place like that. If you entered there and found no one was there, you might feel not right, something familiar was missing; though you could play everything without waiting.

—Midnight—

Tempest quietly left Asriel's room, walked down the hallway to Frisk's door. He knocked on it. As he expected, Frisk opened the door. She was waiting for him.

"Now, Frisk. Let's talk about the real details…"

* * *

Author's notes

OK, Ch18 done. Before You can say anything. Yes, I suck at making interesting titles.

Part of the chapter was inspired by Tumblr. Someone post a pie which was dug a triangle hole in the middle. (It was a long time ago, I forgot who post it, and don't try to search for it. I regret it, since I forgot to toggle on the safety search function.)

OMG. I got a super F on Calculus… AND my parents were not happy about it.

Hiatus warning? Not really yet. But maybe, if I keep on getting super F.

Hid something in the chapter. Look whether you can find it out?

Chinese New Year is coming… I might do something to celebrate.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is THEeliteprobe(fanfic blog) or selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	19. Chapter 19 Surprise

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

* * *

Ch19 Surprise

Asriel woke up. As he expected, he didn't see Tempest resting on his mat.

"He's busy arranging our date." He thought; then he went downstairs to start his weekend.

He spotted a portable calendar which was written in Chinese, and it was open, letting Asriel see what did the owner last saw. He picked it up and took a look.

"羊男孩生日" This Chinese entry was circled many times, the line was so big that it covered the date.

"Asriel. May I have that back?" Asriel looked down, it was Tempest. "I need that. It's my "quest manager"." Tempest said in a cool tone.

"Oh." Asriel gave the booklet to Tempest. "What does that mean?"

"Oh! How the hell I'm going to cover this up?" Tempest was searching solutions, he just made a big mistake which might ruin everything.

Suddenly he got an idea.

"Oh, it means **sheep boy's birthday**."

"Sheep? Oh, who is this sheep?" Asriel continued to ask.

"I mean in Chinese zodiacs. Sheep is one of it. One of my dragon friends happens to be under this sign. So, I called her like this sometimes."

Of course, sheep boy's birthday wasn't what he truly meant.

羊in Chinese can be also explained as a goat. Thus, what he truly means on his manager is " **goat** boy's birthday". In other words, **Asriel's birthday**.

"Oh…" Asriel seemed to be convinced by Tempest's explanation. "Well, what sign are you under?"

Tempest was relieved that his master took that. But this misleading won't stay long if he didn't keep Asriel thought more about it. After all, a sheep was not that different from a goat. So, he answered Asriel's question and make another subject. "Ox, unlike astrology signs, one year has one animal sign, and twelve animal signs for twelves years, and it cycles. If I recall it correctly, next year is dog year…" He paused for a while. "By the way, I'm going to negotiate with the waterpark owner, and perhaps pay a lot of dollars, tons of it. And that's not the end! I have to worry about privacy problem! My head hurts!" Tempest left the room with a headache.

Asriel felt Tempest was a bit odd on this point; though he couldn't use the link between them well and Tempest tried to hide it, he could feel that the little dragon was nervous. But for what was he nervous for was unknown. His best guess was what they had chatted about, there was something inside responsible for Tempest's nervous.

"But for what?" Asriel wondered. "I don't think that conversation we have contained anything special."

"Better be more careful next time. I got a bit loose. In my day before, this kind of mistake could cost my life. Maybe police work will wind me up again." Tempest thought when leaving the house.

—In town—

Toriel was going in Muffet's bakery. She needs to make some requests.

"Your Majesty. Came here to take that? We have changes in our plan?" Muffet asked.

"No. I'm here to ask some changes to that cake. I have something in mind." Toriel gave a paper bag to Muffet. "Could you add these on the cake?"

"Sure." Muffet answered after looking into the bag.

She ordered this cake about five ago. At first, she though Tempest just trying to help her children to study better, but when she noticed her son's birthday was two days after the exam. She got the idea that Tempest was also preparing for a surprise party, her thoughts were confirmed on the next day, Asgore asked Tempest whether he know Asriel's birthday, he told everyone his real goal and asked for help. Then Asgore became the leader of the action and arranged the work.

Asgore and Toriel plan the party details, Undyne and Alphys work on items, Tempest makes the place vacant, the skeleton family and Muffet will serve lunch and desert. Since Mettaton and Napstablook are too famous, it's not a wise move to ask them for help, it could draw unwanted attention.

And Frisk had the most important mission, keep Asriel's attention off the calendar and everything that seemed suspicious.

—In a shopping mall—

"So, Azzy did you decide what are you going to wear?" Frisk asked.

Since the kids were in puberty, their old swimming outfits were too small. They went to town to get new ones.

"…" Asriel didn't answer, he had no idea.

"How about this…" Frisk suggested. "You pick what do you want me to wear, and I pick yours."

"What!" Asriel shouted, making the crowd around them turned their heads to them. Out of embarrassment, he continued to ask Frisk in a lowered volume. "Are you serious?"

"Of course!" Frisk replied. "You didn't like the last one," She thought. "I think it's better for you to make the choice…" She found Asriel was idling. "Azzy? Are you OK?" She asked in a worried voice. She already expected that Asriel might panic, but not in this way.

Asriel was lost in thought. "I can pick it? What should I choose?" Tons of ideas flashed into his mind. But suddenly, he heard what was Frisk was thinking. "What is going on? Why I can know what is Frisk thinking?"

Asriel shook off the thought and answered Frisk by the information he got. "Anything will look good on you. Just pick what you like, Frisk."

"OK." Frisk was shocked internally, as this answer was out of her expectation. She expected Asriel will try to pick one. "By the way." Frisk smiled at her boyfriend. "Azzy, I think you should get yours on your own, I wanted it to be a surprise!"

Well, that was more likely Asriel wanted. He was quite afraid that Frisk would hate what he chose for her. And about whether he likes it or not? The imagination of Frisk wearing a swimming suit could make his nose bleed.

Frisk's cell phone rang, she took a quick look.

"Who is it?" Asriel asked.

"Mom asked us what do we want to eat for lunch."

"Oh. How does sandwich sounds?"

"Great idea! Wait." She started to reply.

Frisk actually got 2 messages, one is from Toriel, the topic was what Frisk told Asriel, another was from Tempest, he was asking for permission to do "something".

Asriel felt heat on his left paw; he took a look, finding the mark of the master was glowing white, but not too significant to be noticed by others.

"Did what happened is related to this?" Asriel wondered. "Maybe I need to ask Mom or Dad later, they might know something."

—Later—

"SANS! MAY I ASK YOU TO BE PRODUCTIVE!" Papyrus shouted. He was trying to make delicious food, but the environment was completely against him.

The skeletons house was a mess, garbage and worn clothing were everywhere.

Used tissue, scraps of paper, empty ketchup bottles, and the most items that were disturbing Papyrus, Sans's dirty socks which were murdering Papyrus's sense of taste.

Gaster was not in the house at the moment, he was in the CORE, making some adjustments to it, well, officially speaking. Perhaps he also couldn't stand this mess at all.

Now, the house chore distribution in this house was like this.

Gaster dealt all his clothes, trash, room on his own, and do some of the housework, but he was not doing most of it.

Sans literally contribute nothing on the maintenance of the house but making it worse, actually.

Papyrus does most the housework, mostly dealing with was Sans left behind.

Normally the house would be clean, but the main cleaner of the house was occupied by the party events. So, the balance was broken, and the trash went up and up. Although Gaster tried to help, Sans was a master of all messes, the mess continued to grow. Eventually, the second version of Alphys's lab was created.

"What ya mean productive, bro?" Sans, who was lying on the couch, finished off a bottle of ketchup and casually threw it away.

"PERHAPS FROM THIS BOTTLE!" Papyrus caught the bottle. "IF YOU COULD DEAL AT LEAST HALF OF THE TRASH YOU MADE, THE HOUSE COULD BE BETTER!"

"Alright." Papyrus was cheered…until Sans continued. "After I take a nap." Sans closed his eyes.

"SANS!" Papyrus called his brother's name, but Sans didn't wake up, he was fast asleep.

"WHERE DID HE GET THIS LAZINESS FROM?" Papyrus thought.

"FORGET IT, LOOKS LIKE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE TO CONQUER THIS ADVERSITY!" Papyrus managed to clean all the trash out the kitchen, wore a mask, and start to cook.

—Somewhere—

"I can't make a reservation?" Tempest asked.

"We're sorry. But the whole place was taken. Please make the reservation earlier next time." The woman on the phone said.

"I see. Good-bye." Tempest hung up the phone and cracked his knuckles. "As I expected… Looks like I have work to do! But first…" He took out his phone and texted Frisk.

—Later—

"I can't believe people are so ignorant of their data security. Maybe the only ones who care about it were the government, hackers, and big companies." Tempest hacked in the waterpark server with ease and got the data of the man who made the reservation. "By the way… I wonder if Alphys knows how to hack computers?"

After some hacking data mining, Tempest couldn't believe what he learned from that guy's cell phone.

"I can't believe some jerk would date 4 girls simultaneously, and then keep all the pictures in the same phone. Idiot. Whatever, that makes it easier for me to blackmail him. But put a reminder, I'll still leak the pictures and digital calendar to his girlfriend **s** , even he canceled the reservation. These nice girls deserve a better guy…"

—Alphys and Undyne's house—

The house was stocked with things that need to be used, banners, ribbons, lots of yellow flowers, and gifts!

All the gifts are tagged with a number, and the wrapping was the same.

Only Alphys and Undyne know who gave the gift.

Packaging was done in the givers' home, Undyne and Alphys only put on the wrapper.

"Alright! that was the last one." Undyne and Alphys finished the last gift box. "I wonder why that punk sent in her gift now."

"She's busy, and she spent most of her time with the prince."

The gift box was sent by Asgore after Frisk and Asriel went in town. Frisk was last one to know this surprise party plan, she got the details yesterday. So, her gift was, of course, the last to come in. Fortunately, she already brought the gift in prior, she was always on track of the date.

"Everything is ready!" Undyne stated. "Now wait for that dragon's signal."

—Ding-dong—

Alphys took out her phone. "The place is ready. Let's go."

Several assist robots and Undyne started to move all the decorations and gifts on the car.

When they arrived at the waterpark Toriel, Asgore and Tempest were waiting. Undyne and Alphys didn't expect the king and queen to come.

"Everyone, Tori and I have to leave after 1 hour. Kids will be home then. Deeply sorry that we couldn't help more."

"More help is always welcomed!" Undyne said.

—Thunder sound—

Everyone looked upwards.

"Oh golly." Asgore realized they had forgotten an important thing.

"How can I miss this important shit!?" As usual, Tempest started to blame himself.

"This will be a problem." Toriel looked in the sky with worries.

"No one noticed this. Alphys took out her phone to check the weather.

"Raining." Undyne finished.

"Oh no…" Alphys showed the folks the weather report.

raining chance 100%, rain with thunder

"Oh good. Now luck had its own thoughts about this!" Tempest complained.

"Got ideas? Guys?" Undyne asked.

No one answered for five minutes, and then Alphys answered.

"I…I have an idea." Alphys seemed to be not very confident. "Your majesty, do you remember that I made a device to alter the weather?"

In the underground, the spiders are separated in the ruins and near the core. Muffet was saving money to transport all the spiders to her house, thus merchandise in her bakery had an insane price. Of course, this went into Asgore's ears. He asked Alphys to help Muffet.

"If I recalled correctly, you planned to temporally change the weather in Snowdin. But didn't that fail? It only could affect 5 square meters, and it wasn't significant."

"The reason is because the device wasn't placed enough high. In the underground, there wasn't enough altitude. But this is the surface, the atmosphere is about 100 kilometers. I'm sure it's high enough. But…"

"What's the matter?" Toriel asked.

"I don't know how to place the device on the height I wanted. All monsters know about aviation are all lost for obvious reasons, and I'm not familiar with human aviation technology."

Toriel turned to Tempest. "Tempest, I remembered you can make standable clouds. Can you help?"

"How high, Alphys?" Tempest asked.

"9 to 10 km will be sufficient, according to my calculations." Alphys replied.

"Good. Still in the Troposphere. That's easy. Don't need to worry about "nature" problems too much. It's odd to see a cloud in the Stratosphere." Tempest said.

—The next day—

Asriel woke up quite early today because of the sounds coming from outside.

"No." With his sensitive ears, he knew what was going on outdoors.

Endless drops of water hitting it rooftop, accompanied with cracking sound.

he rapidly rushed through his morning routine and looked outside.

The whole view outside made his SOUL drop. A storm was raging outside, 100% not a great day for playing water.

Asriel stared at the weather, not knowing what to do.

After a while, he glanced at the clock.

—7:30—

The prince could only pray for MERCY, they will leave home at 9:00, if the weather was still like this, it's a guaranty that the date will cancel.

Thirty minutes passed, nothing changed.

Another thirty minutes passed, it got worse.

It's 8:45, the storm was only getting more severe, no signs that it's going to stop in a short time.

Asriel sighed. "Looks like it's not a good day today…"

—cheer sound—

It came to Asriel's mind that Tempest was already awake, so he went downstairs and look what was going on.

"I got in the SWATM training course!" Tempest had a grade paper in his hand.

Asriel took a quick look. As he expected, his servant got all points on most of the subjects.

But one subject caught his eye.

Team Work and Cooperation 2 / 20

"Not trusting others…" Asriel remembered that night when the dragon wanted to leave. "Maybe I can do something to that."

And the weather problem came back to him. "Tempest…"

"What's up?" Tempest was folding the grade paper and storing it.

"The weather is no good outside… We need to change the date."

Tempest looked at Asriel. "Alphys got that solved yesterday. Just think what are you going to do there."

—after a while—

Asriel had no idea what was going on. Thought everyone in the car said that Alphys solved the problem, but the weather was still raining. When they arrived, there was a thick fog covering the place. Toriel drove into in without hesitation. On the other side of the fog, the impossible happened.

The weather was far apart from the weather outside.

The sun was high in the sky, rays of sunbeam shone on the waterpark, nothing was wet. It was like this place hadn't rained for hours.

When the Dreemurrs approach the entrance, it was open and everyone was waiting.

"Hi!" Asriel greeted, he was so excited that he didn't notice that his servant was sneaking up on him with a sack. "Have we…" He couldn't continue because Tempest assaulted him by putting the sack on his head.

—Later—

Tempest placed Asriel on a chair, and the sack was removed.

"Why did you do this?" Asriel questioned after he saw Tempest.

Tempest didn't say anything, but he drew out a golden knife in respond.

Asriel looked around, the only light source was a light bulb, a table which was next to him, it was in RED. Only two monsters are in this room, one was Asriel, a goat monster, the other was Tempest, a monster with a wicked smile.

The whole scene was like a horror movie.

Asriel looked at Tempest again, the dragon was wiping out something on his knife. Asriel could see it clearly, the white cloak became RED after Tempest finished wiping.

"Are you ready… to accept love?" Tempest asked in a maniacally voice.

Asriel was 100% frighten now.

"Here it comes!" Tempest walked towards him, and Asriel closed his eyes.

After ten seconds of waiting, Asriel slowly opened his eyes.

He saw the knife was offered to him. Asriel had no idea what was going on.

"I want you to slice something for me." Tempest said.

Asriel replied without hesitation. "No! Tell me what's going on first!"

"Well then, don't mind me eating all the **birthday cake** … in one bite."

"Bir…birthday cake?" Asriel stammered.

Suddenly, sunlight shown in the black room, revealing everything in the dark.

A cake and all of the gang around it.

"Happy birthday! Azzy!" Everyone said.

"It's my birthday?" Asriel looked at his watch. "Oh golly! It really is!"

Everyone laugh out loud.

"Let's start the party!" Frisk said.

—After a while—

After slicing the cake and open wrappings, Frisk and Asriel found a time to get alone, chatting by a pool.

"Do you like it?" Frisk asked.

"Sure!" Asriel replied. "Where did you guys got the idea of making a horror starting?"

"When decorating, Sans accidently spilled ketchup on the table and cake knife. Then the idea came to him."

"Let me guess, he designed the dialog too?"

"Exactly! Pun master got his name."

"So how long were you planning this?"

"Actually, I was the last person to know the entire plan. All of our friends

planned this out."

"So, it's everyone's effort. What role are you playing in this?"

"Distracting you, not letting you noticing what are others up to."

"Oh." Asriel used his paw to play with his locket. "I loved the new chain you gave me for my locket."

"Glad that you loved it, I know you were looking for a replacement after the leather stripe snapped, and it happens I found this silver chain."

"Thank you…" Asriel became sentimental.

"What's wrong, Azzy?" Frisk couldn't understand why did her boyfriend become like this.

"For not giving me up. You spent so much effort on saving me. I couldn't believe I can celebrate my birthday as myself again." Asriel paused. "I have something in return."

"Really?" Frisk was quite excited.

Asriel suddenly pushed Frisk into the water.

Frisk staggered in the water for a while. "Azzy! You dork!" Frisk tried to make a mad face but failed. She burst into laughter.

Asriel also laughed, until Frisk dragged him into the water.

"So, you are declaring a war?" Asriel cupped his paws in the water.

"The war between monsters and humans began!" Frisk replied.

The two started to spray water at each other and had a lot of fun and pleasure.

The best date and birthday served in as a surprise.

* * *

Author's notes

It's me. Alive.

I'm occupied by a lot of shit recently.

I'm getting busier, with the fact that English was not my first language, so the story updates might be sluggish, like Sans's lazy bones.

But I will continue it as long as I can.

The world was not quiet recently. No matter on the net or the real world. Some events really made me think a lot.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is THEeliteprobe(fanfic blog) or selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	20. Chapter 20 Exposed

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

* * *

Ch20 Exposed

—Some months after—

MTT resort's grand re-opening is coming about two months after, and the royal family was asked to be special guests.

What's more, Tempest passed the MTPD academy training and became a police officer, Asgore pinned the badge on his uniform at the graduation ceremony. The first day of his work is today.

Everything went smooth, except for one thing.

The skeletons' house was broken in, but weirdly nothing was stolen, the only sign was a messy house and a broken lock. There were no suspects found, plus nothing was really missing the the skeletons decided to let it go.

Tempest officially moved from Asriel's room to his room in the royal house, and his personal items are moved in from his cousin's house two days ago.

The dragon's room was next to Asriel's. That makes 3 bedrooms upstairs, and one master bedroom downstairs.

Today, Frisk and Asriel decided to something that should be done for a long time. The kids were going to pay Chara a visit.

"It's you two. Guess that you're not here to ask me some homework problems." A black dragon who is their history teacher opened the door. "She's waiting inside."

Asriel and Frisk entered the house. The living room decoration was nature style. Plants, wooden chairs, and tables, except some modern technology items and the walls, the whole place was furnished mostly with natural materials.

By a driftwood table, a shadow was there. It was Chara.

"What would you like to drink?" Darkness asked.

"What do you have?" Asriel asked.

"A lot of tea. Want to try out Oolong tea?"

"What is that?" Frisk asked.

"Well. It's a kind of partially fermented tea. Oolong had a lot of categories under it, since everyone processes the tea leaves differently, what I'm going to use was the most acceptable by the new drinkers."

"OK." Asriel said. "I'll give it a try."

"Me too." Frisk followed.

"Good!" Darkness went to brew tea.

"So, Chara," Frisk asked. "Do you have anything to tell us?"

"First. I'm sorry for putting you all in this." Chara said. "If only I could put down my hate toward humans. Everyone will be happy."

"You're forgiven. It has been bothering me for some time. Why do you hate humans?"

"Azzy… I was born in a poor family, my parents… are not like Mom and Dad. They sold me for money."

Frisk and Asriel had their eyes wide open, selling you child? How can this even happen?

"I couldn't remember most of it. All I knew was dark, loneliness, and despair, actually, I saw the worst part of humanity and got a hell of it. One day, the dealer was ready to trade me and a few girls to a gang on Mt. Ebott, but something interrupted their deal. The noise of guns firing banged my ear, and then it became quiet.

After a while, I bulk up my DETERMINATION and went outside. I saw a masked figure slicing the dealer's throat, and the gangsters were already growing cold, neither sliced or shot with bolts. It frightened me. 'Am I the next?' Luckily, that thing didn't notice my presence and left. I looked the slaughter around me. At that moment, I learned that in this world…It's kill or to be killed."

Asriel and Frisk shivered on the last sentence.

Ignoring Asriel and Frisk, Chara continued her grief story.

"I lost my DETERMINATION to live, even my parents betrayed me, what is my purpose to live? So, I chose the coward way out by jumping down a hole next to me. Both of you know the story next."

"Can you tell the killer's looks?"

"Nothing much. It used a crossbow and retractable blade. And a mask, of course, a special one. And I'm sure it's not very tall… but not as short as Tempest."

When Frisk was going to ask how special the mask was, Darkness carried some tea over.

"Tea is here!" Darkness came with a teapot and some tools used to make tea.

"Wow. What is this?" Frisk took up a large cup.

"It's called the tea pitcher." Darkness said while pouring the tea inside. "It makes the flavor of the tea even. It's an essential when making Oolong tea. Oolong was picky about brewing time; five seconds could cause a big difference. If I just pour the directly in your cups, the first two cups will be too light, and the last two cups will be too strong."

"How do you have these?" Asriel asked. He had never seen his father used this before.

"Flower tea doesn't need this. By the way, dragons are possessed of collecting items. There is a saying among us about this, 'a dragon will sell you to hell for one tiny gem.' We can be greedy for what we like. For me, I collect tea related items. The cups you are holding now are from different countries. Don't ask me how did I get them in the USA."

Darkness distributed the tea in four cups, and taste one of them.

"It's done. Have a drink, please."

"Well, how about you little cousin?"

"He likes weapons. He has been collecting them since 16."

It came to Frisk and Asriel that all Tempest's golden weapons are not magic created, they are real items, that is really a collection.

Asriel, Frisk, and Chara took a sip of the tea.

The taste was much different than golden flower tea or any kind of flower tea Asgore made, but it's nice.

"I think you will go well with Dad. You two make good tea!" Frisk said.

"Thank you for the praise." Darkness thanked. "Have a nice chat, I'll be working inside. I'm putting the tea pitcher here, call me for you need me."

"Now, let's continue," Frisk said after Darkness left. "you said the someone sent you?"

"I'm not quite sure. It's not someone, it's 'them'. One of them represents them all."

Frisk and Asriel looked at each other, being clueless about what was Chara saying.

"All I know is there was something special going on in this timeline that got its attention. Mostly on you two."

"Us? How?" Asriel asked.

"I don't know, no one told me. I was only a damn worker."

Silence spread, no one knows what to say next.

"So…" Frisk watched at Chara, who was absently adding tea in her cup. "Chara, what is your next step? You know that you can't stay here forever. You have to meet Mom and Dad soon."

"I don't know. I can't see Mom and Dad like this. I don't even think I have the face the see them. I literally murdered their only son and pushed all their people into desperation. I'm also the reason why they divorced. If I wasn't there, everyone…"

"Stop." Frisk said peacefully but in a firm voice. "Chara, everyone makes mistakes. Azzy didn't stop you from suiciding and your plan since he's too soft. Dad made poor decisions and policies after your death. Mom didn't support Dad when he needed it but ditched him. And I…nearly killed everyone in a run. It's OK. You're forgiven by us, I believe Mom and Dad can forgive you too."

"Thank you," Chara said. "I need more time. Let me gather my thoughts; maybe thinking how to explain all of this to Mom and Dad. I feel better now."

Frisk and Asriel looked at each other, Chara lied on the final part of the talk, even a kid can tell that. Her feelings just went worse after their conversation, she just immersed herself even deeper in her guilt. They also realized, Chara would never be ready to face anything if her SOUL remains corrupted.

—MTPD headquarters—

Tempest wanted this job to be quiet and boring.

It's not because he's lazy. If he's busy all the time, it might mean that there was something messing up the order.

But this was definitely boring to him in comparison with his "colorful" past.

Patrolling with a dog monster.

Lesser dog and Tempest was walking down the street, looking around.

"You know," Tempest said. He was wearing a delta rune full body leather armor, which was designed for SWATM members who was not used to wear heavy armor, with a badge pinned to it. "Sometimes I think we're just taking a casual walk in the city."

"Bark!" Lesser Dog who was in his half plate armor replied… or barked.

"Can you even resist someone patting you? We have only patrolled for like twenty minutes, and I can climb your neck onto the second floor."

"Bark!"

Of course, Tempest couldn't understand dog barks.

"What am I doing? I'm talking to a dog who I couldn't understand."

"Bark!"

"You know what? I heard from Asgore that a little white dog designed the whole underground by barking. Is there any pattern or language in your barks?"

"Bark!"

"Well, say hello and goodbye to me!"

"Bark! Bark!"

"… OK, I can't tell the difference. But you barked twice! So, there is a language then! Right?"

"Bark!"

"I give up guessing. Let me explore your head."

After searching, Tempest only found food in Lesser Dog's head?

"What?" Tempest followed Lesser Dog's eye of sight.

Lesser Dog was looking at a stake on the window display.

Clearly, he wasn't paying attention to the dragon, and all Lesser dog's barking was for the juicy stake.

"So, I was just talking to no one then… great." Tempest shrugged. "Well, I'm not of that type of dog lover anyway. I don't really care, just a sudden interest."

Lesser Dog turned to Tempest.

"What? Knowing that I don't like you hurt your feelings?"

Lesser Dog wagged his tail at Tempest happily, as if he didn't hear what Tempest said.

"Bark!"

"You want me to pat you?" Tempest patted Lesser Dog's head. "OK, since I don't have a reason to say no." He whispered in Lesser Dog's ear "Let me tell you something. I'm more fond of foxes."

"BARK!" This bark somehow was louder than the others, instead of talking, it was more like strongly asking for something.

Tempest knew what he just said aroused Lesser Dog's attention, well, at least he thought so.

"It's quite a long story why I like them. Involving some dragon history and a bit of mine. Maybe next time." Tempest peeped at his ring. "Thank you for being a good listener. Although I doubt whether you were listening…" Lesser Dog ran to fetch a stick falling from a tree. "Or just minding your own business."

The two slowly finished the whole patrol and went back to HQ.

When they entered HQ, Tempest's face hardened when humans came in sight, and they went straight into Undyne's office.

When they opened the door, Undyne, who was in her full plate armor, was dealing with piles of reports and papers.

"So, you two," Undyne asked. "Anything thing to declare?"

"Peaceful, nothing special to report, Undyne."

"OK. And Tempest. Take this!" Undyne threw him a radio device.

"This is used to call you when an emergency broke out. Slam the glowing button to respond the dispatch that you are acknowledged and ready to be called on duty. Place it in your room."

"Got it!"

"Oh! Did you register your weapons and magic?"

"Which one? Kill me now if it's all of them."

"Only those you will use on work! And how did the uniform fit?"

"Nice!" Tempest took a look at himself. "The design was well balanced in weight, had enough protection, but no losing too much mobility. But what I like it most… It keeps me warm and dry in this weather. Your wife did a great job, I give a like!"

"I'll make sure she knows that. Ya free after work?"

Tempest put thumbs up.

"Good. Dismissed."

Tempest and Lesser Dog went back to their jobs in the police department.

—On the street—

Frisk and Asriel came back home after having a nice talk with Chara.

For now, they decided to hold the situation like this until they can find a way to introduce her properly to Toriel and Asgore, and Chara wasn't mentally ready yet…

Speaking of mentally, Chara's SOUL was corrupted, only negative emotions are available. That is also why Chara was acting pessimistic in their talk.

"What horrible parents Chara have…"

"Sure Azzy. I couldn't imagine that."

"By the way, Frisk. Haven't you been through the same? I know you end up in an orphanage. Did you parents…"

Frisk looked up in the sky, shedding tears. "Azzy, they were murdered."

"WHAT!" Asriel was staggered of the fact. "Murdered?"

"I remembered when I was 13," The human stared into the void, using a hollow tone to speak. "Dad decided to take us to an amusement park. The traffic was jamming. And to get there before it closes, we decided to drive through a bad neighborhood. Then… a gang war started around us for some kind of poor reason. The gangsters identified our car as a target and shot it… Mom and Dad were killed in an instant. I, amazingly, was not harmed, but left lonely on this world."

Frisk closed her eyes, took a deep breath and continued her story, but her tone changed into a fury one.

"That day, everything went wrong. The whole world I know around me was collapsing, all because of some asshole criminals." Asriel felt uncomfortable of hearing Frisk swearing, she barely does that, but it also noted the dislike Frisk had toward criminals. "So, I hate them. What can't they choose not to do that?"

Now Asriel got the idea why did Frisk act so differently to Tempest after she knew he's a criminal.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Frisk." That's all he could offer, Tempest, who was an ex-assassin, is also a criminal. It really throws him in a dilemma. Which side should he be on?

Frisk shook her head, as if this act could ward off the bad memories. "It's all right. It's over now. I still get a great family and a life, though it's not a usual one. Oh! How can I forget." Frisk quick peck Asriel on the lips. "And a nice boyfriend."

Asriel flushed, but it's close to winter now, his fur was getting thicker, so Frisk saw nothing changing in color, which was quite disappointing to her. Yet, she could still admire how he acts when he was shy.

As usual, using his floppy ears to cover his eyes, and let out a cute bleat.

"After surprise kissing you for so many times, you're still not used to it?"

Asriel shook his head rapidly.

Frisk giggled. Asriel might change a lot outside, but not that much inside. Still that cute goat monster.

"Frisk…" Asriel worried. "We aren't supposed to have action here."

"It's OK Azzy. It's almost one and a half year, and it's only for this time."

But they don't know… They had done a mistake.

—The next day—

Frisk went downstairs, another nice day with her family ahead. But when she went down, she only saw everyone was watching the news.

Frisk can see the headlines.

"Monster Prince and Human Ambassador Are One Piece?"

Following with a photo in which she and Asriel were kissing yesterday.

Asriel was the first to notice her presence and pointed the headlines. "Frisk! You're on the news!" He was quite horrified.

Frisk couldn't believe it, that was just only once! And it's not a long, lingering kiss but a peck on the lips, but the truth lies in front of her, they were caught.

"I bet your mail box got lots of hate mail." Tempest stared at the news. "I just went out to gather some info. You are called "traitor" to not a small amount of people."

"Don't worry, my child. I will not let anyone students bully others who make different choices in their lives…" Toriel said.

"Yet," Asgore continued. "You have to face public fury and hate for a while… don't worry about the monster side. Most of the monsters already got the idea this will happen someday. A majority of them thinks this is good news. If you feel pressured as an ambassador, I can relief you form your duties. And find someone to take over temporally until this is over."

"Don't worry. Mom, Dad. I can handle this."

"Do remember, my child. We are always here." Toriel was worried that she might put all the weight on herself again. "Call for help if you need it."

"I will, Mom. I will."

—After a while—

Frisk took a look at her mail box, as Tempest said, a lot of hate mail. She frowned and searched for meaningful ones. At the end, only 10 out 1k of letters are actually asking questions, the rest were hate mail. And it increased by the time pass.

Of course, her friends and some kind humans gave her support.

But Frisk received even more negative messages.

Asriel, who saw all of this, looked at Tempest.

"I have no good solutions right now, all we can do is make every step carefully."

"Tempest, will humans be like this forever?"

"Not really, many humans are just mindless followers, especially after TV was invented. Unless someone is manipulating the news or leading the action. This should cool down after one week or two. After all this is just gossip news, not felony murder or immoral issues that can really spark public flames. But Frisk is surely going to have a bad time." Tempest looked at Asriel.

"Whatever happens, we will make this timeline the perfect one everyone to live in." Asriel felt determined.

Tempest turned around. "Perfect for everyone?" He thought. "That term never existed."

Asriel clearly knew Tempest disagreed this. "You think that's not a goal worthy to thrive for?" He asked him.

"Whether worthy or not, as long as it's your choice. I believe it." Tempest replied.

* * *

Author's notes

CH20 served. Now let eat some main course, shall we?

I have bad news, I lost my plot manager.

It completely disappeared, and I couldn't remember some of the originally planned plot without it.

So… the plot might be messy from now on, but I will try to make it good.

NOTE, Put your plot manager in a cloud or at least have a backup in PC.

Spending too much time on Overwatch recently. My friends all got a copy since it's on sale, and we played a lot.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is THEeliteprobe(fanfic blog) or selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	21. Chapter 21 Rising Flames of Hate

New chapter warping-in.

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English…

Complete!

* * *

Chapter 21 Rising Flames of Hate

—Monday—

Before leaving the house, the kids were warned this will be a harsh day.

—Knowing that you are going to have a bad time with your boyfriend fills you with DETERMINATION—

Frisk was thinking about what will the SAVE point say if she interacts with it now.

Frisk sighted inside. "Why am I think this? It couldn't solve the problem now…" She kept thinking. "I wish it will be a nice day for me and Azzy, I could imagine too many horrible scenes…"

When Frisk was thinking about problems that might occur, Asriel patted her in the head, which drag her back to reality.

"Ready to go, Frisk? It's a beautiful day outside." Unlike Frisk, who was thinking pessimistic about the event coming, her boyfriend was positive.

"OK!" She made up a smile, trying to cover her worries, and picked up her pack. "Let's go."

Knowing Frisk was just making the smile, Asriel wanted to say something but was stopped by his servant.

"Frisk, Asriel," Tempest drew the duo's attention. "Sans and I have a note for you. Keep yourself safe."

"I know." Thought not showing it, Frisk was quite annoyed about this, everyone was like talking to her and Asriel like this for thousands of times. "We will stay safe, of course, who are willing to get themselves hurt?"

"I'm not meaning this, you should be MORE concerned about those who hurt you." Tempest highlighted "more" by using a slower pace when saying it.

"Oh…" Frisk knows Sans made his promise to Toriel, so he will protect Frisk at all cost, and Tempest recognized Asriel as his master, he will also do the same. If anyone tried to hurt them… either a bad time is going to come to them or someone will ruin them mentally.

"Can you two just give them a warning and let them be?" She really sometimes thought these two were maybe a little too overreacting on this.

"I don't think Sans will let them go that easily, neither do I," Tempest tapped his head and thought for a while. "Perhaps if they give us something interesting, we might just spare them and give a warning like you said. BUT if you really got hurt, there is NO MERCY for them."

Toriel's voice came from behind. "My children, it's time for school." She saw the kids are still in the house, so she came in to remind them.

"OK, Mom." They both said and went outside.

—At school—

The first welcoming view was their messed-up locker. Post-it notes were on it with not so polite languages usage on it.

"Such a nice way to start a good day, right?" Frisk told Asriel, while tearing off the notes.

"It's always a good day with you around, no matter how it started." Asriel, who was also removing the notes, replied her.

"Awww! Eating too many Mom's cinnamon-butterscotch pie made you a sweet tongue, isn't it, Azzy?" Frisk answered.

While Frisk and Asriel was enjoying their little flirt, other people around looked at the duo with disgust.

"Weirdos." One of them said.

"I can't believe this shit. Aren't they brother and sister? Disgusting."

And finally, an idiot made the question. "Do they even fit?"

Asriel, who has animal hearing, felt uncomfortable after hearing the last sentence. He bumped Frisk on her shoulder. "I think we should leave now, Frisk. We need to be on time."

Frisk took out her books and shut the locker. "Such in a hurry? We have 5 minutes, and the classroom is just across there." She pointed at a door nearby.

Asriel pointed his floppy ears. "I rather like to have a quieter space."

"Oh," Frisk knew with ears like Asriel's, whatever were around them must make him not feeling well. "Well," Frisk looked at the audience around, and they gave unwelcome gazes back. "Let's go in and spare your ears."

—After a while—

Concentrating makes time go faster, it was noon before Frisk and Asriel could realize it.

"I couldn't wait to eat lunch, I can eat a cow now." Asriel stated with hunger. "Let's find a place to eat. Mom made lunch today."

"Me too. I'm low supply in energy now." Frisk carried her lunch box.

After eating it, both of them didn't feel well.

"Azzy?" Frisk was clinging her stomach in pain.

"I know, Frisk." Asriel felt pain, too.

"I think we need to go to see the school nurse or so." Frisk suggested. And after Asriel nodded, they went to see the nurse.

—After a while—

Toriel rushed in the health center, her worries were written on her face.

"My children! Are you OK?"

"We're fine, Mom. Just a stomach ache." Frisk said.

The school nurse asked Toriel for a while.

"Ms. Toriel. I found these two kids have signs of taking overdoses of laxative."

"Laxative?" Toriel was confused. Why would her children take that?

"Adding laxative into food is a common prank for human teens." The school nurses explained. "But this is the first time I've ever seen someone used so many, it's more like an attack than a prank. It has been quite a while, but the kids are not recovering much." The school nurse looked at Frisk and Asriel, who were still lying down. "At this rate, they need to see a doctor. Monster food couldn't help much since the cause was overdose medicine."

Toriel was furious, of course, she could accept jokes and little pranks in her school, but this was far too serious to be one, let alone it was on her children.

Whoever did this, better prayed he or she would never be found.

Thought she wanted to punish the student who did this, she didn't have clues about who did this, she needed help.

But First, she must show all her students that this kind of behavior is not approved in her school.

Not only for her children, but also for the duty as the school principal, maintaining a peaceful and safe learning environment is her job.

Finding the naughty... no, the despicable student will be second on the list.

Speaking of the incident, she knew if two monsters knew this, they would be VERY concern.

She's quite confident that she could calm the skeleton down, but for the dragon…

Clearly, if her children were sent to hospital, it's impossible to hide it from Tempest. Well, she thought Tempest would appear here at any moment now.

Speaking of the devil, one of the windows in the health center was forced opened, and a gust of wind blew in.

After the wind ceased, Tempest was standing right beside Asriel.

The prince told the dragon something, and the dragon nodded reluctantly.

After that, he turned to Toriel.

"I'll help you to find that asshole, and you will decide his punishment. Master's orders. By the way, call Sans in. He can be a good helper."

The event turned on everyone's nerves.

Toriel insisted that Tempest or Sans send the kids food when it's lunch time, Sans stayed around them in class breaks, when leaving school or going out, one of their friends must be with them.

Asriel and Frisk, who were protected, were quite uncomfortable about having eyes always on them.

But they could understand, the situation now, if they were severely hurt, or even killed. The whole monster race would fell into despair. Just like what happened when Asriel and Chara died, which would be not good.

Every effort that was made in this timeline would reduce to rubble in an instance. The fact that the prince and ambassador murdered by humans were surely an insult to the monster race. Thus, monsters grow hate to humans again. Although humans are much more sophisticated nowadays, whether war would break out or not was still unknown… just like everyone thought that WW2 and those horrible events would never happen back then… but it just happened without warning.

After she destroyed the RESET function, all the SAVE points, although still glowing, lost their function to provide a SAVE. She could no longer make a new SAVE file.

Which means if she dies, the whole process she and all her friend made now, would start over again, back to the place where they see the sunset.

Of course, this will also be solved if she gave up her DETERMINATION. But that seemed to be an impossible event to happen.

Not much people knew this. It was Frisk's request. If possible, she didn't want to let many know that she nearly "cleared" the underground in an "alternative way".

But even worse news came in.

Gaster was using The Jumper to study timelines, he noticed their timeline seemed to be "took a turn" at some point, and went back to the time of the last save. Not like other timelines which were constant flowing smoothly.

According to Gaster, Frisk's act about wrecking the RESET option, and Asriel and Gaster were saved, which couldn't happen by normal means, made some damage to the timeline. So, it's having "errors".

If Frisk was still determined in the end of her life, which is likely to happen, her SOUL will automatically LOAD back to the last SAVE. Which makes everything happen again and again.

All those who know the SAVE points couldn't properly work and this bad news, the one who was affected the most was Sans. He thought the curse of living in an endless of RESETs finally came to an end after Frisk achieved her goal and destroyed the RESET option. And he really did hope the future will be better if he made effort. But after this fact was found, it came to him that he just ended up in a bigger loop.

Not only Sans was not delighted about it, Frisk was also not happy.

All her hard work was just dragging everyone into an endless loop.

But looking on the bright side, they are all together in one piece.

They denied fate once, no reason for why they couldn't do it again.

After Asriel came back, they knew this run is a special, unknown, and promising one, it might be the "TRUE" pacific happy ending for everyone.

But also, they met problems that never exist. The malfunction of the SAVE is an example.

This is not the Underground journey, only days of it. But for years. Too many humans and monsters met, too many chances to grab on, too many options to choose from.

If she wanted to get to this point again after a LOAD occurs. She and all her friends who know her ability to control the timeline must do the exact same things they did in the past. Which was impossible to anyone.

Frisk dislike of this kind of life.

Her purpose of bringing everyone together was to make everyone happy, not letting them live a bigger "underground" life.

She had to do something, instead of watching romance movies and playing games with Asriel, which was quite tempting to her.

"Azzy, we must do couldn't stay here any wait for humans outside to change. That will take forever." Frisk said.

"But… We have no idea where to start." Asriel replied. "Remember your public speech last time? The MTPD even have to bring out pepper spray and riot shields, or the whole place was literally a mess."

Frisk sighed, the situation so far was out of control.

"Then, Let's try to think one then. It's better that sitting around and do nothing."

"How about showing out faces to the public more?" Asriel said. "Or maybe save someone, like in manga?"

"Well, Azzy. The latter is more likely to happen of you're a police officer. So, I'll take the first one. Let's go tell Mom and Dad."

When they entered the dining room, they found a lot of monsters there.

All of their friends were sitting or standing around the dining table chatting, and a blackboard was place on the table.

"You're here, my children." Toriel said when seeing them. "I was going to call you."

"Hello all!" Frisk asked. "What was this for?"

"Kinda of a tactics meeting." Sans said. "About ya and the whole mess, and how to deal with it."

"Now, everyone is here." Asgore stated, and all the chatting stopped. All of them looked at Asgore with awe. Asgore was not that image of a "best Dad" now, but a king of the monsters. "Let's begin."

Frisk looked at Asriel, who was staggered since this was the first time he saw Asgore like this, and giggled. For now, her boyfriend didn't have that kind of aura on him yet. The aura as a leader.

"One day he will become a king like this." Frisk frantically thought. Her thoughts started to drift away for the meeting. "Long smooth horns, a royal like feeling on him with those bright emerald eyes, and even fluffier…" Frisk started to think about the grown-up Asriel imagine how soft it is to snuggle the fur on his chest. "It's so soft like it's not real."

"Frisk?" She heard something, but she ignored it. "Frisk!" This time the voice was louder, yet her imagination went on. "FRISK!" She was been shaken.

"What?" Frisk came back to her thoughts. The first sight was Asriel, who was embarrassed, and then she found everyone looking at her. "What's the matter?" It didn't take long for her to realized that she was snuggling Asriel's arm. What's more, Asriel was wearing long sleeves, so Frisk actually roll up Asirel's sleeve and rubbed on it in front of everyone.

At this moment, Frisk really wanted to dig a hole and jump in.

"Look what you done, little girl. That is why you don't daydream." Frisk thought. "The best way to embarrass yourself."

"Now." Tempest took a stick and pointed at the duo. "Frisk, Asriel. We just made a conclusion that you must get more exposed to the public. We are going to make this official whatever they like it or not!"

Well, that was originally what the duo planned. So they agreed.

—The next day—MTPD—

"Sorry, sir. But I won't accept undercover work." Tempest declined.

This was the third time that the MTPD chief asked him to became an undercover cop.

Among all the humans in the department, the chief was one of the few humans he showed his respect to. Not only he was his superior, but also he didn't look down on Tempest because of his appearance.

"At least, give me the reason. Your magic was the most suitable to do this. And all your conditions fit."

Tempest raised his left claw, showing the delta rune on it.

"This is the mark of the servant. If my master called me, I must respond. How could I be undercover while I have to appear by my master at any time?"

"Who is your master then?"

"Asriel Dreemurr. Prince of monsters." Tempest replied proudly.

Although The MTPD chief didn't know about the royal servant spell, he knew Tempest was not that kind of monster would shy away from hard work. So, he took Tempest's reason. "Well then, I have to find someone else then…" He whispered while leaving.

Undyne came over and patted Tempest's back. "Hey! Temp!"

The dragon turned around. "What is it, madam?"

Undyne crossed her arms and said "Alphys said she's interested in ya crossbow. She wanted to take a closer look."

"Which? I have a lot of them."

"The one you used in target practice yesterday, that one which was half-auto firing."

Tempest took it out from his storage magic and offered to Undyne.

"I never seen crossbows could reload itself, so did Alphys. That is why she's interested." Undyne took the crossbow. "Do you remember where did you get this?"

"My cousin made it for me. As a birthday gift."

Undyne took a closer look. The whole weapon was in black, there are two sides of the crossbow, one side up and one side down, both of them could load one bolt, and a steel cylinder in the middle which surrounded the main body, except the arc, on the left the cylinder was a hanger, serving as a bolt magazine, and the trigger was on the under part of the cylinder. And a special mark on the main body.

"Can I try it out?"

"Why not? Let's find a place."

Both of them went to a shooting field to test the weapon out.

Undyne pulled the trigger and fired a bolt.

The main body spun inside the cylinder, also bringing the arc to spin, while a unnoticeable blue magic helped to reload and armed the crossbow.

The whole process was only for a split second, and the crossbow was ready to fire again.

"Wow! Your cousin was really a creator." Undyne fickled the bow string to find out how tense the string is. "This kind of tenseity, it needs about 10 to 12 seconds to finish the whole reload."

"Yeah… But unfortunately, he's now in some kind of 'inventer's block'. He didn't have the motivation to make things except for me." Tempest fell into memory. "After that…"

"Do you think he will be friends with Alphys and Gaster?" Undyne said. "Although they are quite different in personality. But they are both great creators."

"Yes… I think." Tempest scratched his head. "After all, it's a delight to meet someone alike. Perhaps, they can help with his inventer's block."

And a duo of people walked by, Undyne and Tempest overheard what they were talking.

"Those little kids don't even know what they are doing!"

"Sure, they are such a disgrace…"

The police itself was actually a more conservative unit than others, since its military like nature. So, recently, Undyne and Tempest hear some people chatting about the monster-human couple, mostly negatively. Both Tempest and Undyne were not happy about this. While Undyne wanted to decorate their faces with her fists, Tempest wanted to slap their lips with a wooden plank. (During ancient China, criminals who verbally offended the judge often got slapped on the lips until they couldn't speak.)

But this is a world of freedom, respecting different opinions is a must, so Tempest and Undyne didn't react much on this.

Also, the MTPD chief warned all of the officers in the muster.

"I don't care what opinion are you on, as long as you're an MTPD officer and I am your MTPD chief, you must work together to aid any citizen who is in trouble, regardless of their preference." Not long, but he made his statement clear enough.

Undyne took a deep breath.

"This is really a mess. Hope it will end soon."

* * *

Author's note

I upload CH21.

I want to say.

"I'm alive.

I'm not giving up yet.

I'm busy.

I will try my best.

I hope you like this.

I have nothing more to ask, but a time to write."

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is THEeliteprobe(fanfic blog) or selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	22. Chapter 22 Terrorist Attack

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

* * *

Chapter 22 Terrorist Attack

—School Security Room—

After the poisoning incident, Sans and Tempest would come to school on their free time to find out who added things into Frisk and Asriel's lunch box.

After asking the duo about their whereabouts that day, and Sans picked a few CCTV to check on.

"Hey shorty. Reverse that cam." Sans was pointing on a CCTV screen.

"How many times I do have to tell you. DON'T call me that!" Although complaining about the nickname Sans gave him, Tempest still reversed the tape. It seemed that Tempest was getting used to Sans casual behavior.

"Stop! Close it up a bit, will ya?" Sans asked.

"OK…" Tempest key in a few commands. The screen became 25 times bigger. "Improving resolution… there we go, a face. I've never seen this student before."

"Meebe that he didn't study in Tori's magic class."

When Sans's wanted to take a closer look. Toriel came in the room with a basket. "It's noon, you two must be hungry. Sans, Papyrus made this… specially brewed ketchup for you. And I also made some salty snacks for you to eat with." Toriel took out a jar filled with red substance and a tin wrapped item. And for you, Tempest…" Toriel searched in her basket and took out little paper bag. "I know you're going back to work soon, so I also packed in a set of fork and knife with the pie. Thank you for helping me out. Wish both of you have a nice meal."

"Thanks. You're welcom' tori."

"Xie xie." Tempest thanked in Chinese. "It's an honor to help."

After Toriel left Tempest stood up and said. "Sans. I assume that you don't need my help anymore to find this asshole, right?"

"Not really. There are 300 human students here, not to mention visitors. It would take time."

"How about I give you a facial matching program? Does that help? HQ is calling me. I got to leave."

"Ya, that will help alot." Sans said.

"Well then." Tempest search his pocket and gave the skeleton a USB flash drive. "Here's the thing, don't lose it. Oh, and don't look at other things in inside, the only thing you need to use is called 'faceplant', don't ask me why I made that file name, I know it's dumb, after opening it, follow the instructions I wrote inside."

Sans took over the drive. "Don't ya worry, I won't peep. I'll tele it on ya desk when I'm done."

"Good. I could count on your promises, not like mine. Ta-ta." Tempest flew out of the room without a sound.

Sans felt a little skeptical, when Tempest talked about the police is calling him, he would always say, "MTPD call", the term HQ was never used until now. Although this kind of info was quite trivial, it was this kind of keen eye to details that let him notice that RESETs and LOADs had occurred, letting him remember what happened in the previous timeline.

This is also another reason when Toriel wanted to find the student, Tempest suggested that they should call Sans for help.

Yet, whatever Tempest wanted to do was not Sans's main interest.

So, he threw this in the rear part of his skull, plugged in the USB, and started to work.

—After school—Dreemurrs house—

"Frisk." Asriel pointed at a new mail in the mailbox. "What is this?".

"It's just a mail, Azzy." Frisk looked at Asriel with a frown, not understanding why such a thing like that made him call her. "Don't the underground have those?"

"Well, Frisk. I just wanted to ask does human's send mail with a high density of magic included?" Asriel asked.

"High density of magic?" Frisk paused for a while. "Azzy, humans on the surface had long forgotten magic, there's not such a practice like this."

Frisk looked at the harmless white envelope lying in their family mailbox. "What do you sense, Azzy? You know I'm not great in detecting magic."

"Fire magic mostly. That is why I noticed this one was different when I wanted to collect the mail." Asriel replied.

"Fire magic?" Frisk fell into thinking. "Azzy, I think you better leave that there."

"Why Frisk?" Asriel asked her. "What if it's important?"

"I don't know." Frisk looked at the mailbox. "Fire makes me think of bombs. I doubt that is letter is a magic bomb."

Asriel took out his phone. "I'll call someone free then."

After thinking, they decided to call Alphys.

"Fire magic?" Alphys was quite surprised on the other side of the phone after Asriel explained the whole picture. "Frisk was right. You two had better not mess up with that mail. I'll go over there to see myself."

—After a while—

"Alphys, are you sure about this?" Asriel asked.

"We have to get this letter out at some point," Alphys replied. "Instead of letting anyone who's not knowing the whole situation to do it, let's do this first."

"OK. Alphs." Frisk said. "What do you have in mind?"

Alphys thought for a while. "First, I'm going to make a shield around the mailbox; then I'll use my drones to take out the mail. Frisk, could you help me to cast another shield around mine?"

"Sure."

Alphys walked to the box and placed a shield generator which made a green wall with a small drone.

After she came out, Frisk add a green dome outside the visible shield.

"OK," Alphys said. "Let's roll." She used her i-mon to use her drone.

When the drone which Alphys controlled moved the letter, it suddenly burst into flames. The intensity of the flame tear apart the inner shield within 5 seconds and directly smashed on Frisk's.

Asriel looked at Frisk, who was trying hard to contain the flames.

After another 10 seconds, the flames ceased. Frisk was soaked wet.

That was surely very powerful fire magic. The trio examined the remains, there was one sentence carved on the earth.

"DIE, you royal goat betrayer."

Alphys was shocked, not by the results, but what might happen if they didn't deal with the letter. If that happens, another poor human or monster cop would do it. According to how did that magic acted, it will endeavor everything in its radius, which is nearby. So, she actually saved someone from getting charred or dusted.

"I…I'll call Undyne, now." Alphys was still frightened by the event. "This is way out of paw." And she went aside to make the call, leaving Frisk and Asriel there.

Asriel and Frisk looked at each other, their shocked expression was written on their face. Clearly, this attack was on Asriel, judging by the sentence written on the ground. But it also made them confused, humans won't call Asriel "royal", that usage was only used by monsters. So, somehow, they had enemies in the monsters. But how they made them?

The police and Undyne came. The whole gang came, actually.

Both Frisk and Asriel were surprised that they didn't see Tempest around.

Usually, things like this would surely catch his attention. Not to mention Asriel seemed to be the target.

After some investigation, the police left, bring all kinds of evidence and footages back to MTPD for further examining. But Undyne stayed at the scene.

"Whats?" Sans said. "I thought he should be with ya? Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know." Undyne shook her head. "He told me wanted to have an early leave. I guessed that he goin' to help you, Sans."

"Na, he left early." Sans waved his hand. "He mentioned something like HQ before leavin, that sound anything to ya?"

"Nope," Undyne replied. "Not an idea."

—pat—

Undyne suddenly felt something patted her paw, she turned around and saw the dragon.

"Hey there! How the hell do you walk upon us without any sound?"

"Practice." Tempest answered in one word. "After killing a lot of people quietly." He secretly thought.

"And where were you then?" Undyne kept on asking.

Tempest ignored that question, and he tried to draw the gang's attention.

"Hello! Over here." Everybody looked at Tempest. "Now, I have bad news and good news."

"HOW BAD THE BAD NEWS IS?" Papyrus asked.

"Not that bad, but it could," Tempest answered. "Now answering Undyne's question, I went to DC."

"DC? Why you went there?" Frisk asked. "It's quite a distance from…"

"No, not that DC." The dragon frowned. "Why would everyone make that misunderstanding? I mean Dragon Council. Its main function is to decide issues with controversy. Guess what's the subject today?"

"Well, if you said it's bad news, it must be related to us somehow?" Asgore made a guess.

"Yes. And it's on you." Tempest pointed at Asriel.

"Me?" Asriel had no idea how did he become an issue to dragons.

Toriel's eyes flashed. "I get it. The main point was my child was dating a human."

No one had any idea how did Toriel jump to that conclusion.

"Tori…" Asgore was quite confused. "What do you mean?"

"Dragons are well-known as their loyalty, they sacrificed it to let them stay on the surface, also to being recognized as traitors by their own kind. They did a lot for us.

And they just found their prince was dating a human, who was their enemy, and the total cause of their sacrifice.

Of course, they will feel betrayed…perhaps confused also… I think some of them have no idea who are they fighting for now."

"Correct. Looks like you have a good grasp of history and the dragon race. Your majesty."

"But…" Asgore thought. "If this attack was planned by dragons…Well, from my memory about dragons, I think the attack should be more aggressive?"

"Sure." Tempest crossed his arms. "But I lived here. I'm quite famous among my kind. They don't dare to launch a large attack if that was not official orders."

"So…" Undyne asked. "How did the events turned out?"

"51 up to 49, disapproved over the issue of…" Tempest paused, he seemed to hesitate to keep on.

" Com'on spit it." Sans said.

"Throwing a rebel against the royals."

And a series of reactions happened in the gang.

Asgore lowered his head and seemed to be furious, Toriel covered her snout with her paws showing off her surprise, Papyrus was sweating a bit, Sans, who still had his signature smile on face, had hollow eye sockets.

Alphys was completely nervous and kept on rubbing on her lab coat. Undyne stood still, trying to process the data, Frisk and Asriel looked at Tempest, hoping him to say something like "April fool's, did that got you?".

"WHAT!?" Undyne was the first to shout. "Say that again?"

"It's not important, madam. After all, it didn't go through. That's the good news. By the rules, the same issue after voting couldn't be mentioned again." Tempest answered calmly, but Asriel could feel it, he was burning with rage.

"What if it did?" Undyne was literally shouting.

"Then… I have my preparation to fight against my race to the end."

"Why?" Asriel said. "Was this really a big deal? Humans were not enough, now dragons? Golly! What's wrong with this world?"

"Asriel…" Tempest spoke in a sad tone. "Slaying dragons was considered as an honor for western humans back then, we suffered heavy lost. 9 out of 10 were slain. And all of us were forced to moved out our homeland to eastern lands, where monsters were treated much nicely. Of course, we couldn't like humans, they murdered ten thousands of us. But out of the duty to help the royals afterward, we made peace with them and try to blend in their lives, pressing our hate toward them down. Monster in the underground haven't seen much humans, but we had directly contact with then, and saw what they did to Earth and their own kind; they're still the despicable race we know. And then we find you were dating Frisk, which was the last straw."

After Tempest spoke the last sentence. Everyone fall into silence, now it's not only fighting against humans but also their own kind. After 5 minutes, Asgore tried to break the ice.

"This Council of yours, Tempest. Will all dragons obey its orders?" Asgore asked.

"Under normal situations, yes. But the voting this time was so close. I doubt some jumpy dragons or monsters will take action." Tempest said with arms folded. "Being alert is advised."

"Tori, I think we need some defenses around the house." Asgore asked Toriel for her advice. "After this mail bomb, it's better to keep our house away from unwelcomed guests."

Toriel nodded. "There are sometimes that no one is in the house, it's a bright idea to do that, Gorey. But who's going to do that for us? It would take days to do that. Everyone is busy!"

Asgore searched in mind for another monster or human who could do the work, but for now, he had no clue.

"Well… I think we'll just hang it here for now." Asgore said. "If anyone had candidates feel free to tell us."

Alphys made a suggestion.

"I know Tempest's cousin is a great inventor, and I wanna go to pay him a visit. Maybe he can help?"

Asgore looked at Tempest.

"He's fine, he's usually vacant. But it will take some effort to ask for his help. I think Alphys might be the most suitable one to do it."

"Why?" Frisk asked. "It's more sensible for you to do it. Aren't you're his little cousin?"

"It's… complicating. Not an easy issue that I could solve, especially I'm a machine idiot. I'll make a call. Telling him your coming."

Tempest stood aside and dialed a number.

And what happen next was rapid Chinese speaking, but judging by the increasing volume, Tempest was quite annoyed by his cousin.

"I'll never call you again! Hum!" Tempest hung the phone, and turned to the crowd.

"He's welcome to have guests, at least he said so. Undyne, are you going back to MTPD with me? I bet we are going to be busy later. This could be considered as a terrorist attack."

"Na, could cover me for a while? I need to escort Alphy there."

"Alright." A fog appeared, and Tempest changed his casual clothes to MTPD outfit when the fog faded away. "I'll cover you. But please, be back in an hour, or the chief will skin me alive. Take it, the address." Tempest gave Undyne a piece of paper.

Undyne pointed thumbs up. "OK!"

Alphys took out a remote and pushed a button; a car swiftly appeared at the place. Undyne and Alphys hopped in and drove away.

"Ya know." Sans suddenly said. "I'll go to Grillby's. Meebe I can figure out something. Or get some intel…that sort of thing. Bars are ideal places to do that." And Sans vanished in a blue light.

"I'll stay here. Watching over you two, my children. I can leave some school work to tomorrow." Toriel said.

Asgore wanted to say something, but Toriel stopped him.

"Gorey, I know you have an important meeting soon. So, you had better hustle back there."

"But Tori…" Asgore seemed wanted to say more.

"Go," Toriel said in a much firm tone. "I can handle this, I will not anyone touch my children if I'm still standing."

Asgore slowly walked away. He did believe Toriel had the ability to repel anyone suspicious. "Just like old times." Asgore thought. "That's the reason why I love her, considerable, yet strong."

"THAT SHOULD SETTLE EVERYTHING." Papyrus watched everyone left the place. "I HAVE AN IDEA, IT'S ALMOST DINNER TIME, HOW ABOUT I STAY HERE, AND YOU CAN TRY OUT THE LASTEST DISH THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS FIGURED OUT?"

"Sure," Toriel said. "I always want to try out your dishes. We just refreshed our ingredient supply. Come in!"

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS PLEASED TO DO THIS."

And all of them went inside the house.

—Jiangs house—

Alphys went to visit the designer of Tempest's crossbow.

Sure, she didn't have much spare time. But such a monster with a talent like this must be paid a visit, not only to make a friend but to make sure whether this creator was sane or not.

Some scientist and creators were too obsessed with creating or pursuing the truth that they don't really care about if their discovery or creations will spread havoc among humans and monsters. Of course, they nearly don't have any moral thoughts. If that was the case, Alphys must notify Undyne about this. Although this is not a crime, it's an unstable time bomb.

Yet, according to Frisk and Asriel's latest visit. This cousin of Tempest's seemed to be a mentally healthy monster, not quite the mad scientist image that everyone had in mind. But still, many abnormal people act exactly like a normal person, until some critical moments.

When Alphys and Undyne arrived the house. There was a noticeable sign on the edge of the lawn. By the sign was a doorbell.

"Please notify before coming in, or your safety is not my concern. Darkness Jiang"

Alphys pressed the doorbell, nothing happened, not even a sound.

"What's going on?" Undyne said. "Does this doorbell even work?" She pushed the doorbell several times.

Alphys stopped Undyne and pointed to the sign nearby. The sign had a different sentence written on it.

"What's the hurry? I'm coming! Stop demolishing the bell!"

After a moment, the front door opened. And a black dragon was standing at the door, holding a microphone.

"Sorry for your inconvenience." The dragon's voice came out of nowhere. "Although I believe my little cousin and the guests he introduced, I haven't seen you two before. Please cooperate. If you think it's too troublesome. You are free to leave."

Alphys and Undyne didn't leave and waited for the dragon to say something.

"Looks like you both fine about this. Then, I have questions to ask. Mostly about Tempest, if you really know him personally, the answers should be obvious."

"Bring it on!" Undyne said.

"Why this scene somehow seemed familiar?" Alphys thought.

"OK…Let the questions begin." Darkness took out a remote and pushed a button.

A hologram appeared in the air.

What is he allergic to?

A: Insects B: Snails C: Soymilk D: Eels

Undyne didn't hesitate to answer it. "It's D of course!"

"Good." The dragon said. "Let's move on."

Now Alphys got the idea where did she get this kind of familiarity. This is exactly like Mettaton's show! "Perhaps he's Mettaton's fan? Well, that's not a surprise, he's quite famous among monsters. The only difference is there's no physical punishment." Alphys pondered.

Undyne had spent a lot of time with Tempest, and she such a caring leader that she knew every member in her unit well, so she had no problems answering the questions.

"Well," Alphys thought. "If the whole quiz went like what happen back then… There should be a tricky one… or embarrassing to answer." Alphys blushed upon thinking that, Frisk chose B back then, and Mettaton told her about her first crush. Feelings never fade away, even if she considered Undyne as her love, she still had feelings about the king…

The quiz went on.

"OK. Up to the last." Darkness smiled.

About 100 years ago, what was Tempest?

A: Mechanic B: Operator C: Assassin D: I don't know

Undyne answered the previous questions with lighting speed, but on this one, she hesitated.

Apparently, A and B were not the answer, since Tempest was an idiot about machines. But C? Undyne didn't believe that, and Tempest didn't mention about that to her. The most honest answer was D, actually. But this quiz was "how well do you know Tempest", it's not a good idea to answer D.

Alphys answered instead. "It's D. I don't know."

Darkness looked at the lizard monster. "Are you sure? You must understand, this is an "how well do you know Tempest" quiz, you might FAIL because of this answer. All your lover's work will be in vain." The gaze of Darkness was powerful, making Alphys afraid that she will fail again. Yet, she firmly believed this was the correct answer. She looked back at Undyne. The mermaid gave her a supportive smile.

"Sure, who doesn't fail? I have everyone around me helping and caring me, as long as I have a chance, I should try, whether I am doomed to fail or not." She thought. "I stick to my answer."

"Well." Darkness turned off the holograms and said. "Come in and have some tea. That was the perfect answer."

* * *

Author's notes

OK, I don't know how you guys think about this.

This is purely madness from my point, but whatever. This is how I think what will happen.

Next chapter, perhaps, I'll try out some action.

I had the whole situation now explained, so that means it's time to push the main plot a little further.

I'm not afraid of shadows, I'm just afraid what's in it.

Sigh.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is THEeliteprobe(fanfic blog) or selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	23. Chapter 23 Inner Problems

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

* * *

Ch23 Inner Problems

"Why the answer was D?" Undyne asked while coming in.

"Well, if prince Asriel took this quiz I would expect him to answer C."

Alphys was quite relieved to hear the term "prince Asriel", that means Darkness considered Asriel a royal, not a traitor.

"What's the difference?" Undyne asked.

"I know you're for business, not just chatting, right?" Darkness asked.

Alphys slowly nodded.

"There are many dangerous items in the house, I couldn't let any dishonest strangers come in, also I need to make sure you're my cousin's guest. So, I made the last question to test that. I'm sure Tempest won't tell both of you that he was an assassin. He's not that open to you two yet. Got the idea?"

Alphys answered. "Yes… if we answered C instead of D, although we got the answer right, yet theoretically we shouldn't. There will be two main possibilities. One, we know Tempest by reading his personals or gather information from others, we didn't get the information directly from him. By that, we can know the correct answer. But we don't know Tempest in person, or perhaps went through his items without asking. Second, we lied, Tempest didn't tell us that fact, but we guessed that the answer was C."

Darkness clapped. "Brilliant analysis, doctor. Many people will be trapped in the box that 'I should get the answer correct as much as possible'. Thus, they lied. Or they know the answer when they shouldn't. I couldn't let you in on either situation. Noting this, you're the first monster so far that completely understand my intentions. Smart, I should say."

Alphys blushed. "It's nothing."

"Now, into the main. Why are you here for? I know it's business, but I don't know what kind."

"I'm asking that could you help to set up defenses…" Alphys's tone slowly died when Darkness's face was covered with a shadow. "I quit making things." He briefly said. "Leave the house, please."

"What?" Undyne said. "Why you are suddenly casting us out?"

Darkness tone remained the same. "You don't ask a murderer for help. Even a three-year-old hatchling knows that, got it?"

"What?" Undyne said. "Murderer?"

Darkness wanted to pull a lever hidden under the table.

"Wait!" Alphys shouted.

Darkness listened to it and stopped.

"What is the problem?" Darkness asked in the same tone.

"Why do you call yourself a murderer?" Alphys asked.

Darkness didn't answer, but he stood up and walked to a painting.

"How about you see it yourselves?" Darkness pressed the painting.

Loud machine noises surrounded Undyne and Alphys, with an odd announcement.

"Weapons room, reconfiguring."

Undyne summoned a spear, in case anything happened.

"Relax, warrior. We just changing rooms. It will be done after seconds." Darkness said while he saw the blue spear.

And the living room started to change its appeal, the TV was replaced by a weapon rack, the table became a work bench. Most of the furniture was shifted away and replaced by odd machines. But there was one thing in common. They all had dust on them. It seemed that this place was not touched or used for some time. Alphys was quite fascinated by the whole change. Only in ten seconds, and she couldn't recognize the whole room.

"It's nothing compared to the robot you created," Darkness said when he saw Alphys was observing the whole room. "A touch of technology, the power of magic, and a SOUL of a monster, all in one. Plus, his show was great."

Undyne spotted an odd pistol in the room, instead of all the dust-covered objects, this one was clean and well cared. Darkness switched on the main power in the space. And buzzing sounds came from everywhere.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Darkness yelled when he found Undyne wanted to take a closer look at the pistol. "TOUCH THAT, AND I'LL VAPORIZE YOU!" If how Darkness behaved previously was called irritated, this one was called purely in rage.

Undyne took a step away from the pistol, she's not afraid of the black dragon, but she didn't want to wreck Alphys's mission.

"OK." Darkness cooled down. "Now look at this." He pointed at a pylon.

He threw a rock at the pylon, and rock was instantly shattered by the pylon with a weird force.

"If humans or monsters walked over there, any hard parts of the body will be shattered into pieces. It's a kind of a sound emitting device, it could create specific sound waves which can cause resonance with material, making it break. I like conquer challenges and test the limits of my talents back then. Someone challenged me that I couldn't make things break without touching it physically or magically. I accept that challenge and made this… I didn't think too much about it, I'm just satisfied that I made it. Yes, I was a mad creator. I really don't care others. Until Tempest brought a bag of dust back home during The War." Darkness paused and started to talk slowly, making his statement clear. "It was a bag of monster dust. That human who challenged me, he was a weapon dealer. He took away my blueprint without my permission, recreated the device, and used it against monsters. Hundreds of monsters were killed before Tempest could stop the human. And he also found a lot of my drawings and designs were apply to The War by humans. After that, I only create for my family. I never do any more inventions. I made those killing machines and didn't make a way to counter them. It's the same as I killed them."

Alphys started to ponder over the issue, why some people will lose moral thoughts when others don't?

"Is it…?" Alphys thought. "Did anyone teach you this?"

"No, I'm a self-learner. I learned everything from trying, I never asked."

"I think that was the reason…" Alphys thought. "No one taught him. Self-learners sometimes had this kind of issues, they sometimes don't have ethics as professions since there's no one to learn from. It's not too late for him. Since he still can regret it… Perhaps…"

"Now you know the reason." Darkness stated. "Leave the house, please. I'll call out the door for you." He wanted to stomp the ground but paused. "You know… both of you are free to visit at any time." He stomped and the main door appeared. "Have a nice day."

He turned his back on them, showing a distressed figure, and slowly walked inside.

Alphys and Undyne walked out the door.

The door automatically shut behind them.

"What the hell? Casting us out all in a sudden?" Undyne complained when coming out. "I don't think he will help us."

"No, Undyne… I think it's the opposite. He might help, but I think it's my job to make him." Alphys looked at the house. There was no doubt, the last sight of the inventor, he was immersed in his own "failure", not in the reality, but in the mind. A reflection of her past, when she failed the experiment to revive the falling down monsters and turned them into "real" monsters.

Undyne silently listened, after arriving on the surface, this was the first time that she saw Alphys feeling obligated to act.

"Weird." Undyne thought. "It was strangers that made her motivated… I wonder why?"

—Later—MTPD—

"I think Alphys did a great job." Tempest stated after Undyne told him their whole encounter. "Usually, those who mentioned weapons in front of him were instantly kicked out of the house."

"Why you said Alphys could help him? How are you sure that she will help?"

"First, they are both scientist, she could relate to him more than I do. Second, they have similar experiences. Last, even Alphys didn't want to help actively, it still helps."

"Why? I could understand the first two, but I couldn't think the last."

"The SOUL of DETERMINATION, if the amount of the six other SOUL traits were all enough, the SOUL will show RED."

"This theory was from the ball game? Right?"

"Yes, it was. And why there were no RED SOULs in dragons?"

Undyne started to think. "Your kind was missing one or two SOUL traits?"

"Correct. Usually, dragons will lack one of the traits that their parents possessed the most. My cousin was missing integrity. Just like many humans or monsters will pursue the missing things in life, people or monsters who had the traits we lack usually attract us to help us to learn the trait. Well, humans seemed to call this obsessed?"

"So, what does this had to do with Alphy?"

"I believe that my cousin could feel that she had integrity. So, he could learn it from her. This little task will also help Alphys build up her confidence. Plus, on this situation. The more help we could get, the better."

Undyne pondered it for a while, she quite not sure about Darkness yet. After all, that was her first time to meet him; she's not sure whether Alphys will be safe or not around him, especially in his maze-like house. But this was Alphys's chance to help someone, and she grabbed it. Eventually, Undyne made the call. She will leave the issue to Alphys, but she will be ready anytime to help. But seriously, the word "obsessed" that is used to describe the whole situation made Undyne quite worried. There were several animes she watched about obsession, and none of them did end well.

"Don't worry…" Tempest got what Undyne was worrying about by observing her face. "The most extreme case will only just be like me. A stalker. I believe my cousin will not cross the private line or do something that a LUNATIC will do." And suddenly his head turned ninety degrees as if someone slapped him on the face.

"Woah!" Undyne saw that strange turn. "Are you OK?"

"Nah, it's just I speak something that offended someone. Don't mind it."

Undyne remembered the most important thing that she should ask.

"So, how was the case going?"

"Finally, I was waiting for this. These guys are pros, the MCSI had difficulties finding clues. This will take some time and a bit luck."

—The next day—Dreemurrs house—

Somehow the news was suppressed, perhaps to prevent public panic. Whatever reason it was, the whole attack thing was not wildly recognized by the public.

This day Frisk and Asriel decided to go out. It has been a while after they enjoyed the fresh air.

Of course, others had argued a lot over this, especially what happened recently, after some discussion and assessing the situation, everyone agreed to let the two to go out.

"Azzy." Frisk said. "What is your first thought about going out after being indoor for such a long time?"

"Humm…" Asriel scratched his head. "Finally?"

Frisk giggled. "Sure, finally. I hope I could say that someday."

"On what?" Asriel thought. "The end of this madness? Or…"

Asriel imagined Frisk in a wedding gown.

"Finally…" She whispered in his ear in a somewhat lustful tone. After the priest allowed them to kiss.

"Azzy? What are you thinking?" Frisk stepped on her toes to get closer. Frisk's nose was close to Asriel's snout. It was a little too close. Especially for someone who had that kind of imagination.

Asriel turned his head away.

"N…nothing." Asriel said.

"If you stammered like this then it must be about me~~" Frisk beamed. "Come on, tell me! Don't be shy!"

"I hate this!" Asriel screamed inside. "Why I am usually the one who always thinks strangely when it comes to this? I hate puberty! Well, it's not bad at all, since I could see her cute smiles when she asks me what I'm thinking. Wait! That was surely NOT the point!"

"Err… Azzy?" Frisk saw some rapid facial expressions changes.

"Nothing." This time it was a neutral tone. Neither happy nor upset. With almost nothing on his face to read from.

"Ok then." Frisk also played a poker face and stared at Asriel.

And the staring game began.

"…"

"…"

"Psss…" Frisk started to make weird sounds, it seemed she's reaching to her limits.

Asriel seized the chance and lean closer to Frisk. Now, his green eyes were the only things that Frisk could see. Two flat lines verse green.

"Psss… Ha!Ha~~~" Frisk finally couldn't stand it and started to laugh. After a while, Frisk stopped laughing. "Azzy, let's stop playing and go out. I've been waiting for this for some time."

"Sure! I hope we can go out more. Staying in home was fun at first, but I found outdoors much appealing afterward."

"Well, we still have to be careful. One move wrong and it's game over."

"I know. I'll do my best to keep both of us safe." Asriel said.

Frisk made a false anger. "Hum! I can help myself, Azzy! You just need to protect yourself! Perhaps I'm even the one who shields you!"

" . I know you determined to help yourself." Asriel giggled at Frisk's "mad" face. "So, you want to go out or "talk" with me for the rest of the day?"

"Why we couldn't have both? Walking while 'talking'."

"You're the boss, Frisk."

Frisk suddenly looked at Asriel with disbelieve. "No, Azzy. You're the BOSS monster! I'm just a human!"

And both laughed at the horrible pun.

"OK…OK…" Asriel recovered from laughing. "Let's go out now. Or we really are going to stand here forever."

—Somewhere on Ebott —

Asriel smelt the fresh air, it was something that had been long missing in his life recently, thought home was great, Frisk and he were the out-going type.

"Where do you want to go Azzy?"

"Muffet's bakery? I heard from a Froggit that Muffet made a new product. Everyone says it's delicious, and it only sells 200 servings a day."

"200 servings a day? Sounds like a long shot, Azzy. We left house quite late in the day. And if I recall it right, Muffet's shop opens at 10:00a.m., which was about an hour ago, you sure we could get one?"

"I asked someone to get it for us."

"Who then? Tempest?"

"No, not him, I shouldn't bother him now. He had the attack case to solve. I asked Monster kid instead."

"Monster kid? I supposed we should call him Monster Teen now."

"Sure… I'm still used to his old name. Everything just happened so fast. The first time I met you, the first time you save me from a flower, and the first time we kissed…"

"Yeah, all that happened in 2 years, and more years of pleasure waiting for us ahead."

"Frisk…" Asriel shook his head. "Gaster and Alphys said, you saved me by wrecking most the rules. As I know, rule breakers will face some trouble. Perhaps it's not all pleasure ahead. Although I want to believe it is."

"I know that I'll have to face the consequences one day. But you'll be there right for me, right?"

Asriel tucked Frisk in his embrace.

"Now what are you talking about? Everyone will be with you, of course. Without you, there is no happy ending for anyone you know. Especially for me."

Both savored the time together until Asriel and Frisk's watched rang for telling them it's 11 a.m.

"Strange…" Asriel said. "Monster Kid told me he'll be here at 10:50." Asriel took out his phone and dialed Monster Kid's cell.

But no one came.

"Something is wrong." Asriel said. "Monster Kid is a prompt monster. He'll never be late."

Frisk took out her phone. "I'll call him again." She inputted Monster Kid' phone number, and turned to Asriel "Azzy, use your hearing. Try to pick up something like cellphone ringing sounds. If you got nothing… I'll call 911."

Asriel focused, on every sound surrounding him, leaves scrubbing against each other, birding singing on the tree top, wind blowing through the bushes. And there it is, a fade yet clear phone ringing. The song which was constantly playing in the waterfall zone, also the one which Monster Kid used as his ring tone.

"There!" Asriel shouted and pointed in the forest.

Both rapidly crossed the forest, heading toward the place where the phone ring came from.

And the next scene was astonishing.

Monster Kid was unconscious on the ground in his face plant style, but there was a bear trap on one of his legs, with several humans surrounding him, and they all didn't look nice.

Asriel could hear the conversation going.

"Frisk! Call 911 now! They want to kill him!"

"Kill him? Why?"

"It seemed like Monster Kid lost his way here and perhaps found a gang's secret HQ. They wanted to keep his mouth shut. So, they are arguing whether to kill him here or not, since disposing monster dust was a troublesome task. But bring him back has the risk of exposure to other people on the way.

"OK!" Frisk rapidly called the police. And the dispatch did reply.

Asriel and Frisk looked at the scene with horror.

Ten minutes had passed, but nobody came.

"In cases like this, the police should be here in 5 minutes…"

The gangsters seemed to draw up a conclusion, one of them took out a pistol and make sure it's loaded.

The results of the argument were clear, they are going to dust him right here, not deal with him back at HQ.

They had to ACT, like now.

Asriel rapidly rushed forward to the armed human. Disarmed him by shooting a little fireball at the human's hand, making his to drop his gun out of the heat. He didn't want to use powerful magic since these people were not magic users, so he used combat skills that Undyne and Tempest taught him.

After disarming the human, he locked the human's neck from behind, trying to strangle him unconscious. But the other humans fought back, one of them tried to sneak attack from behind with a steel bar. Asriel turned around and let the attack land right on the human he was choking.

—BONK—

An accurate, stiff hit on the head, the human passed out of the strike. Then, Asriel threw the unconscious human at the attacker. Making them both smashing against a tree nearby. The attacker had no more movements after that. Now, two left glaring at Asriel with short knives. The prince didn't let them wait too long. After dodging a few amateur swings, he served one with a straight punch on the face, and a perfect combo spin kick on the other. Both were mentally shocked by the speed and power that the strikes were coming, so they didn't even try to dodge or counter the attack, and the hits went right on target, taking away the humans' thoughts. And after the fight, only Asriel was standing.

Asriel looked at the bear trap on Monster Kid's leg.

They need to remove it, in order to let Frisk use her healing magic.

But Asriel was not sure how to remove a bear trap, if he got it wrong, Monster Kid's leg will suffer more damage.

And Chemistry classes kicked in, fire was an intensive case of oxidizing subjects, can he…

He concentrated and imagined that the trap to "burn" lightly, the steel trap started to have rust on the surface, Asriel was encouraged and continued.

After 3 minutes, the bear trap was no longer a trap, but a pile of red dust on the ground.

It was then that Asriel found he was sweating a lot. That was a lot of concentration involved, if he lost control, the trap will burn and grill Monster Kid's leg.

—Cellphone ringing sound—

Frisk pick up the phone, the sound of a MAD Undyne come from the phone. "You called the police, Punk?"

"Sure, but no one came." Frisk replied.

"Are ya OK? Police will arrive in 3 minutes."

"We're doing well. We just got the problem solved."

One the other side of the phone, there was a sigh of relief but was replaced by fury afterward. "I couldn't believe we have dishonored shit in the station!"

"What?" Frisk couldn't understand what was Undyne saying.

"Ya'll know it when we got there." Undyne hung the phone.

Asriel and Frisk looked at each other, feeling that this will be a big ripple in their life.

—?—

Somewhere, a group a people and monsters were having a meeting.

All of them had black robes and a hood over their heads.

One of the members talked. "Couldn't you even contain your men in the station? Do you know this act might ruin our efforts? Now, the MTPD WILL be after us, that makes further actions harder! Plus, they will defiantly take advantage of this and reduce the public attack on them into nothing."

Another one talked. "I'm sorry, lord. I…"

The first talker waved his hand. "Forget it. Next time this happens, you'll be taking the punishment. We are not changing our course for now. We still have the upper hand of unrevealed for now. Do all you assigned jobs. If anything happens, you all know plan B. All hail the void."

"All hail the void." All the people and monsters replied, and vanquished.

* * *

Author's note

OK! Ch23 Done!

This it a bit early this time! And the chapter was longer!

Cheers!

What happened when Frisk made the 911 call will be shown in the next chapter.

I hope Monster Kid could get some luck…

Thanks to my friend, Ben10extreme, I have some ideas about magic creating now, this was just one of them.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is THEeliteprobe(fanfic blog) or selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	24. Chapter 24 Getting Better

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

Chapter 24 Getting Better

* * *

"OK." Frisk said. "That should do it. All wound treated and closed, he should walk just like before. I hope MK would remember nothing after this." Frisk stopped the healing effect on MK's leg and sat on the ground. "Now let's wait for Undyne. I couldn't believe it, this was just the first time we come out and we meet this? What's wrong with this world?"

"Rule breakers. Remember?" Asriel replied. "Things were already not normal because I'm here."

Frisk was slightly triggered by this. "Azzy! I didn't save you for hearing this. Your existence is normal, what wasn't normal was the unfair odds around you."

"Yeah… I should stop saying that." Asriel scratched his head. "By the way, you had made a lot of progress in your magic. I remembered the first time you passed out after using it."

"You also changed too, Azzy. From a crybaby to a monster who beat the hell out of four humans on his own. I know Undyne was constantly teaching you how to fight. But, I don't think she will teach you how to strangle people, and that "blocking" was definitely not her style."

"Tempest actually taught me that."

Frisk had a surprised face. "He taught how to assassinate?"

"No!" Asriel said. "He knows that I don't kill people, so he only taught me some ideas about it, how to make others unconscious, oh, and how to get yourself free from bounds and restraints."

"Ideas?"

"Mostly about how the use the element of surprise well, the importance of counterstriking, and how to use the environment and opportunities around. That's all, I think. I'm not done with all of his and Undyne's lessons yet… assassinating was as difficult as fighting well.

Sirens emerged, and the police came.

The first welcome face was Undyne and the red dragon Tempest. Both didn't look delighted.

"Could you believe it?" Tempest was the first one to make a talk. "The dispatcher who received your call told us nothing happened when you called in. Which was, in other words, ignoring emergency calls. That was not the end of the story…"

Undyne continued the last with anger. "He locked your phone number, telling the other dispatchers that any calls from this cell shouldn't be trusted, clearly, he wanted you to be helpless. Yet, I think you handled well. Those trainings paid off, didn't they? It's quite lucky that I just happened to walk pass him and found he was acting strange when I appeared." Undyne looked at the passed-out gangsters cuffed and smiled at Asriel. "You both know what's next, hop in. We need to ask questions about what the hell happened before we arrived." Undyne opened one of the police car doors and went in the driver's place. "What? Never been on a police car? Punk?" Undyne asked when she saw Frisk was standing there, not going in the car. "Are ya OK?"

Frisk looked hollowly at the police car and looked down on her hands.

Asriel suddenly took her hand and gently whispered something in her ear.

Frisk blinked a few times and got back to her nerves. "Oh! Sorry Undyne! I was thinking of something." She went in the car.

Undyne and Asriel went in the car, and they went on their way to the MTPD.

Tempest stayed outside and called a cloud to ride on.

While on their way to the police station, they had a bit random chatting.

"Punk! Ya know you both just helped us find a criminal hideout that the police had troubles finding it for months?"

"How?" Frisk asked. "We didn't know where the hideout is."

"Na, it's actually their gang tattoo sold them out, we recognized the tattoo, combining it with the info that your emergency call provided, it doesn't need someone smart as Alphy to figure it out. Their hideout was somewhere near your location. All we need was just a little sweep." Undyne stopped saying to concentrate on driving since they are getting in downtown, cars were increasing in number.

—Later—

There was not much that the duo could say, except that Asriel single personly took down 4 criminals, they just made a quick account of what just happened and left to see Monster Kid. Monster Kid didn't talk much, not like the regular Monster Kid they know, he would ask a lot about how did Asriel kick ass and whether he can train with him or not. Only a few sounds came from his mouth serving as answers. It seemed like that he not only remembered the event, but also it affected him a lot. The doctor said that there are possibilities that he had some mental issues. Since mental illness was quite a serious issue among monsters because it could cause the falling down state, Monster Kid was left in the hospital for further observations, and Frisk and Asriel went back home.

When they got back home, their parents were waiting for them.

"So," Asgore started. "How was your walk outside? Did you both had fun?" He and his wife seem not to be aware of what just happened.

Asriel looked at Frisk with a shocked expression, usually, Undyne or Tempest will report this to their parents at once. But even shocked, Asriel still told Toriel the whole matter.

"Poor child…" Toriel said after understanding the whole situation. "How could such brutality happen on Monster Kid?" She shook her head. "Even back at The War, both humans and monsters still have standards, elders and children will be spared and not be used as war assets. The times were very different from then… now even innocent kids can be "taken care of" if they are standing in the way…"

Asgore looked at Toriel, feeling the same shock that she experienced. When he wanted to say more about the issue, the subject was halted by the teapot blowing out steam loudly. It's tea time.

"I'll go get it. Today I tried a different ingredient for you to taste!" Asgore cheerfully said while going in the kitchen.

At least that ended the dense atmosphere, replacing it with a better one.

—Ding—

"Oh! The pie is ready, too!" Toriel rushed in the kitchen, too.

"Hot…hot…hot!" Asgore took the hot tea at the table. "Asriel, get some cups, please." Asriel went to the kitchen to get cups for the tea.

"My child!" Toriel shouted from the kitchen. "The pie is coming in HOT! Prepare for it!"

Frisk rapidly took out a table mat for Toriel to place the pie on.

—After some frantic actions—

"Now!" Asgore stated. "Let's eat." Then he took a slice of pie and ate it.

"Hot!" Asgore almost got burned when eating. He placed the pie on the table and fanned his mouth.

"Take you time, Gorey." Toriel offered a cup of water, she already knew this would happen. "The pie is here, it won't grow legs and flee."

"Thank you, Tori" Asgore made a quick peck on Toriel's lips, making the queen to blush.

"Fluffybuns! The kids are here!" Toriel yelled.

Asriel and Frisk didn't mind it a lot since they usually do the same. They wondered whether they will act like this after 10 years or further.

—MTPD—

Originally, today was Undyne's happy day. She wanted to have a day off to stay with Alphys, they planned to watch an anime movie that just launched yesterday. Both tried hard to get that day on the schedule clear, and Alphys stayed up on the night to book the front row tickets.

And now, all of that just went down in the drain, since a jolly asshole made a despicable act, and everyone had to clean the mess up for him.

For example, the distrust from the public.

Usually, the news was the most sensitive to matters like this, so the event went viral on the local news and paper. The public reactions were predictable, outraged. Although flooded by calls and letters, Undyne noticed one thing, now the voice of the public was slowly turning to the flavor in Frisk and Asriel. Even some considered them as heroes for saving a monster from four gangsters who belong to the notorious gang in the region. Undyne considered that a good sign. Now her current job was to take care of these citizens and make them feel secured again.

That was easy to say…but the difficulty was hard mode, in even in the station had doubts on each other. Because the officer who ignored the call interestingly had strange records. For example, the address didn't fit. It was an empty one…nothing but grass live on it, and more leak holes that trigger questions. And the line of clues went backward to his superior who took him in… Just one officer's ID problems and 10 officers were involved in fraud; even some of them quite had fame among the police.

Now Undyne and her unit were discussing the issue.

"I really DON'T like what is goin' on now." Undyne said. "Everyone thinks who they see are enemies." Undyne took a sip of tea she brewed. "This ain't good, it WILL make us weaker."

"I want to cast all them the hell out of here." Tempest stated.

"You know we couldn't do that." Doggo replied, but he wasn't facing Tempest. "Wait, move a bit, please."

Tempest took a step back, letting the monster to see him.

Doggo turned around, facing the dragon.

"We monsters agreed to follow human laws to keep the peace. Sniffing for spies in the department wasn't out duty, and by the law, we shouldn't. If we do that, why did we joined the police force?"

Tempest sighed heavily. "I'm still living in 100 years ago. Quite sorry, I shouldn't say that."

"Bark! Bark~~Bark!" Greater Dog barked a bit. Undyne and all the dog monsters in the room nodded in agreement, only Tempest was completely out of the picture.

"What? Someone can translate?" Tempest yelled. "I don't speak in barks!"

"Tempest…" Dogamy suggested. "You should learn the dog language since the unit is mostly composed of dog monsters. It makes communication much easier."

"OK. But how can I learn it?"

"There was a book written by sweetheart that helps monsters to learn dog barks, the book name was _Barks for Pups_ , the new Library had a copy."

"Well thank you! I'll get it later. But seriously, what did Greater Dog said?"

"Let's just do our jobs well for now. But be ready for anything." Undyne answered. "Dog barks were quite easy, it only took me 2 months to master. OK!" Undyne clapped her hands. "End of the talk! Time to work folks!"

—Alphys's lab—

Scientists and inventors gathering in a place, that would briefly describe the event that outside Alphys's lab was going on now.

Alphys and Darkness just arrived the at the SAVE point, waiting for Gaster and Sans.

Originally, Darkness didn't want to come. But hearing that Gaster will come changed his mind, Gaster was like an idol of all the inventors back at The War. Plus, Alphys said this had nothing to do with making things, only talking about something that Gaster picked up recently. So, he came to the lab with Alphys.

"Sup." Sans said he just show up after a flash of blue.

"So, you are the trash bag that cousin mentioned." Darkness looked at Sans who appeared with Gaster. "He always talked about you on all his visits, mostly negatively. Well, from my first impression, you don't look that annoying, at least for now."

"Let's go in." Alphys said.

And when Darkness, who was the last on the enter the lab, the alarms went off.

"Warning! Unidentified SOUL detected. State your status!" A machine-like voice came from a speaker nearby.

"Someone invisible here?" Sans said.

After the skeletons house got raided, the security the Lab had gone up given that there are many inventions inside. A few days ago, Gaster set up this detector that searches SOULs when passing the auto door.

"I don't think there is anyone invisible here. Dr. Alphys. Could you disable the alarm, please? I'll explain later." He looked quite embarrassed of triggering the alarm.

"OK." Alphys shut the alarm and all the monsters went in.

The lab as messy as usual. Darkness couldn't believe how can research progress can be made in this mayhem.

After going in, Darkness took out a pistol, Alphys recognized that it was the one which was almost touched by Undyne.

"All of you know, the Dragon race had bones to contain DETERMINATION, right? Did you ever think where did the bones go after we died? Plus, our SOULs also had DETERMINATION, which allows out SOUL to stay in the world instead of shattering. Then where did it go?"

It was then that the group of scientists started to have the question. In theory, Dragon bones were like human bones, they don't disappear as easy as monster dust. Then why there weren't any records that humans dug up Dragon bones?

"Perhaps, your race collected them all?" Gaster made a guessing.

"Half correct." Darkness answered. "We did try to 'collect' all of them. But there are some still in humans' hand. Yet, 99 percent of them are not aware it." While everyone was puzzled, Darkness made the rest of his talk loud and clear. "They become items containing SOULs."

"They become items? But that…" Alphys paused, originally, she wanted to say that was impossible. How can a dead body use magic to transform itself? But she knew the power of DETERMINATION. It even had the ability to cross through life and death, if used correctly. Changing shape and composition was just a small matter. So, she made another question. "So, who was that pistol?"

"She's my mother." Darkness finished the talk. "She became a pistol on her death."

Sans and Gaster laughed right after the explanation was done.

Sans laughed quite exaggerative, but Gaster just made the sound.

"Yo, nice pun you made there. 'Collect' them all!" Sans said, after realizing the whole Dragon bone issue.

Now Darkness had a general idea why did his little cousin call this skeleton a smiley trash bag. Is it that funny about the emphasis he made? That was annoying.

"Now…" Gaster stopped laughing. "We are here not for chatting and listening to bad puns. Recently, I picked up some unusual strong magic signals in the region. So, I called you all here to discuss…"

And the lab door shut making every voice inside muffed.

—The next Day—

Frisk and Asriel were both a good human and a good monster. If there was anything they need to get rid of the public hate, it was a chance.

And that chance, was the incident they had previously, to show everyone the virtues they have.

One monster fighting off 4 gangsters without the help of police to save a monster from being killed, and the said monster's life was saved by a human by giving him emergency treatment.

Although all the letter of supports and likes that Frisk got in her mailbox, she was still thinking about Monster Kid and his mental health conditions.

Asriel felt sorry for Monster Kid for asking the monster to get the special bakery for him since the responsibility was partially on him.

Yet now, it seemed that they had encountered another problem.

Becoming somebody in school.

Both were not used to be the center of attention. Asriel didn't contact much monsters and humans in his life, and Frisk was like a ghost in the background before she went in the underground.

Though it's a good sign that the majority of them, it's quite uncomfortable for them that there are people and monsters around them at any time.

After a tiring day in school, they went to Grillby's for dinner. Luckily, no one in the room did recognize them. So, they eat burgers in peace.

"Azzy! What do you want to do after MTT resort's grand reopening? We have 2 months of free time to arrange!" Frisk said with excitement.

"I don't know yet. But Mom and Dad seemed to have plans about it. We might go abroad at some point for about 1 week."

"Wow! I wonder where are we going? I guess England or France."

"Well…I think it's China or Japan. After Mettaton's trip to the east, they are quite tempted to go to the east, too."

Frisk showed a mischevious smile. "Want to bet who's correct? The loser will do one request from the winner."

"OK. But we both don't stand in Mom's and Dad's decision. And don't let anyone know this." Asriel looked at Frisk, trying to study her facial expressions "You aren't Tempest, right? Should I go down to the details for you?" Asriel asked in a playful tone.

"HUMP!" Frisk huffed in pretended anger. "When did I became that, Azzy? I will play this fair and square. And so do you!"

" . Cool down." Asriel calmed Frisk down by making the stop hand figure with his paws. "Now the bet is done, I recorded it." Asriel took out his phone showing Frisk the record file.

"Bon appetit." Grillby said. "Two burgers for two hungry royals. And…" Grillby placed two ice cream bowls on the bar, both had 2 scoops of Nice cream inside. "Nice cream, it's on the house."

"Thank you!" Both said at the same time.

"It was I that should be the one who says thanks." Grillby made an English gentleman bow. "Both of you help the bar much, this is nothing compared to your kindness and help."

Grillby's bar wasn't popular to humans at first. And Frisk and Asriel willing helped to let humans know the existence of the bar, after some time, Grillby's got famous and become the first popular bar which was owned by a monster."

"Now excuse me." Grillby walked away. "Table 6 wanted to make an order."

It seemed that all matters calmed down…but is it?

—MTPD—

"Chief, we found the former officer had strange connections with…something." An officer gave the chief a file case.

The chief quickly scanned through the whole document. "Is there any more information about this secret organization?"

"The file case you saw was all we got. These guys are proved to be connected to the mail bomb event."

"Well, if that is the case." Staying calm on the outside, he was mad in the inside. "We need to shut them down before they can do more."

* * *

Author notes

I managed to get this out before a month passed.

I live!

Now summer vac is coming! Which means…

More updates!(Maybe, IDK.)

I have a problem of placing Papyrus. I'll try to figure it out, making him had more chance to show himself.

There's not much I can say here, nothing special happened recently.

Only slow update rates.

Oh. I'm planning a short story, I'll get it out perhaps on the next chapter.

I made the head canon that Undyne can understand dog barks... since the Royal Guards are mostly dogs.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is THEeliteprobe(fanfic blog) or selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	25. Chapter 25 Nightmare and Police Action

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

* * *

Chapter 25 Nightmare and Police Action

Slowly, the summer break is coming.

They have one more big event before it, MTT's grand re-opening.

It should be happy, everyone got their most desired life, but what is this feeling? This horror growing in the background? A problem that might ruin everything and plunge everything back to its initial state.

—Nightmare—

It was dark.

At first, Asriel's eyes couldn't recognize the environment around him, but as time passed. He finally could see a little. It was the underground yet in a different manner. He didn't remember the space here was this small. He tried to stand up and look around.

It was then that he found there were rocks everywhere, and after close observation, he noticed the room was actually the underground MTT resort, judging that the signature fountain was there. Yet it's not functioning and leaking water everywhere. He walked forward but ended up bumping into all kinds of things he couldn't recognize, and stepped on something then landed on his butt.

"Golly! What on earth is this?" Asriel yelled, his voice resonated in the hollow place, making the prince to cover his ears the stop the sound from pounding his eardrums.

He called up some fire magic for lumination.

It was a bad idea, but he didn't know it yet.

The substance he stepped on was red. But not bright red like the SOUL of DETERMINATION, in a darker color than that. He gave it a touch, the texture was icky and dense.

Asriel stood in shock on realizing what was the liquid.

He only saw it once, it was back then Chara tried to suicide after she ate all the buttercup he found. This was she coughed out after a few hours. The exact same color and texture.

It was blood, lots of it.

All that blood seemed to come from the same place. Then slowly, his line of sight followed the stream of red. When almost reaching the source of it, all his senses were screaming, begging for not looking further. But it was too late, he had seen it.

The worst scene he could see.

It was a dozen pile of dust scattered in the space. And a human lying on the wall.

One first sight, he knew all those dust, were his friends and parents.

And the human…was Frisk.

It seemed that she was crushed by something heavy, perhaps the boulder nearby, but it didn't matter.

Asriel ran to the place where Frisk was lying and took up her hand. Upon holding it, Frisk slightly gripped on Asriel's paw and talked in a feeble voice. "Azzy… I'm sorry. I should…" The sentence wasn't finished, Frisk passed out of hemorrhage shock.

It's the same again. Alone, cold, and dark. Nothing else.

He cried for help.

BUT NO ONE CAME.

For some reason, perhaps lacking fresh air, the fire in his paw started to dim. Smaller and smaller it goes, until it went out, leaving Asriel in endless darkness.

At First, he waited. Waiting for the LOAD to happen because Frisk died.

"Frisk died…" The thought grabbed the prince. "How can I let her die? What did I do wrong?"

But after a while, nothing happened, the darkness around him didn't disappear and show him another scene.

This was the point that Asriel started to panic. "What's going on?" He tried to stand up but bumped into a hard object. He touched left and right. Then he made the conclusion that he is trapped in a box.

"Alone…" A deep sound came from nowhere. "You are alone now."

"No…no…NOOOOO!" Asriel screamed and covered his ears to stop the sound. But it keeps appearing in his mind.

—back—

Asriel hopped out of bed. "What was that?" He touched his chest. Feeling his SOUL pounding heavily on the aftermath of the nightmare. It was vivid and horrible. His surrounding was familiar to him, it's obvious he was in his room. "I'm in my room? What time is it?" Asriel looked at the clock, 3:00 in the morning, the sun wasn't out yet. "What a nightmare. Well, let's go back to slee…" He paused because the door was opening. Frisk, Tempest, Asgore, and Toriel stepped inside one by one, all of them looked sleepy, and they seemed to get out of bed rapidly. Frisk's hair was a mess, Asriel doubted a yellow bird could build a nest on it, Toriel's and Asgore's fur were also not in good condition, they look like a messy cotton candy now…with horns. Tempest got a t-shirt worn backward, and the size was clearly not his size, some of the cloth were dragging the ground with the whole shirt being ready to fall off.

"My child, are you having bad dreams?" Toriel sat on the bed and checked Asriel for any possible injuries. "I'm quite concerned what was it, by hearing how did you scream."

"You screamed like it was doom's day. Asriel." Asgore looked at him with worries.

"It was…too real." Asriel raised his head, placing one paw on his left eye. It was then that he found he was sweating out of fear. "All of it." He made an account of the dream.

Toriel covered her snout, Asgore widen his eyes in surprise, Frisk looked at Asriel not believing what he said, but Tempest…he didn't make any shocked response nor did he ask him questions, only Asriel noticed that.

"How did you have such a dream?" Frisk grasped Asriel's paw. "I don't remember you watched any horror movies recently. Or what happened?"

"I don't know…" Asriel shooked his head, his floppy ears flapping with his shake. "Sorry to wake all of you up."

"Well, my child," Toriel observed Asriel for a while, making sure he was fine. "I hope you can have a good dream. And there's some tea you can use here." Toriel offered it to Asriel. "Sleep tight, my child."

"Good night." The rest of the folks said, then left the room.

Asriel drank the tea and felt dizzy. The tea was quite strong to him. Then, he found his bed was calling him to lie down, so he followed, lay back in his bed and continued his sleep.

The rest of the night was a dreamless one, leaving Asriel in good rest.

—The Next Day—

MTT resort's grand reopening is coming soon, about two weeks.

The Dreemurrs are talking about the issue that which should they wear in the opening.

Toriel and Asgore gave the kids two options, formally wearing like a royal or a human.

And they sat on the couch and started the conversation.

"I think we should wear how the royals wear." Asriel said. "MTT resort wasn't a human business, and the owner of it is a monster."

"But Azzy, don't you think if we wear like that will be called monarch?" Frisk asked. "We are under a democracy system now. I think we just need to dress up in human's formal clothing."

Toriel and Asgore remained silence, watching their kids talking. It's not they don't have any ideas. They wanted to help kids practice discussing and make conclusions on their own. They are slowly shifting some trivial family decisions on to their kids.

"We can call it a family practice, and it's our freedom to wear what we want. I don't think that will be a problem. Besides, I think Mettaton wanted the royal family to come. Not the mayor's family."

"You had your point, Azzy. So be it!" Frisk couldn't find another reason to attack the idea. "So, what do you want?"

And this was another reason Toriel and Asgore wanted to stay. From someday, Frisk and Asriel made a promise, if they had different opinions. They will try to convince one another if someone was convinced or couldn't find a good reason to support his or her own idea or attack the opponent's idea. The loser must do something for the winner.

Last time, Frisk won the issue of who should they call in to help Toriel to cook dinner. She asked Asriel to bleat and recorded it. It's now her MSM alarm. Asriel would become embarrassed every time Frisk got a text. Now, It was time for payback. Asriel had a perfect idea.

"Say 'I love you, Azzy. You're mine.' Please." Asriel snickered a bit.

Frisk glared at Asriel. "OK!" She rapidly spoke in the phone. "Done! This is what you wanted!"

"Frisk~~" Asriel was smiling. "Please make a more emotional one!"

"This is retribution, right?" Frisk complained. While she took the phone, an idea flashed in her mind. She walked to Asriel, took up the phone, and whispered the sentence into his ear while recording. The tone she was speaking, the breath scratching his floppy ears, and the warmth he felt. If he could have goose bumps, he would become a fur ball now. A cold shiver rushed up his body to his head and making him dizzy. Time wasn't reliable in conditions like this. Thought the whole act was only ten seconds, in Asriel's mind, it was ten minutes, or ten hours, perhaps. Whatever how long it is, it's been some time. Frisk backed up and placed the phone in Asriel's paw; then said, "did you see this coming?" with a satisfied smile on her face. Leaving the prince in shock.

In the background, Toriel and Asgore were smiling. It always a pleasure for them to watch their children interact with each other, it was something they thought they would never experience again. After Chara and Asriel passed away.

"Chara…" Toriel thought. Out of some kind of motherly instinct, she was convinced that her lost child was somewhere in the world. And she and Asgore also noticed Asriel and Frisk acted strangely when mentioning this, she believed her children must know something, yet she didn't ask them directly. Toriel gave a hint by looking at her husband, asking him whether this was the right timing. Asgore shook his head. He knew Toriel missed Chara a lot, and so did he. But, their kids must have a reason good enough to hide this information from them. So, they don't ask them, until they tell them.

—MTPD—

The first time, the alarm in Undyne's office rang. It means code red.

Situations that regular police couldn't handle, and it's about magic.

"All right! Ya all! Move your butts for some work!" Undyne shouted. "We going to arrest a bunch of magical armed humans…, and MONSTERS?!" She shouted on the last word, while receiving information from the officer on the other side of the phone. "Whatever! Guys! Are you ready?"

No one responded, but everyone in the team changed their outfit and waited for their leader to make the next order. "Good! Let's roll!".

And they left the station.

—Late—A building in town—

"What's the situation?" Undyne asked when she hopped off the vehicle.

"They are guarding a package taken out from an armored van for some reason." One of the officer outside the keep-out line said. "They are not willing to give up, and they have magic strong enough to ward us off."

"Are there any hostages?" Undyne asked, but to her surprise, there wasn't any taken. Plus, the people inside didn't want to have contact with the outside. It wasn't she didn't like it, in fact, that makes the job easier to be done.

"But if they want to defend without hostages…" Undyne made the theory that inside in group, there must be a protection magic expert. Since the person had to shield the doors, and the protection must be strong enough to stop bullets at the same time.

The area was evacuated. So, it's OK to start a fight with the humans and monsters inside without worrying about civilian problems.

Undyne could feel the humans and monsters inside were quite strong, not weaker than some of her unit members, but she confident that they will win in the end. She's also sure these people won't give up without a fight. Going in straight might cause injured crew members.

"What should I do?" Undyne thought. "Should I make the order to start an assault?" And eventually, her eyes laid on Tempest, who was looking at the building. She remembered Darkness mentioned Tempest was an assassin some time ago, could he help them? "Tempest, I have a quest for you, you can deny it if you don't want to do it. I want you to go it quietly and help us to weaken their defenses."

Tempest thought over it for a while and nodded.

"I'll go in, and if you heard 'bone' in barks. Whatever you saw, rush in. OK?"

Undyne nodded. "Look out."

"I will." Tempest vanished in the air. "I've done this several times, can't find what makes this time harder."

At first, the green shield that was on the outer of the building disappeared. Undyne strained all her units to stay put. And they waited for the bark.

"Bark(bone)!"

And the unit rushed in.

The guards were out of watch post for some reason, they seemed to be checking on something.

Since Undyne and her unit had the element of surprise, they took out some people out cold.

But the rest came back to their nerves and fought back.

—music: Stronger Monsters—

Undyne led the head charge and knock two humans by a crescent swing of the spear. "Thum!" The sound of the spear having a direct hit on flesh was audible. And the two humans knelt because of the stomach pain. A monster who a little bit far away shot a pillar of ice at Undyne, only to be blocked off by a battle ax. It was Dogamy and Dogressa, and after the magic was stopped. They went to attack the said monster. They fought with unbelievable cooperation. While the monster was trying to deal with one dog's attack, the other dog would attack another exposed weak spot. They never attack the same point. Making the monster to be overwhelmed with attacks from two sides. And when he wanted to make an attack on one dog, the other will stop him by striking from behind. Eventually, the monster was KO by an upper swing of the ax handle delivered by Dogamy.

Doggo ran in the place, seeking for moving objects(everything is moving, actually) and if he found a lone enemy, he juggles his light-blue daggers at them, but not directly hitting them, he used the blue daggers to interrupt the target's movements. Making another teammate easy to strike them down. Tempest was usually the one who respond Doggo's actions.

He quietly ran around and searched for targets who were off balance. If he did, he would perform a knockdown and break their arms and legs. Making his victims scream in absolute pain. There are some points that bone snapping sounds were loud enough for everyone to hear, and the screams were disturbing.

If this was training, Undyne WILL call Tempest over here and give him a lecture, since she knew Tempest had some non-violence takedowns moves, although these monster and humans were using lethal force on them, which meant they could use lethal force to defend. She was damn sure Tempest had the power use a more peaceful method, but he didn't use them. "I'll take care of that after this is over." Undyne thought. "I still couldn't relate this 'monster' to Tempest. Is this how a pro assassin looks like?"

Greater Dog guarded the exit, preventing anyone come in or go out. Greater Dog growled, knocked all the people who were trying to get out back in with his lance, and blocked they way out using his large armor as a wall. If someone heard Greater Dog's bark, they will deal with the escaper first.

The fight ceased after a short while. All the monster and humans were either KO or incapable of doing anything.

—music end—

"OK. That should be all." Undyne said. She looked around, no one was severely hurt. Doggo got a sprained ankle because he stepped into a magical trap and flip over. Greater Dog had some scratches on his armor and face, during the last 10 seconds of the brawl, while the rest standing people were trying to make a desperate escape. The rest was quite in good shape.

"Bark!~~~Bark!" Lesser Dog barked in their com links, it means roof escape!

It was then that Undyne realized she made a tactical error. She didn't secure the package which the opponent cared most first! And now it's going be shipped out by air. The building was 40 stories high, and the elevator was powered off deliberately. There was no way they could make it up to roof without climbing 400 staircases rapidly if not using teleporting. And it happened that no one in the group knew how to do it.

Even this, Undyne still gave the order to chase.

About ascending 20 floors without resting, most in the unit was worn out. The brawl didn't cause much physical damage to anyone, but it drained a considerable amount of stamina. Only Undyne and Tempest weren't tired. Undyne didn't use many resources in the fight, and Tempest always runs up and down in stairs in daily life, since he didn't know how to use an elevator. Watching the worn-out she knew she had to make the call, chasing without much back-up or give up. She, of course, chose the former one.

—Roof Top—

As they arrived, like Undyne expected. A helicopter was waiting and being loaded. Once the folks spotted the duo. Except the pilot and shipping men, everyone started to fight them in order to let the package leave the place.

—music: Spear of Justice—

Undyne met a stronger human that the others downstairs. She assumed that this is the leader of the action. "So, what the hell are you carrying?" Undyne asked. "There was a lot of men sacrificed down there to get this out safely."

As she expected, the man didn't answer.

Undyne strike fist, throwing her spear at the human, and the human blocked it by a green shield.

"Protection magic?" Undyne thought. "That's not a good sign. My regular spears couldn't get through that." She tried some yellow turning spears, but the human blocked it one by one. "Is he going to fight me?" It was then she remembered her purpose here, the package! This human here was obviously trying to waste her time. With this, she left the human and went toward the helicopter.

But out of her expectations, the human got a trick in his sleeves.

She felt hostile magic gathering in front of her, out of battle instinct, she rolled away with quick reflexes.

After a split second, several long and thin cone shape shields which were lined up horizontally appeared from the void and lengthen with quick speed. Penetrating where Undyne was going to run to.

This made Undyne sweated if she ignored that magic, she was probably going to be fish stake. She also realized if she didn't defeat this guy, there was no way she could get to the chopper safely. And she had to keep him occupied, or Tempest might get ambushed by this.

She constantly attacked the human in close range trying to find a mistake, but her opponent was a well-skilled fighter. There are even some fake mistakes he made that he wished Undyne to attack. But Undyne didn't fell for it. She was defeated by Asgore a lot of times because of attacking fake exploits and being counter-attacked right away.

One mistake, just one, and the winner of the fight would be decided. This is what mostly happens when two high-tier fighters are fighting.

And the error was created.

Undyne swung her spear vertically, and the human was ready to block it with glowing green hands, but before it hit the target, Undyne moved backwards without warning, making the spear to hit the floor, the spear deeply stabbed into the floor out of the sheer force, creating a pole in the middle of Undyne and the human. Undyne used the said spear as a handle to lift her up and launched her in a flying kick. The human stopped the kick by using his hands, but after another second, Undyne pulled out the spear which was stuck in the ground and swept it from the left side. Still not recovered from the surprise attack, the human received a direct hit in the ribs.

—music end—

And that hit determined the winner. All the human can do is just stopping the error to get worse. Eventually, Undyne knocked down the human and cuffed him.

"Hey, Temp!" Undyne shouted. "Ya got it? Don't tell me we went through all of this and we let them off!"

"Errr… Yeah? I don't know? I don't dare to touch it. Come over to take a look. You'll be surprised." Tempest said.

Undyne went over to take a look. It was a square box with some packages inside, all of the packages had an electronic device which she couldn't recognize. But that was not the end, in such a close range, she could feel all the packages had a high density of magic power.

"Do you know what is this?" Undyne asked, she didn't like what was inside. "It seems odd."

Tempest stared at the content in the box. "I don't know what's in the pack. But I know the electronic device was a remote bomb control, mostly used on C4. For safe detonation."

"Bomb? Why do they need bombs?" Undyne crossed her arms. "This amount could blow up a whole building!"

"You tell me." Tempest split his tongue, making a naughty face. "Let's ask your wife instead. And call in an explosive team."

"Sure, I will. See ya later."

Tempest salute and left.

* * *

Author note's

OK. This one was a long one, mostly because of the fight, originally, I want to add more in. But I have to control the chapter length, sorry if it looks weird. But don't worry, the plot will continue. And everything will become clear soon. I',m planning to close this arc and move to the next in about 2 to 4 chapter, not very sure though. (p.s. There's a reason why I put Asriel's nightmare with the police ops and WHAT THEY FOUND in the same chapter. It's part of the plot. You are welcome to guess. I won't confirm, anyway. It's going to reveal soon.)

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	26. Chapter 26 Good News and Bad News

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

Chapter 26 Good News and Bad News

* * *

—Alphys's lab—

"So… this was the magical signal source that Gaster picked up." After the operation, a bomb sample was sent to Alphys's lab for further examination. Alphys looked at the results of magic test. "This circuit board is quite interesting, using a human interface, but results in magic pluses." She took up the board. "Except this, there wasn't anything worth attention. I don't know how to track circuit boards. I believe others had the idea how to use this clue."

But another thought bothers her. "According to Gaster, the magic signal he picked up was about this high…" Alphys wrote a set of number and unit down on a piece of paper. "To results, one package of explosives is about this…" Alphys wrote another number with the unit. "Divine the two and change units…" Alphys took out a calculator and rapidly key in a few numbers and pressed "=". Alphys was stunned by the outcome. If the magical signal represented the total quantity of explosives; then they are in deep trouble.

"It seemed like they had distributed all the goods or masked them, or Gaster will pick up another unusual signal. I need to tell darling."

Alphys took up her i-mon and made a call.

"Hello?" A sound came from the other side of the phone. "Hey there doc."

"Tempest? Why are you using dear's phone?" Alphys was nervous, she knew Undyne went on a mission, did she…

"Don't worry, she's too busy to make a call." Tempest eased Alphys when he noticed the silence from the other side. "She will call you later. By the way, why do you call? Did you get something from the bomb? Or something else?"

"Yes. It's something urgent! IT COULD ENDANGER THE LIFE WE HAVE NOW!"

Tempest felt his head aching and surprised. What did Alphys figured that she had to use such a loud volume to emphasize it? "Wait a sec. I'm moving. Ready… and jump!"

After a minute, Undyne was on the phone.

"What's up, babe?"

"Dear! There might be a considerable number of explosives in town!"

"WHAT? Chill down, tell me how did ya get this idea."

Alphys told Undyne about the gathering she had before.

"So, Gaster picked up strong magic signals, and it happens that it's signal correspond to the bomb sample one."

"According to some quick calculations. That amount of explosive power could take down a mountain."

"Thank you, babe, I'll tell the chief this."

Undyne hung the phone.

—Later—

The kids were sitting on the couch, talking about the clothing that they are wearing in MMT re-opening.

"So, Azzy what does a formal royal outfit looks like?" Frisk asked with curiosity, she never saw it before.

"For men, it's a piece of plate armor and cloaks with the Delta rune on it. It looks like what Dad wore when you first met him." Asriel shrugged and placed a paw under his shout. "Not very sure, though. I've never worn such a thing before, I even didn't have the chance to grow up. Mom and Dad will prepare a set for me. I think."

Frisk imagined Asriel in Asgore's armor. "Oh, my. That will be awesome. Quite a good news is that." She thought. She kept calm on the surface and kept on asking. "Oh. Wait! Azzy. Who makes all the armor back in the underground? I didn't see a blacksmith or something similar there. This quite bothers me for some time."

"I don't know. In fact, no one knows. It was said by all someone in Hotlands could help. Just place a note on a specific place, and place 500 G on it. There are some measurement tools by it, so you can get your size, write all the numbers required and what you hope it looked like down on the note and leave. The next day, someone will replace the note with the armor you wanted. Repairing armor worked the same, but only needed to put 50 G and the broken armor. The creator was anonymous, and he…maybe she never took breaks. As far as I know, Dad's, Undyne's, and Greater Dog's full armor was created by the same person."

"OK. Then, so you will go back in underground soon?"

"No, the monster shifted the place to the surface, and it's nearby here. I just take a walk there soon, but not now, the sun will grill me alive."

"No one liked to be in the underground, don't they?"

"Sure. Thousand years of darkness, despair, and nightmares. I don't think anyone could endure that. We wanted the light, hope, and dreams so badly."

"Now you have them, what's your next plan?"

"The peace for everyone. Every single one."

"That's quite ambitious. It's a hard dream, but a great one. By the way…" Frisk smiled. "If you thought it too hot because of your fur was too thick, why don't you shave it?"

Asriel considered it for a while, flushed, and said in an embarrassed tone. "What? I don't like to be non-fluffy! And I feel… naked without it."

Frisk laugh by just imagining Asriel without fur.

"Stop it!" Asriel shouted in absolute shyness, getting an idea about what was Frisk thinking. "Whatever you are thinking, just stop, Oh golly!"

But I can't help! AHahahah!" Frisk continued to laugh.

Asriel bleated and cover his snout with his paws. "Stop…please…" He protested weakly.

"All right. But I bet you still look cute that way..., and maybe I can make something out of your fur."

"…" Asriel wasn't in the mood of answering, but Frisk's last sentence gave him some ideas, not for now, but it'll come to play soon.

Frisk ditched her smile and returned to her normal flat face. "Really, we have to sort this out in one way or another. You can't just stay home causes it is too hot outside. It's only June now. Only the beginning of summer. It WILL be hotter afterward."

"Frisk, do you know flames had different types?" Asriel asked.

"What? Isn't just an extreme example of oxidizing?"

Asriel shook his head. "Frisk, there are two type of flames, considering how were they created. First was magical flame; then was natural flame."

"So, what the difference?"

"Flames that monster and humans magic use are all called magical flames, then can add any kinds of property on the flame, the royal family was well known about this… the highest tier of flame manipulation. But dragons like Tempest are different, their element power stems from natural elements. So, there are some rules they must obey if they don't want to waste a lot of stamina. For example, Tempest couldn't make a "solid" air wall easily. That was completely not how fluids work. And it's impossible for his cousin to make "hard" flames. Since flame doesn't even have a matter form."

"So, you mean they need to follow how the original element works in our world?"

"Yes… But magical elements stem from our own power, so there was no problem to customize it to our needs. I was thinking about this. Can I make endothermal flames by using my natural talent? Power by my magic, and keep me cold all the time?"

Frisk looked excited. "Maybe! You can ask mom and dad! I think they were too busy to think about this. It'll be a great advance of stop our family to be overheated outside!" Frisk squirt at Asriel with a light smile. "And you don't need to shave that fur off."

"Stop mentioning shaving!" Asriel shouted back.

Frisk huffed. "All right, grumpy goat."

"I'm not grumpy!"

"Yes, you are!"

"…"

Asriel and Frisk went in cold war… until Toriel made pie to make them open their mouth.

—Later—

Frisk and Asriel wanted to pay a visit to MK, and bring Tempest with them, see if he can do anything to his state.

But Tempest refused to go there… "I don't hate Monster Kid, I quite like him instead, but I hate going to hospitals even more. Sorry, I will see him after he came out."

"Why then?" Frisk asked. "Are you afraid of doctors and needles?"

"No… I have two reasons…" Tempest sat on the floor, it seemed like this talk won't end fast. So, Frisk and Asriel also sat down. "First, I HATE babies, regardless their race!" Tempest sighed. "Maybe because of my career, infants are always insecure when I'm around, even if it's only my magic. Believe me, IF I went in the hospital the nursery will get bombed by crying noise. I don't want to cause anyone trouble…" Frisk thought about it, no matter monster or humans, they all have some sort of instinct of feeling danger. This trait was more significant on little kids, this sort of feeling will slowly pass into the subconscious when grown up.

Tempest kept on. "Second… You both know my unique magic. My family had another strange name. The Death Family."

"What!? Death?"

"It's because our family trait was spiritual related. So that gives us the ability to talk with ghosts. I didn't intend to make a pun. Napstablook has a SOUL. I'm talking about soulless SPIRITs. Those thoughts and conscious left behind. We believe everything has SPIRIT, example, my cousin used the SPIRIT contained in machines to make them do his bidding by powering them with his magic. Everyone in my family had different affinity to SPIRITs like I'm much more to highly intelligent living objects. But we all could hear the dead. If we focus. Another reason is that during the war our family were stronger than regular monsters, and had the highest human body count during the war. That was mostly why we got the name… After these explanations do you got an idea why I don't like to go to hospitals?"

Asriel now had an idea why did he can hear what was Frisk thinking during she asked him what her to wear in the water park party, he accidentally borrowed Tempest's magic through the mark, but why he couldn't hear other's thoughts?

"ICU and terminal ill patients?" Frisk asked.

"Exactly, though the only sound that represents them usually was a series of beeps. I heard more." Tempest coughed and showed a serious face. "End my misery, why am I still alive, this is a living hell, I didn't wish for this, what's the point alive, I can't move, and so on. This was very disturbing, plus all the mourn you can imagine everywhere. It makes me REALLY want to put an end to their misery. I'm not joking, death isn't always the worst ending, perhaps it's the mercy way instead… This was why I prefer not to show up in a hospital."

Frisk and Asriel looked at each other, they both understand what was Tempest was talking about.

"And…I couldn't alter memories which people hold on the most. I think that focusing on the bad event was his cause of sickness, there's not much I can do under this situation. Sorry."

"That's OK." Asriel said. "We'll find another way."

Tempest wanted to say something, but he swallowed it back.

"Actually, there is one more chance, but the results might be worse than death if failed." He thought. It's the secret why their family could be stronger than regular monsters back at The War. They used their life and sanity as a ticket to an ancient trail, in exchange for power. Some died, but others… Tempest shook his head. "For me, it's much better to DIE than to become like that.

—Later—Hospital—

"Oh, Golly…" Last time they saw Monster Kid, he was already in bad shape. But it went worse compared to their last visit.

He was just alive… that was all. The only sight of life can be seen was his chest was slight and rapidly going up and down, and it might halt at any time. A bag of SOUL power hung on Monster Kid's head, using as IV injection, which was barely keeping him alive. Dozens of flowers, food, and cards were placed on a table. But it was never touched, the receiver fell into the falling state a few days ago. No one knew how long he could last. They tried everything they can. Doctors, no matter humans or monsters, had no more tricks to relieve Monster Kid. Even Undyne came over to encourage him to get up. But all the work went in vain. There were sometimes he became stable and woke up, yet not responsive, and went back into coma shortly. It was like his body was doing the final struggles. Now… they only could rely on miracles.

Frisk was shocked. This was for the first time she saw a monster entering the falling state. She could feel the magic inside Monster Kid grew weaker over the time flows. His life was slowly slipping away…

And they could do nothing to it.

Asriel saw it once when an elderly was going to pass away. He remembered the old rabbit monster was surrounded by his family when he closed his eyes. The whole scene was sad, but warm in heart. He can remember the falling monster asked his family to hum the song played by the statue. With the first Underground snow in Snowdin started to fall, and the end of the tune. Dust slowly replaced the monster's position. His final smile was peaceful and joyful… not like the scene now.

It was then that they noticed Gerson was staying with the young monster. Monster Kid was an orphan when young. His positivity let people always thought he was a sunshine monster, born under warm parents. But it was all the monsters in Snowdin gave this kid all that love. All of the monsters in Snowdin, in fact, all the monsters who know him like him, and wished him to live, yet that little wish was the hardest to achieve now… Gerson seemed to be depressed. It's a bad feeling for the elder ones to sent the younger generation away from this world, not seeing them grow up into an adult and live in the world with joy. It was exactly how did the queen and king experience for decades, after Asriel's and Chara's death. The feeling was consuming. It devoured the king's kindness and sympathy and blinded the Queen's judgment. Then make the royal family no longer a family, but shattered pieces of mirror glass. But now the mirror was fixed, adding in with new pieces. Yet, more effort was needed to keep the mirror and everyone's mirror in one piece.

Asriel grasped Frisk's hand, the human also gripped it harder.

They looked at each other, sparkles of DETERMINATION were in their eyes.

"We are going to make the world for both monsters and humans to live in peace." They silently made a promise at the same time.

—MTT resort—

"Hurry up! These food and decoration won't get in place on its own!" Mettaton told all his employees and mini-bots. "Everything needs to be glamorous! The royal will attend the re-opening. We must give a perfect starting."

Of course, the MTT resort underground was quite noisy and busy recently. All sort of foods and items coming in, and bags of trash going out. A group of monster and humans are deciding what dish should be present to the guests, Papyrus was the main chef. He volunteered to do this work without getting paid since it's "a dream come true" to him. He can serve the royals and help his idol in the same job. So, he used everything he learned to make the best he can.

"I WOULD LIKE THIS TO BE PASTA…" Papyrus pointed at a part of the menu.

When everyone was busy preparing the event, no one noticed some employees slipped away for the place not knowing where they went, and no one noticed the odd objects which were shipped in the resort; then disappeared as well.

Behind the scene, something was going on. But no one knows.

—?—

The same group of humans and monster who was responsible for the recent chaos was finalizing their plan.

"Now… How was plan B going?" A black human figure in a chair asked.

"Quite smooth, for now, no one has any suspicion." Another person answered.

"Remember to keep the MTPD busy, especially on B-day. They must not notice what is happening. This is our last shot. The public is getting fonder of those abominations. If we got this right. Not only elimination of the royals and their fellows, send a message to the public making them fearing of having 'different kinds of friends." The human in the chair asked dragon who was wearing an Oni mask. "By the way, did you make plan C ready?"

The monster raised his head. "You know I'm always ready."

"You are awarded that you WILL get head on to the most notorious assassin in your race, right?"

"I know. But these betrayers…" The said dragon clenched his paws. "What did they do to me and my nestmate's sacrifice and honor? They treated it like shit by dating the enemy. Don't worry, I won't leave any of my targets alive. Even facing the death family."

"Good resolve. Then I wish you luck."

The dragon nodded and left.

* * *

Author note's

Short. I left this chapter mostly to Frisk and Asriel.

The next one will be on others. And how they are doing recently about the event.

Oh, I think the duo will try out their formal outfit, busy? IDK.

There was something in the chapter that will become plot later… Hope you guys like it.

And also what was going on in the background?

Give you guys a hint. I always make those key items or ideas appear before they kick in the plot.

That's all I can say.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!

BUT WAIT WHAT IS THIS?

* * *

Bonus story

Popcorn Snow

This happened during the public hate went on. I didn't put it in the main story because it wasn't quite related to the story. But I had this idea.

While being half confined in home, Asriel and Frisk watched a lot of movies and consumed a considerable amount of popcorn. After some time, they realized they had to make their own popcorn to save the time of getting out to get some. There wasn't a microwave oven in the house, since the family had the standards of not eating instant food, like microwave popcorn and spaghetti, and buying a pot specially for this was kind of a waste. So, they wanted to use magic to solve the problem.

—Dreemurr's house—

Not only the kids were working on the magic, Undyne and Alphys were there to help them as well.

"I'm quite sick of running out of popcorn on the high tide of a movie. Always had to pause and get some, after we got back, all that build up was already gone for long!" Undyne claimed. "Looking forward for this to happen!"

Alphys was assigning work to everyone.

"Asriel, you charge in heating the popcorn. Dear, take the ingredient and add it in where I told you. Tempest compress the popcorn. And Frisk…" Alphys thought for a while. "Add a shield, just in case."

And everyone went in their position, then started their work.

Undyne put some uncooked popcorn into the magic field. It stayed in the middle of the air controlled by Tempest; then Asriel started to heat it up from all sides by making small flames.

"POP!" The first popcorn blew up.

"It's working!" Asriel shouted with excitement with his fire getting larger.

"Azzy! Focus!" Frisk shouted. "If you didn't control the temperature well, we will eat over cooked food."

Asriel got his attention back to the magic field and did his best not to char the fresh popcorn.

About 5 minutes, the popcorn was almost done, only a few refused to pop up.

"OK." Alphys commanded. "Azzy, turn off the fire. Tempest, start to release the pressure."

"Got it." This was the most dangerous part of the magic. If Tempest lost concentration, the whole magic will explode and the shock wave caused by the pressure could potentially hurt everyone. Tempest took a deep breath, and let loose the pressure.

"Hiss~~~" The sound of compressed air escaping the magic was loud, and the sweet smell of popcorn filled the room. Everyone was amused by it.

And Toriel suddenly ran in. Making the door slam against the wall, creating a loud BANG. "Is there a gas leak?"

Everyone covered ears out of the loud noise, and then another BANG followed the first one. Tempest couldn't handle the sudden loud noise and lost control of the magic. The whole magic exploded, destroyed Frisk's shield, and sprayed popcorn everywhere.

No one was hurt, since Frisk's magic absorbed most of the power emitted. The whole room was cover with popcorn, in fact, it can be called popcorn snow.

"…" Awkward silence took place.

And then Asriel laughed. "Frisk! You looked so funny! There's popcorn stuck in your hair."

"You are too Azzy!" Frisk laughed. "You are a popcorn ball now!"

That eased the scence.

"I'm sorry." Toriel apologized. "I don't know that was you cooking popcorn, I was quite concerned when I heard the sound, so I came in without knocking. Our neighbor just had a gas leak and blew up half of their house. Luckily, no one was home."

"Whatever." Tempest didn't care this a lot. He patted off the popcorn on him. "We still need popcorn. We'll do it again, this time we are using hand signals and ear plugs."

Later that day, fresh popcorn was used on Dreemurr's movie night, all of them loved it.

There are several times that I deleted a whole scene because it couldn't fit the situation (like this one). From now on, I might edit some of those part and make it a short story. I'll call these "off cam shorts". You still can understand the story even if you missed them, but it will help. Just treat them like random drapples. And I'll put them behind a chapter occasionally serving as dessert. Enjoy.


	27. Chapter 27 Clothes CORE and Cuisines

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

Chapter 27 Clothes CORE and Cuisines

* * *

—CORE—

As usual, when Papyrus had something to do, he usually disturbs Sans's already poor sleeping quality. But recently, Sans himself also had something to do, so it doesn't matter a lot. For like helping Gaster to adjust the CORE. According to Mettaton, the resort will be taller than before. Making it the second biggest building in the underground. The first one is the Underground Palace. Of course, this modern building would eat up tons of electricity. The CORE was not actually completed yet. Since its creator disappeared to nowhere, and none of his drawings about it were left behind. The final part wasn't finished yet was the cooling system. If the CORE overheated, Gaster made a program which couldn't be overwritten that can shut the CORE down before it could melt down itself. But all the Underground monsters back then need electricity, they couldn't use electricity for 10 minutes and have a power shortage for 30 minutes. Luckily, the transport belt that Gaster used to transport parts was still was still intact, so the monsters came up with an idea, throwing fresh ice into the CORE. And that was what Frisk saw in Snowdin. Ice Wolf throwing chunks of ice into the river, in order to cool down the CORE. After the barrier went down, Ice Wolf's task was over. Because except Alphys's lab, there was nothing left that needed power, and the power that the lab required was not that much… so there's no needed to cool it down.

But things will be different after MTT resort reopen. The CORE needed more than merely throwing ice in it. So, Gaster went in the CORE the finalize his creation.

He got some helpers. Sans, Alphys, Darkness, and Mettaton's mini bots. So, the progress should be fast.

But not.

Throwing ice into the CORE caused some damage to the magic transformation system, it needed to be fixed to let the CORE to run at 100% efficiency. Gaster had to shut down the whole device to fix it for safety issues. After the Jumper accident, Gaster was extremely careful of making repairs and creating things. He doesn't want anyone to get an idea what had he went thought. Now they have 3 hours to fix the magic transformation system, or Mettaton couldn't catch on his schedule.

"Well, are you all ready? I'm going to shut down the CORE, prepare your light, and make sure the rope was tight." Everyone nodded. "All right… in 3,2,1." Gaster pulled a lever.

"I see darkness." Sans said.

"Was that intended?" Darkness asked, there was a tone of annoyance in it.

"Nope." Sans make a troll face, but no one could see it.

"Stop your puns and arguments," Gaster said calmly in the dark. "We have business to do. Follow my step."

After walking for 10 minutes, the group arrived at the primary transformer. "Looks worse than I thought." Gaster used a flashlight to look up. "But not too worse."

And they started to fix it.

"Wrench." Gaster let out an empty hand. Darkness passed the tool to him. "Sans, take the engine out, use caution, I couldn't make a new one in a short time." A dim blue light made the engine float a bit away from the main part, and let it lightly land on the ground. Gaster stated to work on the engine. "Screwdriver." Alphys took the tool from a mini bot and gave it to Gaster. "Alphys, bother to turn this vault tight." Gaster commanded…

After a while and making countless orders with exchanging all kinds of equipment, Gaster stopped working.

"Great. Sans, you can slowly place back the engine now." Sans slowly placed the engine back in its space and plugged in all the sockets without Gaster asking him to do so. It seemed like they had some sort of cooperation there. "Now, Darkness and Alphys go check out the voltage and ampere readings while I make an electric test." Gaster pointed at a board that was a few meters away.

"At position." Darkness shouted.

"I'm there." Alphys yelled.

Gaster took out an electric shocker.

—Charging sound—

"Clear." Gaster powered one of the wire ends. "ZAP!"

"Readings normal." Alphys and Darkness said.

And they tried out the whole circlet one by one.

"Normal." The last test passed.

"Then, it's all settled. Follow me back to the main switch."

After another 10 minutes, they are at the main power switch.

"Bother to ask. Did anyone find anything suspicious? Anything, even it's only a little noise or a disturbing feeling."

"I have…" Darkness said. "This masterpiece was scolding you for leaving her here for so long unfinished."

This quite caught Gaster's attention. "So, what did it said?"

"Every dirty language you can imagine."

"Well then." It seemed like Gaster already expected this, judging his face didn't event twitched. "Except this, did she say anything else?"

"Nothing else. Oh, she welcomed you back."

"OK. Then, let's start."

Gaster threw the switch.

—Machine working sound—

The CORE was brighter than before, the light almost blinded their sight.

"Acceptable outcome," Gaster said. "This will be enough for MTT resort and the lab, and anything that needs to use electricity under here. Perhaps, it could help some of the power supply in town."

And they went out the CORE.

"Now… I'm going to shut the entrance and open an alternative path. This should be the few times we enter the CORE. Next time we go in, we will be fixing it."

Gaster pressed a code in a hidden lock. Making the CORE's main entrance slowing close, and the supply belt stop at once. Then, a new path appeared by the CORE letting people bypass the CORE to get to the other side.

"It's done."

—Ringing sound—

Gaster's phone rang. "G here."

"The new CORE was glamorous! Now all the electronics are working well. Such a fabulous job you had done!"

"Don't thank me. It's my work. I should finish it. Leaving a creation undone while it can be finished was a sin to inventors."

"OK. Do you guys want to come over eat lunch? Chef Papyrus just figured out the grand menu. He wanted someone to try it out."

Gaster looked at the phone time.

13:00

They entered the CORE around ten, it's been some time, also, he wanted to try out Papyrus's food. "Let me ask the others, they seemed hungry."

"Sure! The food will be ready here, Have a glamorous day."

Gaster hung the phone. "People, we have free lunch from a famous chef."

The rest three didn't react much, but from their faces, clearly, they are ready to eat A LOT.

—Dreemurr's house—

Another busy day in the Dreemurr's house.

Frisk was trying out her formal outfit.

All the boys were outside, while the girls were helping Frisk inside.

"Sucks right? Not seeing you GF changing…" Tempest teased Asriel when he heard Asriel SOUL pumping crazily. "Got to be a scene… how about I teach you how to…"

"I rather keep the space between us and take it easy." Asriel shifted the subject and smiled. "I have something for you! I found it in a gift store."

"What is it?"

—Ding~~Ling—

A nice sound came from Asriel's paw.

"Here, take this and wear it!"

It was a small bronze bell.

"…" Tempest deadpanned. "I'm not a cat, you know?"

"But you move like one. There are so many times I was scared by you because you don't have any footstep sounds, even on dry leaves or rocks. And I couldn't sense you."

"Do you know it's no use of this item if I wanted to?"

"I know…but you look great in it!"

"Flattery doesn't work on me. Azzy."

"You're clearer than others that I'm not flattering."

Tempest shrugged. "OK. I'll wear it in my leisure time." He took out a yellow line and put the bell around his neck, and flicked with it.

—Ding~~Ling—

"I admit it sounds nice. So, how's your armor going?"

"Dad is getting it. He'll be back soon. Hey… Did you just call me Azzy?"

"What? I wanted to change flavors today! If you don't like it…"

"No, I don't hate it at all. I'm just surprised you called me my nick name. By the way, do you have one? What do your family call you?"

"Tempest was my English nick name… I believed you saw my real name before. Yet, both meant the same thing."

"Oh…" Asriel remembered that Chinese signature on his letter.

—Inside—

"Mom, it seemed a bit loose here…" Frisk try to adjust the outfit.

"You'll grow up my child. I just made that part looser, so you can wear this whenever you want it your future without sending this dress to fix it."

Frisk blushed, thinking about herself filling the gap between her chest and this dress. "Mom… I…"

"Growing up is natural. Just let it be. I believe you'll become a beautiful woman after several years, and all the boys will get crazy for you. But you're not ready to show the full potential of this outfit yet. Muffet, could you help me out?"

"Ahuhuhu~ Sure your highness!" Muffet turned to Frisk. "Now! Be a sweetie and stand still~ this will be quick!"

Muffet took out a red ribbon which she usually wore, and tied it on the dress. Then, she started using her spider web to make the dress to fit her size. Some part used white for sticking, and purple magical ones for shaping. After a while, the whole dress fits Frisk quite well. Most of the new added were not visual. Only the ribbon tie which was tied on Frisk's back.

"All the adjustments are bound with this tie." Muffet shook the red ribbon tie. "Take this off and the whole clothing will go back to normal." Muffet looked at Frisk. "By the way…unmarried Japanese girls wear a tie on their back when wearing a Wafuku." Muffet said casually. "I hope the next time I saw this you in this, you'll be taking this tie off! Ahuhuhu~"

Frisk didn't answer Muffet, this was the first time she wore something like a girl, she was quite nervous what will others think.

"Now," Toriel looked Frisk straight in the eyes, after checking Frisk got everything worn. "Go get my son!" She said joyfully.

Frisk opens the door, and only Tempest was outside.

Tempest took a look at Frisk and made a big yawn.

"Hello~~*Yawn* Looking for Asriel?"

Frisk felt discouraged, technically Tempest should count as a boy, but he yawned when he saw her. Toriel noticed Frisk's change of emotions and placed a paw on Frisk's back; then looking at the dragon.

Tempest admits Frisk looked great in this, but out of his hate toward humans. He's not going to give nice comments easily. But this was his master's girlfriend, he must say something.

"Good dress." He said shortly and looked at the hallway.

Toriel and Frisk were quite delighted about this, it's not that easy for Frisk to get a positive answer from the dragon. So, it means Frisk looks great in this.

"Tempest, where's Asriel?" Toriel asked.

"Your husband just came back with his armor, they are wearing it inside. I'm here to tell you that."

There weren't many adjustments that could be done on Asriel's outfit since it's not flexible. So, he came out soon.

"Wow…" Asriel didn't know how use words to describe what he had seen. From other's viewpoint, it looks like this.

The whole dress was in purple, just like the royal color. Frisk's shoulders were exposed, but the whole clothing wasn't made to be hot, it was made to be elegant. What Frisk looks like now was just like a queen ready to see her people with grace and beauty. There were not many folds in the lower part of it. Just a piece of smooth cloth covering Frisk's legs. And not the least, the white version of the Delta Rune was placed on Frisk chest, but it a smaller one; close to the top of the dress.

"Asriel. exe just stopped working. GG Frisk." Tempest said while waving his paw in front of his master. "Oh… Frisk got SHUT DOWN, too."

Asriel's clothing was a shrunk version of his father's, just like Frisk expected. But thinking of it was one, actually seeing it was another. It blew up her mind that Asriel was even greater than she thought.

So, the results were two teenagers lagging in the hallway.

"Golly…" Asgore scratched his head. "They rubbed off a lot from us, right?"

Toriel chuckled. "Sure they do!" Toriel wore a smile. "But why do I remember you are a lot more exaggerative on our first meeting in formal? You missed your step twice on the stairs while trying to watch me, not to mention tripping over more."

"Err…" Asgore looked aside, showing his embarrassment. "I was quite intimated by your predatorial gaze, so I couldn't leave my eyes off you."

"Really? I did I do that?" Toriel was surprised.

"I'm serious. It was like you would pounce on me at any moment." Asgore shivered. "On that time, I didn't think myself as a royal. But a prey to be eaten."

"Gorey!" Toriel pouted. "I didn't mean that!"

"I know. But for real, I would like to be eaten alive happily." Asgore smiled at Toriel.

"Flirting here, flirting there. There's flirting everywhere. I'm out of here." Tempest murmured before vanishing with a bell ring.

—MTT Resort—

Papyrus just finished the grand menu, and let some humans and monsters tried it. So far, he got mostly positive comments, only a few negative ones. Papyrus didn't mind a lot of the negative ones because he knew not everyone will think his dish was delicious. Just like everyone had their own preferences. So, instead of trying of please the few. A chef must know which people he or she was serving now, and make the most acceptable dish for everyone in the situation, Papyrus believed he did a decent job on doing that.

Now, his next challenge was to reproduce all these dishes in 45 minutes, and every one of it should be hot and perfect, plus all the dishes had different cooking time and preparation time. It was impossible for one monster to do all the work. So, Mettaton found some cooks for him to cooperate with. Being close friends with Undyne kicked in, because of their friendship, Papyrus was usually asked to cook lunch for Undyne and her crew members, and he learned how to become a leader just only by watching her how to manage her crew in the MTPD. With the experience and a keen eye for details, like his brother. It only took him five days to figure out all these cooks ability and their overall personality, the last thing he needed to do was glue these people into a team. Which he was doing now, cooking in the same kitchen together.

"WATCH OUT!" Papyrus yelled. He summoned a bone wall to block off a frying pan which was going to fall on someone's head.

"ARE YOU OK?" When the human shook her head, Papyrus kept on saying. "SAFETY FIRST! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT! IT'S TOTALLY OK TO BE SLOW. WE HAVE MUCH TIME!"

Mettaton entered the kitchen, watching the whole operation.

"MADAM!" Papyrus said when he saw Mettaton. "EVERYTHING IS WORKING WELL! WE JUST MANAGED TO REACH THE TIME LIMIT. EXCEPT THAT PAN WASN'T COOPERATING WELL." Papyrus pointed at a pot which almost fell on one of the cooks. "THIS IS THE THIRD TIME IT TRIED TO HIT SOMEONE."

"Did you just said 'tried'?"

"YES, I FOUND IT ALWAYS COMING OUT OF POT STORAGE FOR NO REASON AND TRIED TO HIT SOMEONE."

Mettaton thought for a while, is there a ghost here? But if so, why she couldn't feel its presence? But that's not the main subject now, the main thing she should do was prepare for the event. "Be careful of your safety, I don't want any of my employees to be hurt." Mettaton would care about his workers status now, not like what he did to Bugerpants.

"I'LL KEEP AN EYE SOCKET ON IT!" Papyrus answered with enthusiasm. "AND MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T GET INTO OUR WORK!"

Little did they know, that pan was a warning from a kid who sacrificed herself to free the monsters, her thoughts were still in the underground, and they were awakened by what was shipped in, the soulless ghost wanted to warn them, out of her thoughts about helping the kind… warning about what was going to happen next, if they don't do something to it.

—?—

Back in the group, a man came in to report to his superiors how was their plan B going.

"Madam, they are all in set, one button away."

The man presented a remote control.

"It couldn't be triggered on the surface." The man continued. "Whoever wanted to use it must be in Underground, which means…"

"Don't worry. I already had a person in my choice." The human under the cloak said. "Do you know how easy it is to become mad? There are too many reasons. Revenge is one of them. On that day…" The cloaked human smiled. "WE WILL BE WATCHING FIREWORKS WITH OUR OPPONENTS BURIED BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND…again, and they'll never have a chance to crawl back out."

* * *

Author note's

Hm… You know. I don't like to name chapters. Because I always write before naming it, which usually ends up a mess. Having no idea how to name this.

I think left enough information for all of the readers to guess what's going to happen if everything goes on the original course. Especially, what the mysterious woman said in the last paragraph, I think that was just clear enough, and all the information previously should add up to something right now. If not, I'm sorry.

And another thing I hate was naming characters! Because I'm not a native English! I have absolutely no idea of naming a person!(Believe me, I had a lot of ideas in Chinese ones.)

And the next chapter… forget it. You'll see it, soon.

All right, enough of nagging.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	28. Chapter 28 Different Choices

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

Pre-note: From now on, thoughts will use _"this format"_ to show it.

Chapter 28 Different Choices

* * *

Ebbot city, it was a bad land for people to stay.

Since it's remote from the main cities, but not that remote to ship in or out goods. Plus, the vast nature around, making things easy to be hidden. It became a blank area for order and justice.

Which means, it was a crime city.

But this changed about 10 years before the barrier went down.

The main gang which was controlling the area was eradicated, making the local authorities had a chance to restore order and gain control.

Some of the leaders die in a weird way. Eyes wide open with a pale face and limbs, doctors couldn't identify the COD, it seemed they died of out no reason, no injection mark, exterior injuries, or poison. Some had their lives ended brutally by extremely violence ways to die.

While some are gracious of their lives living under the shadow of gangsters had ended, others were worried, will there be a massacre soon?

But after the gang was removed from the police tactical map, the killing spree came to a halt, the last person killed was the head leader of the gang, and he had one of the worst death… being skinned alive.

As time passes by, this event was forgotten by the public. But the police and gangs still remember clearly. They call these three months "The Hunting Season". But the prey wasn't game, but outlaws.

Although both sides did their best to find out the vigilantes, there was no clue found, not even a single piece.

So, the case only could end as unsolved and locked away in the archives of libraries and Ebbot Police Department.

But today, a monster was going thought these data, it's the mayor, Asgore.

He wanted to get a main idea about Ebbot's history to help the humans and monsters in town more (Monster Town was on the outskirts of Ebbot City), so he quickly ran through all the data, and this so called "The Hunting Season" caught his eye. He highly doubted these kills were caused by magic. But, he's not an expert of his, actually, no one in the underground was. There wasn't murder in the underground if you don't count the kids killed down there. The monsters won't kill each other because they might be the last monster society in this world, so rather than planning how to kill someone, why don't save that energy and try to help others. This is what monsters think. Because monsters are made of hope, compassion, and love, so they think differently from humans in situations like this.

Asgore closed the book and sighed, all he saw before this event, Ebbot was a city which was given up by the outside world, left to rot.

" _Why humans make things so… complicating? Is this a price of having DETERMINATION naturally?"_ Asgore rubbed his chin. "Thank you for letting me come in, I hope I didn't cause any trouble." He said to a librarian.

"No!" The librarian shook her head, she seemed happy. "I'm quite surprised actually. You are the first town mayor to step in this part of the library." The librarian sighed. "For real, the head leaders in Ebbot didn't care about this, they don't care about the people, past, and future of Ebbot, voting numbers is their priority list. I hope we can have someone like you as our leader."

"Thank you for that. Oh, golly. I haven't asked your name! Pardon me to let me know?"

"Mia Brooks"

Asgore's face darken. " _She's one of the children's mother… the purple SOUL."_

Although Asgore was not charged with the death of six children, since there was no law about it (they have now), he still went to the kid's family and apologized to them one by one with Toriel. Of course, some of them weren't rational; even one of them cast Toriel and Asgore of the house in sight. Asgore and Toriel could understand that, after all, they lost their son to humans once.

But is this fate? Meeting one of the mothers in another place?

" _What should I do?"_ Asgore stood still, trying to find the words to sooth this out.

But the librarian had different thoughts. _"When I heard this monster was coming, I volunteered to help him out to get a closer look. I originally thought this monster like anyone in the political world. But the fact is I'm wrong. I bet he could memorize all the kids who died in the Underground backward in order without a hitch, along with their parents' names."_

Asgore was still struggling to find something to talk, it was very awkward of meeting this person. They didn't meet this mother back then, because her family didn't let them see her, so Asgore didn't know what she looked like, if he recognized her, he would get away and stay some distance. After all, he was a bad memory to this human.

The librarian, who was now recognized as Mia, the mother of the Perseverance kid, has now confirmed the monster standing in front of her was not a bad one as she thought.

She missed her daughter, but she knew her daughter couldn't live long even if she didn't fell down the hole. Her daughter was terminal ill. Now there was one last thing to know.

"What did she say?"

"My stay is coming to an end, thank you for staying with me until the last minute." Asgore said quietly. Those were the last words she said while her illness was going to claim her away.

 _"That is enough."_ Mia remained silence and tears rolled down.

Of course, she saw her daughter's body, the COD was her illness, not surprising, but she wore a smile as if she was well-cared before death.

Asgore didn't say a thing. Actually, he only directly killed 2 kids. One gave their SOUL willingly, another died out of illness, and the others died because of the environment. But he didn't claim that because that would sound like he was trying to get away from guilt.

"I know you couldn't give your SOUL to my daughter and let her pass the barrier." Mia spoke first. "You have your people to take care of, but you made sure my daughter's final days are happy."

Asgore just listened quietly.

"For this, I should say. Thank you."

After the thanks, Asgore found himself crying. The short stay of the Perseverance kid made Asgore's gray life, caused by all the tragedy he went through, being colored for some time. She did leave an impression in the king. After the kid, Undyne was the next one who made his life colored again.

—His Theme cell phone tone playing—

Asgore took out his phone, it was Toriel who called him, she wanted him to come home for dinner.

"Sorry, I have to go." Asgore and looked around the place with his paws wiping tears. "Maybe next time, I'll bring my family with me."

Mia smiled with tears still in her eyes.

"Sure, you are always welcomed."

Asgore left the place, and went home for some delicious pie.

—Outside Dreemurr's house—night—

Darkness and Tempest were staring at each other.

"So! My little cousin is asking me for help?" Darkness asked. "It's quite rare to hear that, you usually do things on your own."

"Yeah. Yeah." Tempest answered with annoyance. "I'm the next one to watch over the family grave. So, help Asriel for me. Just for one day."

"Which day then?"

"MTT's reopening. I'll get back after all the rituals are done ASAP."

"Well, I'm OK. After all, I had not much to do. Mostly reading books."

"Oh, Hey... When did you start to wear glasses? Where's your contact lens?"

"I think I need to wear these to let my eyes rest. Recently, I felt my eyes dry. So, I got a pair of glasses." Darkness rubbed his eyes. "And sometimes glasses are better than contact lens. Sometimes…" He rubbed again. "Praise the elements! My eyes!"

"I'll be off after a while. I've already told the Dreemurrs about my absence. So, you just need to go to the opening lunch, I'll be back after 16:00. And maybe you can let Toriel take a look at your eyes, she's quite a good healer."

"I'll keep that in mind. By the way, say hello to Aun…" Darkness halted, he knew what he was going to say might hurt Tempest.

"I'll try." Tempest made a smile.

"You still couldn't hear her?" Darkness asked with concern.

"Nope, not a bit. After all, she was justified to do this to me. When she was going to die, where was I? But you were all there. My brother, yours and you. What the heck I was thinking then?" Tempest answered dryly.

Darkness regretted to mention that. _"Poor cousin. It's not she didn't want to talk to you, but you are unconsciously refusing to talk to her because you felt guilty."_ Darkness sighted. This only could be solved by himself. "All right. You should be leaving. I'll take over your duty for a while." Darkness tried to pat Tempest to confront him, but Tempest dodged that.

"Hey. I wanted to give my "little" cousin a hug."

"Did you mean that?" Tempest asked with annoyance.

"Well, maybe not." Darkness looked down on to his cousin. "I don't know what are you thinking. But you're really my little cousin. I care for you."

Feeling Darkness's kindness, Tempest smiled.

"For that, I'll get a snack for you when I'm back." Tempest said.

"Only one?" Darkness teased. "You know I don't like to say things like this."

"Don't push your luck…" After a while, Tempest started to giggle. "Thank you for the relief."

"NB, but I'm serious." Darkness looked at Tempest straight in the eyes. "I really miss the snacks back in home."

"OK! I'll bring as much as I can!" Tempest hopped into the sky and flew away into the deep night.

Darkness looked at the dark sky for a while and left.

—Later—

"Oh my, this is why I never wear contact lens," Toriel said while applying healing magic on Darkness eyes. "Your eyes are highly irritated and stressed."

Asriel and Frisk looked at the black dragon who was accepting the healing with something forming in mind.

"Never wear contact lens, even it looks cool."

"I know that. Perhaps I'll start to wear glasses." Darkness replied.

"I'm done with your eyes," Toriel said. "You can come up now. I suggest you never wear those again. Glasses look great too. I also wear them when reading."

Darkness looked at Toriel. _"No wonder my cousin couldn't bring anger to her, she's like my Aunt in nature."_

Darkness tried to reach to his glasses, but he couldn't see well.

"Here." Asriel offered Darkness his glasses.

"Thank you for that." Darkness took his glasses and put them on. "No matter how near things are, I couldn't see without these."

" _No matter how near?"_ This raised a flag in Toriel's head, also when she was healing she felt Darkness's sight issues was not a usual case, but since it's not important. She shifted her focus on the re-opening that they are attending.

"My children. You should go to bed now. We are going to wake up early in the morning. Royals are never late!" Toriel said cheerfully.

Both Asriel and Frisk were excited about this and rushed up stairs for the next day.

—Somewhere in Ebbot city—

She couldn't accept it.

Why the murderer got away without punishment?

A female cook who was working in MTT resort thought, the same woman who Papyrus saved 3 times from a frying pot.

Her name was Skye, a single cook hired for now, but her life was better before.

After a tiring day in the kitchen, she went back home to rest.

Several years ago, when she came home her husband and daughter will greet her for her return.

But now, the entire house was dark, no signs of human activities.

After that day her daughter was missing, everything just went down. First, it was arguing with her beloved. Then, she suddenly got fired from her job in a high-end restaurant without warning. At last, and the worst, divorce. Everything she loved, vanished one by one. Her child, her career, her love.

And that tiny hope of reuniting with her daughter was crushed after a while when the barrier went down.

"Asgore Dreemurr…" She clenched her hands. "You murderer… you should be punished." She craved for revenge.

In the kitchen, she heard one of her Japanese college talking about cursing others and stories about that serving as casual talk.

Although it sounded like a creepy pasta, but magic was considered as a legend before until the monster broke free from their jail, and it became reality. So, it makes sense that such thing might exist, but it's not fully recognized yet.

She slowly entered her room and booted up her PC without opening the lights.

She opened a google page. And typed in "curse".

Only a bunch of scolding films are presented, just as expected.

She got an idea and keyed in "noroi", which means curse in Japanese.

As she expected, a bunch of Japanese cursing rituals appeared.

But one site got her attention.

It was written in English, so she clicked in and took a look.

The site was simple, only a sentence and a blank spot to insert something.

"I shall ease your hate."

Apparently, the blank spot where you insert the name who you want to curse.

"Asgore Dreemurr" She typed in and pressed enter.

"So, you are the one?"

The woman gasped and turned around.

A human was standing in the corner of the house, but since it's quite dark in the room, her face couldn't be seen well.

"I think the answer was yes."

He…or she presented a black straw man with a red string.

"Once you're in the Underground with the person who you desire to revenge on, pull the string. But do remember, one curse made, two graves built. You used a curse to kill someone, and so do you will take the consequences."

The human clapped.

The cook suddenly woke up, only to found she was lying in front of her desk. The google page was on the "noroi" search, but the website she visited was gone, not record is left, not even the browser records. When she thought all of that was a dream, she noticed the straw man was in her hand.

Black and with a string attached, just like the one she got from the human.

Whatever she experienced, it must be true…

"Mission accomplished, boss." The human slowly left the place.

—?—

A human and monster were chatting privately in a sealed room.

"Such a way, you lied." A dragon in an Oni mask said. "Tricking the human to your bidding.

"No, I didn't!" The human who just appeared in the woman's house said. "Every one of my words was the truth, she will kill the king if she followed the instructions, and I'm truly about she will die if she does this. I didn't force her." this time it's a naughty and playful, perhaps flirting one.

"Anyway, you foxes had a way to get yourself out of anything. By charming or cheating."

The human took off her hood. It was a surprise that there was a pair of fox ears on her head. She was not a human… but a monster.

The monster took a closer look at the dragon.

"Very interesting. You aren't very charmed by my passive magic. Do you have someone in heart? Or you're someone special?"

"It's none of your business." The dragon waved it off. "If your mind trick failed, what next?"

"Plan C then. Like Boss told us." Her voice turned into an authorial one. "You know the drill."

"I know if that "pig" chickened out on pulling the string to make the Underground collapse. I'll shake it down to collapse. But why boss insisted in for a human to use the detonation? That makes an unstable issue there."

The monster giggled. "I know boss wanted to start a war between monsters and humans, but I don't know why she wanted that. It'll be more effective to trigger the monsters that their "leader" was killed by a human. Understand? Just look how did that Dreemurr reacted when his son was killed by humans."

"I see. Then I won't ask anymore, my goal of participating this was down for the Royals. I don't really care what happens next." The dragon crossed his arms.

The fox monster returned to her casual tone. "I hope everything will go like planned. It took a lot of effort to get those magic charges in Ebbot and ship them to the Underground without being caught, I had seduced quite a lot of humans."

"Yeah, but It'll be satisfying to watch them being crushed by cave-ins."

"Sure. One of the horrible ways to die. Crushed to death."

"All right then, Thistle. Move away, I need to get that pack behind you."

"Come on!" The fox monster who is called Thistle wined. "It's not every day I could meet a male creature that doesn't have dirty thoughts on me. Please chat with me a bit more!"

"None of my business." Although his face couldn't be seen, it's pretty sure that he's annoyed.

"How can you reject such a lovely woman? You're such a cold-blooded monster!"

"I am cold-blooded." The dragon said calmly. "Naturally." He added.

"…" Thistle stared at the dragon for a while. "Fine, Pine. Just fine." The fox monster pouted and left. "Men in these day know nothing about chivalry." Her voice faded away.

" _Are female foxes this unreasonable?"_

The dragon called Pine started to pack up, everything he might need on b-day, and put them in a bag which will be smuggled after a while to MTT resort. "Tomorrow… we're going to blow up the Underground with anything it in. Sounds mad? Yes. Satisfying? Oh, yes."

* * *

Author note's

Both are mothers, why they can take different routes?

I don't know, maybe this is why the world is diverse.

Now the plot in the background was exposed.

B for bomb, or "Boom".

Now let see what will happen next.

Could Frisk and Asriel escape from this?

Or, this is the end?

Part of this fic was inspired by Hell Girl (Jigoku Shōjo), I used one of the cut scenes as material. Good Anime, I should say. if you like see the dark side of humanity.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	29. Chapter 29 Mission: Final Hope

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

Chapter 29 Mission: Final Hope

* * *

—Next day morning—

The Sun was shining, a beam of sun shine passed through his window and shown on the prince's face.

At first, Asriel twitched his snout and tried to avoid the sunlight by rolling, but there's light everywhere. No way to continue his sleep under this light. Not to mention, he had an important event today.

So, she lightly yawned and got upright in bed. "It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, monsters like me. Should be celebrating for a re-opening." He quietly said this filled him with DETERMINATION.

Then, he smelt the sweet scent of tea downstairs. He quickly rushed through his morning activities and went downstairs to look.

To his surprise, it was not his father who was making tea, but Darkness.

"Oh, it's you." Darkness took a tea cup he brought to fetch the tea he just made. "Good morning there." A black bag was on the kitchen table, inside was Darkness's personal items. A tea kit, toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes, a plastic bag filled with unidentified objects, and a gun which was a revolver in a gun sheath. "Sorry!" Darkness shouted. "I shouldn't put my stuff here." Darkness shifted his bag to other places.

Asriel walked to the refrigerator and looked inside.

Cinnamon and Butterscotch Pie left from yesterday, cold but still tasty.

Asriel took out some and heat it up with his fire, he looked at Darkness who was tasting his tea out.

"Good morning! My child!" Toriel greeted. Asriel turned to the hallway where Toriel was standing. Then she found Asriel was eating her left-over pie. "I'll make breakfast now." After this, Toriel went in the kitchen.

"What is this?" Toriel found a pot which was cooking something.

"Oh… Sorry I didn't ask before using the stove." Darkness entered the kitchen. "I'm cooking radish cakes there, a usual breakfast back at home. I think it's done for now." He took a piece of cloth and opened the pot, and the fabulous smell of food was unleashed into the air, making everyone at there to drool.

"I cook enough for all of you… Hope you will like it." Darkness said.

"I've never tried out Chinese breakfast," Toriel beamed. "And I'm willing to try out some."

Around 5 minutes the rest of the family woke up and gather at the dining table.

Darkness was sitting in the living room drinking tea and ready to eat his share of food.

"Darkness, come here!" Toriel decided to call the dragon his name instead of "child" because of his teenage look since he might be as old as her. "Your cousin always eats with us when available!"

"OK. Coming here." Darkness carried all his food to the table,

After he was in position, everyone was looking at him, which made the black dragon slightly uncomfortable.

"Well… why you guys are looking at me?" Darkness said.

"I think you should introduce yourself," Frisk said. "You are new here."

"Introduce myself? I'm only here for a day, what is the point for that?"

"Just having a hunch, you might come here more that often."

" _OK… Where should I start?"_ Darkness realized this is just casual talk so he didn't need to be formal. "I'm Darkness Jiang, rank 3 in my family generation. I like tea. So, I have collect tea items from all places…" Darkness looked at Asgore, he noticed the king had some expression changes, mostly to excited. "What's the problem? Did I spoke something wrong?"

"Nothing, keep on please." Asgore looked at Darkness for a while, slightly excited. _"A tea lover. I maybe can make friends with him."_

Darkness took a breath and continued. "Specialties? Sharpshooter, I think, at least that's how others called me. Main fire magic, wind and unique…" Darkness thought for a while, wondering whether to talk more or not.

"Thank you, Darkness." Toriel paused Darkness's introduction. "That will be enough for today. If we get together more, you can tell us the rest."

" _Sharpshooter?"_ Frisk looked at the glasses which Darkness was wearing. _"And I think who wearing glasses couldn't be one, but that's not a talent that can be shown now, or our neighbors will call the police. As I remembered, isn't one of the 6 kids a shooter?"_

Asgore suddenly asked a question. "Darkness, can you drive a car? We couldn't mess up our formal outfit. So, we need someone to drive us there."

The black dragon seemed to be surprised, but after a while, he smirked. "I can drive. I'm not SOMEONE who always mistaken the gas pedal as the break one and then nearly murdered the driving coach."

—Somewhere far away—

Tempest was waiting for the incense on his ancestors' grave to burn out so that he can ask permission from his ancestor to start the next ritual. While waiting, he decided to watch a pine tree to kill time while eating Mochi.

"Ha chu!" Tempest made a great sneeze and rubbed his nose. The pine tree got its leaves blown off by Tempest's sneeze, which was a sneeze with a high concentration of wind element.

"Darkness… Are you talking about me?" Tempest whispered. "I can hear you."

—back—

The new kind of food was quite acceptable by the Dreemurrs, so they ate all the radish cakes in the pot.

"That's good!" Asriel ate the food on his plate. "I hope I can eat more!" He looked at the empty pot.

"Perhaps, we have a new kind of food to eat in the morning instead of what we eat usually." Frisk looked at Darkness. "Can you teach us how to make it?"

Everyone was looking at him, it will be heavenly to know how to recreate this masterpiece.

"It's Mom's recipe." Darkness shook his head. "I promised her not to leak it to others, except the family." Frisk and Asriel was disappointed to hear this but cheered up after the following. "But my cousin knows how to do it. I think he will cook it for you if you ask."

Asgore stood up after finishing the last piece of food. "Now, let's go change. Remember all! After fifteen minutes, we will be leaving! Being puncture is critical!"

—Somewhere in Ebbot—

"All right boys." Thistle was looking at a group of people, consisted with monsters and humans. "Once 11:30. I want you to start crimes in random places. I don't care how you did it, anything will work if it's LOUD. But we need a mess, not chaos, we still need to let the police think this is manageable. Don't over-do it and make a crime wave into a terrorist attack, that will call in the army. We need ONLY the police to be slightly overwhelmed, got it?"

"All right!" Everyone yelled.

"Now go!" Thistle commanded and watched the group split up and went to various places. _"I'm sorry, sisters and Tempest. Although you said we already revenged for Lily, there's no need to kill more… I still think humans deserved more than that. They had to pay for taking whatever they want. So, I attended this madness. Boss told me the greedy humans will be erased after all it's done."_

—The barrier—

"Here we are." Darkness pulled over and looked at the entrance to the Underground. "Wow. You guys even made a road to the Underground?"

"Yes." Asgore replied. "We used that road to move out all out belongings, or it was mission impossible for everyone to changes houses in a month."

"All right then. I'm driving in." Darkness fired up the engine and drove in the Underground.

"Turn left." Asgore pointed at a road which bypassed the Underground palace and headed straight to MTT resort.

"Wow!" Asriel was fascinated. Compare the castle nearby which had an ancient and elegant aura, MTT resort was representing what does Mettaton like to say the most.

"Fabulous and Glamorous"

" _I bet this building made all the fancy hotels and casinos in Las Vegas ashamed when compared to this."_ Frisk looked at the resort with awe, Mettaton did invest a lot of time and money in this building. "It's so great! I can't imagine how a day inside would feel like!"

"Oh, my." Toriel was reading a booklet which gave information about the facilities inside which could be used. "I need my glasses to read this. There are too many entries to read."

—Outside MTT resort—

This time, lunch will be served outside. Because the opening ceremony will be held after lunch; then Mettaton will take his guests inside to take a look. Before that, he arranged a meeting for his visitors to meet the cooking staff.

That was what Skye wanted.

She wanted Asgore to know who killed him, by pulling the string in front of him with shouting his name. Of course, if she found Asgore is going to leave, she would pull the string at once.

Anyway, she didn't want Asgore to get out of here alive, no matter what it costs.

Pine the dragon looked at the human, dressed as an employee. "Hmm. It seemed like I don't need to intervene at all. But just in case…" He quietly cast a spell, which prevents Skye from getting knocked out by weak magic. "There. I think that should make it perfect. Finish your revenge and bury the Royals for us." Pine snickered and left.

In another place, a pot was floating in the air.

It was what was left behind by the kindness SOUL, Kyle's SPIRIT, which was powered by the magical bomb charges.

Mostly, SPIRITS which died would rest in peace, but in some cases, they will become active when there's a power source nearby. They are called ghosts by humans.

He was worried by what was going to happen next. If everything runs in the same course, then his sacrifice to free the monster would be thrown in the trash can, alongside with his beloved mother. His mother, perhaps that's the reason why he couldn't rest in peace. He owed his mother a proper goodbye.

But if he didn't do anything to this situation, he would meet his mother soon.

Which was not a good thing.

So, he tried to send out signals, but everyone around him was busy, no one noticed the message, if someone did, it was considered as an annoyance, according to Papyrus. Now, this is his last shot. He was going to go out and try to draw attention. Perhaps. he could catch someone's eyes. But it quite a long shot. Whatever how it goes, he will try his best to make a change. He knew his mom's entire plan, he just needed to someone to notice it, and stop it.

And the Dreemurrs finally arrived at the front door of MTT resort. A mini bot was pointing where Darkness should park his car.

"OK. You guys can go there now. I'll catch up after I parked this car." Darkness said.

"Thank you for the ride, Darkness." Toriel thanked.

"NB." Toriel shut the car door and the car drove away.

And the royals met someone familiar.

"Alphys! Why are you here?" Frisk shouted once she saw Alphys at the place.

"Mettaton was my best friend, it's important for me to take part in this." Alphys sighed. "Unfortunately, Undyne couldn't come. She had work to do today. But I promised her to get some "personal time" here with her one day, also I'll ask Mettaton to make some take-out for me to give Undyne."

"Oh!" Darkness waved his paw when he came. "Hello! Glad to meet you here." Suddenly, something went in Asriel's ears.

"Help…"

At first, he thought it was nothing. But the next sound was even louder.

"HELP!"

This time, Darkness stopped waving and turned his head, but no one else noticed the cry of help.

" _Only Darkness and I could hear it. Is it…"_ Asriel called his mom. "Mom, where's the toilet?"

"It's over there, my child, go in and turn left."

Asriel walked to the toilet, but suddenly take a right turn once his the group couldn't see him. Darkness also followed.

At the end of their way, a pot was floating in the air.

"Who are you?" Asriel asked.

"I'm the kindness SOUL, Kyle. Please! You have to stop my mom from blowing up the whole underground!"

"Blow up!?" Asriel replied with shock. "Oh, Golly! Please tell me what is going from the beginning."

Darkness was beside them, his golden eyes widen. _"Holy elements. Some people were more persistence than I thought. And it happened to be I take over Tempest place for one day. ONE BLOODY DAY. And I met this. Well…I'm always not a preference of luck. Whatever. My cousin owns me a big time."_

—Later—

It took about 5 minutes for the magic pot to explain everything.

But those five minutes were the most horrifying ones in Asriel's life.

From any angle, this situation should be considered the worst.

First, run through who is Underground. Papyrus, Alphys, Darkness, Mettaton, and the Royal Family.

Then, look who's on the surface?

Undyne, Tempest, Sans, and most the monsters that came from the Underground.

How high is the chance is that the monsters on the surface will rage a war on humans if all the monster and humans are killed in the Underground by a human?

The chance is 100 percent, which meant it will be a mess, a real mess.

Plus, if Asgore tried to leave the place, Skye will pull the string, and then boom. Game over for anyone still down there.

But at least they had one advantage. Knowing the plan in prior, so they can deal with it, they had around 1 hour to solve the problem before the kitchen staff goes on stage.

Whoever did this move, it was a checkmate once they entered the Underground. They couldn't solve this by normal means.

What's worse, only Frisk, Asriel, Darkness, and Alphys could know this.

Asgore was the target, so it's not a great idea to tell him if he reacted iffy after knew the whole event, no one could guarantee what might happen. Plus, if Toriel knew her husband would know it. Papyrus should concentrate on his position as a head cook to avoid attention. Others won't believe it

So, it's up to the four people to think up something to stop this madness, and whatever they planned, must be unusual and unexpected.

—The alley which was Catty and Bratty's store—

The place was quiet after Catty and Bratty left. They started a new store on the surface, which staring recycle junk items and bring them to new purpose of usages. The perfect place for four people to talk about things which shouldn't be heard by others.

Alphys was nervous, why something like this would fell on her shoulders? She didn't have the courage to take it, and perhaps the talent to achieve it. Her mind wandered to her failures again.

Of course, her emotions were written on her face.

But the discussion pressed on.

Frisk made a conclusion. "We couldn't assault her. So, only two ways can solve this, steal the detonator, or put her in a situation which she couldn't use it."

"If my cousin was here he could try the first option. But he's far away. There's no chance for him to get back in time." Darkness stated. "So, we can only choose the latter one."

Alphys was looking the trio talking about the plan needed, and she felt herself useless, not being productive. Every time when things go wrong, she always panics and loses her wit. _"Darn it Alphys, all you friends' lives and future are in your paws! Think!"_ She looked in her dimension box out of panic, and found something interesting. _"Isn't this the sparkle spreader I invented for Mettaton? Wait, what if I can… no… that's not practical."_

"What's the matter, Alphys?" Frisk found Alphys had some changes on her face. "Got an idea?"

Alphys slowly said her idea. "This is a sparkle spreader, I made it for Mettaton to let her spay glitter everywhere he wanted, even in midair, this item can fly about 20 meters about the floor. I was thinking whether we can use this as a distraction, and one of us could get the straw man…" Alphys paused when Darkness started to stare the sprinkle spreader.

"Can this spray liquid instead?" Darkness asked this question out of nowhere.

"Err… I can modify it…but…" Asriel patted her back, encouraging her to finish. "Yes," Alphys answered. Just give me 20 minutes. I can modify 10 of these."

Darkness smiled. "Good. I can make an aqua dissolved sedative by using the magical plants here. I had to thank my brother who likes to hunt, he was right of dragging me out to see nature and learn about her, while I was glued to my computer. Non-magic protected creatures will be knocked out by this… instantly. I also needed 20 minutes to mix it up."

Now that was not usual, using a glitter spreader to spray sleeping solutions, and that couldn't be achieved if Alphys and Darkness weren't here.

It doesn't need to say, it's up to Frisk and Asriel to cover up Darkness's and Alphys's whereabouts.

"All right…" Frisk said. "We need a mission code for this… Let's call it…" Frisk was thinking for a name.

"Wait for 20 minutes?" Asriel asked.

Everyone was looking at Asriel, just as expected, father like son is a universal truth, no matter humans or monsters. Even in horrible naming. But it was quite funny to see how serious Asriel was while telling the group the horrible name.

I would call it "Final Hope", Azzy. Since this is really our last chance, if we fail, we die." Frisk said.

"Oh…" Asriel was disappointed that his name was not accepted but cheered up later. "OK. Then, let's go get Mom and Dad busy!" The duo left the place. Leaving Darkness and Alphys.

"So," Darkness said. "Mission: Final Hope. Start." He showed his paw to Alphys, wanting to make a hi-five.

Alphys's paw slammed on Darkness's and they left the place, preparing for the action.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

Author note's

I'm getting very productive!

Now, our friends had a counter plan, but as you seen so far, this plan will fail… What next?

And for Tempest's and Darkness's brother. I don't plan to let them appear in this fic too much, only name mentioning.

I planned to put them in a fic about The War, which was about a thousand years ago from this fiction. I'm still plotting it. Once it came out, I'll tell you.

And I took a look at the previous chapters…

Just one sentence, I really improved since the beginning.

After the story is done… I'll rework it.

Posting a new version of this story, making events moving smoother, and more detailed plots. Also, the main structure will not change, but some events will be taken out, and new ones will be put in.

But I won't delete this, this was my first fiction. I'm going to keep it here.

Well, according to the speed I was writing… it might take another year or so for that to happen.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I read them, and I'll try to reply ASAP.

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	30. Chapter 30 SAVE and Hyperdeath

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

* * *

 _ **IMP Note: I'm asking for a beta reader. Those who help will be thanked a lot!**_

* * *

Chapter 30 The Power of SAVE and Hyperdeath

—The palace—

"Let's see here…" Darkness was looking for herbs and plants to make the sedative. "Water Sausage, Echo Flower, Buttercup, and a magic flower plucked from the Royal garden. Sorry Asgore." Darkness took the flower which was called "Moon Bloom" from its branch. "I can tell these flowers were well taken care of, Asgore must come down here often." Darkness threw all the ingredients in a pot and started a fire by exhaling it on the ground. "Now do me some magic, and recreate that sedative which my brother used in hunting. For the caretaker of the castle!"

—MTT resort—

Alphys was staying in a toilet, getting the devices done.

And for why she picked to stay there? She wasn't quite clear of her thoughts, perhaps only because it's quite inside, good for her to concentrate.

"Hmm… I've seen Japanese students eat lunch in toilets from books. But I think I should be the first one who adjusts machines in a restroom…" Alphys finished the one on her paw, she placed in a plastic bag and took another one from her dimensional box by using her cell phone. "It's quiet and peaceful here with the relaxing music playing, a nice place to concentrate or…relax. That wasn't expected. I thought anime was kidding about this, or maybe it's just Mettaton made this place too good to stay. Hmm…" Alphys kept on thinking about eating in the toilet, while her fingers didn't stop on her job. She was too concentrated that she forgot to pick up her phone which was ringing.

—Outside—

Frisk and Asriel their "acting and lying" skills improved after some tutoring by Tempest.

Although getting caught acting and lying was something sooner or later, at least they can fool Toriel and Asgore for a while, just a while.

If the targets were others, they could stand longer. But Toriel and Asgore are the kids' parents, it's not strange that they caught at once when they started to lie.

"Where's Alphys?" Asgore looked around, he didn't see the yellow monster anywhere.

"I didn't see her for 5 minutes," Toriel replied.

" _You have to respond, that's why you usually do. But don't respond it too quickly."_ Asriel told himself. _"Make it natural, as if you are guessing Alphys's whereabouts."_ Asriel smiled as usual and answered. "I don't know too, Mom. Maybe she's chatting with Mettaton about the take-out."

"Oh" Toriel turned around to Asgore and chatted with him about what she saw on the booklet that Mettaton gave them. She accepted that answer. Of course, Toriel wasn't alerted that her child was lying, so it's quite easy to trick her…for now.

For some reason, Asriel felt a sort of odd pleasant of lying to someone, is this the Flowey inside him nagging? He shook it off at once. _"Azzy! You're only lying for this time. Don't get addict to it. Lying isn't good! I swear that I'm not that flower anymore! Now…"_ Frisk pinched Asriel's arm. From her face, it's clear that he was thinking too much, all his thoughts were presented on his face.

" _Azzy, if you can hear this. Don't think too much, just pretend you had no idea about what's going to happen next."_

Asriel listened to Frisk's thoughts and obeyed.

But suddenly, someone called them.

"Oh! Isn't this the Royal Family?" A person shouted.

The family turned around. Seeing a human with fox ears on top who was smiling, her nine tails was casually swinging behind her. It's clear that she's a monster. And here comes the weird thing, All the Dreemurrs were lagging at the moment when they saw her.

" _Oh golly… WHO IS SHE? She so… beautiful."_ Asriel couldn't get a clear thought. He only could look at her, he forgot everything else. The plan, his worries, and where he is now.

Asgore was surprised by the new monster but was more able to control himself. He shortly answered yes and turned back to Toriel. But he still sometimes peeked back at the monster.

Of course, the girls weren't happy, they are ANGRY and slightly jealous.

Angry about their boyfriend or husband nearly dripping drool for the new monster, jealous about how beautiful the monster was.

Not only the Dreemurrs had this problem, all the single males, no matter human or monsters, rush by the monster start to ask her questions, while the married ones seemed to be only watching her in a distance.

The monster seemed to be used to the situation she was in now, by laughing and flirting at every male which was standing by her.

"…" The situation was beyond Frisk's and Toriel's comprehension now.

" _What is going on? Why she got so popular in a sudden, and why I can't think well?"_ Toriel was trying to understand everything she saw now.

Suddenly, the monster noticed Toriel and Frisk, she pushed away the men around her and slowly walked to them.

"They are good boys, make sure…" Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by Darkness.

"Hey! Who are you?" Darkness shouted when he saw the monster.

The monster started to squeeze in the spaces between people once she heard Darkness's voice and made an escape out.

Darkness didn't want chase further, so he watched her leave. He didn't need to anyway, he already knew who that was. To his knowledge, only 3 monsters had that kind of magic, one dead, another staying in Ebbot, the other was missing. By chance, she was the missing one. Though he thought that kind of magic was interesting, it's a curse. A curse from a human who tried to fulfill her desires.

At the same time, Alphys came back with a plastic bag, and then the boys finally snap out of it.

"What?" Asriel looked around. "What just happened?"

"YOU HAD BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF AZZY," Frisk said with fury. "The last thing you didn't do was bleat and drool."

As for Toriel… she was glaring at Asgore. The death one.

Darkness felt he needed to save the boys from getting murdered.

"Well…all. Don't be mad at the boys…" Darkness slowly started. Everyone looked at him. "Look, I know that girl there. Actually, she had some kind of charming unique magic that could make people had the feeling of love, it works especially well on singles who don't have someone in heart, others will only think she looks great. For me… my family seemed to be immune to that, perhaps our mental-related unique magic keeps us from being hypnotized. So…" Darkness found Toriel and Frisk staring at him, which made him uncomfortable. "I can confirm Asgore and Asriel surely love you. That was all." Darkness stopped here. _"Tempest! You really own me a lot!"_ This was surely embarrassing for him to say that! "By the way, I mixed some juice together, I don't know how will it affects my tastes buds." He raised a bottle filled with liquid.

This meant he had done the mixing.

Alphys kept up and said. "Sure, I finished fixing Mettaton's glitter sprayer. She showed everyone the plastic bag.

So, the key items are done.

While Toriel and Asgore considered that as casual talk, Frisk and Asriel knew that meant action phase should start now.

—Surface—

Life was something unpredictable, at the last second, rainbows and sunshine in the blue sky, everything was going well and peaceful, and on the next one, it started to rain red with screaming everywhere. For instance, the fish lady who was in MTPD.

It should be a slow day today. No special events on the "trouble calendar". Not summer break in which some teenagers will have nothing better to do than cause trouble, or a massive festival which needed a lot of police forces to keep the order.

If Undyne could foresee this, she might won't let Tempest take his day off. In fact, she will stop anyone who tried to, because they need anyone who can help.

At first, it was just a few calls of robbery. Then, a few reports of street fighting. At last, the 911 line was filled with calls from everywhere in Ebott. All of them were urgent, not a single call could be placed later.

The Ebott Police Department had to call MTPD for reinforcements.

Of course, Undyne and her unit didn't hesitate to help.

But she was worried about Alphys in the Underground, so she made a call to her before she started her unusual day.

But no one came.

She thought Alphys was busy, so she decided to call later, and left the station.

"Next case, fighting in Main Lane, guns used." The radio rapidly gave Undyne and her helper-for-now—Sans, the information of the next location where they are going to help.

This was the sixth case, and Alphys still didn't respond, not even a text.

Now, this was the point when Undyne became nervous, what happened?

"Oi, chill. Ya almost crashed that car." Sans used his magic to avoid a possible collision by teleporting the police car into a blank area near the road and stopped it. "What's up?" Sans asked when he saw Undyne stared her phone. "Ya not concentrating. Better to sort it out before ya go. I don't want bone fractures."

" _Why do I have a bad feeling?"_ Undyne kept looking at her cell. Thinking over the events and information recently. _"MTT re-opening, unexpected crime wave, Underground, Bombs? What if these are related? What could it be?"_ But she lost her way of thought because the dispatch was calling her to hurry up. "Nothing Sans. Let's get the work done." Undyne slowly answered, and drove the car back to the road. She couldn't figure it out, for now, the clues were a mess, but one thing was sure, she couldn't drop the work here, the people here needed her help, so Undyne only could focus on her work now, and finish it ASAP and find Alphys.

—Outside MTT resort—

In the background, many actions are happening.

Skye was preparing for her ultimate revenge, Darkness and Alphys are planting the sprinklers everywhere in the place. Pine was waiting in the working staff in case he needed plan C to work. Thistle ran away to the surface after Darkness recognized her, in case plan B will be ruined. And the Royal family was enjoying the party.

After 10 minutes, it's show time.

So far, everything went as smooth as Pine and Thistle's boss planned.

They distracted the police to rule out the factor that they could interfere this.

Skye will be on stage, pulling the string in front of the camera. The feedback of it will cut off once she started, just to make who was watching the news panic, also connect the whole cause of the incident to the human.

Of course, once the whole action started the entrance of the Underground would be blocked by boulders to make sure no one escapes.

But every plan had a leak hole, the hole was they didn't expect the magic charges would awaken ghosts, and the ghost helped the Dreemurrs.

"And now! To start the fabulous lunch. I want to invite to kitchen crew to stage." Mettaton said cheerfully.

Around 20 cooks went on stage led by Papyrus, the head chef.

"Now, Papyrus. Can you tell us about the dishes you prepared for us?"

Whatever did Papyrus said, the four people weren't focusing.

They were focusing on Skye, and watch whether she was going to pull the string or not. If she did, then they are ready. If not, it's a happy ending for this.

And, she rapidly took out the strawman, it's evident what she wanted to do.

" _Now!"_ Alphys pressed a button displayed on her phone.

Ten sprinklers in the sky started to spray Darkness's special potion.

The effect was immediate, humans without magic started to feel dizzy and started to pass out.

But in Asriel's point of view, time suddenly slow down.

It was said in the last few seconds before death or a catastrophe, time will go relatively slow.

Why would this occur to Asriel?

Because Skye didn't feel asleep like the others, she kept on her course of revenge.

" _WHAT?"_ This thought was the first one the show up for all who was still awake.

Frisk, Asriel, Darkness, and Alphys looked at Skye in astonishment because she didn't pass out like the others.

Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Mettaton, and others were surprised by the sudden pass out humans.

Even the shock, Skye was still all ready to pull the string. The strawman is now on her hand.

" _Oh no!"_ Asriel started to think what should he do now. _"Throw something? No, that's too late. Use magic? Yeah, But what kind? Fire might trigger the detonator. And I just started to learn earth and alteration magic… One way left._ " Asriel clenched mentally.

" _Hyperdeath magic… if I take out her SOUL. Then she couldn't make the next move, and after everything was sorted out, I can put it back without a problem. But…"_ Asriel thought about every monster here. _"I managed to change everyone's memories, but using this magic in front of them WILL make them remember what happened… everything."_

Then it came to Asriel if he refused to do so, the nightmare he had a couple nights ago will come true, it was a fortune telling dream.

Everyone will die.

So, he called upon his unique magic and started to extract Skye's SOUL.

Frisk totally understand what was Asriel thinking. Well, if he used that, then they might own their parents a lot of explanation. But except this, they have no choice.

"Ahhh!" Skye yelled while she got her SOUL took out of her, but once her SOUL was gone, she stopped moving.

The SOUL was black in color, not in the 7 color traits.

" _WHAT?"_ Frisk was surprised. _"It's…it's like Chara's"_

She wanted to a closer look. So, she opened her menu wanted to us "CHECK" To her, this was the fastest way to get information from unknown objects.

But she spotted something strange. The ACT… was gone. Replaced by the glowing SAVE instead.

" _What?"_ Frisk was surprised once again. She didn't remember menu had this option before, at least on her last check. The only time she saw this was when she wanted to save her friends.

It seemed that it appeared for some reason…

Frisk looked at the black SOUL. "If black meant negative traits overshadow the 7 traits…" Frisk started to think what did Gaster's research written about black SOUL.

Gaster spent a lot of time in the void accompanied with unfriendly black SOULs, he drew up some conclusions about them.

First, Black SOULs happen when negative traits overshadow the 7 traits, it could be any cause, greed, revenge, or fury. Monsters are ruled out of this.

Second, Black SOULs only can have negative emotions.

Third, if the owner of the SOUL died in the black state, it cannot be changed anymore, which meant black bodiless SOULs will remain black.

Last, it seemed that the SPIRIT had something to play in this place.

" _Can it be…?"_ Frisk tapped the SAVE.

And the magic happened, she felt part of her power flown to the black SOUL. It made a gentle tap on the SOUL; it started a ripple from the middle of it. As the ripple expand, the black color slowly fades away, exchanging with a green color.

Both Frisk and Asriel looked at the SOUL, it's now glowing in a green manner.

As for Toriel and Asgore, they are shocked by the event. Whatever magic Asriel and Frisk used, it seemed familiar to them…but they couldn't remember when they saw it. _"In the Underground?"_ And they both experience a headache at the same time.

" _I couldn't remember. Did Frisk just come out THAT easily? Are there more things which happened? Golly!"_ Asgore's headache got even more severe. He was now placing his paws on his head. Now he noticed the gap in his memories, but the more he tried to remember, the worse the headache become.

Toriel was also having the feeling too. _"There's more. I know it deep in my SOUL…but why can't I think of it? Ahhhh!"_ An intense headache assaulted Toriel without mercy. She also did the same thing as Asgore.

Frisk and Asriel looked at each other… Sure, they own them an explanation.

And once the scene was stabilized, they Dreemurr kids sighed with relieve.

"Azzy, I think you can put her SOUL back." Frisk said after Alphys took away the straw man from Skye and disarmed it.

Asriel nodded a slowly placed back the SOUL.

Skye slowly regains consciousness and looked at the entire scene with questions.

" _What happened? I don't feel hate anymore?"_ The sense of revenge was gone from her SOUL, it was replaced by emptiness. She looked at Asgore, who was still alive. _"I haven't done revenge yet..."_ But strangely, she wasn't in the mood to do that. Now she recognized this emptiness was always there, once she heard her child died. It was revenge that kept her occupied. She felt lonely.

"I believe someone had something to talk to you…" Everyone turned to Darkness, and suddenly his eyes flipped over and started to cry blood, which made everyone gasped.

"Mom?" This wasn't Darkness voice, but a boy's.

"KYLE!" Skye shouted once she heard her son's voice. "Are you OK?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I must make this short or it's going to take a heavy toll on Darkness. Then again, I'm sorry. I gave my SOUL to Asgore because I couldn't watch the monster suffer more. Hope you will forgive for my selfish decision."

And Darkness eyeballs rolled back to normal, and he wiped out the blood on his face. "I must say. Your son loves you. He had been in a struggle whether to do this or not. But he chose to help others. Such a noble kid I've ever seen… You taught him well." Darkness gave Skye the pot which her son possessed.

Skye felt better after hearing her son's voice, now she understood it wasn't Asgore killed him, but he made a noble act that caused his death. Which made Skye proud of her son.

It should be a happy ending for everyone right?

Kyle made a proper farewell, he can rest in peace from now on, and the misunderstanding was solved. And the crisis was prevented!

But…

"Well, on these days. It's much more reliable to do it by my own hands. Right?" A dragon's voice came out of the stage. Pine slowly walked into everyone's sight with his Oni mask on face. "Whatever, I don't need to talk more." Chunks of earth rose from the floor. "Dead people won't talk, right?"

* * *

Author note's

Just like I said in the title, _**I need a beta reader**_.

It takes a lot of time for me to debug the chapter since I'm not very good at English. About half of the time of your waiting, I'm trying to debug the story! I believe this will help the progress of the story.

Oh…some concepts are added into the story…

How is it a curse to let everyone fall in love with you? Isn't it great to be popular?

Well, it will be explained later.

If you really know Chinese legends, you might have an idea.

If not, wait until I reveal it to you.

The story will continue.

But it's not going to go smoothly.

Remember, Dragons can tap energy and life from their elements.

Pine is an earth dragon, and he was surrounded by his favor element.

Which meant the Dreemurrs are facing a hardship to fight Pine.

Hope they can make it out alive…

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	31. Chapter 31 Battle of the Underground

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

* * *

Great thanks to KeyBlader Zen for betaing!

Note: I didn't notice the italic will disappear when I upload. So I changed a format of thoughts with ( ' ). And I'll fix the chapters later.

* * *

Chapter 31 Battle of the Underground

The dragon was wearing a black robe with some special mark, several snakes spread out from a yellow circle. He stood around the same height as Asgore, and judging from his exposed paws, he was likely a green scaled dragon.

Everyone looked at the dragon. They could feel the hostility and hate radiating from his body. The altitude sent them into a daze. It seemed as if their day would be a rough and long one.

"So, then," Pine stated as he lowered the rocks around him, "suppose I should tell you my name first, even though you are traitors."

Pine created a fist and pressed it against his opposing palm in a style fit for a guru of Asian martial arts.

"My name is Pine Mei. That is all. Now let's get into the main course, OK?"

With a partial grin, Pine removed his mask and threw it into the air. A flash of green light shone as it morphed into a pair of brass knuckles. In an expert fashion, he caught the weapons on his paws. After the raising of his arm, he took a deep breath. After centering himself, he crashed his fists into the ground.

—Bang—

It was as if the dragon was using a heavy pile driver in place of fists. The impact caused the earth to tremble around them, the force so powerful it resulted in the ceiling collapsing around them.

Without hesitation, everyone took action. Spreading her arms, Frisk created a green bubble to shield her companions from the massive, falling debris. Asgore and Toriel summoned their signature fire balls, deflecting the rocks from their allies. Asriel used his Shock Breaker to vaporize the larger boulders. Mettaton released lasers while Alphys amplify them, helping her to shatter the rocks into tiny fragments. Darkness removed a magical homing explosive from his dimensional box and threw it into the air. Papyrus did his best to assist, protecting the sleeping humans and Skye using his white bones.

After the first attack, no one was hurt, but the chaos had spread and crushed empty houses nearby. Somehow, MTT resort was still intact.

"Oh, my goodness!" Skye shouted upon seeing rocks falling from the top. It was fortunate that the normal humans were asleep, or they would panic just as Skye had.

"DON'T YOU WORRY MISS. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS PROTECTING YOU."

Papyrus had attempted to calm the human down while warding off the falling objects.

"Hum. The geologic configuration was much sturdier than I thought." Pine murmured. "Well, do it again."

Pine raised his fist again, only to be interrupted by Toriel's fireball, sending him sailing into a wall with a resounding, stony crash.

"I don't know why you do this...," Toriel glared at the dust-covered area which Pine had landed, her words a growl, "It looks like you have some personal hate towards us, but why did you involved in civilians who couldn't defend themselves?"

"Who cares?"

The dust slowly disappeared, revealing Pine's green energy-covered body. His robe was gone, replaced with a topless outfit and brown boxing shorts. The special mark which was on Pine's robe was also on the left lower corner or the clothing. The entire dressing made Pine looked like a professional boxer, the only difference had he used brass knuckles.

Everyone in the room could sense the green light was formed from the raw power of the Earth element, instead of the Kindness trait. Even so, it was rather easy to tell. After all, this dragon, "Pine" as he called himself, currently had no trace of it in him.

"They are the ones responsible for The War. They are responsible for the eco-system's breakdown, we even had a civil war over this. And you…" Pine snarled at the group with fury. "MAKE FRIENDS WITH THEM? Such a great betrayal."

Asgore looked at Darkness, who was the solo dragon in the group.

Darkness shooked his head.

It meant there is no way to solve this in a peaceful way, as dragons are known for their loyalty, but it's also their common defect. Once they registered something in their mind, no matter good or bad; then it won't change without a lot of effort. As such, a fight was unavoidable.

Asgore called out his trident. If it's their life which Pine wanted, then he refused to go down without a fight. He was certain everyone in the room now would have the same attitude.

' _Mei?'_ Darkness thought. _'I heard that family name before and the family mark. But where?'_

He went into his world.

"Are you sure about fighting me? Look around. The entire place is my favorite element. I can heal and recharge myself with the Earth element, but in contrast, you only get more tired and hurt as the battle goes on. Actually, you are going to fight against EVERY OUNCE OF ENERGY THAT MOUNTIAN EBOTT HAS."

No one in the room was intimidated, they had gone so far to today. No reason why they would give up.

After knowing everyone in the room will resist to the end, a small sense of respect grew inside Pine.

' _Yet, it had to be done. But at least I can treat you like honorable warriors for the sake of your persistence.'_

Pine charged and launched a green beam at Asgore by making a jab. Asgore dodged, rolling aside once he noticed magic was gathering on his fists. But unfortunately, Darkness, who was still thinking at the time, was right behind Asgore.

It was too late when Darkness noticed the attack was coming toward his way, he tried to dodge it, but got grazed.

—Boom—

The energy exploded on contact and sent Darkness into a wall. Luckily, the only damage was from the impact. However, the sheer force cracked a few bones inside him, not to mention sending his glasses into an unknown direction.

' _My elements, that hurts. I'm used to someone holding defense in front of me. If Tempest got hit by magic like this… I think he would get K.O.'d instantly… such a lucky dragon. How are we going to beat him in such a bad situation? I bet Tempest had no idea how to deal with this. His magic couldn't affect him, and his assassin attacks might not work if his foe is alerted.'_

Darkness couldn't think further, as he had slipped into unconsciousness.

Everyone looked to the wall crack where Darkness lay, only to find that he had fainted from the pain.

"Well, I heard that dragon over there was a sharpshooter. Without his glasses, I doubt that he could aim well..." Pine patted his hand. "So, one down, more to go." He looked at the group.

Asgore and Toriel were the next to challenge the dragon.

"Tori. I don't think weak attacks will work on him. I'll distract him while you channel stronger magic. It looks like we have to take him down in one attack."

Toriel nodded. Since Pine could heal himself while fighting, their only chance would be to take him down in a single blow. This would take away any chance he would have to heal.

Asgore stroked with his trident first, while Toriel hopped back to gather magic. However, Pine was far from dense. He knew full well what the Dreemurrs planned. Although he could ignore light magic attacks, the Royal family was known for fire magic. He didn't dare to ignore the flames which Toriel was gathering. Due to this, his primary tactic was to stop Toriel from casting magic.

But Asgore won't let him pass.

At first, Pine made a left chin punch, going towards Toriel's face, at which Asgore waved his weapon, moving Pine's arm to change the course of the attack. The punch narrowly missed, passing by Toriel's right side.

The wind which was carried by the punch caused Toriel's ears to flop wildly, but the queen already had her eyes closed, focusing all her concentration on the magic she was using. The punch didn't even phase her.

Next, Pine used a right upper cut. This time Asgore poked his wide-open abdomen. Pine was forced to recoil, raising his fists, using his brass knuckles to defend against the trident.

It was true that Pine had a high resistance to magic because the Earth's energy, but it didn't mean he was weapon proof. Although he could heal quickly, it would be much better to be uninjured.

Asgore didn't try to push on his attack. As Pine said, he was against the entire force of Mt. Ebott's energy, and Asgore was only one monster. It would certainly become a problem if Pine shifted his attention to him. Every clash of Asgore and Pine sent deafening shock waves throughout the Underground, the force resulting in more collapsed rock.

After a few more attacks, everyone else realized what was Toriel and Asgore were up to. They did all they could to attack Pine. Not to hurt him, but merely to annoy him. If they could distract him long enough, it would be easy for Asgore to cover up Toriel.

Asriel wasn't an adept at swordplay yet. Due to this, he couldn't guard against Pine's punches effectively. This led him to sprain both paws after the fifth attempt.

Papyrus and Mettaton, who were better close-range fighters, were reluctant to cooperate with Asgore, as they were worried that their close attacks would disrupt Asgore's flow of fighting. They could only make certain no rocks will fall on their head and protect civilians.

Alphys assisted the queen to make her magic more powerful. The weaker others shot what little magic they could to distract Pine.

Slowly, Pine shifted his target to Asgore, who was the most troublesome monster to him now. Asgore's trident was the only thing which denied him from attacking Toriel. When Asgore became the target, he would dodge and try to flee away from Pine's attack range, but not too far to defend Toriel at any time. He only struck when Pine set his sights on Toriel.

As the cycle went on, Toriel and Alphys succeeded to gather a considerable amount of magic to attack.

Pine punched again, this time was a deliver punch to Toriel. Asgore swung his long weapon, intent on cancelling Pine's attack by hitting his wrist.

To Asgore's shock, Pine's punch was a diversion. He paused his fist in a sudden movement, grabbing Asgore's paw instead. After this, he dragged Asgore to the side to remove him from the fight, a few meters away from the group. Pine then used one arm locked on Asgore's throat, the other pressing his arm.

"Hostages won't work, Pine! Toriel's magic can be adjusted to non-hostile to me."

Asgore tried to break free, but he couldn't get out the Earth-enhanced grip. Pine had him cornered.

"Oh, I am taking a hostage. That's true. But you guessed it the wrong way." Pine paused, and grinned. "Do you know why my family name was Mei?"

"How that would be related to me?" Asgore asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, what happens to you next is about it." Pine responded with a sinister chuckle, "Anything familiar about the pronunciation? Perhaps mythology related reptile monsters, especially Greek?"

Since the monsters from the Underground were not familiar with human myths, they had no idea what was Pine talking about.

But Frisk knows a bit about that after all, Greek and Nordic myths were popular to humans.

"Greek mythology, earth magic, rock, reptile, Mei. Doesn't that lead to…"

Frisk shivered. She had an idea what might happen next.

"Medusa..." Frisk whimpered

Pine released a sadistic cackle, "Indeed. Medusa. She was one of the most powerful monsters in our family. So…our Chinese family name took the word which was close to the first syllable. Though I am not as capable as her, I can make living things into rocks on direct contact."

As Pine squeezed his arm, Asgore felt his limb gradually become numb. Hearing the gasp from the group, he realized his arm had become stone. Oddly, Pine loosened his grip, causing Asgore's arm to revert to normal.

At this time, Toriel finished her magic and opened her eyes, and saw the horrific scene.

"Hey, Toriel," Pine sneered, "Put that creepy fireball down…or be ready to meet Mr. Dreemurr in a stone statue."

Toriel used one paw to hold the fireball which she and Alphys had been charging for 15 minutes. This fireball was their only hope, as Asgore had reached his limits for such intense fighting. There was no way he could do another round. Alphys and her had no more SOUL power to spend. Asriel had sprained his paws. Mettaton was sitting on the ground, running low on energy. There was sweat everywhere on Papyrus and Frisk. Darkness was unconscious.

At this moment, something came to Toriel.

 _'_ _Wait. Dragons can use the same element to heal and attack, right?'_

Toriel looked at Darkness. It came to her that Darkness is a fire dragon. He said that at their first official meeting. This meant her flames could help him to wake up, and Darkness could use it to attack.

' _I don't have a choice, though. I don't want Gorey to become an attractive statue. Even he did something not good today. Plus…'_ She noticed it on healing Darkness's eyes, he's not a usual case.

Feigning surrender, Toriel pretended to dispel the magic. Unbeknownst to Pine, however, she had passed it into Darkness's mouth.

"What is this?"

Darkness felt something familiar, and he was happy to find out what the object was.

' _Fire! And in such a high energy form! Whoever did this, thank you!'_

He didn't hesitate to absorb the element. It energized his entire being.

Darkness opened his eyes, only to see the exhausted crew and the triumphant expression upon Pine's face.

He knew his job. Knock down Pine.

Darkness removed a revolver from his dimensional box, loaded a bullet into the gun, and started to gather magic.

' _One shot. 50 meters away. One target.'_

That was his only chance. Toriel's fire woke him up, but he still had dozens of bone cracks to take care of. Fixing them will use all the magic power he had now. He couldn't make another shot.

' _Use a controlled explosion to get out of cover… and shoot.'_

He was nervous, but he didn't goof around in these years. He calmed himself down, and closely listen to the outside, finding a perfect timing.

"Good..." Pine seemed to coo the words upon seeing Toriel's fire magic dissipate, "Now, usually, I wouldn't care about my promise and would have turned you into stone, but you battle spirits really moved me."

Looking to Asgore, Pine released his grip, "I'll let you live to the end."

As a fire expert, Asgore knew what Toriel did. But he knew he had to keep Pine in the dark.

Asgore slowly made his way back to Toriel.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I couldn't help you out. I got caught." He shook his head. "In the end, I couldn't keep anyone I loved, right?"

Toriel began to shed tears upon the words. In her mind, it seemed as if Asgore was heartbroken again.

"But don't worry, I will stay here until the last moment." Asgore held Toriel's paws at his words.

This caused Toriel relief. Her husband hadn't reverted to the broken king he was in the past, after all.

Toriel gently wiped off Asgore's tears, "It's OK. It doesn't matter. You've done your best. We all did. I accept the results. Whatever it is."

Pine cocked his head in disinterest. Hesitation was the last thing he wanted now. He made the decision to destroy the Royals. He had to make good on this decision. If he didn't, there would have been no point in beginning this circus act.

' _One more strike, and the whole place will collapse...'_

Pine slowly raised his fists gathered energy for the final blow.

—Bang—

The group closed their eyes, ready to face the end of their story. But after a second, they were far from pulverized by nature.

The explosion was Darkness, who used a fiery explosion to get himself out of cover.

Pine looked at the black dragon appeared in mid-air with a gun, surprised.

'Isn't he a short-sighted monster?'

Pine then saw Darkness's golden eyes were concentrated on him. It was clear that he could see, and he was using his gun to aim at Pine.

The gun resounded.

The next thing Pine noticed was a searing, agonizing pain in his left chest. The magically-enhanced bullet had grazed his SOUL, but didn't break it. Even so, it had stopped his flow of magic. His vision became distorted, his senses left him.

Two sounds of an object falling on the ground occurred at the same time. One was Darkness, the other was Pine.

Alphys noticed Darkness's glasses was beside her. As she picked it up, she discovered something astonishing. The glasses were convex lens for far-sighted people.

"Oh my…" Alphys was surprised by the twist of events.

So, why did Darkness say he couldn't see things no matter how near they were? Because they were not far enough for him to see. No wonder he was called a sharpshooter.

Everyone was relieved. The fight was over, and everyone is alive after the entire near-catastrophe.

"All right. Let's get him off the ground. Or we are going to fight another round. Can anyone move him?"

After the sarcastic jest, Asgore fell to his knees, exhausted and injured.

Fending off Pine's powerful punches for so many times caused his arms ache and throb. His paw toes were bleeding from holding his ground. His body would be sore tomorrow.

"I CAN DO THAT." Papyrus raised his hand.

"OK, charming." Mettaton looked at Asgore.

Papyrus and Mettaton stood up, approaching Pine.

"Be careful of his hands," Toriel sighed in worry, "I doubt that he still has that power."

Toriel didn't want any accident. It was a struggle to get to this place.

Papyrus and Mettaton looked around. Soon, they found and used a canvas which was used to decorate the lunch party to bind Pine's body.

After some discussing, they placed the dragon in an elevator until help would arrive.

When the whole event was settled, the group began to tend to their wounds.

So far, the members with the most physical damage were Asriel, Asgore, and Darkness. Still, none of them were critical. Others were merely tired. Only Skye was unharmed.

"I'll go out to call help," Skye said. "For some reason, the phones are dead."

'They cut the phone wires to the outside.' Alphys thought. 'A measure to isolate us. But it didn't work anyway, looks like I have work to do soon. Repair a lot of things.'

Alphys sighed as she looked back at the mess.

Toriel wanted to heal the injured, but was low on SOUL power.

Darkness took out an Eternal Flask.

"Your highness. Please use this," Darkness grunted, as he attempted to raise his arm, only to release a hiss of pain from the bone fractures.

Toriel bent down to take the flask, Thank you, Darkness." She looked at her husband, her son, and the dragon. "Well, who should I help first? I'm only one monster, and I have three patients."

"I'm OK. Help Dad and Darkness first, Mom." Asriel shook his paws. "It's not that bad. Perhaps it'll heal later."

"Help Darkness and Asriel first, Tori." Asgore shook his head. "I should be the last, as a leader."

"I've suffered worse, I'll be fine, helping the Royals are first in my mind. Heal the prince and king first." Darkness grutned the words while lying on the ground.

Toriel laughed at the near-sitcom moment, placing her hand on her hips, "So, all of you don't need healing?"

The three monsters remained silent. It would be a complete lie if they said they didn't need it.

"Well, if that was the case, I'll decide the order. No objections. OK?"

"Yes, madam." The three said in unison. "No objections."

"All right then." Toriel popped the flask and drank it after her words. She hung a smile and approached the dragon on the ground, "I'll go with Darkness first. He can't move at all."

Meanwhile, Alphys was taking Mettaton to the CORE.

"There you go."

Alphys instructed Mettaton to sit down so she could allow the magical electricity of the CORE to charge him.

"So, are you going to do it again?" Alphys asked with concern.

"Of course!" Mettaton replied. "The next time, I'll make it bigger, fancier, more glamorous!"

The events of today played over in her mind.

"Oh, perhaps safer. I've learned it now."

Sometimes, Alphys admired Mettaton's confidence. It seemed like he was always sure of himself. Not like her, always losing it, always indecisive.

Back at the scene, everyone was properly healed.

"Well," Darkness stood up. "Let's call it a day, and wait for help here."

In Frisk's mind, there are still a few things unfinished. With the magic she found today, she could help Chara.

"Perhaps it's time to be frank to Mom, Dad, and everyone we know. We must tell everything about the SAVE file, timelines, Chara, Flowey, Asriel, and me."

The crisis of MTT resort solved.  
Mission: Final Hope, success.

* * *

Author note's

This chapter was composed nearly all fighting. Perhaps the longest one I've ever written in English.

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Thanks to KeyBlader Zen for betaing!

The next chapter, we will be seeing the monster on the surface, and some leaked info for the next arc. After that will be breathers about 2 to 3, including the aftermath of the event. Then is the next arc.

I've not got the name to the next arc yet. But I might go with "Nightmares and Dreams" or "The Trail of Monsters".

And Lunar, also with her double Tempest will have a main role in this.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	32. Chapter 32 The Aftermath

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

Special thanks to KeyBlader Zen for betaing

* * *

Chapter 32 The Aftermath

'For some reason, our ancestors let me go quite early.'

Tempest frowned while flying back to Ebott city. In his hands was the massive bag of he had promised his cousin.

'It's not usual they do that, is something going wrong back in Ebott?'

Eventually, he arrived at Ebott. At first, he thought he arrived at wrong neighborhood, or perhaps dropped into a temporal rift like Gaster did, being sent fifteen years in the past,

Ebott city was a disaster area, just as it had been a ten years prior. The red dragon floated 50 meters from the surface, having a clear view of everything in Ebott.

Fire, screaming, car crashes, sirens of police cars and ambulances, broken windows, and shoplifted stores.

As he looked to the chaotic scene, the first people which flashed in his mind were Asriel and Darkness. He needed to call them.

—No Response—

Tempest stared at his cellphone.

"Great. No phone call be used. What the heck is going on?"

Tempest looked around. There was nothing he much he can do now.

"Err…Let's find the fish lady first. She might need a lot of help."

First stop - MTPD.

—Meanwhile—Underground—

"All right, how are we going to break this?"

Toriel looked to the rock wall which blocked the entrance.

"It seems to be too thick to break with magic."

"Explosives?" Darkness asked from a distance, "I have quite an amount of them. Blasting a hole through this would be easy."

Alphys shook her head. She knew this would be problematic for them.

"Usually, that will be the fastest way. However, much of the Underground was damaged in geological structure. It's not a great idea to do that before it is fixed."

"Let me try something."

Toriel placed her paw upon rocks after her words, gathering heat to melt a hole on the rubble. But the rocks refused to melt. A dim green light shone from their centers upon being hit with the flames. This could only mean one thing.

"Oh my. These boulders were enhanced by magic, it's going to be hard time to get through."

"Why don't we try where I fell down?" Frisk suggested. "The place was isolated and far away from Ebott city. I don't think anyone can find that place with ease, not to mention it is connected to the Underground."

"Dear child, you mean the place where I met you?"

In response to Toriel's question, Frisk nodded. Despite this, she inwardly sighed.

'I would like that place to have stayed a secret…'

Alphys nodded. In her eyes, this would be the best tactic.

"That's a good idea. But we still need someone to throw a rope of something down the hole, or we'll just watch sunlight there."

Alphys looked to Frisk and Asriel, raising an eyebrow.

"I think you only you two know the exact location of the hole on the surface, right?"

"Yeah…"

Asriel sunk into thought upon the place being mentioned. Many things happened there. It was mostly comprised of fonder memories, since it was their number 1 dating spot. To him, nothing was more delightful that watch the sun set with Frisk while licking the same scoop of Nice Cream while teasing each other by putting a slight amount of on each other's noses. If possible, he didn't want to take anyone there except Frisk.

'It's more important to get these humans out first. Wait…'

There was someone who must know that place, but not in a proper manner. But they were still stuck in the same issue. How to get contact outside?

"Looks like I have to fix the phone lines first… or no messages will be sent outside." Alphys sighed in concern, turning to the dragon, "Darkness can you help?"

With a grin, Darkness looked to Alphys.

"Phone lines? NP. A piece of cake. But is it under water? I can't dive without drowning rapidly."

"Nope, but I'm asking you. Are you afraid of heights?"

"Having someone like my cousin around made me immune of it. But I can't fly as freely as he did."

Darkness smiled upon thinking about the experiences in the air.

"Good, take this."

With these words, Alphys tossed Darkness a phone.

That phone was quite familiar to Frisk. She was certain Alphys gave her the same phone in the Underground. So, if things didn't change…

Darkness stared at the phone in shock.

"Are you serious?! How did you get 'that' into this?!"

Alphys chuckled nervously.

"Just…just a project I worked on while bored."

"A project while bored…" Darkness murmured. "With such talent, why are you not confident in yourself?"

Darkness and Alphys pressed a button on the phone in unison. As Frisk expected, the phone transformed into a jet pack which carried the two away.

"All right."

As Asgore spoke the words, he looked at the asleep humans. A rough estimate of fifty in total. The monsters down here were only the group. Since monsters were tired of the Underground life, they had decided to avoid it for now. Perhaps after a few years, they would return for a visit.

"We need something to carry these humans."

"Sure. But what?"

Upon asking the question, Frisk looked around. She didn't remember any sort of mass transportation in the Underground.

"Maybe the grocery pick-up truck I just bought will help," Mettaton pointed out. "We have four fancy pink trucks in the building. Just need a little time to change it from cargo mode into seats."

Mettaton called his mini-bot to assist him.

—Surface—

"NGAAAH!"

Undyne was overwhelmed by work. One just finished, three more popped up in random places.

"When this madness is going to end?"

"Duun know," Sans responded, shrugging at his words. "But did ya' notice something?" With this, he removed a GPS map from his pockets.

"What Sans?" Undyne growled as she drove, "It better be not puns jokes, Sans, or I'll kick your ribs now."

"Nope. Just didn't ya' feel it was too organized?"

Sans used a highlighter to mark out the crime outbreaks.

"The places, timing, and people involved."

"What? I just know they come endlessly." Undyne muttered, "Is there anything weird of that?"

"Just saying, perhaps this was deliberately started. But I'm too lazy to think who."

Although Undyne was near the point of shouting at her "deputy" to be more active, a sound emitted from the back.

—Ding-Ling—

A bell.

Sans and Undyne glanced behind them back to see Tempest in the back seat, garbed in a MTPD uniform.

It seemed Undyne was used to Tempest's sudden appearance. At least the bell on his neck told them he was here, instead of Tempest's voice, which might be too much of a shock. Asriel was quite intelligent to give such a thing to Tempest.

On first sight, an idea formed in Undyne's head. Perhaps she could convince this dragon cosplay as a Neko. She had to admit, Alphys had drawn her quite deeply into the depths of otakuism.

'I think it might be cute. Plus, this dragon's personality somehow was like a cat. I'll try to do that one day… I have the things to do that.'

Undyne giggled, a wry smile forming in her lips.

The demeanor Undyne currently showed caused Tempest discomfort. Although not usually fearful, the smile on the fish lady caused him to shiver. His instinct told him whatever Undyne was thinking, was far from something he wanted to be a part of.

'What is Undyne thinking now?'

"Hey, guys...," Tempest gulped, "can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"We're nowhere near clear yet, Tempest." Undyne went back to driving. "The situation now was a mess, like you see now."

"OK. Then, how are they doing?"

In response to the dragon's question, Undyne tapped the phone which Alphys gave her.

"We want to know that, too. No answers for now, perhaps the chaos messed up the entire system down there."

"I know. I just tried using my phone. Plus, since they are underground, my magic couldn't work well down there. No audio available to my ears. But don't worry, we have two of the smartest monsters in the world down there. They will find a way to get contact to the surface soon... if they are alive."

"Yeah… But I'm still worried. Maybe ya can go and take a look? You are the fastest in the MTPD."

"Meh, not faster than teleporting. Sans, I just talked to the dispatch, I'm officially returned to duty now. I'm taking you place. So, help us to take a look what happened."

After this, Tempest waved his hand, pointing to Sans.

"I'm 'dead' pooped, so see ya after a little."

After a flash of blue light, Sans disappeared from the car.

—Later—

Alphys and Darkness were airborne, fixing the phone lines on the upper part of Underground by using Alphys's jet pack.

"There!" Darkness patched the last wire. "All fixed. Such nice of them to mess up the wires with a clean cut."

Alphys had also finished rebooting the system.

"Sure, or it's going to be painful enough. By the way, we should go down now, we can't fly forever. This has a fuel limit. And…"

Alphys began to sweat. She was too concentrate on fixing that she forgot something extremely important. A lethal mistake which might get both killed.

Silence.

Darkness looked at Alphys.

"Don't tell me it runs out now."

—Beep Beep—

The engine shut down, and the two monsters started to be pulled down by gravity.

"Ahh!"

If Alphys knew this day would come, she would have made a parachute in her phone. A series of memories flashed through her mind. Her first invention created, her first crush with Asgore, Mettaton's first concert, her first date with Undyne, numerous anime watched with Undyne, and the last, her grave, COD heights.

Darkness, on the other hand, kept his composure. Removing a pack from his storage and slinging it over his neck, he steered himself mid-air to Alphys.

"Don't move doctor. And…sorry for this."

Darkness held Alphys in bridal style. This was met with Alphys' gasp as he mentally opened the pack, revealing a yellow parachute to cease their fall.

"Don't move, please. Or I might lose my grip on you."

Darkness felt stiff and stressed. The dragons usually separate males and females in childhood for some reason. Due to a traumatic event which happened in his hatchling years, he became nervous around all females besides his family. This continued to now, and still affecting him deeply. Not only this, but if Alphys was a random girl, there would be quite a high chance Darkness would have let her die.

'Perhaps Tempest knew how to do better, since he is the more outgoing one.'

"Thank… thank you." Alphys said nervously. "And how do you have something like that in your pack?"

"Well, if you have someone related who like high places. You will get prepared for it. Believe me, my cousin likes to play 'up and down' a lot and usually loses grip on me." Darkness sighed. "Just... I didn't know that I had to use two of them today… I'm terribly sorry for doing this."

Falling silent, Darkness continued to steer the parachute with his mind.

"It's OK. I know you don't mean it. And Undyne won't mind this, too."

"Thank you very much. I'm going to land, keep your tongue in."

After a near-perfect landing, Alphys hopped off Darkness at once.

"So, I'm making a call." Darkness grumbled while collecting his parachute. "Tell your wife we need help here."

Alphys took out her phone to dial Undyne's number. After a single dial tone, she received an answer.

"Hey! I'm fine sweetheart, but we need help here. We need some mass transportation, especially something like a rope or so. I'm sending you the place where you should go. Love you!"

Alphys pressed a few buttons on her phone.

"Done. Now let's go."

Alphys put away her phone only to find Darkness gone, her gaze meeting Mettaton's pink trucks.

"Oh! I should catch up."

With this, Alphys took after the others.

—Surface—

"…"

Sans looked to the rock pile with hollow eyes.

"What da heck? I don't remember this was here."

—Cellphone sound—

"Sup."

Sans took up his phone.

"Sans. The main entrance is blocked now. Alphys just called."

"Just figured that."

Sans looked to the rock wall. He knew it was impossible to move by normal means, judging by the magic it possessed.

"So, what did she say?"

"They will take another exit. The hole which Frisk fell down. Mind to give them a lift? Everyone's there waiting for help. I'm sending you coordinates now."

"Kay. I'll get there soon."

—After a while—

"Out at last. It was a day we have. It a miracle that we made it out."

Asgore drew his family together.

"I'm so happy we are still alive now."

"Sure, Dad. Nothing is better than making it out with others." Asriel sighed in relief.

Frisk hugged her father. She then proceeded to look to both of her parents.

"But…Mom, Dad. It's time to be frank to you."

"What is it, my child?"

Toriel exchanged a concerned glance with Asgore. They knew some was missing from their memories. Something that their children knew but they didn't.

"After the whole thing is settled, we will be telling you everything we know so far, perhaps call in the crew will be better," Asriel sighed in resignation, "But today, everyone is tired."

"You're not dead yet? My cousin?"

Tempest glimpsed at Darkness.

"As I said, I brought a bag of snacks for you. Let's eat it back home."

Darkness chuckled.

"Still breathing here. I only can say. Even if you were under there, you couldn't do much." Darkness replied with a grimace. "We were assaulted by an adult Earth dragon."

Tempest's eyes grew wide. He would have been killed, if that was the case.

"Oh my elements, how did you guys… Looks like you had a story to tell. Yeah, I really couldn't do much in that case. Trying not to get killed would bother me enough. Not to mention fight him. I owe you more than a bag of treats."

"You OK babe?"

Undyne drew Alphys into a tender, worried embrace after the question. Strong as she was, her heart was quite fragile for her lover.

"Good, perhaps better. I didn't suffer damage at all. And…" Alphys showed a box to Undyne. "I got the takeout."

"I not really up to eating it…" Undyne clenched her fists with fury. "Someone set this up, someone tried to mess up the peace, someone intended to kill you! They just touched my bottom line. I won't let them go easily, I will hunt them down."

Asgore's expression became stern.

"Indeed, we held passive to aggressive altitudes, but this time, it went way too far off track. Even involving innocent civilians. This is not something that should be tolerated. I'll have a talk to the chief later."

"I'M VERY WELL IN CONDITION, SANS." Papyrus looked at Sans. "THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. IN FACT, AFTER THIS EVENT I HAVE SOMETHING IN MY MIND NOW…"

"Good to you, Paps. But I'm not feelin' great as ya. There's someone who wanted a bad time."

Sans's eye began to glow blue in anger.

"Save that for later, Sans."

Tempest seemed to be calm, but Asriel could feel the tides of fury coming in as he spoke his next words.

"The dragon, Pine, was just a pawn of the whole game board. There's a good chance we won't get anything from him. We're going to hunt the mastermind. You, Undyne, the police, and me."

"Satisfying enough," Sans grumbled. "But why? This attack was something big. It made those previous attacks like pranks. Without some organization, help, and funds this shouldn't be achieved. So, the big question is, how on earth had the time and bucks to do this?"

"Well, Sans." Undyne pondered, "That is our job to get the answer. There should be an investigation team set up soon, perhaps I can call you in?"

"Sure, I'm not lazy bones anymore when it involves Paps."

"Great. I'll sent in an e-mail soon."

"We really need to improve." Asgore sighed. "Only one dragon, and we almost got wiped out."

"Sure…" Toriel answered in worry.

'What if people as strong as this monster comes? We can win this was just because Pine misjudged Darkness's sight problems. Or we are already gone for good. Just one dragon can cause this much trouble. I couldn't imagine more.'

Tempest and Darkness looked at the king and queen. They could guess what they are thinking. The reason Pine was so over-powered was not only because had the resource of the mountain, another main difference was DETERMINATION.

Dragons naturally had DETERMINATION because of the elements' gift. But normal monsters aren't so fortunate, and they are more fragile than dragons. This made the fight with Pine extremely painful. In the future, more determined enemies were bound to show up.

The monster group had to improve, or they would be doomed to lose every fight from now on. Though both Darkness and Tempest knew there was a way to fix that, they were quite intimidated by the success rate and consequences of failure.

In their generation, there should have been ten dragons. After the ritual, only four were left safe and sound. Despite this, the reward for this ritual was always fruitful, and the gap which was caused by DETERMINATION would be significantly reduced if they were to perform it.

The two dragons looked at each other. Gaining something always had a price, this was the unchanged principle of the world.

—Land of Dreams—

Lunar was bored.

"How long was it I ever fought? Ten years? A hundred? A thousand. That asshole didn't let me fight Gaster and swooped me out the place."

She gritted her teeth as she walked throughout the land, gaining speed as time went on.

"I have to admit, I'm much weaker than him in this state. But…it really pisses me off when I think about that."

"Ouch!"

She had just kicked something.

"What just got in my way?"

She looked down to find a book.

"Oh, just a book. Useless items."

Though she wanted to kick it away and continue on, she noticed something. The title was written in Chinese. It was dubbed as Jiang family's ritual. This quite aroused her attention, as her family was known about the mental related magic.

This book might give her some insight into the situation.

Rapidly flipping through the pages, her eyes eventually landed on something. The answer she so desperately wanted.

"I found it!"

Lunar laughed wickedly

"I found the way to get out this place and claim my body back! And…" She licked her lips "I suppose I can fight on my own will again, without that Tempest standing in my way. I'll get rid of him ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"How dare he kick me out just for being a part of him. And all the strong monster and humans outside there to challenge... I could taste their battle spirits and the sensation of getting into true, epic battles."

She was so happy that she didn't notice the book should have been the bookshelf nearby. It was taken out by someone and placed there on purpose, but even if she did notice, it's not likely that she would mind it.

—In the Void—

The person who gifted the book to Lunar was sitting on a throne created from black energy, delighted at his handiwork. Now all that was left to do was sit back and watch the show.

"So…if you guys really wanted dreams and hope so badly…" The man in the void smiled as his words, "then you will have it. You will all be enjoying the taste of it for eternity. No more nightmares and despair for you."

He laughed at the last sentence.

"Perhaps the best ending you all will have."

* * *

Author note's

OK, now the arc is officially done.

Giving a little info here which hints how the main event might go. As I said, the ideas are provided and already mentioned. It's only to line them up into a story.

So, the next chapter will be normal life. More fun (remember summer break is on in the story, although it's going to end to me…[crying]) and background building. 50-50 maybe. Oh, and the investigation of the attack will be launched soon, and it'll lead to something, eventually.

But first, let's get Lunar into game.

If you're asking will I write MTT's re-opening without hazards? It will happen, but maybe not in the main chapters.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

Special thanks to KeyBlader Zen for betaing!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	33. Chapter 33 Suspicion and Investigation

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen for editing

Chapter 33 Suspicion and Investigation

* * *

A few weeks later, the city was finally recovering from the chaos. Determining the cause of the destruction was their top priority. The police had recently established a team to deal with the entire ordeal, consisting of Undyne, Tempest, Darkness, Alphys and Sans, along with a few elite human police officers.

Surprisingly, Papyrus had joined in as well. According to him, he "shouldn't be cooking if his friends are in such danger". As such, he volunteered to attend the team. Sans and Gaster weren't against it, as they knew one day, Papyrus would be forced to come to terms with the "not so good sides" of the world. Despite this, they had decided to only gradually reveal it. That's progress for the skeletons.

Today, the monster side of the team was travelling to one of the most sacred places do dragons, the Dragon Council. It was said they had a list about all the active "bad guys" on it. As such, the team decided to look at the list to find clues.

The place was hidden in Ebott forest, but surrounded with an undeceivable magic fog. The fog worked as a distractor. It always led people back to the place where they entered or caused them to become lost in the fog.

However, if a person or monster had magic affinities to sense the powerful elemental crystal which in the middle of the council, it would be as if they were staring at a floodlight in a night of pitch black. The only thing necessary was for one to close their eyes and follow the feeling until they reached the entrance. This effectively prevented normal humans from reaching the place accidently without causing too much trouble to monsters.

"Keep up." Tempest hollared. "I couldn't help if anyone get lost here! This fog can nullify electronics waves and teleports! Only senses are available!"

—THUMP—

"OK. I just crashed into the entrance. Here it is!" Tempest yelled.

In front of them was a black plate of rock seemingly to be made of obsidian. A dragon statue lay in each of the door's corners, their eyes glowing red, blue, green and yellow respectively. There was something odd about the door, however.

"Anyone like to solve puzzles?" Darkness asked. "It's not hard at all. Just a confirmation that you're not an AI."

The keyword "puzzle" caused Papyrus excitement.

"I AM WILLINGLY TO SOLVE IT!"

Papyrus rushed forward to look. After reading the rules and thinking for a few moments, Papyrus placed his bony finger to his mouth.

"HUM. NOT HARD, BUT NOT THAT EASY. JUST CHALLANGING ENOUGH."

Papyrus moved a piece of rock on the door to the corresponding hole, each being sucked into the gaps.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THAT SHOULD DO IT."

The four dragon statues shined in their respective color; shooting beams of light of the corresponding tints into the middle of the stone plate. At this, a luminescent door formed from the floor tablet.

"OK. Let's go in!"

Tempest bade them inside after his cheerful words. Darkness took the lead, taking the group into to the place that dragons heralded as the most important in their culture.

On their way to the Library, where the list they want to look was kept, they passed through long corridors and interesting doors. Jail cells, judgment halls, med bays, decontamination chambers, trade markets, 0-G adaption training, midair rooms, submerged rooms, sleeping quarters …and too many doors to list. According the numerus functions which this place had, it could be named as a town, in place of a council.

"Here we are." Darkness said. "The Library."

After rapping on the door to the Library, Darkness looked to the group sternly, "Remember, don't eat or drink anything, it's just like a library…"

At this, Darkness pushed the door open. At the sight, everyone except the dragons gasped in shock.

"But bigger."

The place was huge, standing at least three-hundred floors high, each plastered with thousands upon thousands of books. The shelves were well-arranged. Light from above shone throughout the entire room, illuminating the library properly without using almost any artificial light.

A few dragons were in the area, whether reading or searching a book. But strangely, there some animals in the area. Not anthropomorphic, but wild, feral animals. This was all the knowledge which the Dragons had collected when they had a civilization.

"Come here and take one." At these words, Darkness took a variety of stones from his box, suppressing his voice, "The list we want to see is in the adult section…"

Darkness flushed at his unintentional innuendo.

"Err… not that adult. I mean in power, not mature content. That place contained books which had strong magic usages which a hatchling shouldn't learn. The list we are going to see is a wanted list. Hatchlings shouldn't see that. Or they might try to apprehend the guy and get themselves killed."

"You have to go in there on your own… Tempest and I couldn't enter. Before we achieve something, we are considered as hatchlings, even if from other viewpoints we are already adults. It's on floor two-seven-four. Not a lucky number when pronounced in Chinese in my view."

"The stone works as a personal guide. It'll directly speak in your mind when wielded. The voice could be easily blocked out by mental force, so remember to relax when you needed instructions. I've registered for all of you. Just tell it what you want to do with you mind."

"Elevator is right there, a portal actually. Unless you want to go sports style and climb up 273 floors. Stairs right there. We will be hanging out somewhere else."

After his long-winded explanation, Darkness pointed at the "Exit" sign.

"All right." Undyne nodded. "Com'on guys. Let's go."

The group took to the elevator, intent on finding what they sought.

'Hello, which floor you desired to visit today?' A sound spoke in Alphys's mind. Surprisingly, it was Undyne's voice.

'274.'

Alphys looked at others, it seemed the rest of the group also received the same message, judging by the way they looked at the stone.

—Warping sound—

'Do you have any other questions to ask?' The sound asked. 'Most people had some problems about navigating through the Library or trying to find a book on their first time here.'

'Why do you sound like Undyne? What are you?' Alphys asked.

'I'm a personal magical AI, called "Phantom", created by the Dragons, serving as an assistant in all kind of issues. There are around 3,000 of my kind in the Library active for now. The model I'm installed currently have limited mind related abilities when wield. So, I used the voice you feel the most felt secured from your memories. You are free to ask for a change, if it disturbs you.'

'No…It's OK. May I ask where is the wanted list?'

'Oh.' A path showed up in front of Alphys, it was laid perfectly in her sight. 'Follow the blue line to the end. I'll give you more instructions next!'

'Cool! It could add images directly in to the mind!' Alphys thought. 'Seemed like the Dragons were not lagging on technology at all!'

—After a few minutes—

'The red book presented in front of you is The Wanted list. Besides it is The Siege list. Both recorded the criminals of the Dragons, and had a reward on their head for capturing or killing. The only difference was The Siege is much more dangerous that The Wanted one, and pays more handsomely. Only a group over three members is allowed to track down the person recorded.'

"Wow. It's a big book. Undyne! How are we going to search through this?" Alphys asked her wife. "It might take a lot of effort to read through this."

"I don't know." Undyne said. "I'm not very good at books like these."

"Let me try." After a while, he looked at Undyne. "Done. He said the Library are willing to give a digital copy to MTPD. Then we can run some matching scans back there."

Papyrus was awfully quiet in this place, not knowing whether was he unable to talk softly, or perhaps he didn't know what to say. There was far from anything he could muster to say now, as it was a new experience for him to see his idol and brother like this.

The serious talk.

'I don't know…this world will be like this.'

Papyrus's gaze met the thick book. He wondered how many "bad guys" were out there causing harm to innocents. And what's more important, how many of them would be willing to accept mercy? For this time, a faint memory moved through his mind. It was unclear, but he was certain it was related.

And the group took their leave of the library, they remembered something important.

"So, we are done here." Undyne said. "Let's grab the dragons and get out. But… where are they? They didn't tell us where they went!"

—Messenger sound—

Everyone's Phantom announced a message in everyone's head. 'New message, from Tempest Jiang: Sorry for not telling you where did we go. We are currently in decontamination chamber for treatment. Coordinates attached. We will be done after five minutes.'

"Decontamination?" Undyne said. "What is that?"

"I read some books about this before…" Alphys replied, the event recently made her read books about Dragons. "Although Dragons could absorb power from polluted elements, it will undermine sanity once the tainted powers accumulated to some kind of degree, but not killing or weakening the dragon at all. And Pine, the dragon who attacked us before, had significantly high readings of pollution in his system. So, he might be accepting treatment there as well."

The group slowly approached the door which read "decontamination chambers" to wait for the dragons.

After a few minutes, Tempest and Darkness opened the door. Their walking stride, however, seemed to be quite lethargic.

"Ya OK?" Undyne asked.

There were few times which the dragons seemed tired.

"This is nowhere close to pleasure, I guarantee it. Painful actually. Getting your power drained and refilled again." Tempest groaned. "But It had to be done..."

Tempest took a deep breath as he continued to speak, "We couldn't live in the forests and embrace nature like some dragons and live like animals. We still had work to do." He turned to Darkness. "Hey, perhaps we should buy a pure elements canister back home? It's a trouble to come back here every month."

"No, I'm not done constructing the system yet. I'll finish it soon." Darkness replied. He then turned to Undyne, "OK, got what you needed?"

"Done, the Library will give us a digital edition of the list, we can run it back Ebott. So, it's time for us to go back. Let's go then."

At this, the group headed back to Ebott city, intent on examining the list for whoever committed the atrocities against them.

—Jiang's house—

Although Frisk and Asriel were determined to tell everyone the truth, it seemed like real life decided to sour. First, the chaos had to be settled. Second, people throughout the town needed to be calmed again. Last, the damage would need to be accounted for. This resulted in a majority of their friends and their parents being occupied for most of the time. However, this left one thing for them to do.

Help Chara out.

Later, they went to Jiang's house to meet Chara.

"You're here… So, what do you want?" Chara asked when the duo is in sight.

"We just found a way to help." Frisk said. "To help with your SOUL."

"I don't need it." Chara said. "Remember what I did? I ruined my own happiness. What's the point I get it back? TO CAUSE MORE TRAGEDY TO OTHERS?"

While Frisk wanted to say something. Asriel dashed forward with a rage-filled face, grabbing Chara.

"Chara Dreemurr! Don't you dare to say that!"

This quite shocked Chara to the core. She had never seen Asriel like this before. He was literally a fluff and crybaby in her memories.

"It's not keeping back out will solve everything! Do you have any idea, how Mom and Dad missed you? I could be sure, they always felt sorrows on your sudden death. It's not only about you don't want your happiness, what about Mom and Dad? You want them to live under a shadow forever?"

Silence. Chara didn't reply to Asriel's furious questions. He was right. This was no longer her issue anymore, once she met the Royal family.

Once he saw Chara had some facial changes, Asriel calmed himself and began to speak softly as he placed his hand upon her cheek, "Do you know what I learned from my once broken family, Chara? No matter what connections you had with your family, you can love it, hate it, or feel guilty about it, but ignoring it was not in the options... never. If you do, it will haunt in your mind, no matter what."

Whatever Chara did, she would be forced to face the past and the short, sweet relationship she had with the Dreemurrs one day. It just a matter of when, not if. Now she was given the opportunity to do it in a better way.

Chara still didn't say anything, but it seemed like she was going to cry.

Asriel backed off, he knew Chara needed to digest all of that for a while.

"Can we stay her a little longer, Frisk?" Asriel asked in a whimper.

"Sure Azzy…"

Frisk looked at Asriel, sinking into thought, 'My fluffy boy is growing up. But what about me? It seemed that I didn't change much after we came out the Underground.'

The duo was waiting for a response form Chara. During this time, they found a massive bag of treats placed on the table. For some reason, they felt their mouth became slightly damper than usual on seeing the delicious treats. Asriel glanced at his watch.

Lunch time, and they were hungry.

'No, I shouldn't eat that. It's not mine!' Asriel thought reluctantly.

His stomach made another statement.

—Stomach growling—

'But I'm so hungry. I bet Frisk is, too.' Asriel shook his head and tried to clear his mind. 'Stop thinking about it! I know the more I think, the worse the hunger will be!'

Deciding against it, Asriel focused on looking at Chara, secretly hoping she made a decision soon.

It happened that Frisk was also thinking the same thing. She tried to use her DETERMINATION to deny hunger, but she could feel her will gradually breaking down in pieces.

"OK…" Chara said emotionlessly, after five painful minutes. "I know what should I do, Azzy. Thank you for remimding me…"

Chara looked to Frisk, her eyes slightly sparkling with DETERMINATION.

"Do it."

Frisk could recognize that spark of DETERMINATION. It a positive one, being set to fixed everything wrong in this world.

"All right. This won't take long."

Frisk did the exact same set of action she took in the Underground.

The results were quite interesting, but also made sense. Chara's SOUL was like that monster SOUL, but with a complete red SOUL in the middle of it. The outer part was Asriel's. Frisk had figured out the entire story in the Underground. Asriel absorbed Chara's SOUL to pass the barrier.

Chara was surprised by the change, but also had a general idea why the man in the void insisted to killing Frisk. With this power, she was REALLY a potential threat to corruption and chaos. But the same time, something bothered her. Something was definitely wrong with this picture, and she was certain what it was.

"Guys. I had something to say." Chara said. "It's something suspicious."

"What is it, Chara?" Asriel looked at the adoptive sister.

"First, let me get this straight. Asriel, you used SIX SOULS to break the barrier? Right?"

Chara emphasized six.

"Yeah?"

Asriel was clueless why would Chara ask such a question. That was quite a time ago. It had nothing to do with the situation now.

"I only used six SOULS, no more or…"

He paused there. Now he noticed what was wrong.

Frisk was the last to notice the odd point which Chara and Asriel did.

"Seven humans made the barrier by using their SOULs, there must be something equivalent powerful like the power of seven human SOULs to break it, but…"

"Although all the monsters down there their SOULs have the same power as one human SOUL, the SOULs which are used will break and disappear. But clearly, every monster made it out the barrier with a SOUL. So, where was the seventh SOUL?" Asriel continued.

"I suppose it should be my SOUL or Frisk's, after all, there's no humans down there. We can ask Gaster for help about this theory. He will be interested in this."

Shaking her head, Chara made a guess.

"But here comes the odd part. Frisk and I are still alive here with a SOUL. So, what happen? Why did the barrier break only with SIX SOULS?"

The trio couldn't draw answers to that at the moment, there are not many clues to use.

"Chara, we could think about this later." Frisk looked outdoors. "Let's think how to introduce to Mom and Dad properly." She turned her head back to Chara. "It's your call, how will you meet Mom and Dad?"

Chara watched the ceiling. She was determined to meet Toriel and Asgore again, but not today. She looked backed at Frisk and Asriel, it seemed like they both are filled with DETERMINATION. Knowing that there are still someone ready to help her, made her SOUL feel warm and pumped again

—Night—Land of Dreams—

"So…"

Lunar just created two cups. One silver and one gold.

"This sliver cup is me, and this golden one is Tempest."

She walked close to a fountain. One side had some kind of white substance, the other was black in color.

"Nightmare and Dreams, they originate from the same place, just like the book said. Well, just like Yin and Yang I learned from Kung Fu. Now, I must be careful. One step wrong and I'll be asleep forever."

She knelt down at the white side, glancing at both cups.

"Who should be Dream?"

She thought for a while and growled.

"I shouldn't have let Tempest learn the magic classes back at then! Now great! I had no idea which should I pick. But it's painful for to watch the boys had all the fighting to themselves. Whatever."

She placed the cups on the ground.

"Well, if that's the case. Let fate chose it."

She took out a coin.

"Heads me, tails Tempest."

She flipped the coin, and fetched it.

"Heads."

She took over her cup and leaned into the fountain to fill the cup with the white substance. After glancing at it for a while, she drank it.

"Ahh… that feels refreshing, this is the feeling, so great. Now…"

She looked to the golden cup, filling it from the black side.

"How the hell I'm going to make Tempest drink this? He's too alert. Especially around me."

She began to roam around the landscape. Then, she saw a chance.

A white, fluffy monster began to dream.

A monster who Tempest will feel relaxed and less alert around.

A monster who could use Tempest's magic.

She grinned widely.

"It's my lucky day."

Author note's

* * *

OK. Here's a not so fluffy chapter, but not painful. Kinda between. After all it didn't intended to be quite happy at this point. There are too many things stopping the group to enjoy life, also some points are added in which will be used in the story later, I'm adding more later.

Why there are animals in the Dragon Council? Aren't only magic users could find this place?

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen for editing

Around 1 to 2 chapters the main arc will come, when Lunar got everything set right. Then the action will start, slowly.

And whatever is coming, it's not threating on first sight, but the gravity of it will be realized soon by the group.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.


	34. Chapter 34 Trick a Goat and Find a Fox

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

Complete!

* * *

Chapter 34 Trick a Goat and Find a Fox

—Land of Dreams—

Asriel had slight knowledge of this place is, but far from understood much of its machinations. There are times when Tempest or Darkness mentioned it, however. This was usually done merely for precaution due to Asriel now being able to channel Temepst's magic during this time. There would always be a chance when would accidentally enter it.

This psychedelic world was the entity of human and monsters' thoughts, present as a landscape. It changed throughout the era, reflecting the public's thoughts. In wartimes, this place was filled with blood, corpses and dust. But it was currently peaceful. Well, likely. It had been far from peaceful as of late.

Asriel heard a voice. "Hey!"

He turned around. At first, he thought someone else except Darkness and Tempest was here, as the voice didn't match either. But he was surprised to see "Tempest".

"Tempest. You're are here to take me out?" Asriel asked. "I'm quite lost here."

Normally, one of Lunar's most hated things was being mistaken as her side personality. She would explode at the point, but today she had a greater goal, unachievable if she were to do so. As such, he struggled to control her temper and answer Asriel.

"No. I'm not Tempest, didn't you noticed we have different eye colors?" Lunar said and pointed at her eye. "I have silver eyes. He had gold."

"Oh…" Asriel felt strange. "Golly. Sorry for that." He scratched his head. "So, may I ask your name?"

"Lunar. I'm a part of Tempest. In the subconscious."

Lunar felt it would be quite easy to deceive the Prince, merely by hiding information. Why she was here, for example. It seemed that annoying dragon didn't tell this goat much about her. That was a gain for her.

Now Asriel could understand why Darkness said Tempest was a girl during their first meeting. But he still remained alert. Although not many a person could enter this place, he still had to be careful.

As duelist, Lunar could see well that Asriel was alert, just like as normal people would be around a stranger. With further observation, she noticed more about him.

Innocence.

But very promising.

'Well then, I wonder how would Tempest picked a fluff as his master. This goat indeed had some room to grow. But not now. He's not ready yet to fight with me.'

Asriel felt uncomfortable under the dragoness's inquisitive gaze.

"Err… Lunar?"

"Oh," Lunar came back to her senses. "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking what kind of power you have for someone like Tempest to become your servant."

"What?"

"Dragons never pick anyone weaker than them or those who don't have any potential to grow as their master." Lunar answered. "He must saw something promising."

She didn't tell Asriel her conclusion, though.

"I could tell you don't believe me. You could ask me any questions about Tempest, I could answer then one by one."

Lunar gazed at Asriel, waiting for Asriel to throw a question

Asriel sighed. "Ok."

—After a while later—

"So, what you said is right." Asriel slowly said.

Lunar answered had Asriel's question without a problem. Sometimes he only read the first part of the question, as Lunar already knew what the answer was. The fact was true. Lunar is part of Tempest.

"How much do you know about the outside?"

"As much as Tempest. The only difference was I couldn't take action about it."

"Then why didn't Tempest didn't tell me anything about you?" Asriel asked.

"I'm not sure…" Lunar looked at Asriel, having a plan in her mind. "By the way, you looked thirsty for talking a lot. Do you want something to drink?"

"OK." Now, Asriel didn't have any guard on Lunar. "What do you have here?"

"Only chocolate smoothie and ice coffee." Lunar said.

That was a lie, as there was no limits in this place. Everything could be created here with imagination. The single reason she lied was due to the dark color of those drinks.

"Chocolate smoothie. Please."

"Good, sit here. I'll get it for you." With this, Lunar led Asriel to a bench, setting out to "fetch" the drink.

After leaving. Lunar she created a mug of chocolate smoothie using her memory, proceeding to the entire black liquid from the golden cup into the chocolate. Because of the color, the black wasn't significant. This, she returned Asriel.

"Here you go."

Lunar gave to mug to Asriel, who downed it in a single gulp.

"That tastes great!"

'Good,' Lunar thought. 'Now the Nightmare is now on Asriel. Because this spell will only work on Tempest, it won't do anything to the goat. Plus, it transfers by the exact same kind of drink I gave him. If Asriel offered chocolate to Tempest… Then, it's show time.'

'I believe it won't be long, in view of how much he does love chocolate. He would definitely share his interest with that dragon.'

She tried not to cackle, as that would be suspicious.

After drinking the whole mug, Asriel found himself fading away.

"Golly! What is happening?"

Asriel stood up to find his legs missing. With the sound of shattering glass, he found his arms missing, as well. It was evident that he is disappearing.

"Relax, it just your body is calling you back to wake up. If you want to stay here for a long time, you must carry your body in to do that. See you later. VERY SOON." She emphasized that last two word.

Lunar waved goodbye to Asriel.

—Ebott—

Asriel woke up. It was six in the morning. He could sleep more, since summer break was on. However, he decided it was best to keep a healthy daily routine.

At this time, Tempest should be ready to return to work. Frisk was still sleeping, as she had retired to be bed at 1 A.M. due to work.

Not so surprisingly, the dragon was at the door in his uniform, ready to leave the house.

"You want to jog with me today? Asriel?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Tempest snickered. "I'll slow down for you."

"How fast do you run Tempest?"

"Around…15 minutes? I don't know."

'Golly, driving would take 30 minutes there, how fast would Tempest go?"

—After a while—

"Here we are."

Tempest didn't break a sweat. It seemed he was already used to this.

Asriel was catching his breath. Although Tempest claimed that he already slowed down, Asriel was still unable to keep up. Not only was Tempest fast, he used parkour to get over obstacles, while Asriel could only run around them.

"Ha…ha…ha… You run faster than this?" Asriel asked with exhaustion. "How did you make it?"

"It's a must-learn ability if you don't know how to drive. Getting out early is quite annoying and a waste of time. Doing this is much easier that learning to drive or riding a bike."

"Ride a bike?" Asriel was surprised. "You can't do that?"

"My issue was like Doggo, MSD, magical sight disorder, but he was static objects. Mine was mechanic. Every non-weapon mechanical components would look like a mess in my eyes when I try to understand them."

"PC and cellphone software are only logic, words, numbers, and abstract concept. I don't need to think about how the keypad works, so I could handle that well. I couldn't handle hardware for sure. This caused much trouble to me."

"Golly." Asriel looked around, he was surely hot at the moment. "Is there something to drink here?" He spotted a cold drink stand. "Tempest, can you have a drink with me?"

"Sure."

The duo walked to the stand.

"Hello!" The stand vendor said in enthusiasm. "What do you want to drink today?"

"Hmm…" Asriel looked at the menu. "Two chocolate smoothies, please."

"I don't need a drink." Tempest said. "I think you are the one who needed it."

"Take it. For me please." Asriel took up the fresh cold drinks. "This is something I really like and I want to share it out."

Asriel felt something passed in the drinks. However, magical energy was so dim that he wasn't certain about the subject which transferred.

'What was that?'

"Here you go." Asriel bent down to pass the drink.

"If that was the case, thank you."

Usually, before Tempest ate or drank anything he would check for toxins. But this beverage was delivered by Asriel. As such, he didn't think it would be dangerous. While he sipped, he noticed something off about the beverage.

"Asriel, what's added in to the drink?" Tempest asked.

Asriel lead his head aside, uncertain of what Tempest said.

"Only chocolate, ice, sugar, and water, what's wrong? Is it foul or something?"

"Perhaps it's just my imagination."

Tempest shrugged the thought off once Asriel gave him that answer, and proceed to drink the whole cup.

—Land of Dreams—

"Hahaha! I was right! He didn't even hesitate about it!"

Lunar cackled at Tempest's naivety. That pathetic goat truly had rubbed off on him in the most idiotic of ways.

"Now it's time for the ritual!"

Luna stood in front of a pond, a sign with the words"Ebott" beside it. The water in the pond was both white and black in color.

"So, let's pollute this."

She placed her hand in the pond. Slowly, the dark part faded away. At some degree, Lunar withdraw her hand.

"That should do it for today. I don't want that dragon to notice this until I have enough power to take over. I've waited for hundreds of years, perhaps thousands, I don't need to rush for a few days."

She snickered once again and left to practice her martial arts. There was no way she could be not ready to the outside world!

'I wonder how much the world changed outside?' She used her fist to punched a dummy.

—MTPD—

"Wow." Undyne was surprised about the matching results. "This much?"

Alphys slowly nodded. "Yes, this much." Her glasses fogged up. "There's no mistake. I ran it twice."

"It seemed this is a bigger issue that we thought…" Gaster said. "Nearly half of the attackers are recorded in the lists. There is no way this was just a random event. It was organized. A deliberate organization behind this act. Both efficient and dangerous. We have no idea about the group, their size, location, and goal."

"I agree with that, G. We just got into some serious shit. So far, we only had the clue about Pine, after investigation, we found the land around his house was heavily polluted, causing the dragon having too much tainted powers in his system, because he usually draws power from the land there. The Dragon Council promised his files and the dragon himself will be sent in after they cleaned out all the pollution."

"Good, then we could ask him what happened in person." Undyne said. "By the way, about the magical bomb which was torn off the ceiling. Other units used some method to backtrack where they origin from. And…guess what they found?"

"What is it?" Gaster said.

"They found some ghost containers. A list of officials is involved of covering its existence." Sans removed an A4 paper from his box. "So far… they had few things in common, one was they were all men and single, weird." Sans gave Undyne the paper. "Pass."

"Only men and single?" Undyne took over the paper and looked. "Why? Is this a coincidence?"

"NOPE." Papyrus went behind Undyne to read the data on the paper. "I DON'T THINK THIS IS A COINIDENCE, THIS WHOLE WORLD IS LIKE A PUZZLE, THE ONLY DIFFERENCE WAS THE PIECES ARE HIDDED OR NOT UNDERSTANDABLE SOMETIMES, BUT IT'S ALWAYS THERE, WAITING TO BE FOUND AND PLACED IN THE RIGHT PLACE, THEN IT WILL MAKE SENSE."

"Good point." Darkness answered and looked at a window nearby. "He's here."

A bell rang which notified Tempest's arrival, the owner of the bell is standing on the window. "Hi." Tempest jumped inside. "What's fresh?"

"Not really going anywhere so far…" Alphys took a look at the A4 paper which Undyne just handed out. "Still finding more possibilities."

The term 'male' and 'single' made Alphys wary. She was certain she just received something similar not long ago.

—Flash back—

Darkness hopped out to save the boys form getting killed, also answered their questions about the entire scene going now.

"Look, I know that girl there. Actually, she had some kind of charming unique magic that could make people had the feeling of love, it works especially well on singles who don't have someone in heart…"

—End—

The idea sparkled. That monster which they met that day might had something to do with it.

"Darkness. You said that monster we met before the chaos, you know her, right? Is there any chance that she seduced these humans for her bidding?"

Alphys passed the list to Darkness. Tempest floated up to watch it.

Darkness widen his gold eyes.

"100% possible, if she wanted to do it. These men are the perfect prey to her, if that's the case…" Darkness looked at Tempest.

"She's right… the second sister in their family was really the jumpier one. And it's our job to get her back." Tempest shook his head, and sighed heavily. "We promised Lily to do that. I hope she's still here, thought."

"What?"

Undyne had no clue how the two got this conclusion, nor where the last sentence stemmed from.

"What does that mean? Who's that monster and who's Lily?"

"Undyne… We met a special monster in the Underground who had some kind of magic which cause the feeling of love. It nearly drove the Dreemurr boys out of control. Normal people and monsters couldn't get a coherent thought around her, not to mention capture. Only few people in the world are resistance to it. Darkness and Tempest are an example." Alphys explained while thinking about the scene back then, "It was really a mess."

"Thistle is the monster's name, and Lily is her sister…" Darkness took a look at Tempest. "And our families had been friends for a long time, our generation is not an exception. About Thistle, she's alert to us, if she spotted us from a distance she would run away for sure." Darkness added. "So…" He looked at his little cousin.

"You three, and so do I." Tempest said.

They began to pluck scales from their body while hissing. It seemed that it really hurt.

"OK. Everyone, get one. It could help you resist her magic." Darkness said while giving out Tempest's scale one by one. Tempest also did the same.

"There, these scales are charged by my magic and Tempest's. Don't lose it, please. It's really is painful to do that again." Darkness pleaded.

"OK." Undyne said. "So, we can find the monster now. Do you guys have any clues? Like her favorite place, or something? It's better not to go on a wild goose hunt. We need to get this settled ASAP before any more chaos could happen by the same group."

"We had some candidates." Darkness used a red marker to dot some places on the map hung on the wall, mostly in Ebott forest. "She knew we would find her, so she won't go to high populated places, or her magic will draw unwanted attention. Plus, she likes to live in nature. Here, that's all I can think for now."

"Thank you!" Undyne said. "Now do you have any pictures of the monster?"

"I believe some cams captured her face, I'll go check out." Alphys opened a PC to check the footage.

"Wait." Darkness said in a serious tone. "She's good at alteration magic. So, she could take different forms, even anyone in this room. If she knew how you looked, only the feeling caused by her magic won't change. Keep that in mind. Don't let the outside fool you. I'm sure she won't kill anyone, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Oh, and…" Darkness add a strange information. "DON'T go to these places when it's raining with sunshine. Or your safety will not be ensured. This is not a joke. You won't even know what hit you!"

The gang was confused about this, why would this hook up on danger?

—Ebott hostiptal—

For the first time after nearly a few months or so, MK moved his foot, for some reason. He felt…light. As if all the horrible memories started to fade away from his mind, and he could gain control to his body again, although just barely. But that little movement just caught attention by the monster who was sitting beside him—Gerson.

'Is this real?'

Gerson couldn't believe this. He hadn't seen this, not even once in his long stay in this planet. A monster is recovering from the falling stage?

"Monster Kid? Can you hear me?" Gerson asked, wiping his old glasses to gain better vision.

Monster Kid tried to do something to show he was awake, but wasn't in command of his eyelids yet. His feet were his only mobile body part.

That was sufficient enough, as Gerson laughed.

"Whahahaha!"

Gerson was delighted to see this, the little fella is coming back.

But it also made Gerson worried at the same time. In his memory, no monster could return from the falling state. No one could.

Once HP or SOUL power ran to zero, it would only be a matter of time. The monster would eventually die. Whether they tried to survive for a time, or die instantly. However, the case of Monster Kid threw a wench to his experience he gained so far.

The instinct of as the ex-general of monsters kicked in. Whatever was happening, it was far from something usual. H was convinced that something was happening now, whether for good or ill.

He wanted to be positive, and gratefully accept this chance provided by luck. Yet, he knew this is not something to be casually ignored. It was imperative to mention it to the King and Queen.

For some reason, it frightened him. The reason behind MK's awakening was unknown. Perhaps, this is only the beginning of a series of events.

* * *

Author note's

Over 100 fav and follows! OMG!

Should I do anything to celebrate?

Well on this site, I only could make more side stories and off-cam scenes.

But my current state doesn't allow me to do so, but I'll try.

Hell, that was a long break.

Mid-term is burning my butt.

Pew, that's chapter 34.

35 on the way, it's mostly about the effect of Lunar's actions, I hope I won't screw it up and successfully convey what I want to show you.

After this arc, the monster part in the gang will be strengthen. (I hope so) With DETERMINATION and new magic. (Which means I need more settings ideas. Golly.)

The dragons will have to wait, they had their own trail. Following with some buffs and…something. Just remember, and adult dragon never fights alone, facing one dragon means fight two. What does that mean? Go guess.

That is all!

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	35. Chapter 35 Progression

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

Complete!

* * *

Chapter 35 Progression

—The Next Day—Land of Dreams—

"Seems going well."

Lunar was quite satisfied by the outcome. The pond which had the Ebott sign beside it had around a quarter three of its water colored in white.

"It's going to take some time, Nightmare was more resistance that I thought, but I'll get it done eventually. Now…"

Lunar took out a book, clearly marked "Tempest's memory". She began to read, her words a sinister cackle, "Now let's see who can be my opponent…"

Rapidly shifting through the pages, Lunar took note of all the people and monsters which Tempest met on the outside.

"Such strange that in this place all the mental stuff was written in books like these."

She placed a mark on a monster she found interested, while licking her lips. "This looks tasty!"

—MTPD—

For some reason, Tempest felt tired as time passes. He could stay up for 3 straight days without sleeping, but now he felt nodding off was a good idea, if he's not at work.

—Yawning sound—

"Are you OK?" Doggo asked. "That was your fifth yawn. I could hear the fatigue in them."

Tempest popped up a can of juice to drink, trying to get the feeling away by taking in energy. It's not quite effective, but he still tried to stay up, fighting against his fatigue.

"Thanks. It's OK. It's just…" Tempest was thinking up and excuse to pass this. "I had stayed up last night. But it's OK. I can continue."

"All right then."

Doggo went back to his assigned work. His dog friends and he felt something wrong, a special kind of speaking was far more than recent, according to his hearing.

"Hey Dogmany." Doggo pushed Dogmany to get this attention. "Have you spotted something strange today?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Sure. For some reason, humans in the station apologize far more than usual, and what's stranger. The reasons are all daydreaming or nodding off. Is that supposed to be something? Or it's just coincidence?"

"Not sure…" Dogmany said.

—Bark—

"What?" Dograssa was surprised to hear Lesser Dog to say this. "You barked that MUCH more car accidents today for not focusing on the road? Strange."

"What are ya guy sayin'?" Undyne appeared behind the dogs.

"Did you noticed the humans are easier to nod off today?" Doggo asked.

"Sure. I just asked someone to refill a report because it was a mess. But I don't think he was tired, in fact, I think he's more…" Undyne wanted to find the proper description to this. "Willing to sleep? Lazy like Sans? I'm not sure how to make it clear." She said the sentence in confusion. "I asked the human why the report was a mess, he told me it was good enough. Quite strange. That report was way far from good."

In a flash of blue, Sans appeared. "Sup, they say Pine is coming here on his own."

"On his own?" Undyne said. "That saves us a lot of time."

This also gave her an idea about this dragon they are going to meet later. It seemed like this monster wasn't a vengeful monster, as she learned from others. If he was, he would likely be unwilling to go to this place.

—School—

Toriel never thought she was a bad teacher, but the class today made her rethink that. Usually, the class, especially the human side are excited about this. But today, the human part wasn't paying much attention, save for Frisk. Even so, Toriel wasn't angered because of this.

'Well, learning things aren't always fun. I was a student before. I could understand that. But I should get the class' attention. The next part is important.'

Toriel raised her volume a bit. "All, the next I'm going to say is the method of conserving magic power is crucial, it affects how much magic a user can cast without external power income. Please pay attention!"

All the human students got up and looked at the blackboard, but Toriel could tell some were like their conscious was withdrawn, the body is here, but heart wasn't.

'Hum… I wonder whether other teachers are having this problem? Or perhaps it's just me?'

Frisk and Asriel were more aware of this, everything was different than before about humans in school. It was ridiculously peaceful today. No violations, not arguments, not fighting. This is not possible in the real world.

When there are more than one species, there is difference.

When difference happens, interactions take place.

Interactions should include both positive and negative acts. It's not possible to only have the positive side since the world would never be perfect in anyone's perspective. Even Monsters, who are made out of hope, love and compassion, can have conflicts over different thoughts. Anyway, it's strange.

"I like the quiet for now. No one is trying to bother us." Asriel said through the bites of his sandwich.

"Sure. But don't you think that the world being too quiet is sometimes horrifying?" Frisk chuckled on remembering this. "I always can make you nervous when I suddenly stop talking. Oh, and the silence during a test. That was something to note, especially when you don't know what to do. And last time we got home too late…" Frisk gulped. "That was suffocating. I won't get home too late, not until I'm old enough."

Toriel was a good and kind mother, but as royal children, manners and disciplines were expected of them. Well, mixed with the many worries of Toriel back then.

"Strange." Asriel noted, he concentrated on his hearing. "Frisk, do you know nearly every human are talking in non-sense at the moment?"

"Non-sense? How?"

"They are talking about dreams which are extremely hard to achieve."

"Is it wrong to do that?" Frisk was confused. "Saving you was hard enough. I couldn't think of something more difficult that reviving the dead for now."

"No… It's like talking big, but not having the DETERMINATION to do it."

"So how you know that, Azzy? By just listening to their talking, I don't think you can get that much information."

"Just a hunch. After all, I have part of your SOUL. I might have some DETERMINATION sensing abilities?"

Asriel tilted his head, and his ears shook a bit following his movement, which Frisk considered cute.

"Maybe. If not including Chara, we are the first case how had SOULs like this, it's hard to say how our SOULs will affect our bodies." At this, Frisk began to eat her lunch as well.

That reminded Asriel. They still owed everyone an explanation, and also had Chara's issue to deal with.

"Speaking of her. She texted me that she's trying to think the best way to meet Mom and Dad. That's a good sign. She's not trying to run away."

"Good. Should we offer some help?" Frisk asked.

"I don't know, but I believe she will call if she needed it. By the way, did you get Undyne's text earlier?"

"Sure."

Undyne had texted to inform them that Pine was about to be questioned on his actions later this afternoon. She had asked them whether they could come or not. Of course, they had obliged without a second thought. As such, after school they would be going to the MTPD carried by their mom.

—Later—MTPD—

Pine silently sat in the middle of the room, in front of him was the entire gang. He didn't wear any restraints, as he had come on his own volition and without any escort. He was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts with his mask tied on his side. The entire aura emitting from him was not someone who just did something horrible, nor someone with hate. It was calm, steady, and peaceful.

As calm like a tree or the earth. If they went not looking at him, they might miss this guy, if only a quick glimpse.

"Is this really the dragon who attacked us?'

Alphys was comparing this dragon to the dragon who assaulted them earlier.

'Looks like the Elements had some effect on Dragons when it comes to personality. Pine gives me the feeling of earth. Well, makes quite sense, since they are life bounded to it.'

"So, punk. Tell me what happened?" Undyne asked first, while reading at Pine's file.

"About two months ago. I suddenly had some kind of strange external thought in my mind. At First, it was quite small, I could defy it easily. But as time passed, the voice got louder and louder, and eventually, which was around a month ago... I lost control of my thoughts, completely overtaken by it. That was all in short."

Toriel and Asgore, who are fire experts, knew the pollution was not that simple after hearing this statement. The main elements always remain neutral, they won't try to alter anyone's thought, they only provide chances, and the choice is on the person.

Just like what they did to the Dragons after The War, they gave them a chance to fight for their goal. Tainted elements should only cause a great reduction of sanity, which meant became lunatic and aggressive, but not putting in more thoughts in.

Clearly, someone not only polluted the land, but also adding their thoughts and power in it. Just like how to make magical fire. And Pine absorbed all of it. As the level of external power grows, whoever did this could have total domination over Pine eventually.

"So, there IS something behind all of this. As I know the elements WON'T interfere actions." Asgore added. He looked at the green dragon. "Do you have any idea who the head leader of it?"

Pine shook his head. "Not a scrape, whoever ordered us was very cautious about his or her identity. They even speak through a voice transmitter, never face to face." Pine took out a scribe. "Here's a recording. I hope it helps."

Alphys and Darkness took it away to study it.

Undyne quickly look thought the files which Dragon Council provided.

—File—

Name: Mei Pine (梅松)

Gender: Male

Birth Age: 300

Ascend age: 1

Tendency: Order, neutral good.

Ancestor weapon: Before mask, after knuckle brass.

Preferences: On the side of Royals.

Family: Rank first, have one sister and a brother (details on the next page)

Magic: Earth, Able to turn organisms and monster dust into minerals on touch. Caution when contact.

Crime Records: Clean

Specialty: On the Fists. (Actual records on the next page)

Problems: exterior power domination (A.K.A. mind-controlled)(State: treated)

—End of this Page—

"Well, so far. We only can know that Pine wasn't mostly acting on his own. The only clue we have was Thistle and this recording." Undyne looked at the file again.

The data was quite irrelevant to the case after the first page. As such, Undyne decided not to look further. Her words became a growl, "Darn. This like fetching a needle in a haystack."

"Well, dear." Alphys answered. "If they are not careful, their operations will already be exposed under the light!"

"You're right." Undyne kept on asking questions. "Now let's see…"

"Do you have a gathering point?"

Gaster's voice surprised everybody. He was far from a person to talk much. But whenever he made the decision to, it was quite shocking and never to be ignored.

Pine shook his head. "The point changes every day. We used specialized cellphone to keep in touch. Mine was taken before I went down MTT resort. In case of mission failure."

"I saw everything, and I don't agree with all of it. But the idea in my mind was too strong that I can dismissed it with ease. I have my will, but whoever did this, will make sure I don't spoil the whole plan with enough interference by triggering the thought to emerge in my head and occupy it. Which was lucky on your part.

"I couldn't use my head well back then, so my moves were not the attacks I'm used to. I heard that the cause of this was exterior power domination, but I had no idea who tainted the place I use to gather energy."

Just like Tempest said. Pine was just a dispensable pawn. He didn't even have much choice to his actions. That would explain why the Dragon Council relented in giving him a harsh punishment, despite disobeying their order against attacking the royals.

"Then about Thistle. How much do you know her?" Alphys asked. "She appeared before the attack, and was suspected to be part of this."

"She IS part of this. I don't know too much. I just know she liked to flirt and chat with me all the time. Mostly because I can resist her magic. She's always surrounded by males, and definitely needs a breather. Oh, by the way. It seemed that she wanted revenge. It's just a fighter's instinct."

When this was announced, the dragon duo was uneased, especially Tempest.

'It seemed like she couldn't toggle off their magic at will. Wait, doesn't that mean…' Alphys suddenly felt pity about Thistle when she got an idea about Thistle's magic. 'Even she someone loves someone… she had no idea whether her love REALLY likes her, or it's just her magic causing an illusion. Plus, her magic effect will weaken if the subject had someone in mind, according to Darkness. That means…'

Alphys stopped thinking, this is not this main subject now. But surely, she though this kind of magic is magic is more like a curse than a blessing. And what aroused her more, why this kind of magic was created? It's clearly something that would cause trouble for everyone.

"I have no more to say," Pine stated while sitting still. "Do you have any more questions for me?"

"Yes," Sans asked with hand in his pocket. "Why did ya' release the king back then?"

"Whoever did this can only affect my ideas, not my actions, I still have the honor as a fighter. So, I 'forced' myself to release the king." Pine looked at the floor, no one could see his face. "Believe me, being influenced is not something I like."

At this point, the floor began to shake violently. Thankfully, Pine was able to calm himself before the entire building collapsed.

That was the first time that Pine expressed anger, as he was quite calm in the whole questioning.

"Thank you, my child. That is all we could ask. You may leave." Toriel ended the questions, and showed a mild smile to send the green dragon out.

"Thank you. I have to go back to get back to DC for mandatory work, serving as punishment for my actions. Praise the elements I'm not lock in the counter jail cell." Pine stood up and walked away.

The whole thing was not very helpful to the whole event.

"Now we can only wait…"

Asgore was quite annoyed. After all of this, everything was nothing but a dead end. And the 'group' which Gaster labeled dangerous was probably planning the next assault on them. They had to destroy them.

Only one event caused 100 SOULs shattered, not mention the broken SPRIRTs who are left behind and the devastation wreaked upon whole town. Chaos with no sign of recovery.

This was intolerable. Why would someone would make such an attack on a town like this? Forgotten by the nation, or worse, fallen. It was ignored and left to rot until fifty years ago, where it got its chance to rise again.

Who intended to end the peace here? Who wanted to strike it down again? For now, the puzzles pieces are missing, if using Papyrus's idea about this event. They can only try to find more.

—Somewhere—

Thistle was trying get away and hide, but for some reason her hiding spots were all investigated.

'That should be expected. Tempest and Darkness will be WILLING to give me a good lecture.'

She moved to the next hiding spot. On her way, she seduced four cops, both man and woman, to cover her existence. Few times when her troublesome magic can be used.

On her way, she was rambling about Lily's decision about letting Darkness and Tempest to look after her and her sister.

"Lily. Why you let them look after me? Could I have done this wrong? The humans murdered you for their self-interest. They intended to destroy the land, our home, for some kind of idiotic plastic factory."

"One of them even modified us into something we didn't want to be, just to satisfy her need to live in beauty forever! And that human is probably alive!"

She tried to calm down because the earth element would broadcast her location if she became furious. After a long period of silence, she continued running.

'As long as I don't meet Tempest, Darkness, Pine or whoever have their powers, I'll be fine. I should leave this place ASAP.'

Unfortunately to her, she met Undyne when leaving the area. Or rather, literally ran into her.

Thistle didn't run away at once, as she had already changed her appearance. It's wasn't that easy to realize she was the same monster who appeared Underground.

However, Undyne's suspicion was definitely aroused after she had found her crew members lagging off. She looked to Thistle with a calm and eerily peaceful expression, proceeding to approach.

Thistle stood there, hoping the disguise of Alphys would keep her covered. But if this wasn't enough… Then, she was ready to fight until she could run away.

—Land of Dreams—

"Hahaha!" Lunar laughed when the whole pond was nearly white. "OK. Perhaps after a day or two I can go out!"

She took a quick review of all the people she had become interested in.

"Hum… I heard the King had made some impressive improvements since then, and he had a promising student. I've never fought a fish before. But I'm not picky about this. Gerson, the former general back The War, and this and that…"

She quickly flipped through Tempest's memories, "I couldn't wait to get out!"

She remained the duel back in the Arena. There was a reason why she challenged the King. She promised someone if she beat down the king, she would get a fight with the champion fighter back then.

That sensation of her SOUL pounding hard in her chest

The warm blood dripping from her wounds.

The pain which was caused by her opponent.

Everything in a fight made her who she was, the few moments when she felt really alive. She would do anything to get that back in mind again.

ANYTHING.

* * *

Author note's

Long time no see, isn't it?

So do I think, but I'm not giving up, as long there's someone out there who wanted to read this. I'll make sure it ended like what I intended to.

Now the next chapter Lunar will be come in to play!

And a little escape scene to Thistle.

On the second one should be mainly fighting, Lunar was quite a straight forward dragon, that should take a chapter or two.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	36. Chapter 36 Emerge

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

Complete!

* * *

Chapter 36 Emerge

"Hey."

Undyne called Thistle. At this point, Undyne was only suspicious of the monster she gazed upon. Had the entire crew watched this female for the entire duration of the search?

'There's definitely something 'fishing' going on.'

Undyne mentally slapped herself for the thought, heaving a light sigh.

'Great, now Sans's puns are getting everyone to do it.'

On the other hand, Thistle was uncertain as to why Undyne was unaffected by her magic.

'It's impossible to meet this kind of person three times in three days. What the…'

Thistle felt something familiar as Undyne closed in.

It was unmistakable.

It was the Jiang family's magical trait.

Apparently, Darkness and Tempest trusted this fish monster much enough to give their power to her.

"Hello, officer." Thistle attempted to keep her composure, her words as calm as she could muster them to be, "What is the matter?"

Most of the time when encountering people or monsters, she had no need to use her brain. She always talking to lesser-minded folks, thanks to her blasted magic. Speech was far less reliable. Talking with "clear" people was quite unusual.

'She's stressed. I can tell. It was way too obvious to miss that.'

This increased Undyne's suspicion towards the strange monster. As such, she felt a questionnaire and an ID-check was in order.

As Undyne approached, the monster suddenly ceased panicking, its expression replaced by inexplicable calmness. Knowing this was usually a sign of resistance or mental instability, Undyne readied for combat while approaching with caution.

Just as expected, the monster attempted to grasp Undyne with her left hand. It was quite a sad attempt at an attack, as it was halted by nothing more than a clasp and twist of its wrist. She had to hand it to Alphys, the suggestion of Martial Arts truly did come in handy.

"Why are you attacking me?" Undyne growled. She was quite certain this was their target by the recent events and the monster's sudden attack, "Are you Thistle?"

"Yes…" Thistle answered. "But you are not catching me today. And… sorry for this. You'll be well soon. I promise."

The monster was way too confident in Undyne's eyes. Usually, this only led to one thing.

'Dammit... A Trap...'

The moment Undyne attempted to reach her cuffs to restrain Thistle from using magic, the fox monster suddenly used her caught hand to touch Undyne's arm, calling upon the earth element to enhance her physical strength.

Although intense, the magic was too weak to shake the fish off, since the they are standing on the road now, not the best condition to gain earth magic, but on the second shake, her grip began to loosen. Thistle's gained more and more momentum.

On the fifth shake, Thistle managed to wrench from Undyne's grip, dashing into the woods nearby and shifting her form into that of a white fox.

Undyne wanted to chase her, but her legs were unable to respond. In fact, they were completely useless. She collapsed to the ground.

'What is wrong with my legs? How did she drain my strength?'

This had never happened a single time in Undyne's life. Her legs were paralyzed when the needed them the most. She could only growl in anger as Thistle left.

—A few days after—

Thistle was not an easy monster to capture. So far, the monster always managed to get away before anyone could find her. After the encounter with her and Undyne, it was as if she was always one step ahead, as if she knew their every move.

At a loss, the group decided on concocting a plan to catch Thistle off-guard. The Dreemurr family was now part of the operation as well.

"Perhaps she's too familiar to our magic, once she felt it. She would flee without hesitation. So, what…ZZZ."

Tempest fell asleep in the middle of their talk.

"Tempest!" Darkness yelled at the nodding dragon.

"Wha…What?" Tempest rubbed his eyes, and found Darkness staring at him with horror.

"You just feel asleep while talking! What happened? This is not you!"

That was quite a new. It seemed like Darkness had the same brotherly love as Sans did to Papyrus, although they were cousins.

"I don't know, my connections to the Land of Dreams is growing stronger recently. Sometimes I can't resist it."

"Come home later… I'll give you a mental scan." Darkness sighed in worry.

"OK." Tempest yawned, "I feel tired recently. Why? I haven't done anything."

"You two can sort that out later." Undyne said. "The question now is how are we going to sneak up on her without getting charmed? The chief sent a few officers, but they all end up lagging at the place until someone called their names."

"Tempest's and Darkness's scales have their magic traits on them. It's too easy to spot. Do anyone have…" Undyne was halted by snoring.

"ZZZ"

Tempest fell asleep again.

Undyne, who was standing beside the dragon, shook Tempest.

The dragon woke up at once. But instead of saying sorry about suddenly falling asleep, he glanced around... and laughed.

No... this wasn't Tempest's laugh. The tone was darker, more sinister, more sadistic. And his eyes… they had shifted to a shade of silver.

"So, the stronger monsters are here?" He squinted at Asgore. "The Loser King is here, too."

Asgore's heart dropped to his knees. This was the 'Tempest' who challenged him. This was the exact dragon in his memory who was so cruel and heartless towards him.

"Lunar. Why are you here?" Darkness snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"I can't believe you still remember me, Darkness." The dragon cackled, "Well as you see, I took over."

"But how?" Darkness asked. "Tempest was stronger than…No way."

A crazy theory started construct itself in Darkness's mind. If that was the case, they were in a scenario which would cost them their lives.

"If you did that..."

"Hahaha! You got it!" Lunar blinked her left eye. "I did that!"

"Are you insane?" Darkness widened his eyes in disbelieve. "You might kill the entire town as a whole!"

"I don't care actually. After all, stronger people and monsters could make it out alive. That actually saves me a lot of time, in my view!"

Darkness didn't say anything. That was twisted. Even the most determined person couldn't get out of this situation. He was certain of it.

'Tempest…no…'

Lunar hopped out the window and left.

"What the heck was that?" Sans shouted.

"I believe I own you all an explanation," Darkness slightly touched his forehead, it seemed whatever is happening now was a trouble to him. "That was Lunar. Now, some of you might know, Tempest was a girl. Female dragons are not taught to fight when little, they were only taught how to use magic, for safety reasons.

"Females are rare in our kind, about four boys to one girl, at least that for those who **remain as dragons**. So, every one of them are precious. Plus, they are leaders of families. But my cousin back then eagers to fight."

"So, she got an idea, she created an alternate personality by using magic and changed her gender to attend fighting classes. The alternate personally was Tempest. She used Tempest to take the magic lessons for her, while she went to combat classes."

"But, for some reason, after Aunt's death, Tempest took over Lunar. That's the brief story. Only Tempest knew the whole picture."

"So…why did Lunar suddenly appear?" Alphys asked still surprised of the turn of events. "If Tempest was strong enough he won't let this happen, right?"

"Sure, but she had done something which could change the tides."

Undyne crossed her arms. "How?"

"This was actually why our family was stronger that other monsters back at the war… We used our unique magic to channel two power sources from the Land of Dreams. Nightmare and Dream."

"A dragon, who will be called master for now, would hold the ritual, randomly soak the attendant into one of it, this will result the attendant to fall asleep, and the master would use Dream or Nightmare to cast the other power away and wake up the attendant. Once it's done, the attendant could generate DETERMINATION like humans, and this kind of DETERMINATION can't cause any harm to monsters."

"But keep in note, the succession rate is lower than forty percent, since the master couldn't perfectly understand the two concepts at the same time. It's like a wheel of fortune. It's pure luck, either too little or too much, results death. No matter it's Nightmare or Dream."

"Dream?" Asriel tilled his head with confusion. "Is that bad to have dreams?"

"Well, what happens if you see the world is perfect like in your imagination?" Darkness started to walk around the room. "Will you become diligent to realize you dream? The answer is no. That is what Dream does, it makes people see their ideal thoughts, a goal in fact, but not providing them motivation to achieve it."

"You will become lazy, and do absolutely nothing. And… eventually, you will lose DETERMINATION since there's no use of it, resulting in forever sleeping but still having vital signs. And unavoidably, the body will wither too, without energy income."

Everyone was shocked about the theory, so dreams were no better than nightmare.

"So here comes the part of Nightmare. It always reminds you dreams couldn't be achieved without work, therefore forcing you have DETERMINATION pumped up all the time. I think I don't need to explain what happen when the opposite part happens. It's quite obvious to you. These two things came from the same source, and both need to be used in balance."

Darkness hopped back to the subject.

"Back to the main. I guess Lunar tied herself with Dream, and Tempest with Nightmare. Then, she polluted every living being's thoughts in Ebott with Dream…making Tempest, who is Nightmare now, weak."

"Monsters are more resistant to it, because of their basic composition is like Dream, but they will still be affected at the end."

"So, we need to find Lunar and defeat her?" Undyne asked.

"We don't need to find her, she won't even try to hide. Finding her is not a problem, defeating her is. And look outside. It's already taking effect."

Darkness pointed outside.

A dozen of humans were sleeping on the ground, others and walking around randomly, as if day dreaming.

"Oh Golly…"

Asriel looked at the whole scene. Then the Dreemurr family suddenly thought of one thing at the same time.

Frisk

It took another second for the rest to realize what the Dreemurrs were thinking. If the humans were here sleeping, then Frisk...

The group rushed to Dreemurr's house, thrusting open the door to find... Frisk wide awake and eating leftover pie?

"What happened? You've looked like you see a ghost. No pun intended."

"It seemed like the monster part of Frisk's SOUL helped her to stay awake." Darkness said. "Interesting."

The group used a while to explain the whole situation to Frisk.

"Darkness. How long do we have left?" Frisk asked.

"About three days. On day four, it's your turn to fall asleep. But this number varies by individuals, and it's usually those who have more tragic backgrounds who have more resistance. Plus, the effect is gradual. Your sleeping time will increase significantly on the course of time."

"Before that, we must get Tempest's SPIRIT out of Lunar. Then he can fix this. I can stay awake since I passed the ritual, but I couldn't win against Lunar on my own. There's no chance of it. I remember... Lunar was a champion of the Grand Arena once she attended, until she was suppressed by Tempest." Darkness said.

"Grand Arena?" Asriel had no clue what darkness meant, "What is that?"

"The remaining of it, I think it's called the Colosseum now? Or it's somewhere else? I'm not sure. The memory was way too remote."

"She's a great fighter. The advantage we have is that she not a mature dragon yet, and she doesn't use much magic. If she does, she will let you know. She always preferred to win by solid strength, rather than luck and tricks."

"Just remember, she an honorable fighter with too much battle spirit and arrogance. She will follow the rules of a duel and respect a fight. But that doesn't lead to respecting a loser. That is where her arrogance is shown."

While Darkness wanted talk more about his cousin, the phone rang.

"I'll go get it." Toriel walked to the phone. "It's Gerson. Hello?"

No one knows what did Gerson told Toriel, but her face had some quite significant changes. It must have been something shocking, to the least.

"What is it?" Undyne asked. "What did the geezer say?"

"Monster Kid…woke up not long ago! And he made a full recovery!"

"WHAT?"

This came from everyone in the room. It was supposed to be impossible.

—Later—Ebott Hospital—

It was a surprise when Gerson called in about Monster Kid's status. Once all the humans fell asleep, Monster Kid woke up and was hopping around lively.

Gerson currently spoke to Toriel and Asgore about the situation, while Asriel was talking with Monster Kid.

"Monster Kid?" Asriel asked in surprise. "Why did you wake up?"

"I don't know! Really! It's just like magic! Uhh... Yeah, magic." Monster Kid smiled. "Suddenly, I have the power to face whatever happened. Now, I feel energized!"

"You still remember what happened?"

Asriel was surprised about this. Monster Kid wasn't supposed to be standing here. He was in the "falling down" state, and that was always inevitably fatal.

Monster Kid's smile disappeared, and seemed a bit low. Asriel mentally slapped himself. Why did he remind Monster Kid if that?

"I know. They beat me up, again and again. I couldn't believe there were that kind of people in this place. ...Treating someone like this... I don't even know who they are, nor do I know what I did to anger them."

"They stuffed me in a bag and tossed me in a car. I even heard the say they were going to kill me, and deciding where. Inside the bag, it was only dark and hopeless. At some point, I managed to escape."

"But end up stepping in a bear trap. I got found, beat up again, and passed out."

Monster Kid paused.

"I knew I was dying. In my dreams there was only black. Everything was gone. I only could focus on despair. But…"

"What happened?"

Asriel was curious, what kind of turn happened which helped Monster Kid to wake up?

"At some point of time… I remember Undyne. I understand why she stood up to protect everyone. It was just a light push, but it made me have a goal to fight for. I want to become someone like her. I don't want anyone to experience what did! So I had to stand up and live."

Asriel could feel the DETERMINATION burning in Monster Kid. That amount of it would already melt Monster Kid at the point, but for some reason he was fine. No signs of melting or feeling pain.

This also made Alphys surprised. According to her experiment with DETERMINATION with monsters, it didn't end well. The reason was because high concentrations of it will disrupt the magic inside a monster, leading to horrible results, causing excruciating pain in the process.

Alphys shook her head to cast away the unfortunate event. It was still haunting her. However, she was distracted by darkness's voice.

"Dr. Alphys... This is how the ritual works. It makes monsters gain their specialized DETERMINATION and more resistance to negative things. A lot." Darkness looked at Monster Kid with curiosity. "The Nightmare which caused Monster Kid dying provided a chance. Once Lunar balanced it off with Dream, the whole process is done. I don't know whether this is unintentionally or on purpose."

"Oh! Do you know I met Tempest in my dream?" Monster Kid said. "But he's some kind of weird. He talked in a girl's voice. He left a message for you!"

"It's intentional." Darkness sighed, shaking his head. "One-hundred percent intentional. I was wondering why she would become a good dragon and help someone without benefits."

"What did he say punk?" Undyne rubbed her fists. From what heard from Darkness, she thought Lunar was quite a selfish dragon who she was willing to pulverize, "We want to know."

"Sure! After all, he wanted you to hear this message."

Monster Kid took a deep breath

"I'll be waiting in the Ebott park, at the fountain. Challenge me if you want. If no one comes… I'll go to find you all on day two, and fight all of you one by one!"

Silence took over, until Gerson said something.

"That's quite an invitation for people who eager to fight, very straightforward." Gerson remarked simply. "It's good news that she won't be leaving the town for a while. Now we just need to fight her."

"Hey Punk." Undyne called Darkness. "Do you know more about your younger cousin? It's helpful to know what she can do."

"Sure. She won't kill people easily, even in a duel, but cheating is another case. She would DEFINITELY kill cheaters. She considers that an insult to her."

"As to what a cheater is? I think Sans or Tempest in a fight is the lowest she would accept, perhaps on the edge. More than that is not acceptable to her. She mainly uses her sheathed dragon-bone Katana, A.K.A. her mother, but don't be fooled by it."

"Although sheathed, she can use it like a blunt weapon. The sheath is extremely hard and sturdy. I remembered it was crushed by a road roller and the sheath was still fine without a crack. So far, it seems she can't pull her blade out of its sheath."

Asgore and Gerson were surprised about how stiff the sheath was. Usually, the harder the sheath, the more lethal the blade within. It was quite fortunate that she was unable to pull it out.

"Her magic is mainly support magic," Darkness continued to say more about his cousin. "which was the part which Tempest didn't take from her. Tempest almost took all the magic, including element tendency."

Darkness turned back. "I'll go home to get some gear to prepare, and try to make aback-up plan. I suggest you allto prepare as well...We have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

Author note's

Hello.

It's a long time since.

And still alive for now.

Good day to me!

NOW, the next chapter should be clear and straight.

Fighting and a bit of this and that.

I'll have a clear account of some details I made in the story soon.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	37. Chapter 37 We Are One

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

* * *

Chapter 37 We Are One

—The next day—

—Dreemurrs house—

Most of the main group of the monster came at the place, discussing what should they do.

Everyone wore their best battle outfit. Asgore and Undyne put on their armor, Toriel wore her Delta Rune robe, Alphys changed to her lab coat. Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster didn't change in appearance. Darkness had geared his hunter outfit, which was strange to the folks. Most of them thought he was a scientist like Alphys.

"All right, everyone's here," Undyne announced. "Let's try to figure out how to help Tempest. Now we have two options so far. One, defeat Lunar, this should be a hard one since Lunar had DETERMINATION, only three people in our group had it," Undyne looked at Frisk and Darkness. "and two of them are not good at fighting. Second, try to get Tempest out of Lunar, this not easier than the last since I don't think such a battle-hungry dragon-like Lunar will listen to orders easily. But Alphys and Darkness stood up all night yesterday to get a device out to help."

Alphys showed some syringe. "This, is the micro version of DETERMINATION extraction machine," Alphys gave everyone one. "According to all the information I learned from Darkness, I was able to adjust all the parameters and create this. It's simple. Just stab it on Lunar, and the device will do the next. And it's fragile, don't throw it or fire it with something." Alphys started to stumble. "Now, I really needed a res…" Alphy fainted out, falling forward and her love fetched her gently. Undyne looked at her sleeping. She was smiling in sleep.

"She used up all her awake time… to get it out." Darkness shook his head. "Time is really merciless."

"Why didn't Tempest tell us he had a double?" Undyne asked Darkness. "If he had told us, this might won't happen." It seemed like Alphys's faint had triggered Undyne, by hearing her volume and emotions are rising in her voice.

"Well," Darkness said while having suppressed sadness in his voice. "Tempest thought Lunar was a shame to him, so he preferred to not say it. It's not that he didn't believe all of you, judging by his actively providing his scales to you, he does trust you, but Lunar was something he wasn't ready to tell others yet." Darkness sighted. "I was hoping someone could talk him out of it."

The Dreemurrs thought the Jiang family was really messed up one, not any short than their family tragic.

"Now." Gerson pulled everyone back. "How abou' we talk about what are we going to do next."

—Park—

Lunar was waiting at the fountain. The power just went off in Ebott, since there are not enough employees maintaining the power station. The whole city went into a sudden dead silence once the power went out, turning Ebott into a dead town. She could feel a few people coming her way. "It's the Dreemurrs." Lunar was excited. "Alongside with some people who I'm interested in." Her hand was rubbing her sheathed Katana with excitement.

'Lunar, what is the point of dragging so many people into this?' Tempest asked in her mind.

'Well then, Lemee ask you back, what is your point to kill people with little honor?' Lunar was quite annoyed about she couldn't get Tempest complete out of this body, but she still had full control anyway.

'You much more like Mother's child, Lunar. You lack the exact same thing that our mom had. I kill them because I know they are much worse than me. Have you ever thought about this? Did you ever think what your actions might cause?'

'No, why should I even care?' Lunar made a W pose. 'Isn't it right to be honest about your own desires?' But she had complicated thoughts when Tempest mentioned their mother.

Tempest went silent, not knowing whether he was tired or gave up reasoning.

"Died out? Good. I don't like someone nagging in my head."

Lunar focused at the entrance of the park, they should appear at any moment now.

And as she expected, they arrived. She licked her lips and stood up. Carrying her Katana by putting in on both shoulders horizontally, while using her arms to hold it in place. She slowly walked up to the gang.

"Hey there." Lunar was looking around, assessing everyone at the place. "So, do you want to go straight down to business?"

"First things first," Undyne said. "Wake all the people up first."

"Na, I don't know how to do it. I can't too." Lunar said irresponsibly and immediately shifted the subject to something to her favorite. "I have a better idea. How about fighting me first? I know you like to, according to Tempest."

"That's not the case today." Undyne gritted. "Why do you do this to all of them?"

"Who?" Lunar showed confusion, not knowing she was really confused, or she was just trying to taunt Undyne. "I don't know what are you talking about."

That confusion which Lunar had on her face triggered Undyne, involving innocent people in this and not feeling anything? "Al'right, that was enough." She summoned a spear. "I'll take you down."

"Wait." Asgore used his triton to halt Undyne from getting forward. "Undyne, you're not ready, let me first."

"What…" This time it was Undyne's turn to be confused.

"Undyne, what did I told you in lesson one?" Asgore looked straight into her eyes. "I told you it's important, it might cost your SOUL if you don't follow it."

"Always have a calm mind before a fight… never let your emotions take over. They are power sources, not controllers of the fight." Undyne now realized why Asgore stopped her. Alphys's pass-out, this event, and what just Lunar said made her heat headed. Not the best mindset for fighting a combat expert. Although Darkness guaranteed that Lunar won't kill, that doesn't lead that she will be mercy on her attacking her exploits in her defenses, having a chaotic mind the is an exact ingredient to a messed-up fight.

"Before you can sort it out, I'll take place." Asgore turned to Lunar. "I'll challenge you, Lunar, I hope you can accept my challenge."

"Whatever, I'll take it. That fish wasn't ready, I can tell. I hear that you made some serious improvements since then. I'm hyped!" Lunar shouted with excitement with her paws were shaking violently, and she placed her weapon tied to her side. Getting ready to fight.

It was then that everyone realized, Lunar wasn't a bag dragon that they thought. She just a dragoness who got completely carried away by her battle lust. She only needs a fight, decent one, it's likely that she doesn't care about winning or not.

But anyway, they still need to win her, in order to get Tempest out of her.

Asgore and Lunar watched each other for a while, assessing which move they should use first. And in a split second, lunged and attack by her using right fist, aiming at the king's chest. Asgore just watched her coming and dodged it by simply stepping aside right at the last moment before impact, making Lunar punching nothing but the air, just like a bull in a bullfight. His paws weren't goofing off during the dodge. He held up his weapon and stabbed Lunar on the side. Lunar reached to her Katana, which was now tied to her side, with her left paw and blocked the attack, not forgetting to push a counter-attack, a roundhouse launched by her left feet that almost hit Asgore, and made a flip using momentum which was made by the missing kick, in order to prevent herself tumbling over; then landed in a distance.

"Good," Lunar said. "You've really made some impressive progress. Last time, I got you pretty well on that kind of attack."

"…" Asgore didn't say a word. What they just did was just a test, and after that encounter, Asgore could tell Lunar was only fooling around, she not even trying to do her best. In other words, Lunar is stronger than him, if only considering close combat, but he still needs to win.

Lunar could feel his resolve to win this and felt a bit amused by it.

This time it was Asgore who took the first attack.

Asgore decided to use another approach, he used his triton to draw in the air, slowly, fire started to form in the void.

"So, you are using magic? Well, so do I. I'm going to use my support magic. Heads up, I'm going really fast!" Lunar shouted.

Lunar made a steady stance, with both paws on her weapon. She concentrated all her magic power in her arms to make them quicker.

After several tensioned seconds, Asgore's eyes flashed, with all the flames surrounding him charging at Lunar at once. Lunar took a deep breath. And started to wave her Katana with unbelievable speed.

—Bang! Bang! Bang!—

The sound of powerful magic colliding and disappearing resonance in the air.

And a distinctive sound of explosion hit everyone's ear, a fireball passed Lunar's blade dance and exploded on her back.

"Hsss…" Lunar hissed when flame hit her in the back. "OK, that hurts." But the pain seemed to make Lunar turned on. "Now that was called an attack! I'm really going seriously now, King Asgore!"

Darkness doubted if he heard it wrong that Lunar just called Asgore by his title. That meant Lunar admitted Asgore's strength and resolve to win, at least to some degree.

This time Lunar went more aggressive, constantly attacking Asgore by her weapon. Another series of loud noises caused by weapon clashing. Asgore felt his paws slowly being paralyzed from the successful attacks from Lunar, but Lunar seemed to be getting more energized, every blow was growing in more power than the last one, not acting like someone who got a serious burn.

And at last, Asgore wasn't swift enough to block the attack, and his guard got broke by Lunar, and Lunar placed her Katana right on his neck; then pinned him on the ground, huffing.

Just like Darkness said, Lunar didn't kill Asgore when he was defeated.

"Well, I take the Loser King back, that's for sure. Hsss…" She touched her back, the burn was there, three degree at least. 'That hurts, but it made me feel alive again.' Lunar smiled, this group is going to deliver more than she expected "But I'm far from satisfied. I haven't fought for years." She let go Asgore and looked at Undyne. "So, are you ready?"

"I supposed to ask you that. Can you still fight with that burn?" Undyne decided not to attack her at the moment. If she is a dragon who cares about fighting honors, then she is supposed to repay the same to Lunar.

"I don't… what?" Lunar stood up. The grievous burn on her back was gone. Making the gang surprised. Not even Toriel could heal others that fast. The cause of the surprise was also shocked, too. She already was ready to endure that wound, and it vanished without a trace. "All right then. I had no idea why did that happen. But I already know one thing." Lunar's eyes flashed with excitement. "This will be good as hell!"

Undyne didn't say anything else once Lunar finished the last word, she simply attacked her. She charged with her spear.

Lunar also charged forward, but Undyne suddenly changed her position from handing to throwing a spear. Then, she threw it at Lunar. In Lunar's eyes, it was a super-fast spear. Since the fact that they are running toward each other and the spear had its own speed. There's no time for her to get her Katana out, she could only make a dodge. She moved herself a little more left, as an attempt to avoid the spear. The spear still hit her on the side, sent her flying, and smashed heavily into a wall.

"Hehehe…" Lunar chuckled, and after a second her chuckling became laughing like a lunatic on the wall. "HAhaha! Now that's something!" She casually walked out the wall, with slit silver reptile eyes. "I like what kind of fight you going to bring to me!" She pulled out her Katana.

"Com'on ya fish. I believe you can do more like that." It didn't seem like she was that hurt by the heavy blow.

'I'm pretty sure that attack should at least cracked a bone or two… But she acting nothing happened.'

"If you're confused. I just used my magic to harden my sides. So that blow was not that effective as you think, but I tell you, I'm trashed if I didn't defend." Lunar explained, and stand in position. "Can we go on?"

"Sure!" Undyne yelled and lunged.

Lunar smiled and rushed to catch Undyne's attack.

It was a tense battle between close ranged weapons, in the fight, Undyne didn't forget to use the syringe on Lunar, but the dragoness was willing to get hurt than being poked by the device. Because of trying to dodge the syringe, Undyne had a lot of gaps to make an attack, but strangely, she didn't take advantage of them. Not knowing that Undyne could use them for any other reasons.

After dozens of back and forward, the two suddenly separated and had a 5-meter distance between them.

Lunar looked at Undyne. "What are you trying to do, fish lady? I know you want something from me. I can feel it. Spit it out."

"Don't you think it is not right involved irrelevant people?" Undyne asked.

"What irrelevant people?"

"Most of the monster and humans here just want a peaceful life, and you came in and wrecked it all apart. Don't you feel it's not right to do that?"

It seemed that just triggered something in Lunar's mind by watching her standing still at spot doing nothing but gazing at Undyne. After a while, she chuckled.

"You know, I heard that from someone else, the exact same words," Lunar answered.

"Who then?" Undyne watched Lunar while sticking her spear on the ground.

"That's none of your business. Plus, she's very dead." Lunar cut off the subject abruptly. "Let's proceed."

And the two clashed weapons again, trying to push each other off and attack.

'What is this?' Undyne felt confusion. 'Lunar had some sort of hesitation in her strikes. Was that sentence made her thought of something?'

Of course, a not concentrated fighter was no match for Undyne. After a few rounds, Undyne was getting the upper hand. Lunar was not as aggressive when fighting Asgore, and she got more and more absent.

Lunar attacked her head by slicing down, Undyne blocked it horizontally with her spear, the two staggered for a while. Undyne suddenly put her spear at an angle, let the Katana slip along her magical spear. It was too late when Lunar found what was Undyne up to and withdraw her Katana out, the Katana was stuck in the head of the spear. Undyne smiled, the fish monster didn't miss this opportunity, she hooked Lunar's weapon, and made a swing. The weapon slipped out of Lunar's paws.

—Thump—

The sound of Lunar's weapon hit the earth was loud and clear, it landed right beside Undyne. There's no way Lunar is getting it back. Undyne pointed her spear at Lunar's throat.

"Well, that's it for me," Lunar said. "Do whatever you want." Lunar was not very satisfied, but Undyne had got her well, it was her who was wandering her mind off, because of a distant memory, she would follow the honors of a fighter. "I want to fight more, still."

Undyne walked close and stabbed her with the syringe after a second the device was filled with black liquid.

"So that was your goal… You believe Tempest can help all of this." Lunar felt Tempest left her. "I don't know that will work… at least I didn't notice that in his memory."

"We got him." Undyne looked at the liquid inside. "What next?"

"Just pass it to me." Darkness said. "I'll take care the rest."

After communicating with Tempest for a while, Darkness frowned. "It seemed like things were not as easy as we thought."

"Not that easy?" Asriel asked. "What does that mean?"

"Tempest told me he needs his body. But now…" Darkness looked at Lunar. "My cousin over there won't agree on this."

"Can I try?" Frisk asked. "I'll try to convince her."

Asgore and Toriel were uneased. It's not they don't believe Frisk's ability to convince others, otherwise, all of this won't happen in the first place. They both know how hard did Lunar hit. It took quite some effort for Toriel to heal the king, his arms were nearly wasted because of blocking Lunar's attacks. If Lunar assaulted her, it might not end well.

"Hey." Lunar raised her head when she heard the sound.

"I know you. The human who free the monsters and saved the prince. Plus, not a fan of battle. What is your thing here?"

"For a question. Why do you hate Tempest?

"Hum! Because he locked me in the Land of Dreams for like what, forever? That was enough to hate him!"

"He had his part wrong on taking way too extreme methods on you, but he's not someone who will do this casually, there must be a reason."

"…" Lunar started to think, she doesn't do that many times, and it's mostly on fighting, she knew Tempest too well, Frisk was right on that one, she only focused on the fact that she was locked there, not on the reason why now this question emerged in her mind.

"Bother to hear my guess?" Frisk said. "I think you battle lust was endangering others and yourself. You know, if you continue to do this, you will get killed or be captured. Or something worse."

Lunar was surprised when Frisk mentioned herself, that was never a way she would think.

"Myself? When did Tempest become such a generous monster?" Lunar huffed, she's not going to take that.

"Because he is you, and you are him. I believe he had a way to take you out of him, but he didn't do it."

'That was true, there was a spell in the book to take an addition SPIRIT out of the body. I actually want to do that when everything is settled.' But Lunar didn't say that out loud.

Frisk continued to talk. "Whether you or he likes it or not, it's already a fact you both are the same monster. You are twins, at least I think. Tempest just understood that a bit more than you did."

Lunar continued to think, was that true? Or this human was just bluffing around?

After some internal struggle, she decided to take the human's viewpoint about this, since she couldn't find another feasible explanation for this. He had many years, many leisure time, but he didn't decide to banish her from this body.

"OK…" Lunar said. "Put him back inside. I'll let him take control."

Darkness injected Tempest back inside. After a while, the red dragon opened his eyes again, this time they were gold.

"I agree with you, Frisk." Tempest looked annoyed. "Although I hate to admit it, she is part of me. And I am part of her. We are bounded to stick together. Maybe I should use a better way to treat her, instead of treating her as an enemy. I need to have a chat with her soon."

Tempest touched his head as if he had a headache. "Alright then. Now I will ask Lunar to get all of you asleep. Then I'll wake everyone up. It'll only take 5 seconds to finish it."

"Doesn't that lead to bad results?" Alphys asked.

"If you're asking succession rate… I would say near 100 percent. In fact, you might won't feel anything."

"What?!" Darkness yelled. "How?"

"It's strange, we are the same monster, but different entries. We can understand Dream and Nightmare respectively and work together to finish it. It takes out the main reason why the ritual would fail. Perhaps, the ancestor who made this also had a alter personality? No one knows. So, get ready, Lunar is starting."

Slowly the gang except Darkness felt dizzy and sleepy. At a certain point they couldn't feel their conscious and it blacked out, after another second the world became bright again, the gang watched the sleepy humans slowly woke up, mostly confused why they are here, it took another second for them to realize why they are going to do next, and hustle to their destination. It seemed like no one didn't notice they were asleep before.

"OK, that was done, I don't know how will people react when they found a day passed without a hint… Most humans won't remember they had been sleeping. Which was good for everyone. Now the question is, how are we going to deal with Lunar, after she dealt such destruction."

"I think we are not going to punish her, after all, she wasn't that bad. And punishing her is the same as punishing Tempest, which is not right. But how are we going to deal with her…" Toriel looked at Tempest with a headache. "Two different entries in one monster, I haven't met something like this before. As far as I know, monsters will die before developing any mental problems."

After a while, Lunar's voice appeared. "I just strike a deal with Tempest, from now on, we share our 24 hours of time in two halves. Well, after hearing what just Frisk told me, I suddenly had some interest in this group." Lunar blinked her silver eyes. "I would like to watch what happens next. I kinda understand why did Tempest wanna to stick around with you guys."

"And that is settled for now…" Asgore folded his arms, staring at Lunar.

"What's the long face?" Lunar giggled and made fun of the king. "You have to be used to my existence since I'll meet you more often than you think."

Asgore sighted. 'Golly. How long I can bear this without getting crazy?'

* * *

Author note's

Hello?

I need to rest a bit after a trip to Japan.

I'm alive, just have a lot of things on my back!

There's too much to tell in such few words.

Akihabara was such a heaven for anime fans and Otakus(?)!

Tokyo's sub is literally a mess, imagine 10 rail companies in the same station and the station is split up into 3 parts, that's exactly what I saw in Shinjuku…

Too much.

Yes, with such data and experience, I'm considering to add some of it in my story.

Next chapter will be out soon, I'm on 66% for now, I'll take it out ASAP.

Thank you very much!

So, this event ended.

But I still have some aftermath to address, mostly the KING on the next chapter, he's almost a sandbag in the major fights, and that will cause something. The next chapter covers it, at least I think.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	38. Chapter 38 A Downed King

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Complete!

* * *

Chapter 38 A Downed King

—Morning—

Asgore took a deep breath, the fire went bright and dark following his breathing, after concentrating for a while. He spread the fire in the yard, trying to form several geometric shapes, at first, they were just like how he thought they should be, but after a while, the shapes started to deform and became a mess. He couldn't stay calm. Thus, his magic wasn't stable enough to stay in a certain form.

He sighed at turned to another activity he loved, gardening. But he was making a ton of mistakes, memorizing the wrong fertilizer formula, using pesticide as water, placing a sun preferred plant into a shady place. His relaxing activity was done no good for him.

After the last fight with Lunar, he got defeated by her, again. Although not humiliated this time, he was quite…not that confident of himself that much, the feeling of losing everything was coming back, with a high possibility that they won't come back once again. Miracles won't happen twice. It's not something which had never come to his mind, but after the Lunar event, it popped up even more than usual. Perhaps Lunar's… or Tempest's magic made him become more vigilant about this.

The two recent major fights, he lost both, he couldn't defeat a mind-controlled dragon and a foe from the past. He got lucky that those two events didn't end bad. Both encounters, all of them made it out in one piece. Who on Earth knows when the next defeat will come and what will it take from him.

That, made his nerves and SOUL stressed out. He managed to stay cool, that actually fooled everyone except one monster.

Toriel. She already noticed that she could tell something was wrong with him, but not that sure why.

"Gorey, can you go out with me for a while?" Asgore put down his flower pot and looked at his wife. Although that was asking, Asgore can feel that Toirel will drag him out the house if he said no or find any excuse. But that's not what he was concerned today since he already wanted to say yes. "Sure, after I bury this flower into the ground. It'll take a minute."

"OK, then Gorey. Waiting for you outside!" Toriel left a peck on Asgore's cheek and headed outside.

Asgore feel light footed after that, for some reason, Toriel was a bit jumpier than usual, he hadn't seen her like that for quite a long time. He wondered where she would take him today.

He buried the flower in the right place, gave it a dose of water, making sure it can keep moisture after the transplant, and headed outside.

"Where are the kids, Tori?"

"They just told me they will be out for a while." Toriel looked outdoors. "And I want to do that, too."

'So, it's our kids who awaken Tori's heart to be young again.' Asgore also felt light on that thought, yet was depressed by the thought he had early this morning.

"All right then, let's go." Asgore said.

Asgore held Toriel's hand and walked outside.

"So, where are we going?" Asgore watched Toriel watching around aimlessly.

"Nowhere, just following my feeling. How about we don't talk about goals or destinations today, Fluffybuns. Just goofing off with our friends. Here they come!"

Toriel waved her paws at the monsters who are coming in, Undyne and Gerson.

"Heya Asgore!" Undyne shouted when she saw Asgore. "I got Toriel's call, Gerson was with me practicing fighting, so I brought him here."

"It has been some time, your majesty." Gerson nodded his head at Asgore. "Let's get to another place to talk, shall we?"

—Somewhere in the town—

"Here you go! Another nice cup of warm chocolate!" A waiter gave Asgore another cup of hot drink. He passed it to Toriel.

"I don't know when didn't Grillby and Muffet worked together to make this delicious beverage." Asgore sipped his cup.

"Apparently, you are a little too diligent on your work." Toriel smiled. "Not only this. A lot of vendors in the Underground are opening stores on the surface. One by one." Toriel looked at Mt. Ebott. "Time had gone pretty fast. It's almost winter now. And how long since we came to the surface?"

"I think almost 2 years, Tori. A lot has changed."

"Sure, we had experienced more than the hundreds of years we spent down there." Toriel paused, pondering the years in the Ruins and sighed. "Thinking back to it, now I think it was a waste of precious time, I can do more. Maybe helping out the people, maybe helping the children before Frisk to live in the Underground, maybe try to talk you out of it…, but I never did any of the options. I did feel bad for you because of your poor choices of politics, but I didn't try to make a stand and try to change it. I avoid conflicts, which was worse than reacting negatively to it."

Asgore, Undyne, and Gerson just drank their treat and listened.

"Oops." Toriel covered her mouth, with a shocked expression. "I'm terribly sorry if I made the atmosphere too heavy."

"Na, it's OK." Undyne just shook it off. "Everyone makes mistakes or something, but what matters is we care about it, and being here to fix it."

"Indeed." Gerson nodded and took a sip. He looked at Asgore for a while. "Victory is not a part of daily life, failure is. And trying to make it up is too."

Asgore didn't respond on that one, but it triggered a lot of thoughts.

—Beeping sound—

"Sor." Undyne stood up and finished her drink in a second. "I had a date with Alphys later, see ya later guys." She left the three, heading to her house.

Asgore just watched Undyne leave.

"That fish kid we know had come to a fish lady, isn't it?" Gerson laughed heartily.

"Time just runs so fast."

Asgore nodded. He was glad that he did live long enough to see that after his family shattered, Undyne was almost his family, he and Gerson watched her grew up.

He looked back at Toriel, this was his dream which he hadn't wondered to come true, after Asriel and Chara's death. He became happy for a while but now felt his powerless might lead him losing this again. This made him depressed again.

Toriel watched Asgore, knowing he was having some conflicts inside.

"Gorey, how about we got in the wood and have a walk?" Toriel suggested. "It's already a miracle for us to have a spare day at the same time, and I remembered it was more than hundred years ago since you took me out."

Asgore smiled and looked at Gerson.

"Go ahead! It's no more good'ol Gerson's business, have fun youngsters! Besides I promised Darkness to take over his place in school today. I've gotta go now, or I'll be late!"

They all laughed, and Gerson stood up and left the place.

—Later—Ebott forest—

Ebbot forest was mostly composed of plants which are more resistant to cold since the place was located mostly on mountains. The wildlife here was just like any other place on mountains, but there's more than bears and deer who called this place at home. Well, a lot more.

Toriel took a deep breath in the vast nature around here, it was cool and relaxing.

"Everything changed in Ebbot… except for this forest." Asgore touched a tree. "After hundreds of years, this forest is still here, thriving on its own, not caring about history or the tragic in Ebott."

"There's a giant tree there, Gorey!" Toriel pointed at far away.

"That is a big tree, Tori." Asgore was stunned by the greatness of tree, judging from the height of it, the king could tell it had been here for at least hundreds of years to grow this high. But strangely, this was the solo tree so high around the place.

"Let's go over there and look!" Toriel was almost dragging Asgore to the place. It reminded Asgore that she was just like herself when he first met her now. He was too inward to go out to play back then. For some reason, all the boys in the Dreemurr family were shy in nature. Perhaps, it a family trait for all of them.

The duo arrived at the giant tree, once they arrived, they both noticed something was wrong.

"Gorey, why this tree has magic power on it?" Toriel asked with curiosity. "It's special. I don't know trees on the surface could have any bit of magic power. Perhaps that's the reason it could stand this high, without getting destroyed by natural hazards like lightning strikes or something else."

"I truly don't know Tori. But I know…" Asgore paused because something hit his head, he touched where the object hit, it was wet, yet his paw wasn't covered with blood, it was water, and the King looked up. The sun was high up in the sky, and raindrops are bombing his head. A very strange scene, at a moment, Asgore doubted there was someone spraying water from the trees around them, he shook off the silly idea when Toriel shouted.

"Oh, my!" Toriel shouted and retreated under a tree, but the tree wasn't doing very well of blocking the rain, she still getting wet.

"Here." Asgore took out a jacket from his storage for Toriel to block the water drops.

"Thank you, Fluffybuns." Toriel smiled and kissed Asgore on the cheek tenderly.

Asgore blushed a bit. "Not a problem, Tori. We really should get out this place, we didn't expect this. Not on a sunny day."

"Sure," Toriel took up Asgore's hand, but when they are going to leave the huge tree. A strange noise appeared, a kind of strange music in fact.

The duo staggered. "What is that?" Asgore looked at the direction where the sound came from.

Toriel focused on her hearing. "It's some kind of music, but what kind?" When Toriel was trying to identify the music, Asgore's suddenly come to her.

"Tori…" Asgore whispered in his wife's ears. He just noticed two things on the end of the forest, staring at them. "Over there, how long are they there?"

The two new arrivers were wearing fox masks, one tall, the other is short, and have some sort of… Japanese outfit on them. It was a black coat and white clothing inside.

Toriel shook her head, this place had a thick layer of leaves on the ground, there's no way walking through these without making any noise loud enough for the Dreemurr royals to hear. It's strange.

As the cold war between the Dreemurrs and the strangers go on. Toriel and Asgore slowly realized, whoever is this, they might not come in peace. They slightly arm themselves with magic, in the case of a sudden attack.

Tension continues to grow until the stranger on the right side suddenly drew a revolver from its clothing and shot at the Dreemurrs.

—Bang—

The quickdraw was too fast for Asgore and Toriel to react, but the bullet just landed in front of Toriel, it was not a bullet intending to hurt, Just a warning one instead.

"How…" Asgore tried to start a conversation. But he suddenly got gaggled by a piece of cloth which came out of nowhere, and the cloth was golden.

Upon seeing the golden cloth and the quickdraw, Toriel and Asgore had a pretty good idea who is this.

"Tem…" Toriel wanted to say something but also got gaggled by a cloth as well.

Toriel and Asgore looked at the dragon duo with not a friendly look, Asgore was trying to burn the cloth off, but it's not working, the cloth seemed to be fire resistance, cannot be burned off with ease. They placed their index finger over their mouth, asking them to be quiet. After watching the actions, the Dreemurrs realized there's something going on here, which needed to be quiet. And the dragons slowly led them out the forest.

When they were lead out the forest, the shorter one waved his hand, the golden cloth was gone.

"What the golly is happening? Tempest, Darkness?" Asgore shouted at the two dragons. He was definitely not delighted about getting stuffed by a piece of cloth in the mouth.

"I'm sorry, but some monsters in the forest DON'T like to be disturbed," Tempest spoke, looking to be embarrassed. "By chance, you just almost accidentally crossed over a wedding. A fox wedding. Things are, it will end bad if you do."

"Actually, they WILL try to kill anyone who interrupted, I've seen it once, I couldn't tell that poor guy from him than dirt." Darkness made a cold shiver. "It's lucky that we are in it, and noticed you coming." Darkness said, Toriel and Asgore couldn't see Darkness face because of his mask, but judging from his tone, he should feel relieved. "Or it's going to be a nasty and endless fight."

"Tempest! Darkness! The walk back to the bride's house is going to begin! Get back here!" A voice came from the woods.

"OK!" Tempest shouted back. "That's our call. By the way, Lunar had something to tell you, wait a sec."

Tempest closed his eyes, after a while a pair silver eyes appeared, everyone was shocked when Lunar took her act.

She slapped Asgore on the face and yelled. "Look, I don't want to someone I just admitted become a coward, get your shit together! Watching you like makes me feel like a moron. It's way too obvious!"

And she switched back to Tempest after the outburst.

"I don't know she would do that…" Tempest apologized when he came back. "I'm terribly sorry."

"Tempest! Darkness! Don't make me go over there and grab you back! What on earth do you boys have that much to do?" The same voice appeared from the woods. "Or…" The voice got darker. "Did you just encounter someone you CAN'T handle? I'm going over there, now. Whoever ruined Aunt's wedding, I will not show them MERCY." It seemed the trees around were shaking with the anger of the voice.

"Well, our time is up." Darkness said and gulped. "Not sending you, bye." Darkness took Tempest away, carrying Tempest in his paws, like grabbing a toy doll. "Coming! Just wait for a while." They ran back into the woods before Tempest did any objections about it.

Asgore and Toriel just watched each other, confused about what just happened.

"I think we should go home," Toriel suggested and pointed downhill.

—Later—

The way back home was silence and strained, Lunar's outburst just confirmed Toirel's concerns were not out of imagination.

There was something wrong with her king.

Once they got home, the goat monsters sat on the couch and watched around, so far no one was home, Frisk and Asriel already told them they won't be back for dinner. Tempest was likely not coming back early since he and his cousin were taking part in a wedding. So, the house was quiet. Only the two of them were here.

Toriel decided to get head-on with her husband and go straight to the question.

"Gorey…" Toriel watched Asgore. "I know you have been strange recently. What's the problem?"

"It's nothing Tori, not such a big deal for all of us. It doesn't matter a lot." Asgore didn't have any facial expression changes. Not happy, nor sad, just a plain face.

Toriel looked at Asgore, tilted her head, and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for leaving all the pressure on you while I left you back then. Thinking of it, I really felt guilty about it. Letting an already heart-broken king lead a folk of dreadful monsters, he had to stay strong and keep that confident smile on his face, though his feelings were already destroyed, meaning that he couldn't make a hearty smile anymore. If he failed, the Underground will fall apart in a short time. And what was I doing? I wasn't thinking in your shoe, dear…" Toriel felt her eyes wet, and tears rolled down.

"Tori, we both did something wrong. I shouldn't make that outraged policy. I wasn't brave enough to stop you leaving, pay a visit, or call you." Asgore took a tissue to wipe Toriel's face, caressing it at the same time.

"Gorey." Toriel enjoyed Asgore touching her face like this. Even though she wanted to enjoy it and forget about her purpose to do this, she had to make his husband tell her his worries. "It's not the Underground we are in now, we in the timeline in which we had a miracle. You're not holding it alone now. There's no need to pretend to be strong here. So please tell me. What is bothering you so much?"

Asgore watched Toriel.

"I'm such a loser. All those fights. I was only a sandbag in the situations… I didn't win any of them. I was just getting lucky about everything. I know there's something out there, more sinister than you and I could think. I'm afraid one day, this dream-like life will be fractured again because of my incapability." He watched down to his feet. "I tried to toughen up recently, but it's not working. Actually, my magic got worse." Asgore took a deep breath, preparing to talk more.

Toriel cut it off.

"Fuffybuns… You know that emotions affect magic a lot, it's a more important aspect to take care of for monsters, since our health and sanity relies on it. I can tell you. You are not a loser. You got us enough time to gather magic to defeat Pine, a Dragon who used the entire magic power of a mountain, which was an impossible achievement, according to Darkness. You stopped Undyne from going into a fight when she was over-heated by rage, preventing her from getting messed up. If you are missing, no one knows would things go. Perhaps to the worst ending possible. It was a great job you did to make things have the best outcome possible."

Asgore looked up at his wife, from her face, he firmly believed that whatever Toriel said was not just trying to make him feel good, it was also how his wife thought about him.

"Next time," Toriel added. "When you wanted to practice magic, you can find me or others to practice together." She smiled, which made Asgore's SOUL soaring in heaven.

"OK, Tori." Asgore felt completely well at the moment. "By the way, what are you going cook today?"

Toriel giggled at Asgore and made a naughty smile.

"Hehehe~~~ I've been waiting for you to ask! It's only us for today's dinner. How about we recreate the dinner we have on our first night after the wedding? I'm getting a bit starved here."

Asgore blinked sheepishly and blushed, once he realized what was Toriel's thoughts. 'Great, she's getting hungry for sure… in two ways.' Of course, he wasn't a monster who would dump cold water on this. Asgore nodded. "Let's go to the kitchen and solve one of your problems first. And after that. Let's address you 'other' hunger."

The jolly couple went inside.

* * *

Author note's

I'm on winter break, so everything on this could go a bit faster, yeah, a bit.  
Don't count on it.

I still got a lot of things to do.

Nothing much to say here.

And break continues. Another arc will begin sooner or later.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	39. Chapter 39 Ebott Forest

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

Complete!

* * *

Chapter 39 Ebott Forset

"Alright… we still need to know who made the attack on Ebott and attempted to murder the royals." Undyne pointed out a question mark on a white board, which had a series of line connected to a vary of data. "So far, we only got few clues so far. Most of we caught don't know much about this. They were just paid to create a mess in Ebott. Strangely, they are paid in Gold; monster currency."

"Gold? I thought using valuable metal as currency is only for monsters in the Underground nowadays!" Alphys was surprised about this.

"Not entirely correct, Dragons still use Gold when buying expensive merchandise...or services." Darkness said with a grimace.

"Gold, gold either way works." Asgore watched . "Humans can melt it down and make into something else. But since it was Gold, we can tell it was someone who knows monsters or even trades with them, right?"

"Yeah, that's a good assumption." Sans watched the board. "But not quite helpful at the moment."

"This is why we are going on a hunt for the rest of the leaders." Undyne used her spear point at three pictures on the board. "Currently, only three are on the run, but they all got into Ebott forest. All of them can use magic and we should assume that they will not hesitate to use it."

"And this duty fell on our shoulders…" Tempest watched the three pictures. "Except Thistle, the rest were too dangerous for a normal monster or human to capture."

"WE NEED TO SPLIT UP TO DO THAT." Papyrus looked around. "I BELIEVE WE HAVE ENOUGH PEOPLE TO DO THE JOB. BUT WHO WILL TAKE US IN AND OUT?"

"One me, another is Tempest, and the other… Well, Tempest did you called her in?" Darkness watched his little cousin.

"She should be here now, there's no way she's going to ditch her sister. Or did she get in trouble?" Tempest answered.

And a blink of an eye, Lunar appeared.

"In trouble? Don't make me laugh, who had the guts to mess with her? Hahaha! She better than the weak ones I saw on the street."

"Sorry! I'm late!" Everyone turned to the source of voice. A monster appeared at the door. "Just have to get a few guys off my tail."

This monster looked quite like Thistle, a Asian face with white hair. She was wearing a blue dress with white tails moving calmly behind her. It was shocking to hear that voice, it was the exact same voice who called Tempest and Darkness back in the forest.

"Err…" The new monster flushed. "Hello?" It seemed like the gaze from the group was making her uncomfortable.

"My name is Maple. I'm Thistle's younger sister. It got a call from Tempest that you need a help in Ebott forest. I really happy such a monster like me can help…"

'What does the last sentence mean?' This raised a flag in everyone's head. That was not a usual way of speaking to introduce yourself.

"That's it. The three of us know Ebott forest well since we usually go in and out of it, so… oh no, did I just say that?" Tempest face palmed himself.

"You did Tempest." Darkness deadpanned. "It's your fault."

"In and out…" Maple started to flush again, this time, it was not a timid one. "Going IN and OUT again and again! Ahh! I'm getting excited!" She breathed wildly and lasciviously for not apparent reason, followed by a vocal scream and noises which embarrassed the entire group.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Cut it off!" Tempest clapped his hand to stop the monster. "Maple, get back here!"

"Hun?" Maple got back to her nerves. "I'm sorry!" She made a 90 degree bow. "I can't control myself…"

'What the hell this wrong with this monster?'

This was the first thought which passed through everyone's mind.

"Darkness, are you sure she can lead us?" Toriel questioned.

From what Toriel had seen, Maple was beyond her mind. A single, simple sentence morphed her from shy, timid girl to... that. This was an impractical guide in her view, to say the least.

"Yes," Darkness answered firmly. "It would be a burden for you if a normal human is in the team. What if they took him or her as hostage? And I don't think other Naturalists, a.k.a. the Dragons who live in the wilds who know the forest the best, will mind our request."

"Plus, Maple had charming magic, so they won't attack her, and I believe she can keep herself safe. Well," Darkness took a look at Maple. "She's at least reliable when doing serious stuff. We don't have much choice at the moment."

If that was the case, they had no choice about this subject.

Undyne seemed to be still stunned by what just happened, it took a second for her to call her SOUL back.

"Alright then… some of us should be staying behind in case. So, let's decide that first. Wait. Did you just mean she's a dragon?" He shifted to Maple. That was NOT what she imagined a Dragon would look like.

Toriel nodded. As a teacher in school, she knew more about Dragons, since she had a lot of them as her students.

"Some dragons gave up their original duty and decided to live in the wild, while taking the appearance of normal animals on the surface. For this, they went so far as to have civil war. So, the definition of Dragon is wider than you thought. All those who are life bounded to elements can be called a Dragon… It's strange."

Undyne shrugged. "Strange or not. Let's decide the group. Come over here. I have some paper here. There are nine paper pieces which have one, two, three. Three of each kind. The rest are four. That will decide who will go out!"

—After a while—

"So, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus is going with Darkness. Asriel, Sans, and Asgore are going with me. Toriel, Frisk, Muffet are going with Maple. Gaster and others are staying behind." Tempest concluded. "Great, just like us go on an expedition for bounty hunting with our family, Darkness."

"It should be. It's equivalently dangerous."

"OK, guys we are going to roll out after an hour. Get whatever you needed and let's meet at… the southern entrance of the forest."

—Later—Ebott Forest—

"Yep, she went this way, that footprints you found was a trap, Papyrus." Darkness pointed at a direction, after examining the soil.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Well, footprint marks vary even the same subject. This set here is running, that one there was strange, for a fox footprint, I doubt that it was backtracking would cause that. I don't think she would use Earth magic to confuse us, since it will give off her location." He looked at Alphys, who was now using a searching tool, looking for magic traits.

Alphys was surprised to know that Darkness was also a hunter. Actually, it made the entire group surprised, when Darkeness volunteered to help Undyne out on her journey.

"And bother to ask you, Undyne, you felt powerless after she grabbed you?"

"Yeah, do you know something about it?"

"About your power drained… That was a long story. I'll tell you the shorter version. You all know Ebott was a mess before 'The Hunting Season', right?"

The trio nodded. Undyne was far clearer than Alphys and Papyrus about that, hearing some veterans, few of which were alive, in the station giving delicate accounts about the era.

"That makes it easier to explain. In fact, someone interfered for the place to become like that. That's the history Dragons know. Yet the mastermind wasn't found yet. A messy place mostly meant, low detections in unusual events, especially for supernatural ones. No one will care about people missing who died in strange ways. You can do whatever you want with magic to LIVE SUBJECTS, if you can pay the price."

"Oh my, someone made Ebott into a giant living experiment field?" Alphys was surprised when learned this. How can someone do this?

"Believe me, the victims were NOT only HUMANS back then, and the abuser were not only them, too. Back then, monsters are quite valuable 'resource', since they're ideal specimen for magic testing." Darkness twisted his face, seemed to be grossed. "In our case, we have a woman whose wish to stay young forever by magic. Dr. Alphys you must know this better, nothing in the world can beat thermodynamics, not even magic, aging is an eventual event, the best you can do is stay on the same age, and that will pay off significant prices."

The three nodded with agreement, there was a bloody living example set up by their friends. "So, what she did back then?" Undyne asked. "How is this related?"

"Simple, but gruesome." Darkness went down to watch a butterfly eaten by a mantis. "I can't stop the destruction, so I let someone else take it."

"You mean… she took other's life?" Alphys was horrified by this.

"THERE IS EVIL OUT THERE WILLING TO HURT OTHER'S FOR THEMSELVES…" Papyrus was trying to digest what he just heard.

This made Undyne so mad that she couldn't even say a word.

"Thistle was one of the experiment subjects, she was given this kind of magic, charming magic, and optimized alteration magic, along with her two sisters. They're quite lucky to be 3 out of 100 experiments who only survived with RELATIVELY minor problems, always turned on, unable of speech, and losing of taste. And it's untreatable. Don't ask me the rest. Since life siphon can only happen in close range, charming magic and the ability change appearance freely were given for the user's convince."

'Oh my…' Alphys felt bad about the sisters and anyone who became test subjects. And god, what she just seen was just minor in comparison? And after this thought flashed through, a more urgent one pop up. "But Darkness, I gave her a total check-up, and I didn't spot anything weird." Alphys suddenly got worried about her other half losing her life span.

Papyrus didn't say anything, but his sweating showed he was worried about his mentor.

Undyne was still in the fury of the fact she just heard.

"Na, she only took the surface energy away, which doesn't do any harm to your mate at all, only disabling her for a moment if anything. if she really wanted to do that…" Darkness scratched his head, showing his embarrassment. "Well, how should I say this? How about this? Kissing is the least, and the more bases she runs, the worse it gets. Look up 'Succubus' on wiki and don't ask me. This way." Darkness adjusted they path and continued the story. "Her hideous acts to monsters were noticed by the council and were properly shut down, by my family. Tempest and I delivered the killing blow. But we couldn't find any research data, only her journal. I've read it once…" Darkness shivered like he was in chilling cold. "I wish I didn't. Tempest and I are not afraid of the dead, we agree that the living is more fearsome."

A cold, dense atmosphere was carried in after the last sentence was spoke, only a few path corrections was make by Darkness, they didn't talk. Until…

"Wait!" Alphys suddenly shouted. "I'm picking up a signal! Over there!" Alphys pointed in a direction. "It matches the sample Tempest gave me."

"Let's go!" Undyne carried Alphys and rushed where she pointed, with Darkness chasing behind.

"OK!" Papyrus followed her.

"Stop! Stop!" Darkness yelled on his way catching up on Undyne and Papyrus, but his sound couldn't get into their ears.

While Undyne ran forward, she noticed her speed and strength was significantly better than before, she runs faster while carrying Alphys than she had no load on her before.

Papyrus also felt the same happening to him. He was physically enhanced and felt that he could maintain this running speed for good, not as fast as Tempest, but a lot faster than an average monster.

'Wow, when did I become like this?' Undyne was thinking about this new strength. She got a little bit carry away by this, it took her a while to notice Darkness was calling her to stop, so did Papyrus.

Once they stopped, they noticed there are identical pine trees all around them, and the place was dark, even it was noon. And after 3 seconds, Darkness caught up, trying to get his breath. "I can't catch up on that speed, guys. I'm not a grown-up dragon yet in physical. And we are in big trouble now."

"This place is call the Lost Forest, as you can see, there's nothing available to be used as a landmark, navigating through this place is hard, plus tech devices will fail in this place, since this place is way too dense of natural magic, anything using electricity or magical ones will haywire. Even hunters had a hard time to get out his place. This place is the Ebott version of Bermuda Triangle."

Darkness took out his hunting rifle. "We are going to take some time leaving this place. I hope you guys don't bother eating low processed meat and veggies, if necessary. BUT out target is indeed in this place, if she wanted to shake us off, this is the best place to do so."

"I HOPE WE CAN GET WHAT WE WANT AND ASK THISTLE ABOUT THE ATTACK."

"We surely will, Papyrus." Undyne looked at the woods.

—Meantime—Another place in Ebott forest—

Although on the first meeting Maple didn't gave the group a good impression, she's quite normal all the time, albeit having a few moments having thoughts trailing off to nowhere, and she's the talkative type, making her get along with the girls in her group not after long, now they treated her 'problem' more like a special personality.

Of course, she told her group about her problems and where did they originate from, and some history about Ebott's past.

"When you went Underground, some monster which remained on the surface, went through a strange transformation, not like us… It's… I don't know, perhaps nature had its way." She started a strange subject. "Some monsters started to get used to LOVE, and seemed to forget their root of existence. Sometimes they can do even worse things than human can."

"Do you mean natural selection?" Frisk suggested. "It sounded like that."

"Yeah! That one. Human's continuously butchering remaining monsters had cause this, and in some cases, these monsters could kill humans AND other fellows with ease!" Maple nodded. "This target we are after is a monster of this kind. These are extremely dangerous. They don't have the burden which a monster has, but have superior magic ability! Perhaps this is the true 'monster' which humans refer to."

"What is this?" Toriel stepped on something. She took it up an a took a look, it was a piece of Gold. When the Gold piece was found, Muffet's eyes shined.

"Oh! Queen Toriel! You're lucky today! I thought all those coins hidden in the place are already picked up by looters." Maple shouted.

"It's Fufflybuns's portrait. This coin is almost as old as I am…" Toriel remembered that carving on the heads, it's a miracle that it could stay this shape for such a long time. "I'm taking this back to Gorey. He's going to be happy to see this! We don't have photographs back then, this is valuable!"

"Sure, Dad will be surprised about this." Frisk smiled and looked at the coin. "So that's how Dad looked like back then? He's awesome!"

"Don't forget~ My son will become like him soon!" Toriel teased Frisk, making her blush.

'Azzy will become like that?' Frisk's mind wandered into her imaginative future.

"Frisk is fawning over her boyfriend !It's so cute! Ahuahuhau!" Muffet laughed.

"Thinking of her boyfriend and flushing like that…" Maple got turned on again. "Someone help me please!"

Toriel clapped in front of her. "Please stay with us! We still need your help!"

And slowly Maple's breathing softened, and she lowered her head with her ears dropping. "I'm such a failure, even such a normal subject like this I couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry."

"It's OK." Frisk comforted Maple.

Toriel was thinking about what just Maple spoke of previously. She was not the only victim of other's experiment. There are more monsters and humans who died for benefits of a few.

Maple's case didn't elicit embarrassment or disgust after Toriel knew the whole picture.

It caused burning anger towards whoever started the whole 'live test' in Ebott.

Making a girl unable to control herself like this, not to mention how bad did her dignity got destroyed. She couldn't imagine how may out there were mentally or spiritually devastated.

At this point, it was no longer just her family and friends she wanted to protect. She also she also wanted to help the kind from getting destroyed by evil. The world is sick…this is for sure. The thought sparkled a bit of DETERMINATION inside her, beating in her SOUL.

—After a while—

"There was fire here…" After a while the group found something. "A magical lit fire, not naturally started." Toriel watched the rock pit. "It was gone about two hours ago. There's still some spark and magic inside. He or She should be around."

Maple suddenly talked. "Oh, I almost forgot. Although magic criminals are now handed to the police, Dragon Council still give Gold to who made the arrest or capture. Well, most of the currency got into the police for sure, because the police had the most arrests. But if we can take this guy down, that Gold will be ours. 50,000G I think? I don't care anyway, it's just a fact."

And when it comes to Gold, Muffet had all her eyes opened to it.

"50,000G? That much?" She closed to the fox monster.

"Yeah?" Maple was a little uncomforted about Muffet's sudden question. "You have to refer to the Wanted List, I'm pretty sure not lower than this. And please don't get too close to me like that." She pushed the spider a bit.

Of course, so many Gold can make Muffet extremely excited.

"Well…" Frisk and Toriel knew Muffet is a great fan of money, so they don't really mind that, and they don't need it either. But it's quite annoying in situations like these. "How about we find out target first?" Frisk pointed at a lake nearby. "Let's start from there."

And the group walked to the spot.

* * *

Author note's

Well, happy Chinese New Year guys, it's dog year.

Like I said, I did become a little bit faster, but it's not something superfast.

I still have a life for others thought, well, ton of them. The Division, Destiny 2, Overwatch, English tests, teaching others English to make money… so much.

I don't want to over work myself, or I'll lose my interest in this fanfic, yeah, I don't want that to happen.

Not much to say here.

Have a good day.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	40. Chapter 40 The Golden Age of Humans

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

Complete!

Chapter 40 The Golden Age of Humans

* * *

—Another place on Ebott Forest—

"There." Tempest was blind folded to focus all his attention on the sound carried by the wind. "Someone's footstep, in a haste, confirmed not an animal, or anyone I know." He pointed a direction.

'Wow, isn't this a livin' radar.' Sans chuckled as he looked to Tempest.

"Tempest, doesn't it bother you to have so many voice pounding your ears?" Asgore asked. With great hearing within their family tree, he already thought this was troublesome enough. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like when all sound within a few kilometers was being carried to the brain.

"I almost got crazy, until I learned to ignore it. It also made me cold in some way though." He shrugged it off. "By the way. I just heard what maple Maple said to your wife, so I should share the same information to you."

He gave a fast intro about the history of Ebott.

"I couldn't understand. If you already knew this was going to happen, why didn't you take action to it? At least you can stop it or minimize the damage." Asgore knew about how much damage the event would cause to Ebott, since Frisk was one of the victims. Not only this, but he got additional information in the town library.

"If we do, there's no more healthy Earth… but a dead one." Tempest talked in a monotone voice. "A lot of key tech of cleansing the environment was originated from there. If we try to shut it down, note this, we can if want to."

"The plan was already prepared, and the whole planet will collapse faster than you think. Humans got way too capable of affecting their living space without minding the consequences. There's no denial that the town causse magic tech to advance nearly five times faster than usual, helping us to fight against pollution with new methods."

"This issue had caused an uproar in the council. Sacrificing an entire town, or denying the planet's survival? The voting was very close. But they still made the decision to ignore it, and let it be, on the condition that monsters are not involved. Until some idiots decided to tear Ebott Forest apart for more cash. That made all the Naturalists changes their votes."

'Real life politics.' Asgore was thinking about it. 'This is not the case about declaring war in humans or not back in the Underground, that was clearly a bad decision made out of anger and grief. But this…' He took a look at his son.

Asriel was thinking over the same thing. He knew how Frisk felt about her parents, and how they died, and her feelings over it. But if the world was ruined, everything is dead for sure. This was giving him a headache. There was no such correct answer in this.

They approached at edge of a strange place. Even though Spring at the moment, the trees didn't have a single leaf on them. Sans looked up to find that every living creature arriving this place had turned around and headed back. It almost a line of life and death.

"Great…" Tempest started to search in his storage and mumbled. "He went in a contaminated area. Ah! Here it is." He took out a gas mask.

'Is this place toxic?' This thought flashed through everyone's mind.

"Behold. The great work done by humans!" Tempest started to say in a sarcastic tone. "When they achieved eradicating most the monsters on earth, they enter a golden age of magic, rumors said they were FAR advanced than now, probabilities are they might had started space travel." He walked around the edge of the forest. "But their arrogance grew bigger, and one day, they overdid it and sent humanity into a dark age. Every advanced city was gone in just a day, cause unknown. After then, magic was view as a disaster, or a demonic thing. Everything related to it were either destroyed or forgotten intentionally, some of them go lucky and were conserved secretly, but most are lost, making the world you see now." Tempest watched the forest and sighted. "This place is heavily polluted, even coursing hundreds of years. We still don't have a viable way to fix it. But don't worry, it doesn't affect you three in any way, though it had some impacts on non-magic creatures and dragons who go in there, so I need this."

The three watched the lifeless forest…or is it?

Asriel swore a few branches just moved after he blinked.

Sans felt there were unfriendly creatures, namely animals, perhaps plants, which he mostly felt sick of now, which murdered tons of people or monsters.

Asgore just saw something moved in the depths of the forest, and a few unwelcome gazes on him, or maybe mixed with both envy and jealous.

It's clear, this forest is not dead.

It's living in a different way.

It's living in a horrible way.

It's living in a corrupted.

Perhaps it wished to be dead, rather to live like this.

"Magic pollution…" Asgore only saw this once, long before all these events, that wasn't a pleasant memory for him. "I remember if magic failed and exploded, and the scale was big enough, the magic power will act like radioactive power from a horror movie. It alters the land and elements, even the life inside. Monsters are immune because of our magical nature."

"Exactly," Tempest nodded. "If I recall it right, they were trying out a reality shifting magic which can hop from one timeline to another, and it blew up… Wow, Sans, I don't know skeletons can sweat."

Sans was not in the mood for making a joke. This was exactly what Gaster did, back in the Underground. And it made him nervous about what might happen. And what on earth Tempest and he was fixing, one mistake and they are wasted, perhaps with Ebott becoming dust with them. He had to admit Gaster was lucky that he didn't cause any collateral damage when The Jumper went haywire.

'Probably have some private talk with G later...' He managed to stop the sweat and looked at the forest again. 'Scrapping that suddenly become a great idea.'

"OK. Be careful when staying in this area, every living thing there is aggressive. They will try to kill you. They are envy of normal, and thus hate them. We are normal in their perspective. Even a flower in this place is dangerous."

That made Asriel and Sans think of Flowey.

'I doubt there is any plant in the world could be worse than he is.' They both thought.

Asgore watched the forest again. Humans grew irresponsible with their power, that was for sure. Their arrogance only grew stronger when the last kingdom of monsters was destroyed. He sighed in worry. What sickening events took place in the hearts and minds of the world's people during monsters' absence.

Asriel recalled a timeline Gaster showed them, it was strange but remarkably similar this situation. Not only did humans create monsters in this place, but whatever they felt they wanted. Their arrogance led to a catastrophic world war which lasted for at least a century, the creation of a brutal creature and the eventual unity of the planet to destroy it. Would this happen in this timeline, and could a creature like that be the cause of the evil actions of those in the past or possibly now?

Shaking the thoughts from his over-active imagination, Asriel nodded, "Alright, Tempest. May you lead the way in?"

Since masked, Tempest only could use thumbs up as a response.

—Another place—

"What is this?" Undyne picked up an item, it's not natural object with some moss on it. It had a bit of shining underneath, which caught the monster's attention. Undyne pat the moss off with ease, after getting rid of the greenish substance, the group gasped.

It shown like refined silver.

It had no signs of rust on it.

It was a spear.

"THAT IS A COOL SPEAR, TEACHER UNDYNE!" Papyrus seemed to be excited about this discovery. "BUT WHO WILL PUT SUCH A NICE ITEM HERE IN NOWHERE?"

Alphys took a look and was surprised. That was iron, but it's impossible for that kind of metal to maintain like that condition in this environment. Of course, it might be recently placed, but the moss on it told a different story. This weapon has been here for a long time.

It was then they sensed that was magical enhanced to withstand time and harsh conditions.

"This spear… I saw this kind of design before." Undyne studied the spear, as how much she loved this weapon category. She could say she's an expert when it comes to things like this. "It's quite old, more that hundreds of years, but how can magic could stay on an object this long without any signs of decaying?"

"I don't know." Alphys said

It was impressive for a magic to hang on for fifty years without any power source to support it. This was complete out of her understanding. And she remembered back at the Dragon Council's library, there were recordings about the hidden history of human's ages of glory. She was allowed to enter and take some books out as a scientist.

'It made our achievements now pale, just by looking at this spear. How advanced did the humans become? It also makes me fear...What kind of disaster eradicated such sophisticated civilization in one day?'

At a moment Alphys was frightened, what if the exact same catastrophe strikes again? Are they going to survive?

"You can take it home if you wanted to, Undyne." Darkness found out what were the couple doing. "That's no one's property. Who found it first owns it. Just like a treasure hunt or so." He paused for a while. "Actually, Tempest and I often go in Ebott Forest to loot some gear out and help people out this place if we found any, mostly for research, making some extra money, or just for our own use. Those tools are on the cutting edge, even through hundreds of years." He took out his survival knife, showing the group it was the exact same material as the spear.

Alphys nodded. If the secret of this gear piece was revealed, it would be a large help of magic development. She would be willing to take a closer look into it later.

Undyne stashed the spear in her storage.

"Wait! There's more!" Undyne flipped the dirt, and a skull with a hole on it emerged.

Once the human skull was out of the dirt, Alphys screamed with horror, Papyrus sweated, Undyne had slight disgust in her face. Darkness, however, was calm.

It just gave the rest in the group a cold shiver. How can a monster can pat off death like this? But after a while, they got that if Darkness met a lot of dead people, namely ghosts, it's quite normal for him to see death as nothing.

"That might be the owner of the spear." Darkness said. "Would you please put it back? It seems like he or she has been dead for some time, so let them rest in peace. And ask it whether you can take its spear or not."

"Here are two coins. Toss it, put the spear back if you got two head and two tails, otherwise you can take it. This is a way to ask the dead or gods in Chinese rituals."

Undyne got one head and one tail.

"Alright?" Undyne felt quite strange when Darkness asked her to do this. It seemed a meaningless move. She had no idea what this had to do with her taking the spear.

"One of my friends forgot to do this, and he got bitten by a snake. Almost died. You can call me superstitious, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Death is only crossing into another stage, not disappearance. They could affect us in one way or another. Believe me."

Undyne watched Alphys, she nodded. It was quite shocking for her to witness Darkness being possessed by something she couldn't see or sense. "I can tell you there's something in the world not observable by normal eyes. But they do exist."

"So… Where should we go now?" Undyne still felt uneased about his, the closest ghostly creature was Napstablook. She couldn't imagine something even more 'unsure in existence'.

Darkness looked at the ground and pointed at a place. "There, over the bushes. Waring you first, I just found bear tracks nearby, freshly made. It should be wandering around this area."

The group was confused, would bears would cause a trouble to the group? Or it's just a habit of Darkness to warn others about signs of fierce predators.

"Ebott forest is way more complex than you thought. Since magic was still practiced around this place, magic had infused in local wildlife due to exposure, meaning some creatures might use magic unintentionally or intentionally. I won't be surprised if the bear could be bullet proof or have unbelievable endurance." Darkness explained.

"SO, THE BEAR MIGHT BE MUCH TOUGHER THAN IT SHOULD BE?" Papyrus asked.

"I think so," Undyne answered the skeleton. "Darkness must have his point to warn us, I don't think it's a great idea to ignore it. He knows much more than us about this place."

'I'M CURIOUS, WHAT COULD CAUSE DEATH TO A WELL-PREPARED PERSON?' Papyrus was thinking of the skull. 'THAT INJURY WAS FATAL, CAUSED BY ENORMOUS FORCE. MAYBE, THERE IS SOMETHING IN THIS PLACE!'

Thinking of the devil, the forest, which was filled of chirping and squeaking just gone quiet.

"Shhhh!" Darkness called the two to be quiet. "The forest just gone mute. Something big and mean is coming, prepare to fight or run."

The bush where Darkness pointed moved.

—In a cave—

"I never thought I would be interested in caves anymore after living in the underground for such a long time." Toriel commented while she walked in the underground cave. "This cave is beyond beauty." She made her light magic flew higher. The top of the cave began glowing like stars in the night sky. When she moved the orb of light, the stars rotated around it, just like Toriel's light was the center of the universe. Following with water drops softly echoing the cave, a perfect place to lie down and become a piece of garbage in the great universe.

'I think this might the best place for Napstablook to have a meal and lie down.' Frisk was thinking about the ghost eating a ghost sandwich, and lie down, she wondered how it would be like to eat a ghostly sandwich.

"Such a beauty isn't it? If you use fire as light the scene is completely different." Maple walked over a piece of rock and gentle placed her hand on it. "This is the last few caves which such a view in them. This kind of caves usually have valuable metal in them like copper, silver, gold, sometimes diamonds and ruby can be found here if lucky."

"That's nice!" Frisk watched around. "But why you said last few? What happen to others like this one?"

Although she was only curious about it, she knew she asked a bad question, once she saw Maple was glaring at her, as if she was staring at an enemy. That made Muffet and Toriel alert having them make a ready stance to react if Maple attacked Frisk.

She watched the rock crumble into pieces because of her grip and sighted. "I'll be clear here, I hate humans, they take whatever they want, destroy the land. God, they even killed my sister! They started wars with poor reasons, and nature was the victim in the end."

"Like I said, these caves were good places for valuable metal, so they were mined for money. Only few hidden ones were fine. So, humans are evil. I'm NOT the only one to think like this. It became a default setting when meeting a human stranger."

'Monsters underground had time to wash away whatever humans did to them, but the dragons on the surface still had to take the hits.' Toriel wasn't a fan of viewing an entire race in one perspective, but it's quite understandable for why they had things like this in mind. She won't try to talk that Frisk was a different human because that would make it like it was just a mother talking for her daughter, better to let Maple figure it out on her own.

"Oh!" Maple walked into a spider web. "I didn't remember this was here!"

She tried to take it off, but it seemed like to be much stronger than a regular one.

"I'm tied up so tight… Well… so wrapped up so tight like this…"

It was then Maple she screamed. "I'm not…not!"

Maple had trailed off again. Clearly, even being tied up came make her excited. What had she been through? Toriel motioned to Muffet while exchanging a pitiful glance toward Frisk. She felt horrible for her, and Frisk easily seemed to share her sentiments.

Muffet peeled off the web with ease.

"Thank you," Maple made 90 degrees bow. "I have no idea where I would go with that on me…"

"Alululu~ Not a problem~" Muffet laughed. "This is such a strange place to find spiders! I thought this place was too damp for them to live! But I didn't find any spiders on the web you hit. Where did they went?"

"Do you see there's something there?" Frisk pointed a rock. It had some symbols on it. "What's that?"

"It seemed like a puzzle." Toriel studied the drawings. "This following the arrow…" On the end of the arrow was 12 unnatural placed stones from top to bottom. "Do we have hints around?"

"Maybe that one?" Maple pointed at a place. "I can tell the minerals there are not normally distributed."

For now, no one had any idea how that might be, until Frisk summoned an orb of light and shined the place. Words showed up glowing.

'If you can read this, up to down, add 2 of them up'

"What kind of message is that?" Muffet asked.

"I think it's the stone's order, they have numbers on them!" Frisk shouted.

12332304581

"Err…This, is going to take a while." Maple sighted. "It seemed like 123 in the front are fixed, the rest are movable."

After a few minutes, the group were stuck.

'If the instructions were right, why there is a zero?' Toriel was confused. '1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34. I don't see where the zero fit. But let's try this first.' She looked at the stones, it's going to be painful to move those manually. But luckily, they don't have to. "Maple, would you be a dear and move them in this order?" She showed the fox the arrangement. 1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34, 0."

"OK." She started to take and put the rocks in place. After a while, it was done, but as expected, nothing happened.

'What are we missing here?' Toriel folded her arms, thinking hard. 'That zero is annoying.'

"Sure," Muffet looked around, watching the millions of stars shining because of Toriel's magic. It suddenly came to her mind that Maple mentioned before, fire light will make this place different. "Your majesty, why don't you try to use fire for illuminating?"

"OK. I'll try." Toriel put out her magical light and started a fire in her paw. The cave became as bright as it was outside, as if the fire was the sun. The cave was completely luminated, everything edge of the place can be seen well.

It was then they found another clue on the wall which was in black, which couldn't be seen without light like this strong.

"hole" 1

Now it all made sense, that zero was supposed to fit in the "hole".

"OK. I'm moving it!" Maple shifted the zero to place. And a way to the deeper parts appeared under the set of numbers.

"Now let's continue!" Frisk said.

* * *

Author note's

Hello?

I'm here, and a new chapter is here too. Sorry to make this mostly history telling, the next will be action.

Next one will be, starring a bear and a bat.

There might be an off-scene cam on the next chapter, I'm planning a gunfight, a simulated one, or something like that.

And that was not a joke at all. Nothing else to say.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	41. Chapter 41 Battle of Ebott Forest (1)

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

Complete!

* * *

Chapter 42 Battle of Ebott Forest (1)

A brown bear rushed out the bushes, causing the group to scatter.

Darkness didn't hesitate. He stashed away his glasses and aimed straight at the heart after a dodge roll, but the shot did nothing but draw aggravation of the bear, making it charge at him. Clearly this was that kind of bear which Darkness mentioned about.

Magically enhanced bears.

"Wu ya zui!" Darkness shouted in Chinese. "Why everything unlucky I say will come true!"

Undyne wasn't one to stand around and watch her teammate getting assaulted. Drawing her warrior spirit, threw a few spears, only for them to bounce harmlessly off the bear's fur, even if with her newly found strength.

"What? Not a scratch was made!" Undyne yelled. "What kind of thing is this?"

Darkness made a frog hop over the bear's head, making it a hit a tree, but the poor plant didn't stop its momentum. The bear knocked over the plant and ran into another one, and another, until it found it didn't hit its mark. It slowly turned around and made another charge at the black dragon.

The bear made a cry that shook all leaves in the forest, seemingly an earthquake of pure sound.

Alphys threw new-made bombs at the bear, but it paid no heed to the explosions nor fire caused by it. It seemed that it had only one goal; kill the dragon who just shot him.

'Why me?'

Darkness stored away his hunting rifle, and drew a hand cannon, specified to stop large game. He aimed at the bear's heart and shot again. The bullet reflected of the fur and hit a tree, leaving a huge crater.

Papyrus made a blue bone and threw it at bear's leg. He couldn't kill the bear, but he could help disable it. He saw what could do to trees, he's pretty sure it's a bad day for anyone who got hit.

Although Darkness could dodge all the charges for now. However, as the fight progressed, it would get more dangerous for the dragon. He could sense for some reason, the bear hated Darkness to an immense degree, and would try to kill him as long as it took.

Strangely, the bear dodged that instead of ignoring it. Because of dodging, the bear had to cancel the charge, and retake speed again. It did take some pressure off the dragon, so the skeleton did it again.

After a few tries, the bear recognized Papyrus as a threat and shifted his target to take out this sack of bones first. The skeleton summoned a bone wall, but the bear destroyed it with ease and without losing any forward force, trying to use this power the ram the skeleton. Papyrus avoided the close call by sliding to the side.

"THAT WAS REALLY DANGEROUS." Papyrus watched the bear rooting up trees again, sweating a lot. "WHY IT DODGED MY BLUE ATTACK?"

This question floated up in his head, he squinted. "MAYBE…"

He threw out a blue bone, before the bear tried to dodge, he concentrated on the bear, sensing its SOUL location. Once he found it, he turned it blue and made the creature heavier in gravity. Since the gravity was suddenly changed, the bear couldn't completely dodge the attack. It grazed the animal and took away a tuft of its fur.

"I GET IT! IT'S NOT MAGIC PROOF BUT PYHSICAL PROOF!"

This realization caused all the members in the group to change their methods.

Darkness didn't shoot regular bullets, he shot fire enhanced ones. Alphys used magic lasers on the bear. As for Undyne, she altered her spears from dealing physical harm, to SOUL damage.

After Papyrus's discovery, the tide of battle completely changed.

Even though everyone's successive magical hit couldn't directly hurt the bear for some reason, it could still peel off the defensive armor that was its fur and make attacking easer.

After a few minutes, some lesser important parts of the creature having no coverage of fur armor, it was then they realized this was not a brown bear at all. It was a black one.

By this time, the team started to do physical attacks on the limbs. They would utilize light attacks, since getting rammed with such force wasn't a joke. But all the minor damage clumped up into a huge one, until it seemed like the bear was too wounded to charge as fast as it was.

Judging by its haphazard walking, they could only assume once thing.

This bear has so much DETERMINATION it was unable to rationalize anything but killing.

This bear was still trying to fight, even under the condition of near-death, it was unable to even process the idea of MERCY. The team understood the only thing that could stop the fight was something they never wished to cause to anyone or anything.

...Death...

It's either them or the bear.

Suddenly the bear switched attacked modes. Instead of charging, it slammed the ground, making the earth the shake violently. It send waves through the body of the entire team, upheaving their balance, and the bear had made the decision to attack the one who couldn't handle the quake the best. Namely Alphys, who had fallen down on her knees.

The bear targeted the scientist and charged her. The rest of the group was too far away to do something. Alphys didn't panic thought. After all she went through, she had gained some confidence.

Alphys imagined a bomb which couldn't harm but caused bright light and loud explosion upon activation. A flashbang appeared on her hand, which she tossed in front of the bear as it charged.

After the explosion the bear stopped charging, rearing up on its hind legs and covering its eyes in agony. Then she followed up with a wide spread laser, frying all the fur armor on the chest from its body.

After a short while, the bear's sight and hearing returned. Even it knew it had no chance against the group, since it's weak spot was now exposed for any kind of weapon.

The bear looked to Darkness, giving one final desperate charge. Darkness took out his silver multi-purpose knife and slid under the bear. He drove the ancient but razor-sharp blade into the bear's chest with fire heading and encasing the blade.

A critical hit.

"OH!"

The bear collapsed on top of Darkness after getting stabbed through the heart.

"Please help!"

Darkness was feeling crushed by the bear's weight. It would be a joke if a hunter was crushed by a trophy.

"Praise the elements, she's heavy!"

Papyrus and Undyne helped Darkness out the weight by flipping over the corpse.

"That was intense." Alphys committed. "But why did it wanted to kill Darkness?"

"I guess this is the reason." Undyne pointed at the bear's chest, revealing gun marks, seemed to be made for some time. "Having bullets in the body will make anyone crazy. She must hate hunters a lot." Undyne watched the bear again. "What should we do to it?"

"Just wait for a minute. I'll properly treat it well and make sure every part is well-used." Darkness started to use his knife to dismember the corpse. This made him thought of a memory long ago.

—Flash back—

"Darkness, why did you do that to the deer? This is not how hunters do it! They never torture prey!"

"I just want to understand how does it work inside! It's impossible to do that on dead ones!"

That was when his mother and brother were teaching him the way of the hunters. He could remember their looks. It was like they couldn't believe what did he had done, and his reason to do so was bone chilling. For real, it didn't bother him at all then. It wasn't until Tempest brought back that bag of monster dust that he realized he had gone too far.

Although he knew it was wrong, the desire of understanding everything still tempts him to go back to what he was. He lives in a mind of chaos.

Why?

Why was that morbid curiosity still a part of him?

Why had he never grown out of wanting to play Mad Doctor?

Why did he never want to merge creatures together if he was so twisted?

He mentally shuddered. Perhaps some memories were best left alone if they evoked such disgusting ideas. He was glad he learned his lesson when he did.

—back—

The dragon took the last piece of useful resource, making sure the bear was completely used, nothing was wasted. Then he took out a cloth to clean the blood off.

"Rest in peace, irresponsible hunters didn't make sure you were dead. Now you can sleep with peace." He told the remaining of the beast.

"Let's go Darkness." Undyne called the dragon. "Show the way."

"She's not far away." Darkness watched a tree. "She been watching us when the fight started, at least I believed that."

On cue, Undyne noticed there was one bird standing on the tree, which Darkness looked at. All the animals just ran away once the bear entered, but this bird was here. Looking at them.

Once being noticed, the bird hopped on the ground, and after a flash of light, it turned into a monster, who looks like Maple. Alphys knew this is the fox they are looking for.

"I have to thank you. That bear had been in agony for months. No one in the forest could put her to a rest. We can't."

"She was a nice animal in the woods. She got intelligence through magic, but after she got shot, she changed. Being our dear neighbor, we couldn't bring ourselves to make her rest."

"I know eventually I'll get caught. So, I lured you here, to see that you can help her or not." She was crying. "For this… I will go with you, I will tell you everything I know, and I'll take up the responsibility of the chaos, and…" She glared at Darkness. "It's NOT polite to tell any girl she's heavy! Even if she's dead!" Darkness rolled his eyes over, which was not something that he would do usually.

Undyne knew this monster wasn't a bad one once she heard the statement, in an escape like this, it wasn't not something a criminal would make. No wonder why Darkness said she won't harm people. But that's not her job for now. She'll be sent to somewhere else for judgement.

"Well, you still have to wear these cuffs." Alphys showed a purple cuff to restrain magic being cast.

She silently wore the cuffs without resisting.

"Thistle." Darkness said. "You know you might get locked up in a CEC unit for a month, right? Even though you surrendered?"

Counter Element Cell, it was the heaviest punishment which the dragon could pull out, every dragon who got lock in will experience losing power, companied with great pain caused by unfriendly element invading inside. One month didn't seem much for a monster's life spam, but it's nearly 20 years at hell for dragons inside.

Thistle didn't say a thing. And the group started to leave the forest.

—Meanwhile—

Maple didn't think too much and lead the group through the underground maze.

"Yep, someone is here. Can you feel it?" Maple asked. All the girls nodded, there's some kind of unholy sense of magic in the air.

"GO BACK! GO AWAY!"

A loud screech resonance through the air. Making everyone cover their ears.

"Oh golly!" Toriel was the most sensitive to sound, she could fell her poor eardrums thumbing after the noise.

"Sure! He's here! Alulululu!" Muffet said cheerfully.

Toriel used a bright torch instead of magic light to see the monster's face.

A brown bat monster showed up in front of them with limbs replaced as wings, having a signature bat face as appearance. He was wearing a tight black outfit.

"Get lost or I'll dig a new home for you." The monster made a hostile statement. "I killed tons, I don't care to kill more." He huffed a breeze of black wind.

The air became dense and heavy while covered with black, it killed Toriel's fire and put the cave back in darkness.

"Let's see how well you can fight in the dark!" The monster yelled at the group.

Everyone got ready for battle. While Toriel, Frisk, and Muffet are not used to use weapon, they summoned magic in their hand, Maple called out a huge needle out of nowhere.

Toriel tried to light the fire back up, but the air around refused to be combusted by Toriel's magic, it only made a tiny flame.

With no options, everyone only could make their own light. It was dangerous, since everyone's can only illuminate an area around 5 meters in diameter. They could only keep their SOUL alerted all the time.

As they expected, the monster didn't have any problems moving around the environment. She ambushed with ease, although she wasn't fast or strong, but the team couldn't keep up this high awareness for long, they need to let loose attention sometimes. If they do so, they will be attacked.

"Mom, this is some kind wind magic isn't it?" Frisk asked Toriel. "I also couldn't light huge fire."

"Maybe," She looked at Maple, who was having goose bumps. "How do you think?"

"It is, the entire magic makes me sick. It's more sinister than Tempest's wind magic, and I already thought he was bad enough. I couldn't imagine who can put so much evil into an element. But we are quite lucky, it's not strong enough to choke us dead."

Toriel was thinking about this magic surrounding her. She was sure any kind of magic source she knew so far couldn't make a magic this sinister. She got a few guessing, and she hoped she was completely wrong. Magic with SOUL POWER couldn't be cast once the barrier was placed, so how come this kind of mutated monster could be deadlier than humans without magic?

It really boggled her mind. 'Perhaps that's a subject for another day. Get focused and survive this.'

A loud screech resounded, making the group cover their ears. While their attention was on the noise, the monster attacked, almost grazing Frisk's face.

"We have to do something! We are getting destroyed!" Frisk yelled.

As a fox, Maple could see better than everyone else in this situation, but she didn't have time to warn others when she saw something. At least, she could attack.

She tossed the needle where she saw something moved and called it back. "Got it." She spotted some monster dust mixed with magical blood on the needle.

Frisk, Toriel, and Muffet had no idea how needles could hurt anyone bad enough to stop anyone.

At the moment, they all sensed strange magic output, it's not like casted magic, instead it felt like unprocessed magic power aimlessly discharged to the air.

That changed everything. If they were fighting in pitch black, now they had some ideas where the attacker was.

Muffet started to shoot webs into the dark, aiming at where she sensed the magic source.

"Missed." Muffet felt all the silk hit nothing but rocks, he must head the webs coming and dodged. "But why is he doing that? Giving off his position wasn't a smart move."

That was also the question bothering the Dreemurrs, why the illogical act?

"I know this is a bit late to ask, Queen Toriel, you are a healer. Right? Can you heal people with depleted with energy?" Maple suddenly asked.

Now that question just popped out of nowhere, but Toriel answered anyway, since it was not something private. "Yes, by the way, my child can, too. What is that for? Something related to what the monster did?"

"It's something what I DID to him. I hope it doesn't kill him, before we can help him." Maple answered, while looking around.

That made Toriel curious. What did Maple do?

And after another while, the dense feeling of air was gone. Toriel lit a fire, and it worked just as well as usual, but the light still couldn't brighten up the cave completely. It's still dark.

For some reason, the monster ceased attack. The group was looking around for clues of his whereabouts.

A light crack came from behind Toriel, it didn't escape the queen's sensitive ears. Toriel suddenly turned around and threw the fireball, the flame was engulfed by the darkness, but the feedback from the magic told her it was direct hit, She just didn't know how bad the damage was.

He was trying to sneak up on them! But thankfully it didn't have mute footsteps as Tempest does, or it would be a disaster.

Muffet pat Toriel's shoulder. "Alululu! I think let's try to find the exit! Be here will get us nowhere, how about try to call backup outside, Maple will be in the front, I'll be in the back!" She pointed down on the ground, there was a purple web on the floor, showing her true intentions, and place her finger on her lips. Everyone nodded and started to make a line. Maple, Toriel, Frisk and Muffet in order.

After 5 minutes of walking, the bat took the bait, he tried to attack Muffet in the back, stepped into a web, and on the next second, he was bombarded by purple webs and was cut off from his ability to move, cast or maintain magic.

It was then when Toriel's and Frisk's fire could shine through the cave again, when they saw the monster, they were surprised.

He was covered with something white, Toriel recognized that texture, it was SOUL POWER, continuously leaking from his chest.

Maple walked over and placed her paw on the leak, it stopped after a while.

It was then that Toriel noticed this monster was in critical condition, his SOUL POWER was almost to the bottom. She immediately made some treatments, since she wanted this monster to be alive for asking questions. Also, his burn caused by Toriel was also something she should take care of. It seemed like he didn't have any defenses when the flame struck.

After tending to the creature's wounds, Toriel made a sight. "That was done by your magic, Maple? If so, you almost caused him 'bleed' to death." Toriel watched the fox.

"Yes, it was an application of life draining, I just didn't set a receive end, so the result was leakage. Not much at a time, but it is an amount when long. Plus, it doubles the work needed to be done to heal, since the wound was not stable."

Toriel didn't like that idea of lacerative SOUL wounds. It's something she didn't want to see as a healer. That usual meant less chance of curing, and potentially more pain to the patient. She didn't say that thought and looked at the prisoner they had captive now, who was currently passed out and tied up as a purple mummy.

"Let's go back, and who is going to carry him?"

Clearly, they didn't think of what they should do under this situation. No one was willing to touch that monster of course. But someone had to carry him back with them, as leaving him here was not a good idea. After all, they used a lot of strength to get him.

This made the girls think.

"I can use earth magic to shift him to the surface." Maple said. "And ask some locals to help... I mean local wildlife. That should help us to take this guy to someone else who can handle him."

That settled everything. The girls nodded and left.

* * *

Author note's

OK, this one came out fast, I don't know why, it just happened that I'm quite free.

This is not promised in the next chapter, but I'll try to keep up.

Next up will be our goats, skeleton, and dragon.

And another dragon.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	42. Chapter 42 Battle of Ebott Forest(2)

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

Complete!

Chapter 42 Battle of Ebott Forest(2)

* * *

Tempest pointed a direction, showing them the way. Since masked, he couldn't make a clear word, only some strange muffed noises.

"…" Asgore looked back again. After entering this place, the feeling of someone watching him behind had never gone away.

'This is getting creepy.'

Asriel looked around in anxiety, this place wasn't somewhere he would come willingly. He hoped he could get the job done and get out ASAP.

Sans was cool, but on alert and ready to fight anything which would attempt to attack them.

For some reason, whatever is living in the forest didn't attack them. Perhaps, the creatures here thought the group was too strong to fight after witnessing the death of the bear. Any offensive attempts after such a thing may have been considered suicide.

Suddenly Tempest looked up in the air.

A loud sound screamed in their head. "MORTAR! DODGE!"

The sound overshadowed every thought which they were processing, and they executed it. Everyone jumped forward, and a mortar shard fell directly where they were standing, creating a gigantic explosion.

Everyone watched the crater, if they were still standing there…

They stopped to think. Since a harsh headache struck, it took five minutes for the illness to fade away.

After the headache was gone, a question popped up. Who gave them the waring?

Tempest pointed himself. This told them everything then needed to know. The dragon was vigilant to everything in the sky, and used telepathy to tell others. Despite causing a headache, it was far better than being obliterated via incendiary projectile.

After this mortar shard, the team began to run instead of walking. It was quite certain they were spotted, so they couldn't idle for too long or move at a slow pace. If they did, they might lose their target.

After 5 minutes, they met a dragon with a mask like Tempest's. They saw the dragon wore heavy gear, they became certain the monster was their target.

The dragon couldn't talk. But he immediately materialized a white poleaxe upon see thing the team. This made it clear the monster was unwilling to go with them peacefully.

At first was silence. They were assessing each other, thinking of what kind of move they should take. Tempest slightly moved forward. This made the dragon pose into a steady stance. For now, it was only game of minds. Whoever became hasty would lose.

The dragon was slowly moving backward, trying to bail out from the fight, Asgore didn't allowed that, he lit a fire wall behind the dragon, followed up a bone wall behind the fire wall by Sans.

The dragon turned around and watched the wall, then turned back to the group. He started to spin his poleaxe and attacked.

Since this place was polluted, dragons had to use filters to prevent pollution. All the filters had a set amount of purification capability, so it was unwise for them to use any elemental attack. Such things would quickly burn off the elemental energy within them, causing them had to absorb clean element power and greatly shorten the mask's lifespan.

But even without elemental magic, the dragon was still dangerous with his poleaxe, considering it just missed Sans and sliced a tree in two clean halves with ease. Asgore stepped forward and blocked the long weapon with his trident, a loud noise of weapons clashing resounded through the woods, reverberating off the trees.

After the clash, Asgore was sure this pole axe was made of dragon bone. It had power which wasn't from its owner, and it had the color bone white—a typical color for bone-made tools. His summoned trident was no match for weapons like these, they are way too sturdy for his summon magic to handle. So, Asgore avoided for clashes like the initial one, lest his trident break from blocking.

Asgore slipped out of the way of the trident in place of blocking it in the face. He also found his weapon and power were better than before. On some contacts, he was certain his weapon would break, but it didn't. Asgore realized he was able to maneuver his trident with more agility, and his strikes were both faster and harder. He didn't feel tired for now, in fact he felt energized and was ready to fight for hours.

Sans, Asriel, and Tempest was waiting for a timing to attack. For now the two seemed to be on a deadlock. If they could make a distraction for Asgore, it would help Asgore to win.

"Hey, that guy looks neat! I wanna fight him!" Luanr burst out of nowhere and shouted at the fighting two, with mental powers, it didn't cause a headache to anyone, since its intensity was not as strong as the mortal one.

'Can she recognize what is important at the moment?' Asgore side dodged a vertical slice.

"It's not the good timing, Lunar." Tempest made a scornful huff. "I bet you can't fight with king Asgore. Perhaps you will be a hinderence."

That was all heard by everyone present.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU DIRTY LIFE STEALER!"

One of the things that Lunar hate most was Tempest looking down on her fighting skills. "I can take this guy out myself! I don't need that king! And of course, I CAN fight with him and WIN!"

Tempest started a mental argument with Lunar, it seemed like Tempest deliberately pissed off Lunar, so that she won't cause any trouble while she was fighting verbally with Tempest.

But that also meant he couldn't fight at all, it'll be dangerous if not concentrated in a close fight.

Sans and Asriel watched Tempest suddenly gone mute. They don't understand what just happened, but they were sure Tempest wasn't going to fight in this encounter, at least not now.

They both watched Asgore fighting the dragon. Their speeds were so fast and intense that Sans and Asriel don't have an idea how to make attack. The fight had become so dire that any distraction might cause severe injuries on Asgore or their foe.

Two evenly matched people fighting and even the slightest factors would contribute to victory or getting serious wounds.

"Team fighting is something we defiantly need to work on soon." Asriel watched his father trying to disarm the dragon. Perhaps they can take turns to fight, but it's not only fighting him, but also keeping him pinned down, prevent him from leaving, while NOT killing him.

Sans's battle style would never fit. This kind of scenario was very demanding on stamina and endurance. Since Sans lacked both at this point, he would become worn out quickly. Asriel assumed be was nowhere near a combat expert as his father. What was his father was doing now required a lot of experience in fighting. He might get hurt or let his opponent flee. Tempest is not responding now, for some kind of reason.

Asgore watched everyone standing, looking him fight with worries. He got a general idea what was going on and what happened to Tempest. He made Lunar occupied so that she won't suddenly rush in and accidently hurt him.

That didn't let him down though. He made and attack, a poke toward the face the dragon, but the poke was blocked, the dragon used his handle to fetch the trident. Asgore took his weapon back at once when the attack didn't work. After another instant, the dragon rotated his poleaxe, if the king's weapon was still there, it will be broken. Although calling another trident was not hard, but it cost a lot, if possible, he won't wish his magic weapon break, having no idea how long this fight will stand, it's better to conserve more magic power.

Another of 10 rounds of attacks exchanged between them, Asgore knew this wasn't an easy one to take down.

'Golly, it's me again. Alone.' Asgore felt somewhat pumped up at this point, it's the same situation again, him alone on to someone. 'This time I will defeat my enemy!' he took a risk and tried something new.

He started a fire behind the dragon, and it blew up violently.

The dragon he was fighting was surprised by his attack. Magic could be cast in a close combat like this, but no one was foolhardy enough to use this massive of an attack. It diverted resources, making defenses weak. Fight close in, it could be considered suicide, or a guarantee loss.

Not only the dragon was surprise, the rest were also too.

Of course, the dragon didn't lose this opportunity. Once the loud explosion was heard, he pressed on attack. It happened that Asgore's defense had defects on it once the explosion happened. The dragon attacked the defects, trying to defeat the king in one move, he used his whole strength to poke his poleaxe in Asgore's abdomen.

"Hao!" Lunar suddenly shouted in Chinese, she was praising Asgore for the move he pulled out. "Nice feint!"

It was then that dragon understood his mistake. When he saw the opportunity, he was so eager to grab it, that he completely neglected his self-defense. He put too much power on offence for getting victory, and now, he was going to pay for it dearly.

All the king needed was just one mistake, and he would win. Asgore forked the dragon's poleaxe down to the ground while delivering a heavy elbow strike to his head.

"Hum…" The dragon made a muffle and fainted out.

Asgore found himself sweating. That was indeed a dangerous one. If he didn't gain any advantages on that one, that 'deliberate' mistake would have begun an avalanche of failure. Thankfully, his risk paid off as he expected.

"Yep, that do everything." Sans made the unconscious dragon float. "Let's go back."

"Sure," Asriel looked around. "This place made me uncomfortable."

They rushed back to the edge of the forest as fast as possible and went back.

—After a while—

"Welcome back." Gaster greeted everyone when they entered. "I see you successfully acquired you targets. And came here safely."

"Well, here they are." Undyne watched the prisoners they had acquired. "Then what?"

"BARK!" Lesser Dog barked at Undyne.  
"No, That's not feasible." Undyne said. "Giving them a pat won't let them be happy enough to talk. And I doubt I get somehow cursed because of it."

"Well then, let's ask someone who is more willing to talk first." Darkness looked at Thistle. "Do you know anything?"

"Not much, all I know there might be someone hidden in the void was making all the requests, but perhaps that was just some kind of religion. Desperate and rage-filled monsters and humans tend to grip on anything they can to get what they want." She paused for a while, thinking of what to say next. "Mostly, they will be the ideal puppets. Believe me, they good at convincing people and monsters. But I'm sure there IS someone behind this, and not just one, but a bunch. Including that demon who transferred us." She seemed unpleasant on this point. "I got multiple purposes to get in there. That was one of them."

And this was the moment which Tempest was surprised.

"Wait, we killed her! I saw the life fly away from her eyes, how come she be alive? My cousin can confirm that!"

"I don't know, BUT I won't mistake that voice and scent of hers." She shook her head. "Anyway, there are tons of people outside there mad at this town, I can confirm that. The return of Ebott monster and peace was not only what you see, it also meant whoever abuse magic couldn't do that anymore, at least not that easy"

"Magic will become in the brighter side of the world, regulated by laws and morality, working for the common wealth, instead of being a few's tools or toys, what you did here, it crosses their profits."

"Ebott is a start of everything. That's why they want to do their best to sabotage or destroy it, before it can spread. And some…just wanted to see the world BURN. Or in other words, are sadistic psychopaths. That's all I know."

Everyone in the room gone silent. This was what the world like was like now. Starting a revolution on magic for selfish or ideological reasons.

"So, they will attack us again and again until we fall or the city collapses." Frisk summed everything up. "Whatever just happened recently was just a beginning of a disaster, and there's plenty more where that come from." She wondered why this timeline was way more painful than the other one she experienced. 'Is getting someone dead back to life was really a deal that much?' She mentally shook. 'No, it's not only that was different.'

'Dad hasn't been elected as mayor once. Mom wasn't a school principal. Undyne never found the police unit. A lot were different from the timelines that I experienced before. They are more…ambitious, was that because of me? I decided to take a different way, other that the ways I taken before.''

"Well, you two." Undyne asked the other two prisoners. "Had anything to say or to add to that lady's talk? If not, you're going to stay here for a while."

The other two didn't speak, causing Undyne to roll her eyes, "Well, just as I expected, they won't talk easily, but at least we have clues on them, just need time to decode." She turned to Darkness. "I heard you have different plans on Thistle?"

"It wasn't me, it was the council. They decided to pull a punishment on her. Her family will be supervising it. The council don't have much options. Because of her magic, anyone else will get charmed and try to get it easy on her. Plus, they believe they can make a nice job on teaching her what's right…in the hard way." Darkness had cold shivers. "My elements, their family are really strict on disciplining children. I don't think that will be easier than staying in jail."

Undyne made a hand signal, her team took the three prisoners down to jail.

"This is not looking well." Asgore said. "We have a lot of problem already on board, now that parts of the outside world are trying to destroy us." He looked at everyone. 'But the trouble worth a lot. I'll never complain about it.'

He kept that last sentence to himself, starting a new topic. "I think after the Dream caused by Lunar, I believe every monster in Ebott somehow got hardened."

Everyone nodded. Most of the group noticed it after the chase and fight today.

"So, to handle whatever is coming to us, we need to train more."

Everyone nodded again. The king was taking the lead of the group with authority and confidence as a royal. Just like back at The War, that was The King of Monsters which Toriel and Gerson remembered.

"So that is all of it for this time." Undyne said cheerfully. "We have a moment of peace, and we need to make the most of it."

"Everyone… there's something that Frisk and I should be honest to all." Asriel suddenly talked.

"What is it my child?" Toriel asked, being confused by Frisk's statement. Why the sudden confession? Not only she was confused, everyone except a few were puzzled.

But since they knew Frisk was not a normal human and was unlikely take these things as a joke, they patiently listened and watched.

It was time, if they are going to face something mean and vicious outside, that they sort this out first, lest it become a problem in the future. She felt the existence of Chara should be told now, as she had appeared in town for around two years. Along with what they exactly did in the countless timelines. This plan was delayed countless of times because of disasters.

"This better to be shown as memory," Asriel said. He looked at Tempest. "Can you help me out?"

"Sure. Sit down here." Tempest frowned. "Azzy, only I can see and hear what I saw on panels.

Sans teleported and came back with a helmet. "Here ya go. Just put it on ya head, just like before, we will see it, I'll get a projector and a speaker with G."

Gaster and Sans got busy plugging in lines from the helmet to other things.

"What do you want to show them?" Tempest asked.

"Everything they don't know. My death, Flowey, Chara, Frisk's runs. We are going to be honest to the bone." Asriel said heavily. "This cannot be kept a secret anymore."

Everyone expected Sans react on Asriel's bone reference, but oddly, he did nothing, but watching the prince with hollow eye sockets.

It was then that everyone knew this was not something nice or can be patted off casually.

"Got it. I am starting from your death." Tempest stated coldly.

After then were dead silence, only a few gasps, and some crying from Toriel.

Frisk and Asriel knew everyone will be different after this, more or less. Knowing the truth of the First Child was actually the ultimate reason of Asriel's death, Flowey, Asriel's soulless-self, mascaraing the Underground, and Frisk almost killed every living thing in the Underground for her goal.

None of them knew how they will impact the populous. If the group was still stable, they would tell of Chara's presence. If not, they will ignore it for now, and find and other time to tell them. Perhaps the ones that were impacted most were Toriel and Asgore since these memories were all related to their children.

But for now, everything seemed fine. That was a good sign.

"That was the last, Azzy." Tempest took off the helmet. "I took the request and did what you asked. I'm leaving."

Tempest, Darkness, and Maple slowly left the room, since they had no relation to what Tempest showed them, so they decided to leave quietly and let the group do their work.

* * *

Author note's

God, it took long. Two weeks and one day, I think? For 3k of words? I can be better.

Don't look at me like that, I have tons of work to do.

I'm going to need a while to get the group's reaction to the truth be right. About now, I'm blank. Actually, I don't think no one will react the same as usual under situations like these. It was these moments that a person's true colors will show itself.

I'm nervous, very. Worried that I might screw up.

But I'll try to stay true on the team and my update rates. Right now, my update rate is totally a lie.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	43. Chapter 43 The New Determinations

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

Complete!

Chapter 43 The New Determinations

* * *

It took a while for Undyne to find her thoughts. In truth, what she just saw was beyond understanding. If all of that was real, then Frisk…

In her mind, Frisk should be viewed as an enemy, a human who only work for desires and disregard others. Despite not having many memories about it, the evidence was clear enough for her to act, or at least do something in response.

Instead of a friend, Undyne felt as if she was now watching a murderer, who restarted time again and again for one goal... keeping Asriel alive. Although she was far from fond of taking others' lives to make another one whole again, as she looked to Frisk now, she couldn't believe that she the one who almost killed off the Underground in one specific time.

Though, if she had lost Alphys, Undyne had to admit she may have been driven to do what Frisk did. Rather, she was certain she would have if she were young and driven by hormones as Frisk was at that time, not to mention the insanity which came from first love.

Alphys was on the edge of collapse. She realized how much trouble she caused to everyone. Not only limited to the Amalgamates who suffered from the DETERMINATION experiments, but everyone involved with her experiments. And all because of a flower with DETERMINATION but no SOUL to feel. Although she couldn't recall any of what she saw, she knew all of it was true.

Toriel and Asgore were almost driven into a psychotic state. It was far from a pleasant day for anyone to find out their daughter was the reason their son was dead, let alone that all the three of their children are murderers. Two of them even killed their parents more than twenty times.

Sans and Gaster was calm, as they already knew all of this. In fact, they expected this would come one day. They could be considered the the cool-headed ones in the room.

Papyrus was currently staring at Sans in shock. He could now understand where Sans's laziness… no, his feelings of powerless to face change after change of timelines, all while watching everyone die time and again. Being the solo monster who held the harsh truth. What exactly was he doing back then while his brother was silently suffering?

Muffet felt chaotic. She had no idea what she should feel. Afraid? Angry? Sad? It was quite fortunate only Ebott monsters stood in the room for now, or these images could cause a riot.

They all knew memories couldn't be faked with ease. A mass amount of effort was required for a deception so neatly done without any fractures or metaphorical 'plot holes'. Not only this, but the fake memories would eventually be replace by the true one.

They knew neither Tempest nor Darkness were bored enough to do this as a prank, and it would be nonsensical to do such a thing at a time of such turmoil. Frankly speaking, Tempest may have gone so far as to discourage Asriel from showing them these memories. That would mean he could have an "easy life" with his family and friends. But both Frisk and Asriel weren't likely to live under a lie.

Now that they had all the secrets showed under broad daylight, there's would be no turning back.

The atmosphere in the room just got worse overtime, until someone couldn't stand it.

Undyne stood up and walked over to Alphys and patted her wife's head, her tone soft, "Alps, Let's go home."

It took a while for Alphys to receive the message. She looked up at Undyne with a worn mind.

"Sure," Alphys answered shortly, following her out the building, back to their house.

The next group left was the skeletons. The whole exit was quiet, only for Gaster to point at the door in front of Papyrus and Sans. The brothers followed Gaster's lead.

Then was Muffet, who did nothing but open the door, silently exiting, leaving the Dreemurrs the last group.

Another five minutes passed. Finally, Asgore said something.

"I think it's better to get a cup of tea and sit down to talk about more back at home."

—Later—

It was late in the day, so instead of 'talking more' like Asgore said, the family went straight to bed, one reason was it was late in the night. Another was they needed more time to get this figured out.

"Gorey…" Toriel asked her husband. "Did we do everything wrong, Gorey?"

"What did that come from Tori?" Asgore asked in surprise. Of all the dialogs he expected from Toriel, this was not in his mind.

"We took in Chara, we loved her, but… both of us know she had some problems." She recalled back from memory. "Yet we thought it was not a great deal and didn't try to solve it, which came in the result we have now."

Toriel watched outside a window, which could see Mt. Ebott afar. Flashbacks of Chara showed in her mind. She was fine most of the time, but on some points, although short, she could feel her anger which was too immense for a child like her.

The sudden interested in buttercup when Asgore was poisoned by it, Chara's sudden and severe illness, and at last, VHS tapes lost in some specific days.

The VHS tapes, before Chara got sick and the days after, which were revealed in Asriel's memories to be disposed by Asriel for Chara's convenience to her plan. Everything odd before everything went downhill all added up to the same conclusion.

After thinking for a while, Asgore told Toriel his opinion. "I think the answer is no, Tori. But that doesn't mean we were all right. We were carried away by our happiness and wasn't vigilant about her problems."

Toriel looked up to Asgore. "I know." The queen stood up from bed. "But I think this is what we should learn. We can't let this happen again. Fate gave us another chance, and we are not going to waste it."

"Thinking of this, our family life was made up of poor decisions on almost everything. For Chara's plan, our son was not willing to say no to her. Your reluctance to intervene the Underground, and my irrational thoughts about humans, and Frisk…" Asgore trailed off, he was not willing to finish the sentence.

Asgore believed his daughter, not the killer in the memory. It was not that he refused to believe the truth, in fact, he decided to accept it and move on. Toriel was also thinking the same.

"Those were our problems." Toriel helped Asgore to finish. "Problems that we shouldn't let happen again. What came up here is NOT for going to happen again."

"I agree with you, but did you notice something about Frisk and Asriel?"

"If you are saying unusual visits to Darkness's house, I'm quite sure I know. Thinking about what just happened, I think they have more to say about this topic. Be patient and wait for tomorrow. If this had been a secret for a long time, then there's no need to rush it in one day." Toriel made a soft yawn. "Night, Flufflybuns."

"Good night, Toir."

That night they dreamt everyone in the family were sitting in the city park, enjoying pie and tea under the bright Sun.

—The Next Day—Alphys and Undyne—

There was something stirring up in the air. Anger and fury. On the other side, was self-blame and endless guilt.

That was what was going on in the house right now.

Undyne was mad at Frisk, for her killing off the Underground countless times.

Alphys was disgusted about her experiments again because of the flower.

Both were lost in the past, what should they do now? While everything was not what they seemed.

Undyne always thought now was a perfect life for her, everything was in perfect shape, but now she knew that this "perfect" was actually based on countless murders. The thought made her repulsed and rage-filled. She was relying on a murderer's work, which was a shame for her, as the spear of justice. If that wasn't Frisk she was thinking about, she would kill whoever did this at where they stand.

But…

'I still have problem to register Frisk was the one who did all of that.'

Undyne's will refused to make the connection and do what she should do as usual. See a potential enemy, identify the threat, and then neutralize it. To her, Frisk was not only a friend. If she wasn't there, there was no way that Alphys would have to courage to confess. Her life today will not be set up like this, it would be a drastically different one.

But what about all the innocent in all the timelines? Where was their justice while being used for a person's ideal?

Undyne hadn't been in a dilemma for many years. She would usually follow her will and chose the path without regretting it. But this one, specific one, seem to laugh at her. Mocking the fact that her comfort, achievements, and life were all based on murder.

Normally, she would say I wouldn't want this, and reject everything related to it. But she not willing to abandon all she had gained, as it will hurt many SOULs on the way. Especially this one beside her.

Thinking of this, Undyne patted Alphys head, helping her to calm down.

Alphy was still chaotic. There were more lives who counted on her, on countless timelines. She was confused. What if she failed them? What if they were all dead? What is more would die? From what she knew about timelines from that magical girl anime...

'Anime isn't real... Anime isn't real... There isn't going to be a ton of supernatural chaos... People aren't going to die in mass... but the explosives... and the TV demonizing monsters...'

—Ding Dong—

The doorbell rang.

The couple looked at each other. "I'll go get it." Undyne said shortly.

"Hey ya! Youngsters!" The one who was standing outside was Gerson. "Bother for a sudden visit?"

Actually, it was really not an 'sudden' visit. Frisk had asked him to come help Undyne and Alphys, not long after the event, and old monster was quite willing to give his student and her wife a hand. This was set up and actions had been decided long ago, as they were NOT going to start this unprepared.

Frisk and Asriel had already planned how to minimize the damage. If Gerson didn't want to help, which they felt would be unlikely, they had backups. However, Gerson would have been the best for the talk.

Undyne worked up a smile. "You are always welcomed, master."

Normally, Undyne was always happy of the old monster's visit, yet things were quite different today. But still, Undyne didn't want to say no.

Being Undyne's master for an extended time, Gerson can tell there was something bothering her and her smile was a fake one.

"Well thank you!" Gerson entered the room and saw Alphys, who was spaced out on the sofa. He took a seat to watch the two, while Undyne went in to make some tea.

After a few moments, the fish monster took out flower tea, a kind which Asgore taught her how to brew when young.

The elder took a sip, the taste was heavenly.

"I can tell there's something going on here. Although I might not be a better listener than Grillby, I'm willing to help you out with your problems." Gerson went straight to the problem he found, since he knew Undyne couldn't stand someone goofing around the subject.

Undyne watched Gerson. Unable to keep a secret from her master, she poured her SOUL before her old master, even to the point of saying she may have done what Frisk did if she had been blinded by young love.

After listening, Gerson patiently waited the younger monster to finish her day in the police department. He was unsurprised, as Frisk already told him a shorter version. True, it also gave him quite a shock, but he recovered quickly due to experience and agreed to visit Undyne and Alphys.

Gerston believed Frisk was far from a murderer in nature, going through The War as The General. He saw some deeds which were worse than Undyne could imagine. That was the true meaning of evil. So far everyone he met Underground or knew back on the surface wasn't quite fitting in that place. He should give his student some enlightenment.

"Young lass. From what I heard, I don't think Frisk is an evil human. I saw many of them back at The War. Some only care for themselves. You call tell that from their eyes; endless greed and lust. That kid didn't have any in her. And… are you sure she killed with fun? Or that's her final measure?"

It was then that she remembered that Frisk was mostly crying in all the murder timelines, she was way too drawn to the fact of murder that she ignored that.

"…"

Undyne stopped to think. She imagined herself as a young child in Frisk's situation. Killing innocent humans to bring back Alphys. Just like Frisk, she was crying. Perhaps she and the murderous side of Frisk were more alike than she cared to admit.

"Of course, it doesn't mean that she's right. Murder is a crime itself. But that wrongdoing wasn't supposed to be all her fault. Our incapability and non-awareness is also a fault. If we can find out some clues of it, maybe we can help her or stop her." Gerson watch his student. "You have your faults, right?" Gerson continued. "I taught you to not to do them again, every fail and fault accepted is a growth to yourself."

Although that speaking was for Undyne, he raised the volume so that Alphys can hear, the last two sentences were for the yellow monster.

"That girl already got her punishment. It sounded like a nightmare for me to watch everyone I love die countless times. But remember, we are not going to rely on timelines, SAVE, and a poor girl to watch everyone die again and again to keep everyone alive anymore. WE must be stronger! And make things right on the first try." Gerson ended his talk.

Those word made Undyne and Alphys think. Gerson just watched the couple pounder over the issue and hope they can make DETERMINED decisions; then walk forward to the future. He made the basis for them, now, the two had to find a goal to fight and defend for…

—Meanwhile—Skeletons house—

Papyrus was Sans's brother. He knows when Sans doesn't clean his room or his clothing, leaving the place a mess, he always thought his brother was just being lazy.

But there was more, if Sans already knew whatever he did will be reverted to nothing anytime soon, his actions were far more understandable.

No one would believe him, well, perhaps except Alphys, but his explanations to others reverses into nothing after a click of button.

Living the same few days in the same place, listening to the exact same dialog, watching the same monsters walking down the street, and knowing the same events happening. The only thing he could control was himself, making a lot of bad puns and hoping they make people act different when they hear them, making his monotonic life a little different than the last one.

There was sometimes Papyrus thought how his brother kept his sanity through all of this, if he was in his place…

Papyrus refuse to continue the thought. The idea itself was unimaginable.

He understood why Sans didn't want to tell him this. If he managed to explain this to him, he had to tell him again after a reset. It was much convenient to take matters on his own hands. But he COULD tell him after the RESET option is non-functional. What is the reason?

"I BELIEVE THAT WILL BE MUCH CLEAR IF I ASK."

Papyrus walked out his room and found Gaster and Sans sitting on the couch. They both seem expecting Papyrus to come down.

"Heya, bro." Sans answered when he saw Papyrus. "I believe I own you some answers."

"YES SANS, PLEASE TELL ME WHY DON'T YOU LET ME KNOW WHAT HAPPEN BACK THEN, EVEN THE RESET FUNCTION IS BROKEN?"

"Well, mainly because I don't want you get involved in this mess." Sans answered shortly. "But I was wrong. I should have trusted you more. Things will still come over and I can't keep you safe all the time... You saw the timelines. I did fail countless times."

Sans watched his brother. "I should make you strong, instead of protecting you." Sans paused a while. "Bro, from now on, I won't keep any secrets. And perhaps keep the place clean. But I'll just say, I'm a lazy bone. No promise on that one."

That actually made the atmosphere a bit lighter.

"OK, SANS I CAN TELL YOU, I WON'T BE THIS INNOCENT…"

"Papyrus, you don't have to do that." Gaster stopped Papyrus. "Being innocent is a good thing, as long as you have awareness in mind. It's ok to trust enemies, but you have to understand, they might betray you."

"Innocent and Naïve are different of being not alert. You use your SOUL and feelings to make friends, that's your personality and hospitality, but your mind must be vigilant of everything around. And do the right thing if you can, that's for those who you care and yourself. You're as smart as Sans, I believe you can figure that out."

Papyrus registered Gaster's words and started to think.

"Sans, about you." Gaster looked at Sans. "Although something might not be possible to achieve, as a scientist, you shouldn't surrender to failure so easily. I never gave up back in the void."

Sans know that Gaster wanted to tell him to become more active on things, even if they seemed hard or impossible. If that was what he wanted, he should fight for it no matter how grueling the battle became.

The skeleton brothers now had new ideas to march to new life.

—Later—Dreemurrs—

"So, she's alive…" Asgore was thinking about what just Asriel said. His son just stated to him that Chara was still alive, and IN THIS TOWN.

"How is she doing now? Is she ok?" Toriel asked. "Where is she? And when did she come to town?"

A sudden shower of questions rained upon Frisk and Asriel, and they answered them one by one.

After that the elder couple looked at each other. This was great news for sure and very shocking.

"She should be here at the moment." Asriel watched the door.

As if on cue, Tempest opened the door, carrying an orb. "She's here, it took my cousin for a while to put her into this."

He smashed the orb in the ground

A ghostly shadow showed in front of the group, not like back in the lab, this time Chara had a more stable form and voice for Toriel and Asgore to recognize.

"Hi…" The shadow said. "Mom, Dad…I'm home."

Another moment passed, tears formed up in eyes.

"I'm sorry…I made all of this happened in the first place. If I…"

Asgore cut off the line. "Welcome home… we missed you." Asgore spoke, he wanted to hug, but there was no way he could hug a shadow. "Everything is in the past now. We should make them our foundations to our future, the point is now, your alive and back to us. You don't need to explain anything in front of parent's love."

"Thank you…" Chara slightly speak.

"Oh my." Toriel suddenly talked with a cheerful voice, she seemed to realize something. "This means we have work to do! Our child can't live this way forever! We need to find something to put her in. I want to snuggle her forever. Hehehe!"

Chara's eye roll was clear to all, and received giggles from everyone.

"Maybe we can ask Alphys to help us with that." Asriel suggest. "I think she will be willing to help."

This path they took would be rugged and arduous. They all knew it, but together, even the worst rocks and wind fate could throw at them would seem to be small price to pay for The Final Ending.

* * *

Author note's

How long had been?

A month?

Sorry for that, but mid-term and helpless groupmates is killing my update rate and free time.

For this part I thought the monster who had biggest problems about this would be Undyne. After all she's quite a straight person, I won't be surprised of the story ended up that she attacked Frisk. And was shut down? Or worse, it made the group torn apart…

It didn't go that way luckily.

But for real, if I really did that, then the story can basically end, under a state like that, there's no way for them to conquer what's next.

I don't know. Maybe I'll make something full of that negative in another story.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	44. Chapter 44 Regroup

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

Complete!

Chapter 44 Regroup

—The Lab—

"Yeah…" Alphys thought about what she would be joining this at the moment. After all, it was not every day that you try to rise someone back from the dead. The last attempt had proven to be nothing more than a gruesome mess. However, that wouldn't stop her from helping. After all, the circumstances were different this time, and she refused to give in to fear ever again.

If she got all the requirements she needed, this request would be easy. The problem was, human biology is far different than that of a monster. She had little knowledge of it. As such, she needed some help, namely Gaster and Darkness, who had far more knowledge on the subject.

"What is that?" Alphys pointed a white object around Darkness's neck, which seemed to be a scarf. It was hot under here, it was strange to wear something like that.

"Well…" Darkness seemed to be embarrassed. "It's nothing. Just someone asked me to wear this. I don't have a good reason to deny her, so I said yes. I'm not afraid of temperature to be honest. Don't worry about if I might get a heatstroke."

"So," Alphys started what she wanted to ask. "I was asked to bring back a human back to life. What you think we need? Or what should we notice?"

Gaster and Darkness thought for a while and answered.

"First, we need to view the seriousness of the issue. If we manage to revive a human, what will happen?" Gaster started with this subject. "Humans are different from monsters, and the reaction will be different. We made Prince Asriel a monster again, all the monsters in Ebott are happy and delighted, nothing more, but I don't believe humans will do the same."

Alphys thought about it. Monsters, at least the Ebott monsters she knew, didn't ask her of how she brought Asriel back to life. Although they knew she did, she received no requests from monsters to revive their dead loved ones.

It seemed on the subject of death, monsters were far more casual towards it. They usually accepted and reacted to it, no matter negatively or positively. Reviving their lost was not considered once. Perhaps this had to somehow to do with monster dust, which made their dead one feel like they are with them all the time.

But humans…

That was one which should be taken account. If anyone found out Chara was a ghost from the past, the aftermath would be unpredictable or perhaps chaotic.

Alphys shivered. She remembered some stories Undyne shared with her about her work. She knew that her wife didn't mention the worst parts, lest she worry about Undyne, but she was already frightened to death.

What she heard was too shocking for her to accept. She didn't have much contact with humans, so she had only a vague idea how they might be like. She was grateful that she called these two to help, or who know what would happen?

It was then an image of Chara as a twisted, bloody corpse with its insides exposed came to mind, reaching out to them and falling apart in gore before their very eyes. She shuddered at the thought. This would be quite similar to what those two kids tried to do, save for Chara's soul still being in the world of the living.

'...Maybe I should lay off the anime for a while...'

"OK…That was scary, but it's better to expect the worst when we do something unknown." Alphys answered with sweat on her face, she took out a towel from her dimensional box to wipe it off.

Darkness took a sip of his tea, which was place in a thermal bottle, and spoke, "I've study human and their life for a while, mostly for the fox sisters to see how to revert of cancel their magic. Sadly, my intended goal didn't work out. But I did get some for you all to check out. Including that witch's note." After this, he took out a USB and handed it to Gaster and Alphys.

"What witch?" Gaster asked.

"Dragons called humans who had DETERMINATION which couldn't be understood by the norm witches or wizards, it's a neutral term. By this definition, Frisk can be one."

"So, this witch you say is the one who went after longevity? You have some of her research notes for us? Interesting." Gaster took over the USB and took out a panel from his storage, and plugged the device in. He took a quick look inside the files and looked at Darkness again.

"After seeing your notes, I suppose that you are against this."

Darkness didn't answer. He knew that he tried to stay objective and calm while doing this research, but there was no way he couldn't be mad about what the witch did. Not many can. Therefore, he was quite sick of the subject. Of course, his notes had some heavy and critical words usage in them, compared to his usual speech and writing.

"I'll be true. I am against it." Darkness said. "But I'm not the kind of dragon who plays tricks to achieve their goal. Not like my cousin. I would rather talk and try to convince you."

Gaster waited for a while and expressed himself as well. "So do I, Alphys. In the void, I was in god perspective. I saw how this subject drove people mad. If we dare to touch this and succeed, which I think we have a high chance of doing so, the problem will flood in on the Dreemurrs."

Alphys watched Darkness and Gaster. This was not going to happen if they were not willing to help her out. She closed her eyes for a while, thinking about what they spoke of.

She nor anyone else owed Chara anything. She was nothing more than a murderer who had been slain to most of the population. As such, it would be fine to decline what Toriel suggested. No one would blame her. She had no responsibility or duty to do this.

But when she saw the smile on the Dreemurr's face when they see Asriel... This is what made her reconsider. It was warm and hearty. That smile was what she wanted. She remembered the cheers back in the underground when the CORE was created, giving the Underground light to all monsters.

That was when she decided to become a scientist and to use her intelligence to assist others, which brought her the courage to Gaster's lab and asked him to take her as his apprentice. She found her goal of life that day.

But this was not only her subject… She should ask the group first, after all, this is a big issue.

"OK. Maybe we will call everyone related in, and let's decide."

Tempest was waiting for Darkness to call. He could guess what was going on over there after his cousin told him he would meet Alphys... And hearing what Toriel asked Alphys. He was sure Darkness would object to the idea, if Alphys asked.

After a second, as expected, his cousin called and ask him to bring in the Dreemurrs. He was surprised that Gaster was also there.

After he hung up the phone. He looked on the family.

"It seemed like my cousin and Gaster have some problems being convinced. So they would like your presence, and get everything straight." Tempest pointed outside.

—After a while—

The family met the science group, who are still trying to convince the opposite side to give up or continue on this subject. Also, some other monsters came. Muffet, Gerson, Papyrus, Sans, and Mettaton bringing Napstablook, the dog pack. These were the more significant monsters, here now for this. They couldn't call too many monsters in, or this might leak. But they at least covered all the monsters close to the Dreemurrs, and directly involved.

After explaining the whole situation, Toriel watched everyone.

"I know you all see us as royal, but this decision is too great to be judge by one family. I need your help to decide. So, we are voting, please make a decision."

The group had various of reactions. Undyne went into dead slience, Gerson took a smoke and started to tap his pipe, the dog pack seemed to have a fierce debate using barks, Muffet walked out the group and chatted with her spiders, Mettaton and Napstablook seem to already make the call, Tempest and Darkness were rapidly talking in their native tongue, Papyrus was sweating, and Sans had hollow eye sockets. Gaster watched everyone, doing nothing. Alphys looked at Undyne with shivers.

After five minutes, Toriel asked the group. "Now please let me know if you are against this." Darkness, Gaster, Doggo, Muffet, Undyne, both lesser and greater dog, Napstablook, Dogmany, and Sans showed their thoughts.

Nine monsters objected, but there were nineteen monsters in present. So, the decision was called. This was going to happen.

Toriel didn't like how close the count was, but she could understand why no one wanted to take risk. If you're living a decent life, there's no reason to change it, especially when said change had the potential to destroy it all.

Gaster closed his eyes for a while. "Well then, we did our best to stop you." He said to everyone. "If that is the result, I'll accept it."

The other monsters who opposed nodded. They know if the moment they were unable to work as a team, their enemies could be considered to have already won... And they could be considered sent to oblivion. They believed if the result was failure, the royal family would stop mentioning this and give up the idea.

"OK, Then." Darkness said. "I'll do my best to help. But we still need someone one to give us something." He scratched his scarf. "Probably time for you to show up."

A giggling sound came from Darkness. It was clearly not the black dragon's, since it was too high-pitched. The white scarf on his neck then fell off and shifted into a monster.

"Seriously? You can just ask me to come down! Was that necessary?" It was Maple, now yelling at Darkness. "For real, I just thought you became a hentai!"

Not many can understand the term, but Undyne, Alphys, Tempest understood what that meant. The former two knew because for watching too much anime, the latter for knowing some Japanese. All three watched Darkness with a smile.

Darkness knew what Maple said, he regretted scratching her, but it was too late for regrets anyway. The important detail was what Maple had. "You heard what we are going to do. May I borrow that for a while?"

Maple was smiling but got deadpanned when saying this. "OK. Darkness, but I have warned you all, everyone here, that bringing back the dead will cause unexpected results. Maybe good or bad, but the worst is bringing them back for your own reasons. Not on their wishes. Don't become that witch."

Maple gave Darkness a transparent glass bottle which had thick, greenish fluid inside. The bottle was freezing cold, watching smoke coming from it. It also seemed to be heavy in Maple's hands. "Here it is. Take whatever you think is enough."

Darkness handed over the bottle carefully and took some liquid, then placed them in a smaller bottle, then rapidly stored it away.

Alphys and Gaster knew what that was. It was life essence, extracted from a human. It was also mentioned in Darkness' research. They guessed that was taken from the witch which Darkness mentioned before.

"Well, let's go over there." He told Gaster and Alphys. "Let's see how we are going to make this work."

The three went to a corner to chat.

Frisk felt uneased. Although Maple wasn't talking about her, she thought that she almost fell into the category which Maple talked about. Asriel had not once asked her to make him live again. He had already accept he was dead and moved on. Thinking of this, she did ascend into that level of madness once she started to kill. The thought gave her chills. Her mind went wild on what might happen, what if Asriel was mad at her on bringing him alive? What if Sans didn't stop Chara? What if they failed on anything? What if…

Asriel watched Frisk and shook his head. He can feel what she was feeling now, since he had part of her SOUL. But he quite didn't know what to say about it at the moment. He would be happy to live, that wasn't a lie, but he was fine with being dead. Then again, if Frisk wasn't so determined, they wouldn't be...

After a while, the three scientists came back. "I'm sorry to ask." Alphys quietly asked Toriel. "We need Chara's remains to do it. Do you know where she is?"

"Down there." Toriel pointed under. "She in front of the tree in the front yard of my old house."

"Well, Toriel…" Darkness said. "If we can get this all right, you will see her later, about three to four hours I guess… Now we are going to work."

"I wish you luck." Toriel said.

After the three monsters left, some of the rest dismissed and went back to their daily lives.

Toriel watched everyone in present, the next goal they were going to do was harden up for whatever this crazy world is going to throw them. She guessed all who stayed here was for that goal. Improvements couldn't be done in one day, but they could think of some ideas how to do so now. After all, it not every day that a gathering like this happens.

"Well, while waiting for your cousin to come back. Let's have a friendly fight, shall we?" Undyne watched Tempest and said.

Tempest thought for a while, he understood that to know how to improve, the best idea was get in a fight. So that was why the fish suddenly asked a match.

But why him? Maybe she wanted a rematch or something. If that was the case… he had better return the attention.

"Alright." Tempest drew out twin wooden daggers. "Let's go."

On the "go" word just ended, Tempest rushed in front of Undyne and stabbed straight toward her chest.

Undyne was stunned for an instance from how vicious Tempest's blade moves were, it was clear that he was trying to kill her. The only thing which was stopping him from doing so was those wooden daggers.

This is not how friendly matches go. The dragon is now filled with anger, grief, and hate. His feelings were completely expressed on his blade and moves.

Undyne snapped out of it and blocked the incoming attack.

After a block, Tempest didn't hop back and plan for the next wave of attack, he instead used his other hand and slashed Undyne. The dagger was coming from a blizzard angle, which was very unexpected. Yet again the attack was intended to murder Undyne. Judging by the motions, it was aimed for her jugular vein.

Undyne had no choice but to hop back. But once she did so, she felt her spear locked. Tempest used his elbow to hook her spear after she block the first attack and traveled backwards with her.

This time he gathered wind on his spare arm, making it as sharp as a well-refined sword, and that said arm went directly where one's SOUL should be.

Tempest wasn't wasting any time, almost eighty percent of his movement was set to the intent of murder.

As a stick suddenly knocked Tempest back, Maple picked up a branch on the ground; then led Tempest's attack away from Undyne.

After being separated, Tempest watched Maple for a while and took a deep breath, and apologized. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't use that Kung Fu…"

"Wait. That was Kung Fu?" Undyne asked.

"Sure," Tempest answered. "I don't know how westerns think about it, but most Kung Fu know is actually developed from daily life or imagination, which were the actions one should be familiar with."

"What I just did was just a few improved moves from by assassination ones, also I was quite upset when I made them… So… that was why it was so murderous. I asked others to stop me if I start get too serious when using them in a friendly match.

"But for real, I only win in experience. I've been using these moves for fifty years or so. Losing at first is natural. When the fight extends, I'll get worn out fast. Only the first few moves are the deadliest. That's what assassins do, we are passive, but once we do take a move, someone will fall."

"OK…" Undyne thought over it. It was quite a coincidence that both magic and Kung Fu and magic have imagination and emotions evolved. She suddenly noticed something, how did Maple block that attack?

She looked at Maple, who is now handling a stick, it was just a normal branch picked from the ground, nothing special about it, plus, she didn't enhance it by any magic.

"So excited that my fighting skills can improve!" She thought.

Frisk was surprised that how much a stick can do in the right hands... or paws. Whatever the case, she used it in the Underground for a while but it's quite unreliable. That made her interested about how Maple used that.

Now the group had an idea how to improve, after this friendly battle-near-turned-murder-case. Not only by practice, but also being creative on anything possible.

—After a While—

"Hey all…" Alphys walked to the group. "We are done!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Asriel was talking with Undyne and Gerson, Tempest was scratching a white fox, Frisk was asking Toriel to train her in healing magic. Sans and Papyrus were talking about how Papyrus could fight. Muffet was feeding her spiders with apple cider and watched the scientist.

A girl showed up, she was wearing in a green and yellow shirt with brown pants, from her pink cheeks and wearing most who knew this was Chara, but for some reason she a bit older than she died, she's around Frisk and Asriel's age.

Toriel and Asgore didn't said a word at her, and only gave her a great goat hug.

The rest watched the Dreemurr family regroup quietly, for some reason, it suddenly reminded them why they wanted to reach the surface. They are chasing after a better life and more happiness. If anyone is out of the picture, it won't be right. They are not going to build their lives on others' sacrifice. No one is going to be left behind and forgotten.

Author note's

Hey Guys, back from mid-term and got very disappointed with Destiny 2-Warmind, so much great potential wasted for great universe.

Na. let's just hop to the main.

Now I have some free time, but another BIG in school PJ in coming in soon, how hard is making a boat which avoid rocks and reefs on its own?

Anyway, the next few are mainly resting and training before the next arc strikes.

Glad to have you guys around!

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


	45. Chapter 45 Ramen and Practice

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

Complete!

Chapter 45 Ramen and Practice

* * *

—Dreemurrs house—

"Well, I don't know how to make moves for you. I'm not you. Only you can do that for yourself," Tempest spoke to Asriel. "Also, you and I have significant different encounters and personality. There's no way you can use my blade moves as good as I do, unless you completely understand the feelings I had when I created this, which is something I don't think you can achieve now. You can try to copy all my moves, but there will be something missing, as your attacks would be slightly different than mine and lower the effectiveness."

"Oh…"

Asriel slunk down in disappointment.

"But you're welcome to ask or have a few rounds for testing. I believe Undyne will be happy to take it get the work done, too. She challenged me twice this week. I still couldn't find a reason to say no."

Asriel pondered how intense it would be to fight Undyne. Fighting opponents such as her would help immensely. His family and Tempest couldn't pull serious punches on him in his current state.

"By the way, your sister couldn't stay in Frisk's room forever. So, I'll be moving out. And let her use the vacant room. After all, I have my family on my own, it's much better to stay with them after all of this."

Tempest gave the draconic version of a thumbs-up as he spoke again, "Don't worry if I try to vanish again. I'll be staying with Darkness and the fox sisters. I will show up you if you call, and you know where we live."

Asriel thought that was a good idea, recently for some reason, Frisk and Tempest were having severe arguments. In one instance, Tempest nearly lost it and wanted to permanently 'silence' her. Lucky that Asriel ran into them and noticed Tempest's killing intent and Frisk's anger.

He knew that Tempest and Frisk were quite lacking in fondness towards one another. They both had their reasons. But that was the first time that they desired a genuine fight. Despite asking them both why they nearly initiated combat, neither were willing tell him the reason.

Was it to protect him?

Was it to prevent chaos?

Was it to prevent a breakup?

The last idea caused him to shudder. He knew how similarly enmeshed he was becoming with Frisk as their parents were with each other. No wonder they nearly both lost their sanity after "the catastrophe" happened.

...No.

Frisk was psychologically hardy enough to get through any trial. As for himself... Despite the "gender role" being somewhat inverted in the beginning, the energy of masculine and feminine were slowly evening out between them. Perhaps this was because a part of Frisk's SOUL lay within him and vice-versa.

He really had to stop listening to Tempest's prattling about human psychology. He was a monster, after all. So was Frisk, to a point. Humans still had to grasp the basics of the ethereal, and perhaps it was best if they never did.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he realized Tempest's volunteered move would be a relief for both of them. They would no longer see each other so often, but whatever caused the argument between them needed solving before it exploded as if it were an atomic bomb of magical energy.

Then again, he came to the dismal realization that one day he would be forced to choose a side… One was his love, the other was a dragon he trusted with his life.

In truth, he wished that would never transpire, but the possibilities were there. He could fathom the reason of their aggression may be HIM, which caused him guilt, shame and even bitter sorrow.

'Better try to solve this later before this becomes a problem.'

—Later—Jiang's house—

"So, this is Ramen?"

Alphys gazed at her bowl of noodles soaked in a white soup, a few typical manga-styled ingredients floating in the bowl, complete with a half-boiled egg, three slices of meat, corn, seaweed, and shallots.

Undyne also looked to her meal as well. It was exactly what she was pondering of.

Alphys looked to both Tempest and Darkness as they ate their bowl. For some reason, they had a HUGE glass of iced water by them, and they drink water every time when they taste the soup, while making loud slurping sounds.

The anime buff that she was, Aphys was fully aware that the loud slurping sound was a complement for the cook, showing their willingness to break table manners to let the cook know how superb their food was.

"What's the matter?" Thistle asked. "Oh, you need this?"

With a sweet smile, Thistle placed a glass of water by her.

Alphys felt strange. Why did she desire a glass of water?

Undyne reached for a bottle of soy sauce and began emptying it in her meal.

Darkness's eyes widened at Undyne, his expression one of pure shock.

"Undyne, I don't think that's a great idea."

Fully aware of the situation, Alphys could agree with Darkness's sentiments upon gazing at the mass amount of the condiment Undyne added to her bowl.

"It's alright, I don't like it thin flavor. By the way, don't you think so, too?" Undyne answered with a smile.

This shocked darkness. Thin flavor? What was this fish lady talking about?

'She usually thinks the flavor of instant Ramen noodles are too thin.'

Alpyhs remembered the first time she made her first try on it. She put all the flavor pack inside and Undyne still thought it wasn't enough for her.

'Well, this bowl won't empty itself!' With this, Alphys savored her first taste of true cooked Ramen.

!

Alphys was shocked by the taste, it was delicious. But…

'What in the world is this? Did Thistle or Maple make a mistake and add too much salt into it?'

But looked at Darkness and Tempest drinking lots of water, she understood why.

The truth was, Japanese Ramen tended to be extremely salty. Water was a necessity for eating it.

As she looked to Undyne readying herself to taste her bowl, then taking into consideration her species' tendency to dehydrate, she knew this would only end in a few ways. And none of them were good.

That bowl of noodles was completely composed of salt. And it was inedible for even a human.

Dropping her spoon, Undyne spat her food to the side, proceeding to shout, "What the HELL is this?"

"Well, is this your first time to eat this?" Maple giggled, a smile appearing on her muzzle, "I was thinking why you would put that much sauce in this kind of Ramen. No one does that, but hot sauce was an exception. Now I know why. We still have enough soup for one more bowl. Do you need it?"

Undyne had no desire to waste food, but this bowl was beyond screwed thanks to her blunder. It would take a miracle to fix it.

Thistle prepared another bowl, placing it in front of Undyne, passing her a glass of water to wash away the heavy flavor.

With the first experience, she resolved not to do the same thing again. As she began do devour the noodles, she still found them salty, but incredibly delectable and tolerable to her body.

Out of instinct, Undyne reached out for her water, proceeding to drink a few gulps. To her surprise, the icy water combined with the noodles was far more impressive than she would have ever imagined.

Undyne thanked her lucky stars that she existed in real life and not that crazy anime world where food was capable of stripping a person's clothes from their body. As much as she loved being an Otaku, she was baffled by some of the content available. Not to mentioned disturbed sometimes.

She finished in less than five minutes, completely ignoring that the soup was still hot due to having just been removed from the pot.

"Alright. You want to have…" Undyne spoke towards Tempest, cracking her knuckles.

"No, I want to rest now."

Tempest knew what was Undyne was going to ask, deciding to cut her off at once.. "My elements, you are really like my double. If I don't know you like something else, I'll label you as a fighting maniac."

"Why don't you fight with Darkness, Maple, or Lunar? They are all good. Thistle is still recovering from her punishment, and I'm too exhausted to fight again."

"Why do every dragon know how to put up a fight?" Undyne asked with curiosity,

"Because we fought too many wars, and there's only our kind on the surface, if we don't learn to fight, we WILL be in trouble. That's also the reason why Dragons honor warriors so much," Darkness spoke as he looked around, "But don't get me wrong, they will honor anyone with great achievements, no matter in what field. As long as it has a significant positive impact on us. Well, some of them are worshiped as gods, and they did become that… Anyway, that's not the point."

'What. Become a god?'

Undyne couldn't imagine that.

"Nothing too special, they are just more powerful spirits. Far more powerful than that human who used my body for a while. They won't get in our life, for most of the time. Plus, without special training or family trait, they are basically invisible for normal monsters and humans. It like they are living in the fourth dimension and we live in the third, interaction is available but limited, Tempest and I are monster who live in the middle, we can affect both sides. We can be call living in the 3.5 dimension."

Darkness ended the subject.

"All right then, do you both know Azzy and Frisk are coming later?"

Tempest stood up. "I have some things to do. Undyne, if they ask, tell them I'm busy."

At this, Tempest entered his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Darkness looked to the door with worry.

The behavior Tempest exhibited didn't skip Undyne and Alphys. Recently, he had begun avoiding the duo on purpose. In truth, such was far from important. As such, they felt it would best to ignore these actions and concentrate on what they would do next.

Prepare for the coming fights.

—After a while—Jiang's house Basement—

Darkness took the group into an elevator. After pressing a button and riding for a few seconds, he introduced and took them down a long hall, ending by them entering a dark room.

"OK! Here we are!" With this, Darkness switched on the lights, revealing a room with white titles on the floor, ceiling, and walls.

"This place is where we test our new magic, unstable items, or just plain old fighting, at the moment we are here in the room, we are actually in the void. Any energy which hit the walls will be immediately released to the void. So, don't worry about going to overboard."

Darkness pointed the wall, "Note that there's some monster food over there and an emergency button."

Darkness took note of everyone looking at him, seemingly uncertain about said room.

"OK, Maple… can you help me and show this to everyone?"

"Sure!" Maple called out her needle. "Let's fight!"

Darkness took out a rifle and placed a plastic trench knife on it. "What was the record last time, Maple?"

"49 to 50, I win." She added a magic to make her needle blunt. "Don't forget the bet. I just need to win one more time."

"It's not going to happen. I assure you that." Darkness loaded rubber bullets instead of metal ones. "So, are you going to fight or not?"

"Of course!"

Maple called a rock out of nowhere and threw it a Darkness. Darkness focused magic and shoot it. The bolder shattered into pieces, but it didn't stop the bullet.

Maple dodged the incoming shot and it hit the white wall, the bullet lost all of its energy and feel on the floor. Even with the powerful shot, the white wall was unfazed.

Maple tried to close the gap, but Darkness didn't let her to do so by continuously firing shots at lethal spots, head, eyes, SOUL, forcing her to dodge away.

But Maple was still going forward bit by bit."

After a while, Maple was close enough to lunge Darkness, and she did so. Darkness didn't dodge, since he knew it was too late, he blocked it by his rifle.

Maple smiled. Darkness always had problems fighting at close-range. If she could get in lunge range before Darkness could land a shot her, she was nearly assured a win.

Darkness attempted to gain distance by stabbing at Maple usig his trench knife, but it was ineffective.

Maple was slowly cornering the black dragon, she didn't need to haste, just calmness and fighting with caution.

"Alright… I'll try this."

Darkness abruptly ceased his stabbing and used one paw to hold the stock, allowing it to rest on his arm upright, proceeding to stand still.

'What is this?'

Maple stopped and watched what the dragon was up to. After a while, nothing transpired and Maple decided to enact the finishing blow.

While she pressed the attack, Darkness spun around, tossing his rifle on his other paw, then paused once more, leading Maple's attack to miss its mark.

"What?"

Maple was surprised. She tried again, this time was a combo, a stab following with elbow hit, but Darkness dealt it by leaning his rifle on the other hand, blocking the stab, turning 90 degrees and taking a step back, making the elbow strike miss. Although he moved fast, each of his moves were done one by one, and clearly separated.

Asgore watched, that was somehow familiar to him. He saw that before, but he couldn't recall when.

With one offensive attack, Maple left herself was wide open, Darkness gripping Maple's arm with his, locking her joints, then using his rifle hand to use his rifle to stab Maple.

And Darkness stopped when the knife was about it hit.

"OK. Now it's 50 to 50." He let go the fox monster. "I can't believe that worked, Honor Guard moves are already hard to learn alone, trying to put them in a fight is more of a trouble. Glad it worked out well." Darkness turned to the group. "Well, did you see what happened to the bullet I shot on the wall?"

Now the group understood, they were able to cast magic in the room without worrying about said magic taking out the entire house or street on its effect or failure. This is surely a good place to train without anything to care about.

"Guys. I just set up a teleportation point on the end of the hallway, so that we can directly come down here." Sans pointed at a door which just appeared. The entrance is located outside the house, Darkness made a space for it."

"Oh, don't take the elevator on your way in or out. It's highly possible that you'll never return because of all the security systems I placed in it."

"OK." Asriel answered, then he watched Asgore. "Dad can we have some practice in fire magic in this room?"

Asgore understood why his son asked that, since Asriel was powerful. The problem was, he couldn't control his fire well, usually ending with the place of casting being engulfed in flames by nothing but a simple fire spell.

The ability to control magic was usually accompanied by power, if said power was obtained by training. But Asriel was the opposite, as he got his by a portion of a human SOUL with no time to adjust.

Actually, most in the group were dealt the same hand. After the Lunar event, they resolved to become stronger, but were still to gain total control over it. This was why they needed practice; to get used to the physical and magical status they have now. No one wanted their magic to fail at a crucial moment.

—Later—

"Phew."

Undyne used a towel to wipe off her sweat. This was the 200th throw of her summoned spear, she was still trying to fix all her feelings about throwing spears. The last time she overthrew nearly resulted in the injury or death of an innocent.

"I hope there's a vending machine here."

"There…" Darkness pointed at a wall. "Tap three times one the wall. We usually prepare some drinks there. Mostly tea I made." He frowned.

Recently, Darkness found his fire magic less stable it seemed like it wanted to form into something without his command. Even so, once he began to think about some inventions drawings or the like, it disappeared and left him with a migraine. What is wrong with him recently?

Undyne approached the wall Darkness pointed at, tapping it, resulting in a fridge appearing. She took some bottles of tea and iced water.

To her shock, Undyne saw red feet while taking drinks. She could quite easily guess who it was without them so much as a word or glance.

"I heard you want a fight?" Lunar asked as her gaze met with Undyne's.

Hesitation echoed in Lunar's voice. Plus, she was less excited when mentioning it.

Undyne had only fought with Lunar once, but one fight was enough to know a person, she knew Lunar was like her to some degree. Being low like this didn't fit her. Why she was asking a fight was probably like the same reason of getting drunk, to shake off something in mind.

"Na, I'm going to rest for a while, so Tempest let you out?"

That was partially true, she was tired, but another reason was that she didn't think fighting with a hesitated person will be a great idea. For both her and Lunar.

"Well, it's my time to be on the surface. He only left 2 hours just in case he needed it. I heard him that your training here. So, I came."

Lunar paused for a while and spoke this low to herself. "What Mom told us will come soon, isn't it? After all, she traded one month of sight for this warning."

She watched Darkness, herself, and thought about Tempest.

* * *

Author note's

Miss me?

Gone to England for a long time, without much to use.

I'm around 1/2 to 2/3 of the storyline.

Need to tie up some ends, like the dragons, and the part of ghosts, they will be playing a part in this.

After that is another aspect of the story, I don't think much will like it, but if I don't put this down, I'm lying to myself.

As for what it is…

Let me keep it a secret, some hints can be found in the next.

So, good night. (in my place)

I'll still be around in this place, watching and reviewing stories I like.

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.


	46. Chapter 46 A New Adventure

New chapter warping-in

Reading…

Translating Protoss machine language into English

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

Complete!

Chapter 46 A New Adventure

* * *

Gerson walked to a block of the town. He usually took walks such as these, listening the town live and move. He heard, both monsters and humans laughing, smelled some sweet scent coming from Muffet's shop and heard the occasional chatting voices on the street.

In comparison of trying to maintain justice on the battlefield, he desired this far more. It was then he saw a Dragon picking up trash from the floor. Such a thing elicited curiosity from him. Why would a young adult Dragon be picking trash here?

"Hello fela! Bother to borrow your time for a moment?" Gerson asked the Dragon.

"OK Sir!"

The Dragon placed his tool aside. "What is the matter, general?"

"I'm no longer the general, young lad! Call me Gerson! That will do it!"

Gerson found this Dragon familiar somehow, this green skin and the mask on his side…

"Alright." The Dragon waited patiently for a question.

Gerson could tell the Dragon was an earth dragon, especially judging by how still and concentrated he was.

"So, who are you? Why are you here?" Gerson asked.

"You don't remember me? I'm Pine… who attacked the royal family not long ago. I'm doing some mandatory work to make up my mistake. This day is the last day. After today, I'll go back to the ring for boxing training."

"Oh!"

It was then when Gerson realized why this Dragon was familiar to him somehow. He knew that his memory was far from its prime at this moment.

It was only after spending a few dozen minutes with this dragon did his memory about him resurface. He was the one of the Dragons whose family go almost wiped out because of the civil war of Dragons. AND the subjects were the Royals.

Gerson thought for a while, looking for the perfect words to talk. He decided to go for a question that bothered him for a long time.

"How did you stayed with humans for such a long without getting found?"

Pine watched the elder monster, seemed to be surprised. He pointed at a bench and said. "Let's have a seat, shall we? This will be a long talk."

At this, Gerson and Pine took a seat and the Dragon began his story.

"I thought you know that," Pine said. "We live in different dimensions of places, for most of the time, excluding the naturalist, they live on earth. They are like pockets randomly placed in the Void. And the entrances couldn't be easily accessed without magic."

"The Void?" Gerson raised his eyebrow. "I thought there was nothing but emptiness there!"

"No, the Void is a powerful entity, it creates timelines, and it destroys unfunctional ones. Dragons were taught NEVER try to talk to The Void, they are way too powerful for a Monster or Human to contact, anyone who touches it will be different when they come back. Mostly to the bad side."

"We believe that those crazy Monsters fueled by LOVE might be somehow related to the Void, but that's just speculation. It is the beginning of everything we know. Creating space in it was hard, but not impossible. Humans have easily done it in the golden age, though I think the word 'abusing' would be the proper one to say."

That gave Gerson some chills because that was exactly what happened to Gaster, he knows he was heck of a lot different from before he disappeared both physical and mental. Pine didn't notice the facial changed of the elder monster and continued his subject.

"The Dragon Council is one example. The actual space inside wasn't on Earth, but in a different space in the Void. These pockets have one thing in common, they have powerful energy to support them. Like the four elements have their own realm, the council channeled the elements to keep the place up, or some other natural or man-made reasons."

"It's like how you use storage magic, but in a bigger scale, it's so big and complex that it even has its own eco system and creatures affect what by kind of energy is hosting the space."

"Those whose job to be the first to explore these places are called "Hunters", they are adepts of survival and gather information about it, Dragons, Monsters, and even some Humans who know magic live in pockets like these, and if you and to find whoever done all of this to Ebott, it's no doubt that your group has to explore these places and find answers someday. It's also the places where the most notorious criminals go."

That was a lot of information, but all of that was clear enough, if they wanted to eliminate the threat, sticking here in Ebott, maybe on Earth, won't be good enough. It's time to move out a bit more.

"Thank you for telling me that lad. Sorry to bother and take your time."

Gerson stood up from the bench. It would be best to leave, as he meeting the royal family later, and it was almost noon.

"Not a problem, it was interesting to chat with you! It has been since a long time I have spoken to an elder. All in my family died during the civil war…"

Pine became silent when mentioning this.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gerson took out his smoke and nodded.

"It was a long time…" Pine looked further away in the sky. "Anyway, it's over. I should move on. Or my mother here will give me a lecture on The Ghost Month this year, she just scolded me in my dream yesterday."

He patted his mask, which was hung on his side.

"OK. Then, goodbye Pine. Good luck with your training. I wish you a nice day." Gerson said.

'The dead to Dragons seemed to have a closer relationship than I thought. Interesting!' Gerson thought over it. 'Unlike Humans or Monsters. I wonder how their temples look like?"

"Thank you!"

With these words, Pine picked up the last piece of trash and went to dump the bag in his hand and left the place to get new work to do.

-Later-

"So, we are going here?"

Undyne pointed at the file which Alphys just passed to here, it has some information about a location.

"Yes," Alphys adjusted her glasses, and watched the data she collected. "This was the last place where I can pick up these traces, there's a gateway to another dimension nearby Ebott. We are lucky on this one, the energy in this space is balanced with the four elements, which means the eco systems will be calm, not extreme. But note that there is someone who lives there of course."

That means they might make a team to explore the place, this wasn't like making a search in Ebott forest, this could take days or more to get results and come out. Clearly, not everyone is going in. Just a selected few will go.

The time came to pick those few, Undyne, who was lead of the action, needed to chose which people going with her.

First, if those pockets are mostly composed by Dragons and Monsters related to Dragons, one thing is sure. It's very highly possible that they all speak in Asian language, instead of English or any Europe language. Because they are mostly chased out of Europe to The East, after they sealed the Royals in the so called "Unexplored Land", which refers to north America now. So, it's no doubt they must consider a Dragon or any Monster branch related to join in as their guide.

Then, they needed a Monster or Human who have weight to speak. It didn't need to be Asgore or Toriel, just need to be someone well-known and trusted by Monsters.

And the rest will be guards, of course, three to four would do it, as too many would show animosity. Undyne already have the idea in her head when she thought about this, at least for the leader and the guide. Her next step was to ask them to agree. And she had an idea it won't be a trouble to ask them to help.

—After a while—

Gerson, Darkness got into the room and sat down, and listen to Undyne telling them the whole plan. After finishing, Gerson nodded, "So we are going to choose the guards, right?"

"I think the best way is to let Darkness find two, and Master gets two as well."

"I've got my decision. Maple and Pine. They are vacant and they said OK with it." Darkness answered, for some reason, the black dragon kept on watching Gerson.

Gerson thought for a while, he didn't notice Darkness' look. "I think… I wanna take one of the Dreemurr kids with me, how do ya think?"

Undyne stood and replied, she didn't notice the odd behavior as well. "Maybe that question should be asked to the Royals. But so far, considering the DETERMINATION they have now, I'm sure the answer would be yes. But I don't know which will go with you."

"I'll ask them." Gerson nodded and thought for a while. "Now…" Gerson pondered over the next person. "I think Papyrus will be it."

"I don't think he will reject you, Master. Sometimes he asked me a lot of how can help. " So that's settled, Undyne laughed. "Faster than I expected."

Gerson talked to Darkness. "We will be leaving three days later, so get ready for it!"

"OK. I know what to prepare." Darkness shrugged. "This isn't my first time to explore a pocket. I just hoped locals won't cause us trouble, last time was ridiculous as heck."

"What kind of event happened?" Undyne asked with curiosity.

"A tribe princess suddenly proposed to me during a trip to examine some local vegetation, which should be a simple job, about the proposal, of course I didn't take it, and things went straight south…" Darkness had a cold shiver. "Another of the many reasons why I don't like stranger girls to get close to me."

"Ok then." Gerson said after watching everyone present. "As I said, we will meet there three days after. We are going to a look ahead and decide whether this place is worthy for us to go or not. I hope the answer is yes."

"Alright." Darkness folded his arms. "Time to dig out that stuff out of storage. OH! I almost forgot, Alphys, which pocket we are going in?"

Alphys watched her pad and tapped a few words. "According to the record, it's recognized as…" Alphys widened her eyes, "Extremely dangerous. Entry without permission not allowed? Why? And it's called, what is this?"

She showed the data to Darkness. Because of reading lots of books from The Dragon Council, she knew how to read Chinese characters in five months, such capability to learn impressed many.

"Oh great. Looks like I need to prepare a lot. That Chinese word, it's not written in modern Chinese, that is why you don't understand it, but anyway, it means 'cave of toxins', in other words, this place is filled with poisonous gas, vegetation, or animals. Also, we need a lot of gas masks and a lot of poison antidotes from my cousin. He's going to come later."

—Somewhere else, later—

Not long later, Chara, Papyrus, Maple, Tempest, and Pine gathered to the rendezvous point to meet the team leaders.

Gerson looked to the group, "I believed you already know why we called you here?"

At this, everyone nodded.

"In three days, we are going on a journey to find the leaders the group responsible for attacking Ebott for multiple times. Caused so much damage and spread fear in the town."

"This wasn't intended to be dangerous, but please be ready. We all know this isn't a hike to the hill or somewhere. We had told you what is the condition is like at our destination. Darkness and I will get all the gear ready, while you all should take a rest for the journey. It's going to take a while."

After Gerson finished, the rest scattered, but Darkness and Tempest stayed.

"Gerson… about this mission." Darkness started. "Are you sure to go?"

He seemed a bit hesitated and sad? That made the old monster confused, what was that about?

"Whats that question about? Of course I'm going!"

Tempest and Darkness watched each other, Darkness shook his head.

"Nothing, we are just asking about the plan. Have you had any in mind?"

Of course, Gerson was not a fool. He could defiantly tell something was wrong. And it was deeply about himself. But he didn't make the dragon duo speak their minds, as that would be impolite. He thought over about recently, nothing was wrong about him…he couldn't find a reason to worry about.

The two left the place. They were fine with whatever they just saw, but this wouldn't be acceptable to anyone else.

* * *

Author note's

Pretty fast in the summer days, hope I can keep it up.

I know this is short but I think this is the best place to pause.

I'm getting a bit tired recently, and a bunch of RL in life.

Keep moving.

Yawn!

That is all!

You can check out my Tumblr blog. Ask questions about the story or ask the characters a question!

The blog name is selfieprobe(my main blog). It will be OK if you search The Final Ending on Tumblr.

Sorry for poor language and making you all having a hard time to read.

Please remember to leave a favorite or follow if you like this story! And give me some reviews or PMs if you want to tell me something! I'll reply them ASAP!

Thanks for KeyBlader Zen to edit this!

See ya all in the next chapter!

eliteprobe warp-out.

Stay determined!


End file.
